I'm a father?
by Lady Snowblossom
Summary: Rei is pregnant and Bryan is the father. What happens when Bryan finds out.
1. Tiger's tears

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Tiger's tears  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: This is a MPREG story with you guessed it-lots of angst. Like I write anything but. Blame the pairings on an itch I got to try a Rei/Bryan pairing after reading 'Unexpected' by Phoenix1800, and then I wondered how would Bryan react to finding out that Rei was pregnant and he was the father. And I would probably never have tried this if it wasn't for a wonderful story called, 'Let it be' by Yuki Obsidian.  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again. I do not in any way; shape or form, own the boys or the show. I'm not that smart. The only thing I can claim is this story. If you steal it, you must truly be desperate. So leave it alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Rain dripped off the eaves of the small house that the village had given him as a gift after the Worlds. Inside a fire was burning cheerily in the brick fire pit, casting shadows upon simple white walls. But the charm of the blaze was lost on the raven-haired youth sitting huddled beside it.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He thought, not for the first time, since he'd returned home that afternoon. That morning, he had finally decided to go visit the clan's doctor. He'd been waking up sick every morning for the last week. After the examination, he'd been totally unprepared for what the old man had to say. 'Pregnant! He was pregnant and the doctor felt it would be best if he didn't blade for awhile.' He tucked his face against his knees and felt a new batch of tears begin to well.  
  
A soft knock at the door caught his attention, but he ignored it. After a few seconds, the knock was repeated, then the door was flung open and a figure outlined by lightning stood staring down at him.  
  
"Rei, I just heard. What can I do to help?" Lee, captain of the White Tigers and Rei's childhood friend strode across the floor to kneel at the boy's side. He attempted to take Rei into his arms to comfort him, but Rei flinched away, his face twisted with pain.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"They're going to think I'm a freak, Lee." Rei whispered in a dead voice, "My teammates are going to think I'm some kind of monster!" He turned a white face to meet the encouraging eyes of his friend. "We have a tournament coming up! I shouldn't blade in my condition! But I have to! What am I going to do?"  
  
Lee reached out and this time succeeding in capturing the agitated boy. He curled his fingers in Rei's hair and pushed his head against his chest. "Shh, Rei, we'll just explain that you need to semi-retire for health reasons." He said, as he rubbed his hand in comforting circles on Rei's back.  
  
Rei relaxed into the comforting warmth, and nodded, Lee's words made sense, no one would question health reasons for a retirement, or a semi retirement.  
  
"Rei, who's going to be at the tournament?" Lee murmured into the top of Rei's head.  
  
"The All-Stars, Majestics, and . . ." Rei' s head jerked up from Lee's chest and he paled.  
  
Alarmed, Lee grabbed Rei's shoulders and demanded, "And?"  
  
"The Demolition Boys." Rei gulped; then he tore himself out of Lee's grip and shot to his feet. Before Lee could react, the fleet tiger was out the door. Jumping up, Lee made to give chase, when the unmistakable sounds of someone being sick reached his sensitive ears. Dashing to the door, Lee frantically scanned the area for Rei. His eyes widened, as he spotted a flash of white under a nearby tree. Jumping off the porch, Lee ran towards the white square. Under the tree, Rei was bent over, his shoulders shaking, as he heaved over and over again.  
  
"Rei, oh Rei." Lee whispered, as he wrapped a powerful arm around the slighter boy's waist. He supported him, while Rei's body shook from the last of his retching. When Rei finally started to dry heave, Lee gently slid an arm under the tiger's knees and lifted him. Rei turned his face into the lion's dark chest and began to cry. Lee's heart twisted in his chest, as he carried his light burden back to the house.  
  
Inside, he laid the shivering, crying bundle down on a futon, and left to find some towels. When he returned he found Rei still lying where he had left him, but the tiger had fallen asleep. He sighed, and set about divesting Rei of his clothes without waking him. Deciding against trying to redress the youth, Lee just dried the boy off and covered him with a green blanket. Dark eyes studied the pale features for a moment, and then quietly Lee leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rei's brow. Straightening, Lee stood there lost in thought for a time, then he sighed and whispered, "Rei, why did the mention of The Demolition Boys upset you so much?"  
  
Leaving the sleeping youth, Lee walked to the other side of the fire and opened a chest. From the inside, he removed several blankets to make himself a nest to bed down in. Stripping off his shirt, Lee settled down and pulled a blanket over himself and allowed the sound of the rain to lull him to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The storm blew its self out and the moon came out from behind the clouds that the wind chased away. In the calm, insects began to sing their nocturnal songs. Inside the plainly appointed main room, the fire burned low and a chill began to penetrate the bedclothes of the pair of sleeping boys.  
  
One of the sleepers began to toss restlessly, his pale hands clenching on his stomach, as if he were holding something close to his chest. A soft mixture of Chinese and a few disjointed Russian words spilled out as he spoke to someone only his dreams could see. The murmur grew louder as the sleeper became more agitated and his arms reached desperately for a phantom.  
  
The late night quiet was shattered by a scream. "Bryan!"  
  
Lee shot up from his place on the floor and raced to Rei's side. As soon as he sat down, Rei flung himself into Lee's arms and began to sob. Lee's mind raced, as he set about calming the youth. 'Why was Rei crying for Bryan? Was it a nightmare? Or, was there another reason?' Rocking back and forth, Lee began to softly sing a simple lullaby that his mother had used to calm his younger siblings when they cried.  
  
Gradually, Rei grew calmer, and with a final hiccup, he pulled away from Lee embarrassed that he had lost control like that. "I'm sorry, Lee. I don't know what came over me." He said, as he wiped his tears away with the corner of his blanket.  
  
Lee sat there feeling helpless, his best friend was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Silence stretched between the pair, as he tried to find a way to breach the quiet. Finally, he said quietly, "Well, we could always put it down to hormones. You know how mom used to act whenever she was breeding. You never knew when she'd start throwing things." It was a weak joke, but Rei laughed anyway.  
  
"Oh, Ancestors! I hope I don't turn into a weeper!" Rei groaned, as he leaned back against the futon's back. "Remember Tao?" He asked, risking a quick glance at Lee. The lion nodded. "Yes, I remember her. She cried at everything! Broken bowls, crickets chirping, kites that got caught in tree branches!" Lee laughed. Rei snickered, remembering "I wonder whatever happened to her and Wei and their kids?" Rei said quietly: feeling the tension drain from his body.  
  
"I don't know." Lee said, as he rose and walked over a small wooden box, when several sticks of wood laid stack. Grabbing a handful, he carefully fed them to the fire. "Wei got that job working for his uncle and I guess those of us, they left behind weren't important enough for them to write to." He added, a little bitterly.  
  
Rei flinched; remembering there had been a time he hadn't considered the village important enough to write to once in awhile. Silence fell upon them once again, as each sat wrapped in their thoughts. Finally, Rei broke the silence.  
  
"Lee." "Yes." 'Thank you."  
  
Lee looked up from where he had been staring into the flames and blinked. "What are you thanking me for?"  
  
"For being here. For being my friend and for understanding."  
  
Galeon's companion rose and stretched; twisting this way and that and relishing the popping sound his vertebrate made. He made his way back to the futon and sat, stretching his legs out in front of him. He gazed at the small patch of moonlight that came thorough the single window.  
  
"There is no need to thank me, Rei. I'm here because you are my brother, maybe not by birth, but by love and that is just as important." He turned his head and meet golden eyes that brimmed with gratitude. He smiled and took Rei by the hand. "As for being your friend. I will be for as long as you let me. But." he took a deep breath. "There's something I don't understand."  
  
Rei tensed the glow in his eyes dulling. "What don't you understand." He forced the words out of his suddenly dry throat.  
  
"Why were you calling for Bryan?"  
  
Rei stood up and ignoring his unclothed state walked to the window and looked out. The moon was halfway across the sky and soon morning would come and life would continue as it had for countless years. But not for him, his life would now revolve around the tiny being growing within him. And that changed everything.  
  
Patiently, Lee waited for Rei to speak. When the young tiger shivered in the early morning breeze. He rose from his seat, plucked the green blanket from the futon; crossed the small space between them and wrapped the blanket around the lithe form.  
  
Rei smiled and clutched the blanket to him, but didn't turn around. Lee rested his hands on Rei's shoulders. "Look, Rei, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Lee said quietly.  
  
"No," Rei shook his head. "It's time I told someone. And who better than my brother." He took a breath, sighed and whispered. "Bryan is the father of my baby."  
  
Lee was thunderstruck.  
  
Well, I'm back and at it again. Cliffhanger no. one! Yes, this chapter is short, but with any luck they'll get longer! And you never know who might pop by for a visit. 


	2. Nekojin's and falcons

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Neko-jins and falcons  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings  
  
Note: Language in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: Already said it.  
  
'Bryan? Why Bryan? Never in a million years would he have believed Rei would pick that nasty, mean-spirited falcon for a mate. Kai, he could almost see, but . . .' "B-B-Bryan?" He forced the word out.  
  
Ignoring the interruption, Rei continued. "Bryan's not so bad once you get pass his attitude. He's a lot like Kai; get passed their masks and there's a different person lying under all that conditioning."  
  
Lee blinked in surprise.  
  
Rei turned to face him. He smiled bitterly at Lee's expression. "Fooled you too, eh? They're good at it; I'll give them that. Took me weeks to figure out that Kai was putting up a damn good front. Took even more time to earn something from him, that he hangs onto tighter than a miser hangs onto his money."  
  
"What's that?" Lee asked, softly.  
  
"His trust." Rei said, equally as soft. "And Bryan is the same way." A wave of dizziness washed over him and he swayed slightly, whimpering as everything turned yellow. He closed his eyes against the spinning and instantly felt a strong arm wrap itself around his waist.  
  
"You need to get back into bed." Lee said firmly, as he swept Rei up and pivoted smoothly to return to the futon. After laying Rei down, he took a step back and looked the other youth over. Rei was paler than normal and his skin felt colder. He was going to have to ask the doctor if this was normal for a pregnant male: because he sure as hell didn't know!  
  
An unusual species, Neko-jin males, thanks to their physiology were capable of bearing children; though few did. Lee could count the number of times- recently, it had happened in the village on the fingers of one hand. And he and Rei had grown up with the resulting children.  
  
"Lee," Rei said with a sigh, "I can't stay in bed. I have to train."  
  
"Stuff training. You're staying put, until I have Dr. Chiao look you over." Lee snapped. "And after he's done, you will do exactly as he tells you."  
  
Rei looked up at the lion towering over him and started to raise himself up on one elbow to prove that he didn't need to stay in bed, but as soon as he started to move: the dizziness came back. Admitting momentarily defeat, the tiger laid back and put an arm across his eyes.  
  
"All right." He grumbled, "but only because I feel like a top at the moment." Hearing a snicker, he peeked over his forearm at Lee, who immediately tried to stifle his merriment behind a hand. "Lee."  
  
Swallowing his mirth, Lee leaned down and began to fuss with the blanket. "What?"  
  
"When did you become my mother?"  
  
Lee sputtered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Spencer!" The shout echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Damn it! Not again! Can't those two be quiet!" Bryan sat up in his bed and flung his covers aside. Sliding from the bed clad only in his boxers, he stormed to the door, yanking it open. Across the hall from his room, another door opened and Tala appeared in the doorway. He looked at Bryan, who nodded.  
  
"Ian! Spencer! If the two of you don't keep the noise down, Bryan and I are coming down there and neuter the pair of you!" Tala roared.  
  
"And we'll use a rusty razor!" Bryan bellowed.  
  
Silence. Then down the hall, a door creak and the head of the largest member of the Demolition Boys appeared. "Sorry, guys. Didn't know we were being so loud." Spencer called.  
  
"How the hell could you not know?" Bryan demanded, "considering that almost every . . . damn . . . night, you and Ian try to see if you can wake the dead with your damn noise!"  
  
Ian peeked out from around his lover. "You're just jealous. If you hadn't behaved like an ass to Rei, you'd still have the tiger to play with." He unwisely observed.  
  
Snarling, Bryan headed in his teammate's direction: murder in his eyes: only to be stopped by Tala stepping in front of him. "No, Bryan." Tala looked over his shoulder at Spencer, who grabbed Ian and pulled him back into the room; slamming the door shut. The massive blonde glared down at his lover.  
  
"When are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut? You know, Bryan's touchy where Rei's concerned." Spencer lectured his mate. Out in the hall, they could hear Tala and Bryan arguing.  
  
Ian smirked. "I know." The sound of a door slamming interrupted him.  
  
Both boys stared at the door, expecting any moment to see an angry Bryan bursting through it. When no raving maniac came through the door, Ian smirked. "Guess Tala won."  
  
Spencer shrugged and headed for their bed. "I'd say so, and that's a good thing for you." When Ian didn't respond, he paused. Turning his head he eyed his lover. Ian was still staring at the door and fingering his lower lip. "Ian?"  
  
Sighing, the tiny Blader turned and joined him. "Spence, if we contacted Rei, do you think he'd listen to us?"  
  
"Ian." the blonde rumbled, as he picked up the smaller boy and tossed him onto the mattress. "Stay out of it. Neither Bryan, nor Rei would appreciate your getting involved in their business." The whole bed shook as Ian landed. "Probably," Ian agreed, sitting up. "But you know as well as I do, that since Rei left; Bryan's game has been shot to hell."  
  
"Can't argue with that. But let Tala handle him. It's what we pay him the big bucks for." Spencer grinned, pleased with him self when Ian began to laugh. Spencer crawled into bed and made himself comfortable. Ian curled up on his lover's chest and fell to sleep. But sleep eluded Spencer as he stared at the ceiling and listened to Ian's soft snores.  
  
Despite his words to Ian, Spencer was worried. Bryan's performances during their training sessions had been mediocre at best, abysmal the rest of the time; if they had still been at the Abbey; they would have earned him a severe punishment. As it was, if Bryan didn't get his shit together, they were going to be at a big disadvantage. And that was something he didn't want to think about, not when they were going to be confronting old enemies turned barely civil competitors.  
  
Feeling sleep steal over him, Spencer sighed, and wrapped a massive arm around Ian, who responded by nuzzling his chest and sighing. 'Maybe, Ian is right and we need to talk to Rei. Persuade him to give Bryan another chance.' With that thought, he drifted off.  
  
~*~  
  
Both boys ignored the slamming door, as they stood locked in a furious battle of wills. When Bryan tried to force his way past the red head. Tala growled and in one swift motion shoved the younger youth against the wall and pinned him there with his hands on his shoulders.  
  
Bryan grabbed Tala's wrists and attempted to pry his captain's fingers from his skin. Tala pulled his surly friend from the wall and slammed him back forcefully. Bryan grunted as his head impacted with the wall. Fire blazed in his eyes as he glared in impotent fury at his friend.  
  
"Now, are you going to calm down, or are we going to stand here all night?" Tala inquired, as he tightened his grip. Bryan ignored the increasing pressure to try to slide out from under his grip. Only, Tala had anticipated this and shoved a knee into the lilac haired youth's solar plexus, Bryan froze. Lowering his knee, Tala sighed and released the other boy-stepping back. "Bryan," He said wearily, "You know, Ian only rags you, because you make it so damn easy for him!"  
  
Bryan pushed away from the wall and rubbed at his left shoulder, his eyes never leaving Tala's face. "Damn you, Tala." He spat, "I bet you wouldn't try to protect that shrimp, if he was riding you about Kai!"  
  
"I'm not protecting him, you jerk!" Tala growled, "I'm protecting you!"  
  
"Me? I don't need protecting!"  
  
"Oh, really, care to refresh my memory about what happened the last time you and Spencer tangled. Because as I recalled you spent four days in the medical wing; recovering from the beating he gave you." Tala snarled, as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
Bryan snorted. "Yeah, well he spent three" He spat.  
  
Tala hissed in exasperation, and ran a hand through the hair that fell around his shoulders. "Look, Bryan. We all know its' been rough, since Rei left, but fighting with Ian isn't going to solve anything. I'll talk to him in the morning . . . "  
  
"Talk to him!" Bryan growled, angrily. "You've done that! Spencer's done that! Hell, even KAI has done that! And he still keeps riding my ass!" He turned away from Tala and headed for his room. Pausing just inside the door, he looked over his shoulder at the other youth. "Do me a favor. Just drop it. I'm tired of dealing with this shit." Then, he stepped back and slammed the door.  
  
Tala stared at the door, then shook his head and sighed. Turning, he went back to his own room, regardless of what Bryan wanted, he'd speak to Ian and try to get the idiot to back off; before Bryan did something they'd all regret.  
  
Bryan sagged against the door and slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head on them. 'They just don't understand.' He thought, 'Rei helped me find a small spark of humanity, and without him . . . I'm afraid I'll fall back into the darkness.' A single crystal tear fell onto his knee. "Rei," he whispered into the hollow emptiness of his room. "I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
'Cock-a-doo-dle doo!"  
  
Lee raised his head from his knees and groaned, his back was killing him! "That's the last time, I fall to sleep sitting on the floor." He hissed, as he rose and stretched-yawning. Behind him, Rei grumbled, and rolled over, Lee waited to see if he was waking. When he didn't, Galeon's companion padded to the door and opening it stepped out into the early morning sunlight. He drew in a deep breath of clean fresh air and blew it out. On the breeze, he could smell baking bread, the strong smell of rice and a hint of meat.  
  
"Food," He thought, 'Need to get some breakfast ready.' He watched as a pair of birds started squabbling over nesting space, 'But since Rei's still sleeping, I think I'll slip out and go ask Dr. Chiao to stop by as soon as he can.' Pleased with that decision, Lee hopped off the porch and trotted off towards the center of the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the house, Rei lay listening. When he could no longer hear Lee's footsteps, he slowly sat up and smiled when the room stayed right where it was supposed too. Rising, he headed over to a chest, opened it pulling out a pair of boxers, along with a pair of black pants and a red tunic. He swiftly donned the clothes, and grimaced, when his stomach rumbled.  
  
Leaving his hair until later, he headed into the tiny kitchen. Quietly dipping water from the wood bucket on the gray stone counter, he poured it into a copper teakettle that he then took out to the fire pit and set on the coals. Returning to the kitchen, he opened a box and removed the single loaf of bread, setting it on the counter. Then, he grabbed a knife from a drawer and sliced off a single piece. Leaving the bread where it was, he opened a cabinet and pulled out a brown jar placing it next to the bread.  
  
He spent a few more seconds rummaging around for the jar of tealeaves; he'd shoved up on the shelf the night before. By the time, he'd located it and got out a teacup, the kettle was whistling. Fetching it, Rei filled his cup full of hot water and dropped in a handful of dry leaves, leaving them to steep, while he spread honey on the bread he'd cut. Finished fixing his meager breakfast, he took the bread and his teacup into the main room and sat down on the futon. He'd just begun to eat, when Lee stepped back thorough the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Lee jogged back towards Rei's home, plans revolving in his head. After the doctor left, he'd round up the rest of the White Tigers and each of them could take turns at helping Rei out. And he'd get some advice from the men, who'd borne kittens in the past. Hell, he'd even talk his mother. Of course, knowing her, she'd just take over, and then Ancestors help Rei, cause he was gonna need it!  
  
As he hurried along, he waved at a couple of kids, who were out feeding livestock, and scattered some geese, who were pecking at the bare ground; searching for some stray kernels of corn. Reaching, the house he hopped upon the porch and slipped inside.  
  
At his entrance Rei looked up and smiled, "Where'd you go, Lee?" His smile faded, as Lee frowned. The older boy was appalled, 'Is this all he's been eating? A lousy piece of bread and honey!' If Lee had needed any evidence that Rei needed taken care of, this was it.  
  
"Is that all you plan on eating?" Lee asked, softly hoping to be proven wrong.  
  
"Y-yes," Rei replied hesitantly, he couldn't quite decipher the expression on Lee's face. "It makes me sick to eat too much in the mornings. I usually eat more in the evenings."  
  
"Maybe you are eating the wrong things. I'll ask Dr. Chiao when he gets here to give us a list of things we can try. You have got to eat more! And I'll see that you do!" Lee growled, as he paced toward the slighter boy.  
  
Feeling threatened, Rei got to his feet and glared at the advancing youth. "How dare you! Who told you to send for Dr. Chiao! I'll decide when and what I'll eat, not you!" He hissed, then defiantly tossed the last bit of crust into the fire.  
  
Lee stared as the bit of bread turned into char; then he bristled. "Now that was mature." He said, sarcastically, as he looked pointedly at the fire. "Now sit down, and I'll go make you some more tea and another slice of bread." He reached out to take Rei by the arm, only to stare in surprise when Rei yanked it away from him.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Rei bared his fangs at his friend and Lee backed up. The raven-haired tiger clenched his fists and gritted out; "I . . . don't . . . need . . . any . . . more . . . fucking . . .tea! I don't need another piece of bread! And stop running my life, Bryan!" As soon as he said his lover's name, Rei clamped his hands over his mouth: eyes widening with horror. Time stood still for both young men, before Rei broke the spell by spinning and racing for the dubious safety of the kitchen  
  
It wasn't until he'd vanished into the recess of the kitchen, that Lee shook off his shock and went in pursuit. He was going to find out what Rei meant, or know the reason why!  
  
~*~  
  
Clffy no. two! And personally I think this is a crappy chapter, and as soon as I figure out how to fix it, I will.  
  
Ok, on those rare occasions that I've fainted, everything turns yellow, then white and down I go!  
  
Rei: God, she's torturing me, again!  
  
Heh, you love it. It just means you get to cuddle with someone eventually.  
  
Bryan: Why am I always the one who gets blamed for everything?  
  
Must be your charming personality.  
  
Ian: What personality?  
  
And the point goes to mini Cyrano De Bergerac. I think I'll retreat from this before I lose any more points.  
  
Ian: That's right - leave: just when I'm actually getting the better of someone.  
  
First time for everything.  
  
Bryan: Point to her.  
  
And I declare it a draw. 


	3. The story of a slap

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: The story of a slap  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings  
  
Note: Rei tells Lee why he left Bryan. Kai makes his appearance. ~**~ Denotes memories.  
  
Additional note: Thanks, Sooz! (Snuggles pregnant Rei plushie) My very first one! And yes, I'm an evil woman, everyone sez so!  
  
~*~  
  
Rei didn't pause as he raced through the kitchen; instead he ran to the back door and lost a couple of precious seconds fumbling with the latch. Flinging open the door, he darted out into the backyard. Behind him, he could hear Lee's heavy footsteps as the lion came charging in pursuit.  
  
"Rei!" Lee's voice was sharp "Come back here!" Rei raced across the yard, his flying feet sending sprays of water up from the puddles he encountered, heading for his favorite tree intending to climb it and take refugee among its branches. He had almost made it when a hand in his hair jerked him to a stop. "OW! OW! Hair! Hair! Dammit Lee, don't pull the hair!" He yelped with tears in his eyes, as he reached back to free his abused locks.  
  
Lee released the heavy strands of silk before placing his hands on his hips and growling, "Rei, what the hell's the matter with you? Why were you running away? And what's this about Bryan's running your life?"  
  
"What's the matter with me?" Rei spat, "Could it be that I'm upset that my brother has decided to make decisions that concern me without consulting me first!" He planted a fist on his left hip and stuck his forefinger under Lee's nose, a sardonic look on his face. "Nah, couldn't be that! Because my loving brother wouldn't do that to me!" Lee opened his mouth, but Rei rushed on. "And for your information, I wasn't running away, I was going to go sit in my favorite spot and think!"  
  
"Yeah, right, tell me another one." Lee snorted, "Admit it, you weren't gonna climb that tree just to think! You were going to try and hide from me." He crossed his arms over his chest and dared Rei to contradict him. Rei glared daggers, but Lee ignored him. "In case, you've forgotten; you're pregnant and its' not safe for you to be climbing that damn tree!"  
  
"There you go again." Rei snapped, "Making decisions for me. I am perfectly capable of deciding what's safe and what's not for myself, thank you." The Bladebreaker looked heavenward and sighed, "What is it with Alpha males always having to be in charge."  
  
"Hey!" Lee said feeling thoroughly insulted. "I'm just trying to help."  
  
"I know." Rei said, feeling the anger drain away. "Its' just that I've had enough of being bossed around in my private life."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Bryan?"  
  
"Who else? I certainly wasn't talking about Kai, he's not bossy, just mute part of the time, sarcastic some of the time and just annoyingly right the rest of the time."  
  
Lee couldn't help it; he started laughing. Rei, his mood lightening laughed along. When their laughter died, Lee gently took Rei by the hand and looked deep into his friend's eyes. "Rei-Rei, I meant what I said, earlier about not telling me anything you don't want to, but I really do want to know what happened between you and Bryan." Rei stared back but saw only honest concern in dark depths.  
  
"All right." Rei said, quietly, "I might as well before God knows what rumor reaches here. But, I can tell you right now, you won't like it."  
  
"What makes you think I won't like it."  
  
"Because I lied about the bruise on my face."  
  
"You lied?" Lee blinked. "Why would you do that?"  
  
A stain of embarrassed pink stained the bridge of Rei's nose and heated up his cheeks. "I'll tell you inside. It's a long story and we might as well be comfortable while I tell it." He brushed past Lee and headed resolutely toward the house. Frowning, Lee followed.  
  
Rei led the way back through the kitchen to the main room. He perched himself on the edge of the now cold fire pit and gestured for Lee to sit on the futon. Neither one said a word, as Rei sought the best way to start his tale. Finally, he sighed, "Nine months ago, I was contacted by the BBA Promotional Office. They wanted me to do the yearly calendar. I thought it would be a cool thing to do, and agreed."  
  
"What's the theme this year?" Lee said, curiously. Rei blushed, "Ah, figures of history; real and legendary."  
  
"And you were what month and who did you portray?"  
  
Rei turned so red, Lee thought his head would explode. "I was the month of October. And my, ah, my character was," Rei swallowed, then whispered something so low, Lee couldn't hear him.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Rei groaned, "I said, I was Lady Godiva."  
  
Lee picked his jaw up from the floor. "Rei! You posed nude!?!"  
  
"NO! I wore a flesh-toned body suit!" The exasperated tiger snapped, "And besides, the parts of me that my own hair didn't cover, they used matching hair swatches to cover! What the hell do you think I am-an exhibitionist!?!"  
  
"No," Lee said, quietly, "but I can't see Bryan being willing to let you do something like that."  
  
"You're right about that, he wouldn't have, if he had known." Rei agreed.  
  
Lee blinked. "Wait a minute! How come he not know?" Lee demanded.  
  
Rei ran a hand through his hair, and grimaced when his fingers encountered a snarl. 'Oh, great, that'll be a bitch to get out.' He got up from his perch and walked over to the window and stood in the patch of weak sunlight that came through. He quickly looked around for the doctor, but didn't see the old man. So, he turned back and resumed his story.  
  
"Because nine months ago, I wasn't dating Bryan. He didn't learn about the picture until they sent me copy of the picture for final approval at the house six weeks ago." Rei sighed, his golden eyes dimming. "He didn't take it well."  
  
~**~  
  
"Hmm, a bill for Tala. Finally, this month's issue of Ian's favorite comic is here, now maybe he'll stop complaining about it." Rei mumbled, as he sorted through a stack of letters. Then, he stopped when he reached the largest of the envelopes'. It was from the BBA Promotional Office and was stamped, photo-do not bend. With a sinking feeling that he knew what he'd find inside, Rei undid the clasp that closed the package, and reached in and pulled out a letter and a glossy photo. He laid the photo down and started to read the accompanying letter. So engrossed was he, He didn't know Bryan was in the room, until he saw a hand out of the corner of his eye; and that hand was reaching for the temporarily discarded photo.  
  
"Bry! Give that back!" Rei made a grab for the photo, but Bryan blocked him with his body. "Bryan!" Ignoring the cry, the lilac-haired Blader looked at the photo and froze. Rei held his breath; eyes watching anxiously.  
  
Bryan stared down at the photo, his mind racing. Finally, he looked over at his mate and growled, "Care to explain to me why you didn't see fit to warn me that my lover had exposed himself for every perverted blading fan in the world to drool over."  
  
Rei felt the color rise in his cheeks, as he stared at the picture of himself – perched on the back of a chestnut Arabian; looking like all he was wearing was his hair. He reached for the photo, but Bryan jerked it back. "I'm waiting!" the angry Russian hissed. The younger boy winced at his tone.  
  
'I feel like I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.' Rei thought, as he lowered his hand. "Look, Bry, I did this before we started dating. And I honestly didn't think you'd care, its not like I'm really naked." The Chinese pointed out, hoping to calm the agitated falcon. Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
  
"That is beside the point, Rei. People will think you are naked and that is what I object too." Bryan snapped, as he waved the offending photo around.  
  
The tiger tried again to snatch the glossy from his mate, and for a second time was unable to reclaim the photo, when Bryan held it out of reach.  
  
"Bryan! Don't you dare rumple that! I have to send it back!" Rei yelled; frustrated that he couldn't reclaim his property.  
  
"You'll send this piece of trash back over my dead body!" Bryan growled, as he tightened his grip on the glossy. "If they want that picture so badly, they can get someone else to do it!"  
  
"You aren't making this decision, I am! And I say that I am sending it back!" Rei bared his fangs, as his pupils shrank into slits.  
  
Slap!  
  
Rei's head jerked to the left from the force of the blow, his cheek immediately turning red. Slowly, he turned back to look at his lover, for a space of a couple of heartbeats they looked at each other, then Rei slowly turned and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's not much more to tell." Rei said quietly. "I ran upstairs and grabbed Driger, my passport and tossed a couple of changes of clothes in a duffel. When I came downstairs, Bryan was nowhere to be seen, so I went straight to the BBA office and got them to book me on the first flight to China, they could get me on.  
  
I noticed the bruise, when I went to the bathroom on the plane. That was when I decided to say that I had run into a door, just so I wouldn't have to answer any awkward questions."  
  
He looked at Lee, tears slowly spilling down his cheeks. "Since then I've waited for Bryan to either show up or to send for me, but six weeks have passed, and now I don't know what to think. Maybe, he's found someone else and has forgotten me."  
  
The White Tiger was furious, but he put aside his own anger to tend to the raw pain he saw in his friend's eyes, he'd think about dealing out retribution later. He walked to Rei and was reaching for the boy, when a noise from the kitchen attracted his attention. Placing himself between the unknown and Rei, he looked over his shoulder at the other boy and said, softly. "Get out. Run to the elders and get help."  
  
Rei looked at him-startled. "Lee?"  
  
"Rei, there is someone in the kitchen, and there shouldn't be. Now, get out of here!"  
  
"Lee," Rei protested, "I can't leave you." He rose and cast a nervous glance at the dark doorway.  
  
"You can and you will." Lee replied, never taking his eyes off the portal. "You have to think of your kitten. Now, obey me!"  
  
"All right." Rei didn't like it, but he knew Lee was right, he had to think of his baby. So, he began to slid backwards toward the front door. And froze when a familiar monotone said from the shadows. "So, that's the reason you left Russia. No one would tell me anything other than you had returned to your home village."  
  
Lee felt his jaw drop as Kai Hiwatari stepped out in the light. He smirked at the two stunned Neko-jins.  
  
"Now, what's this about a kitten?"  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Hmm, cliffy no. three. Wonder what Lee will come up with and any bets on that Kai either plays devil's advocate or will he help Lee in whatever plot he comes up with. 


	4. Captain's privilege

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Captain's privilege  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: Lee takes Kai for a walk and fills him in on Rei's condition. Kai exercises Captain's privilege and places Rei on reserve status.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I just checked my bank account, still can't afford to buy the show.  
  
~*~  
  
BitterCherries: If I knew where I could get that calendar, I'd be first in line! Gimmee! Gimmee! I wanna a Daddy Bryan plushie! And I hope this feeds your Kai craving.  
  
Devlin Reiko-sama: Yes, our Bryan is an evil cuss, but that's why we love him. And yeah, he's just a bit over protective, isn't he?  
  
Bluumberry: Kai is adorable in all his many facets, and I'll be the first to say so.  
  
Sarcasmcat: So happy, you love this. Hope you continue to do so.  
  
Redex: Come back anytime.  
  
Mystina-Grady: Continuing.  
  
Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil: Cool name! You'll have to explain it sometime.  
  
Rei of the underworld: Neko-jins are special people.  
  
I luv Kai: Now would I make Kai a bastard? Well, yes, if the situation calls for it. Bryan might want to be afraid.  
  
TigerRain: With both Kai and Lee cooking up trouble, anything could happen. But, you're right this is gonna be fun.  
  
Thanks to one and all! Without wonderful people encouraging me, this tale would never get told.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei's mouth snapped shut, after his involuntary cry. He shivered slightly, as his mind whirled with a thousand thoughts that all demanded his attention at once. Did Kai mean 'kitten' the way Lee meant it, or does he think its' a 'kitten', as in baby cat? Why was he here in the first place? How was he going to find out, without giving anything away?  
  
Unaware of Rei's inner turmoil, Lee glared at his fellow captain and snarled, "You jerk! What the hell were you doing in the kitchen!"  
  
Causally, Kai leaned against the doorframe before crossing his arms, the smirk still firmly in place. "I was walking up the lane, when I heard yelling behind the house, so I jogged around the building, found the yard empty and back door open; so I walked on in."  
  
"Well, shit! Yell the next time, will you! I think you scared Rei and I out of our next ten year's growth!" Lee growled, showing his fangs at the other captain. Kai's smirk just got deeper. Giving Kai a disgusted look, Lee turned to see about Rei.  
  
Ignoring the by-play between the two captains, Rei sighed, his thoughts were chasing their tails and he was developing a massive headache from trying to figure out what to do. Closing his eyes, he reached up and began to rub his temple and immediately felt an arm around his waist. "Rei?"  
  
Behind Lee, Kai straightened up from the doorframe, his eyes immediately sharpening.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Rei mumbled, "headache, could you please stop shouting." Lee was immediately contrite; "I'm sorry. Here, why don't you sit down till Dr. Chiao gets here." Lee started to pick Rei up, when a hastily mumbled, "notinfrontofKai" reached his ears. "All right, you donkey! But, I think if you're trying to hide the fact something's wrong; you're way too late. Uff!" Lee grunted, as Kai shoved him aside, a scowl on his face.  
  
Rei's eyes opened just as a hand gripped his chin, and he found himself looking into a darkening crimson storm. Then the blazing eyes dipped for a moment, and he was leaving the ground. "Which way is the bedroom?" The low growl had Lee leading the way to the bedroom. "Kai, put me down! I don't want to go to the bedroom!" Rei protested, but his words fell on deaf ears, as the Russian didn't pause in his determined strides.  
  
Hurrying ahead of the pair, Lee opened the bedroom door and stood aside as Kai with his burden swept passed him. The room was as sparsely appointed as the main room. A simple bed of red painted local wood stood in the center of the room. On the floor at one side of the bed was a braided rug of blue and yellow. A single table with a candlestick stood at the head of the bed. The final piece of furniture in the room was a plain natural wood colored dresser with a mirror. The walls were white with a single window facing south.  
  
The bed was covered with a white duvet and a couple of yellow pillows rested against the headboard. Kai strode to the side of the bed and deposited Rei on top of the coverings. Scowling, Lee came to a halt at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Guys, this isn't necessary! All I've got is a headache!" Rei complained, as he tried to get up only to be pushed back by his captain, who glared down at his errant teammate. "Lee wouldn't call in a doctor, if all you had was a headache." Kai said, quietly. "So, you are going to stay in bed until the doctor comes." He looked down at Rei, who opened his mouth, but Kai just shook his head. "No, Rei. I don't want to hear it. Obviously, something is going on here that I don't know about, but I'm willing – for now – to trust Lee's judgement."  
  
Rei growled, but knew Kai was in Captain mode and he wasn't about to get around him, so he looked to the foot of the bed for help, only to find Lee smirking triumphantly at him. "Fine." The tiger said with ill grace and rolled over and proceeded to ignore the other two boys.  
  
"You know, Rei." Lee said quietly, as he reached over the footboard to strip Rei of his shoes. Tossing the footwear into a corner, the White Tiger looked at the sulking youth. "You remind me of mom. When she was . . ."  
  
*Knock! Knock!"  
  
Lee paused and looked at Kai, who flicked a look at him. "That must be Dr. Chiao. I'll just go and escort him in here. Then you and I are going for a walk and have a talk."  
  
At his words, Rei rolled back, a wild look in his eyes and sat up. "Lee, no!" Lee stared back at him. "Rei, Kai is your captain and he needs to know everything that will affect his team and this does. You were in his shoes once. Tell me if your positions were reversed: wouldn't you want to know?" Then, he left to go let the doctor in.  
  
Stunned, Rei slowly sank back down against the pillow. Lee's words had hit hard. He had become so used to being a team member; he'd forgotten what it was like to be a captain, and the responsibilities that entailed. "Oh, god!" he whispered. He looked up at Kai and reached for the Russian. Kai extended his hand and Rei gripped it. "Kai, I'm sorry! Lee's right, you do need to know! I'm . . ."  
  
"How are you feeling, Rei?" A wizen old Neko-jin stepped through the door and stopped when he spotted the slate-haired Russian standing at the bedside. His sharp onyx eyes took in the joined hands of the pair of boys and he smiled cheerfully. "So, you must be the sire. I can see why Rei chose you. You certainly are a fine looking boy. "  
  
"Dr. Chiao!" Lee broke in hastily, "He isn't who you think he is! This is Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers. He's Rei's captain and is just here visiting."  
  
"Oh" the old man blinked, and turned to look at Lee. "You mean, he's not the sire? Then why is he holding Rei's hand?"  
  
Mortified beyond belief, Rei released Kai's hand; like it had burned him, and curled into a ball all the while wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him - bed and all.  
  
Kai stared open mouthed at the old man. One thought ran circles in his mind. 'Sire? Sire of what?'  
  
'What a mess!' Lee groaned inwardly, even as he moved to try and salvage the situation. "Dr. Chiao, I'm sure you'd like to examine Rei in private, so Kai and I will leave and let you get on with it." He looked at Kai and jerked his head toward the door. Kai nodded, and reaching down he gave Rei's shoulder a squeeze before following the White Tiger captain from the room.  
  
The old man watched the two boys leave, then he turned and walked to the bed. He looked down at the tight little ball of a teenage neko-jin, and tapped Rei on the shoulder. As Rei slowly uncurled and rolled onto his back, the old man chuckled softly, "Well, young Rei, if your captain isn't the sire of your baby. I can't wait to meet the real sire; he must be something else! Well, let's get started, shall we?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Rei thought, as at the direction of the doctor, he pulled his tunic up to bare his abdomen to the old man's probing fingers.  
  
~*~  
  
Lee led Kai straight through the room and out the door. The pair hopped off the porch and walked down the lane in silence. Around them the village buzzed with activity. A party of hunters who had gone out early that morning were returning laden with a couple of wild pigs, they'd slain somewhere in the depths of the surrounding woods. A couple of small children were dragging a basket behind them while they searched for feathers the geese had dropped and a pair of young girls smiled shyly at Lee and the stranger at his side, as they hung up some washing.  
  
When Lee stopped to pat the nose of an inquisitive calf, Kai broke the silence. "Lee, what did he mean by sire?"  
  
Lee sighed, and turned to face the Russian. "He thought you were Bryan. Rei is pregnant."  
  
Kai, for one of the few times in his life that wasn't intentional, was speechless. All he could do was stare.  
  
Lee ignored the bug-eyed look and continued to calmly explain, "Think of it this way, Kai. Neko-jin males are both male and female. Those who are bi-sexual or gay run the same risk a female does when she has sex. Sleep with her often enough and unless you use protection there's a good chance she's gonna get pregnant. Bryan just got Rei at the right, or wrong time, depending on how you look at it."  
  
"Why didn't Rei tell Bryan this?" Kai demanded angrily, as he finally found his voice.  
  
Lee shrugged, "Ask Rei. I'd be willing to bet, he'd never even thought about it. Damn it, Kai, he's a sixteen-year-old boy with a lover; who as I remember he can't keep his hands off of!" Lee eyed Kai with a glint of amusement shining through. "And, I'm also willing to bet that part of what's got your tail in a twist is he didn't tell YOU about this little quirk of our species-isn't that right."  
  
Kai walked to the fence around the pen and leaned on the top rail. His mind raced, as he watched the calf gambol about trying to catch a butterfly. Lee leaned his back against the same rail and rested his folded forearms on it. Again silence fell among the pair of boys, as Lee waited for Kai to work his way through the thorny problem, he'd suddenly had tossed onto his lap.  
  
"So," Kai said, finally. "Rei is carrying Bryan's baby and they aren't speaking to each other. And we've got a tournament coming up that he's going to be at."  
  
"That's so." Lee agreed, turning so that he was facing in the same direction as Kai. "Rei and I thought that he'd announce that he was semi- retiring for health reasons. That way he won't have to face Bryan."  
  
"No," Kai said slowly, "I want Rei where I can keep an eye on him. I'm guessing Neko-jin's are pregnant for nine months?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"So, if Rei is only say, six weeks. By next month, he still isn't going to be showing much."  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"My point is; if I put Rei on the reserve list, he'll still be able to attend the matches; but he won't have to spin."  
  
Lee grinned wolfishly and clapped a hand on Kai's shoulder. "He's gonna fight you on that one, I hope you realize."  
  
Kai smirked, "I know, but he'll see things my way, because I have-thanks to you -an ace up my sleeve."  
  
"What?" Lee asked, puzzled.  
  
"He either gives in, or I tell Bryan."  
  
"Kai, remind me to never get on your bad side." Lee said, slowly, "But tell me, aren't you gonna try to get them back together?"  
  
"No, WE are going to get them back together."  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Yes, how would you and the other White Tigers like to attend the tournament as my guests? I'll contact Mr. D. and have him make housing arrangements, and then when you get to the States, we can get to work on getting those two back together. "  
  
"I'll have to ask the elders, but it shouldn't be a problem." Lee frowned, "Actually, there is a problem. We won't be able to tell Mariah, or Kevin. Mariah would try to kill Bryan and Kevin would start a rumor that would have Bryan murdering Rei in his sleep; despite the fact, Rei was walking around – looking as healthy as a horse! At least, Gary wouldn't say anything."  
  
Kai grinned and pushed away from the railing and began to wipe off some dirt from his shirt. "That's settled then. If there isn't anything else, we better head back and see what the doctor has to say."  
  
"Actually, there is a couple of things. Are you going to involve Tala? And why were you here in the first place?" Lee asked, as he straightened up.  
  
Kai looked thoughtfully off into the distance. "Yes, we might need him at some point, and as for why I'm here. I guess Mr. D's letter never made it."  
  
"Mail only comes a couple of times a month." Lee said, quietly. "And the next delivery isn't until next week."  
  
Kai nodded, "Mr. D has acquired a house for us to use, while we're in America, and the lease was for two months, so he wants us to use the time to train. And since I had to be in China on Biovolt business, it was decided that I'd just pick up Rei and we'd fly straight on to America. Tyson's grandfather is taking Max, Kenny and Tyson on ahead, we'll all meet up in New York."  
  
Lee nodded, "All right, I'll talk to Grandfather and get him to approve our traveling to America, and you talk to Mr. Dickenson. And if all goes well, we'll see you in the United States in say, a month? Then, we can start working on getting Rei and Bryan back together."  
  
"Fine." Kai extended his hand and Lee gripped it. The two partners in crime shook hands-sealing the bargain.  
  
When they released hands, Lee looked up at the sun. It was high over head and he lowered his eyes and began to lead the way to Rei's house. "We better get going, its' lunchtime and if we don't hurry, we might miss Dr. Chiao and I don't trust Rei to tell us what he said!" He picked up the pace and soon both boys were jogging along, kicking up little puffs of dust as they headed towards the little white house and its wayward occupant.  
  
~*~  
  
Dr. Chiao pulled Rei's tunic down and eyed the raven-haired youth with a paternal eye. "Well, young one, I don't feel anything wrong. And like I said yesterday-get plenty of rest-and as for food, just eat whatever you can handle. There's no reason to make yourself sick by trying to eat when you don't want too."  
  
"I wish you'd tell Lee that! This morning he tried to force me to eat more at breakfast, despite the fact I told him it would make me sick!" Rei said petulantly, as he sat up and adjusted his tunic to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Well, young Lee is a very serious fellow. But, I'll have a few words with him and see if I can't straighten him out for you. In the meantime, I'm going to give you some pills that I want you to take when you travel; they'll help with the nausea. Though, if you follow the usual pattern you should be over morning sickness in another four to six weeks." The old man reached into the pocket of his blue jacket and pulled out a bottle, which he handed Rei. Both turned toward the door, when they heard the front door open and the heavy tread of footsteps.  
  
Kai and Lee appeared in the doorway, and both were eager for news. "Well, doctor, is he gonna live?" Lee asked with a smirk at Rei, who glared back at him.  
  
"That was never in doubt." Dr. Chiao answered, as he bowed slightly to Rei, and then turned to gaze at the other pair in the room. The old man bowed to Kai and said pleasantly, "A pleasure to meet you, young Kai." Kai bowed his acknowledgement. The old Neko-jin tilted his head at the lion at the phoenix's side, "Lee, I want to talk to you. Please walk me to the door."  
  
"Of course." He turned to Kai and said, "Why don't you stay here and tell Rei what you've decided about the tournament. I'll be back shortly." He followed the doctor out of the room.  
  
Rei eyed his captain suspiciously. "Just what did he mean, you decided."  
  
Kai told him.  
  
~*~  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"  
  
Lee was just closing the door, when he heard the outraged roar. He turned and stared open-mouthed as Kai rushed out of the bedroom: the candleholder flying after him. Rei, eyes blazing appeared in the doorway, with both shoes in his hands. The enraged tiger flung the shoes-one after the other- at his friend, who had his hands up to protect his head.  
  
"Take that!" Rei shouted, as his shoes struck their target. "Put me on the reserve list! I'll reserve you!" The furious tiger looked around for something else to throw, when nothing came to hand, he snarled and retreated to his bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Hn. That went well." Kai deadpanned.  
  
Lee collapsed laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
Guess what? It's number four and we're going strong! Does happy dance.  
  
Kai: I do not act like that.  
  
I know. Will it help that later on, you get to be nasty to poor Bryan?  
  
Kai: He isn't poor.  
  
Define the word.  
  
Kai:?  
  
Never mind. It would take too long to explain. Anyway, I have to go think.  
  
Kai: Something that's extremely hard for you.  
  
That did it! Just as soon as I can figure out a plausible story line, I'm marrying you to Johnny!  
  
Johnny: I was just elected Pope!  
  
Not a chance, Buster! You and the slate haired wonder have a date with a preacher!  
  
Johnny choking Kai: Now look at what you've done!  
  
Killing him won't help. I'm an authoress and I have the powers of God. I'll just resurrect him.  
  
Johnny: Damn! 


	5. Mess not with the bad tempered

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Mess not with the bad tempered.  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: Kai soothes Rei's ruffled feathers. Ian proves once again that he has a death wish.  
  
Disclaimer: Now, isn't this getting monotonous, we all know I don't have the cash to buy even a cell from the show. So why do I have to keep rubbing salt into the wound?  
  
~*~  
  
Kai rubbed the sore spot on his arm, his eyes locked on the bedroom door. From the sounds of it, Rei was really on a tear! Gone was the calm mediator of his team; in his place was a spiting hellcat! And he would never have believed it, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ancestors! I wish I had a picture of your face!"  
  
Frowning, Kai turned his attention to the White Tiger captain, Lee was rolling on the floor holding his sides. "It wasn't that funny." Kai growled, as he stalked over and toed Lee in the side. Lee heard the thread of warning in the Russian's voice, and struggled to regain control over his sense of the absurd.  
  
With a final snicker, Lee sat up; leaned back against the wall and looked up into annoyed crimson irises. "If you could have seen your face!" Lee waved a finger at the standing boy, "You would have thought it was funny! Now, give me a hand up and I'll go get us some lunch." Kai reached down, grabbed Lee by the hand and hauled him to his feet. Giving Kai a quick smile, Lee headed for the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Lee began to open cabinets. A short search later had the lion staring in dismay at the tiny pile of consumables in the tiger's kitchen. Muttering curses at Rei's failing to stock up between market days, the lion spun on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow at the scowl marring Lee's features. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah," Lee growled, as he stalked past the Russian, heading for the door. "I'm gonna kick Rei's ass, just as soon as he comes out of that bedroom! All he's got in the house fit to eat is: a half loaf of bread, a jar of honey, six onions, a handful of carrots, about two scoops of rice and maybe half a pound of flour! What the hell was that idiot thinking! That'll never last until the end of the week!"  
  
Kai looked over at the closed bedroom door in confusion. "That doesn't sound like him at all. Whenever we stayed at a place that had its' own kitchen, he always made sure there was plenty of food on hand. And believe me, with the bottomless pit around, we needed a lot of food!" The bluenette looked back at Galeon's companion, who stood with his back to him- listening. "So, why would he neglect himself here?"  
  
"I don't know." Lee replied as he shot a look at Rei's room. "Maybe, while I'm at my parents, you can get him to come out of there and explain himself!"  
  
Kai nodded, "Why are you going to your parents?"  
  
"To get food, why else?" Lee hissed in exasperation, turning to face Kai. "We've have got to have something to eat for lunch, and I'll have to see what else I can get out of Mom, without having to explain why Rei didn't buy enough to last until next market day."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"At the end of the week."  
  
Kai sat down on the futon and shot another quick glance at the door of a certain obstinate tiger, before he said, "Lee, we'll only need enough for today and breakfast tomorrow. Rei and I will be leaving in the morning."  
  
Lee blinked. "In the morning? How are you going to accomplish that?"  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
Lee sighed, was he going to have to drag it out of him? "All right, I'll bite." He growled, "How are the two of you leaving?"  
  
"My chopper has orders to be here by dawn. It'll land in a field that's about a quarter mile from here." Kai gave Lee a bland look. "How did you think we'd be leaving? By camel or maybe mule train?"  
  
"Smart ass." Lee grunted and turning: yanked open the door and ducked outside.  
  
Kai smirked as the cat-boy disappeared out the door. Neko-jins' were so much fun to annoy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, where is it!" 'Thud!' 'Bang!' 'Thud!' "Son of a . . ."  
  
Spencer sat on the side of the bed and watched in bemusement, as Ian shuffled clothes, tossed aside boxes, and in general made a mess in the middle of their bedroom floor. Finally, he couldn't stand it. "Ian, what are you looking for?"  
  
From around the closet door came a baleful eye and the majority of Ian's most prominent feature-his nose. "My hat. I can't find my spare hat. I can't practice if I don't have my hat." And eye and nose disappeared. Ian's frantic activity recommenced, and a pair of black boots came sailing out to land on top of the pile.  
  
Scratching his head, the blonde idly noted that the left boot had a big hole in it's sole. "So, wear your old hat." Spencer said, as he rose from the bed to begin making it.  
  
"I can't!" Ian wailed, "It's in the laundry and that hasn't been done all week!" He turned and peered around the closet door at his lover. "Now, if Rei were here, there wouldn't be a problem, HE'D have seen that the laundry was done. Damn, Bryan! Why did he have to be such a jerk! It was just a picture!"  
  
"That made Rei look like he was nude." Spencer pointed out, as he walked back around the bed and sat on the side closest to Ian and sighed. "Ian," he said quietly, "you know as well as I do that Bryan has had damn few things in this world to feel good about, and Rei was and is the best thing that ever happened to him. He was just scared of losing him."  
  
Ian came out of the closet and walked to Spencer, who reached out and drew him closer with an arm around the smaller boy's waist. "If he's so scared, why has he waited all this time without doing something about bringing Rei home? "  
  
"Now that's a question I can't answer." Spencer replied, as he lifted Ian up for a kiss. Ian hummed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around the thick neck of his lover. Both were panting when Spencer broke the kiss. Getting a good grip on Ian's bottom, Seaborg's master rose and laid his lover down on the bedcovers, Ian smiled up at him and ran a hand up a massive forearm.  
  
"Ian."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"When you clean up the mess you made, you might want to throw those boots out, they have a hole in the left sole." Spencer smirked, and pivoting-ran for it. Just as he shut the door, he heard something hit it. Grinning, he headed on downstairs to fix breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei pounded on the closed door of his bedroom: trying to relieve his frustration. Why was everyone treating him like he was made of spun glass! Great sizzling stars! He was pregnant! Not dying! Pivoting away from the door, he snatched up one of his pillows and stalked to his bed. Mumbling obscenities in every language he knew; he crawled atop of the bedclothes and hugged the pillow to his chest.  
  
'Its' so unfair! Why does everyone have to act like I can't take care of myself!' He sighed, and leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. 'This is Lee's fault, I just know it.' Rei's grip on his poor pillow tightened, as he imagined he was squeezing Lee's throat between his fingers. 'If he can't keep me here in the village, he probably gave Kai the idea of putting me on the reserve list!' His eyes shot open at that thought, and he growled. 'GAVE Kai the idea, hell! I know that overbearing, smug bastard! He came up with this way to torture me all by himself!'  
  
A soft rap on the door broke into his murderous thoughts and he snarled, "Go away!"  
  
The door swung open and Kai walked into the room.  
  
"I said, go away!"  
  
Kai ignored the hissing cat-boy and walked around the bed. As he passed the dresser, he paused long enough to grab up Rei's brush and comb. Wordlessly, he walked to bedside and laid the hair set down on the duvet.  
  
"I know what you're up to and it won't work." Rei growled. "There is no way, I'm letting you use that trick to try and get back in my good graces."  
  
"I am not 'trying' to get in your good graces." Kai replied calmly. "I just thought you might like some help in getting that mane of yours under control."  
  
Rei leaned around Kai and grimaced at the picture he presented with his hair going in every direction and dried tear tracks on his face. He did looked like a fright, and it couldn't hurt to let Kai help a little.  
  
"All right, but don't think this means I forgive you." He grumbled, as he scooted closer to Kai and turned.  
  
"I'd never think that." Kai smiled, and set to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan growled and paced around the Beystadium for the twentieth time in five minutes. Tala leaned against the wall of the garage and sighed.  
  
"Will you please stop that. You're driving me crazy!" He grumbled, as Bryan started yet another circuit. "He'll be here! Spencer said, he was trying to find his hat."  
  
"Hat! He's holding up practice with our new upgrades because he can't find his stupid hat!" Bryan stopped and stared at his captain. He started to say something else, when Ian came bursting through the door with Spencer on his heels.  
  
"Well, did you find your precious hat?" Bryan hissed, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"No," Ian said, hair flopping into his eyes. "But I did find a substitute. So, give me a second and I'll be ready to go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of red cloth and tied it around his head. "There! Ready to go!" He announced and whipped Wyborg out of his pocket. Bryan loaded Falborg and Spencer counted them down.  
  
"3 . . .2 . . .1! Let it rip!"  
  
The two blades flew into the dish and the battle was on. As the two blades circled each other looking for an opening to launch an attack, Tala kept staring at the cloth around Ian's head. He could just see little splashes of black and white color. 'I hope that isn't what I think it is, because if it is; Bryan will kill him and I just might help.'  
  
The battle raged back and forth as the bitbeast's clashed, urged on by their companions. As the fight intensified, so did the warmth in the garage, Bryan reached up and wiped sweat from his brow as he struggled to help Falborg deal with his land bound opponent.  
  
"Come on, Wyborg! You've got Falborg where you want him!" Ian yelled, as he leaned over the dish; willing his bitbeast to take the falcon out. Responding to his master's urging; Wyborg managed to knock Falborg out of the stadium. Ian started to whoop with joy, when his bandanna came undone and slipped to the surface of the dish: unfolding as it did so.  
  
Tala groaned.  
  
Bryan hissed.  
  
There lying in the bowl of the dish was one of Rei's headbands; it's Ying and Yang symbol uncovered for all to see.  
  
"IAN!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
OK, I know this is short, but its been almost two weeks since I updated, and the weather is getting bad around here, so I thought I'd put this up and see what happens.  
  
Ian really has a thing for pushing Bryan's buttons, doesn't he?  
  
Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil: thank you for the explanation. Ahh, Legolas, oh be still my heart! Damn anyone know where I can get an elf boy? 


	6. Leaving

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Leaving  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: Tala grounds Ian. Kai and Rei leave for the US.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it.  
  
~*~  
  
Ian sat at the kitchen table a bag of ice held over his left eye. Spencer sat across the table from him, sipping a cup of coffee. The only sound in the room was the hum of the compressor on the refrigerator. Finally, Spencer sighed and set down his empty cup.  
  
"How does your eye feel?"  
  
"It hurts! How the hell do you think it feels!" Ian snapped, as he attempted to glare at the huge blonde. Unfortunately the effect was ruined by the ice bag.  
  
"Spencer."  
  
Both Bladers jumped at the sound of Tala's voice. Spencer twisted around on his chair, while Ian tilted his head to the left to look at the red head.  
  
Tala walked into the room and leaned against the sink. His icy eyes swept over the pair at the table. He waved a hand toward the door, and ordered. "Spencer, take a hike. I want to talk to Ian-alone." Spencer immediately got up and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Tala flowed with lethal grace over to the table and seated himself in the vacated chair. Steepling his fingers in front of his face, Tala purred softly, 'Bryan has taken a walk. I suspect that he will go to Yeska's and have a few shots. Do you mind telling me just what the hell possessed you to use one of Rei's headbands?"  
  
"Well, ah," Ian began nervously. "I couldn't find my spare hat and I needed something to keep my hair up and out of my face; and it was the first thing I came across that would work!" He finished in a rush. He cringed, as Tala's eyes turned a deeper blue and his hands slowly lowered to the tabletop. For a couple of seconds, the angry captain seemed incapable of speech, then he stood and walked around the table to reach out and jerk the shorter boy out of his seat.  
  
Struggling in the hard grip that threatened to cut off his air; Ian stared fearfully into the ice chips that blazed in Tala's head.  
  
"You . . .unmitigated . . . ass!" Tala hissed, "Rei's things are SACRED to Bryan! How the fuck did you think he felt when he saw that headband lying in the Beystadium!" The enraged redhead shook his younger teammate, giving him no chance to reply. "I'll tell you how he felt! It felt like you had ripped his heart out; that's how it felt!" Tala slammed Ian back into his chair and snarled, "You're lucky Spencer and I were there to keep him from doing more than punching your lights out!"  
  
"Tala, I . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" Tala growled his voice raspy with rage. With a supreme effort of will, Tala got his temper under control. "Ian, you are confined to your room for the next week. You will only leave it to go to the bathroom and to train. Spencer will bring your meals to you. While you are confined you can think of a way to apologize to Bryan for your incredible lack of judgement!"  
  
Tala glared down at the white faced Ian, who nodded. "Now get out!"  
  
Ian snatched up the ice bag; he'd dropped at some point and fled from the kitchen. Tala watched him go, before sinking onto the nearest chair; feeling utterly drained. Wearily, he crossed his arms and laid them on the tabletop and rested his forehead on them. "Kai," he murmured, "I wish you and Rei were home. Because I'd give my left arm for one of your massages right now."  
  
He lay like that for sometime, before jerking up when he heard footsteps. Spencer stood across the table from him. The big blonde eyed Tala gauging his mood, before taking a seat and speaking.  
  
"He didn't mean any harm, he just didn't think."  
  
"I know." Tala sighed. "But, he can't keep pulling shit like that, or running his mouth like he did last night. Bryan is ready to explode and if Ian isn't careful, he's going to be the first victim of the fallout!" Tala shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "So, its' better that he stay out of Bryan's way for awhile."  
  
"All right." Spencer nodded in agreement. "I'll see that he stays put."  
  
"Good." Tala said, standing up. "You keep an eye on him. I'll go find Bryan and bring him home; before he terrorizes half of Moscow." He turned from the table and headed for the back door, pausing when Spencer said softly, "Good luck and you might want to take a club."  
  
Tala snorted and went out to go falcon hunting.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai smiled down at the softly snoring Neko-jin lying against his chest.  
  
"Works every time," He murmured quietly, as he carefully maneuvered Rei around and laid him down. Seconds later, he had a pillow under the boy's head and had him wrapped all snug and warm in the duvet.  
  
A fond smile curved his lips, as he leaned down and kissed his friend on his right temple. Straightening, he stifled a yawn behind his hand, and quietly tiptoed from the room. As he started to pull the door too, he decided to leave it open the merest of cracks; so he could hear if Rei got up. Then he went over to the futon to wait for Lee's return. Stretching out on the futon's soft surface, he tucked an arm behind his head and closed his eyes: seconds later he was asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Onna's, "Lee grumbled, as he trudged along the back street that led to Rei's home. "Are a royal pain anywhere you care to name!"  
  
When he had gotten home: his mother had been in the kitchen and had been more than willing to supply him with whatever he wanted, but at the same time she had wanted to know why he needed so much food. Avoiding the real reason, He told her that Kai was visiting and Rei wanted to show Kai proper honor.  
  
Once she had heard that she made him sit outside of the back door; while she and his grandmother fixed some of their specialties for Kai to try. When his grandmother called him in, it was to find that they had filled two panniers to the brim with bottles and bamboo boxes; he'd had to hang the Ancestor-blessed things from a yoke to be able to carry them.  
  
So, here he was burdened like an ox, just because Rei had misjudged his food requirements! As he walked along, he began to think about the conversation he'd had with Kai; something about that talk had bothered him and as he replayed it in his head, he suddenly remembered. "Now, why the hell did I say that? I didn't know anything of the kind!" He exclaimed, and startled a pair of ducks, who squawked at him in indignation.  
  
Ignoring the offended fowl, he squinted up at the sun and groaned. "Kai and Rei's gonna kill me! It's been over two hours since I left. They're going to be starving!" He paused for a second to adjust the fit of the yoke to a more comfortable position before hustling along the dusty lane as fast as he dared.  
  
By the time, he reached Rei's; Lee was only too happy to get the yoke off his shoulders and the panniers on the porch. Hopping up after them, he went to the door and knocked. When he got no answer, he frowned and tried the latch, the door swung open easily and he stepped inside. Blinking a couple of times to help his eyes adjust to the shadowy interior, Lee smirked at the quiet snore that greeted him.  
  
He pussyfooted over to the futon and looked down at the two-toned haired boy. 'He certainly looks different, when he's sleeping." He thought, as he gazed at the relaxed features of the resilient Russian. 'I guess it the only time he's really at peace.'  
  
With thoughts of how grateful he was to have a loving family and friends to support him, Lee turned and went fetch the food.  
  
~*~  
  
Opening his eyes, Kai became aware of noise coming from the dark recess of the kitchen. Coming fully alert, he quickly shot a look towards the bedroom door; it looked undisturbed. Quickly he rose from the futon and made his way stealthily to the open doorway, and pressed up against the wall. The noise was coming closer and he tensed.  
  
Lee emerged from the kitchen intent on waking Rei and Kai, so they could eat before the food got cold. "Ka . . .uff!" The next thing he knew he was up against the wall, and Kai stood in front of him with fist cocked. The two stared at each other: then Kai huffed, lowered his fist and stepped back.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei woke feeling warm and secure. For a moment, he just lay there basking in the warmth, but then his stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled. Getting up, however turned into an adventure, as he struggled to get out of Kai's wrap job. He had the sudden image of himself as a butterfly leaving his chrysalis and he giggled as he finally wriggled free.  
  
Sitting up on the side of his bed, he glared briefly at the comb and brush that lay on his dresser top. "Damn it Kai, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" He snatched up the brush and ran it quickly through his hair before making quick work of wrapping it.  
  
Finished, he padded barefooted to the door and was reaching for the knob: when he heard Kai and Lee talking. Pausing, he listened intently.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think," Lee said stepping away from the wall. "That makes us even." At Kai's questioning look he elaborated, "You thought I had broken in, didn't you. I thought you had, so we're even. Now, where's Rei?"  
  
"Asleep, the last I looked." Kai grunted.  
  
"Oh, and how did you accomplish that, may I ask?" Lee inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Brushed his hair."  
  
Lee smirked, "learned that trick, have you."  
  
"Yeah," Kai replied, walking over to the fire pit and sitting down. "We had gone out riding on motorcycles and his hair got all snarled. When we got back to the hotel, he tried to straightened it out, but was having problems, so I went over and helped out; by the time I was through, he was sound asleep." Kai smirked up at Lee. "I've used it from time to time on him. He gets annoyed about it, too. So, how did you find out?"  
  
"Believe it or not, we were trying to figure out why girls are so preoccupied with their hair. My sisters were all the time delaying things because they had to fix their hair! So, one day when we didn't have anything better to do; we went down by the waterfall and Rei took his hair down and I started to brush it. Fifteen minutes later, he was snoring away." Lee gave Kai a wry look. "I wonder if Bryan knows that trick?"  
  
"I'll ask him the next time I see him." Kai replied. "If he doesn't, just asking will be enough of a hint."  
  
~*~ Rei grimaced, 'I so don't think so! Its bad enough that you pull that stunt, I don't need him getting in on the act!' He continued to listen, ignoring his conscience.  
  
~*~ Lee laughed, "Poor Rei! Something tells me he's going to be spending a lot of time sleeping."  
  
The two grinned at each other in perfect understanding. Then Lee turned serious, seeking a seat on the futon; he faced the other captain.  
  
"Kai, there's something I need to tell you. I didn't know that Bryan and Rei were mates, until I found out about the baby last night."  
  
"But, you said."  
  
"I know what I said," Lee growled; glaring down at the hands clenched in his lap. "What I knew was after the Worlds, he stayed in Moscow, because he wanted to help you with teaching the Demolition Boys how to live with their new freedom. Never in any of his letters, did he mention that he had fallen for Bryan: only that you and Tala were together."  
  
~*~  
  
'I think its time I joined them,' Rei thought, as he listened to Lee's confession. He pulled the door open and spoke.  
  
"I didn't tell you because you would have come charging back to Moscow to argue with me about my choice."  
  
~*~  
  
Lee's head shot up and Kai slew around. Rei smirked at them from the open door before walking across the room. "Face it, Lee," He continued, as he perched himself on the opposite side of the fire pit from Kai. "You don't like Bryan and the others, and for good reason; I'll admit."  
  
Tossing his head, Rei laughed softly, "Hell, I DIDN'T like them! But, after the BBA and the Russian government shut the abbey down; and they had nowhere to go; well, I guess you could say I felt sorry for them; they were so lost. So, when Kai and Mr. D. asked for my help; I agreed."  
  
"So," Lee said staring at his friend, "when did your feelings change."  
  
"One night Bryan and I got to talking about the championship and he took me by the hand and told me that he hadn't wanted to hurt me, but Voltaire and Boris had ordered him to make an example of me. He disobeyed. "Rei whispered, Kai got up and went to Rei and put his hands on Rei's shoulders. The tiger tilted back his head and flashed a quick smile. Then, sobering he continued. "He didn't use Falborg's full power against me. He . . .he told me that from the first moment our eyes met, he knew that if he destroyed me: he'd be destroying himself. So, he risked everything: his life, Falborg, everything - for me."  
  
Rei looked Lee in the eyes, "How could I not love him after that."  
  
Lee nodded: eyes full of understanding. "You couldn't."  
  
A loud complaint from Rei's stomach and his embarrassed blush broke the somber atmosphere. Laughing, Lee pointed at Rei, "Come on, let's get you fed! I don't want to have to answer to Bryan because you decided to go on a diet!"  
  
"Phffft!" Rei blew him a raspberry. Kai just smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Tala came out of Yeska's, a look of concentration on his face. Portly little Yeska told him that Bryan had left just ten minutes before he arrived. The friendly bartender/owner relayed that Bryan had had one shot of vodka and a cup of coffee; then he had gotten up and left.  
  
So, where was he?  
  
The redhead stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed down the street trying to imagine where the falcon would go. As he walked along, his blue eyes scanned the crowd for threats and for a familiar head of lilac hair. He was beginning to give up hope of finding Bryan, when he overheard two girls.  
  
"Are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure! How many other brooding, sexy purple haired Bladers do you know?"  
  
"Well, there is that Majestic."  
  
"Robert? Oh, pleazze! Bryan Kuznetsov is way cooler than him!"  
  
"I could argue the point, but it isn't worth it. I wonder why he was heading for the river?"  
  
"Like I'd know! Honestly, Josee, I . . ."  
  
Tala didn't wait to hear anymore, he took off, pushing his way through the crowd. Ten minutes later, he was walking along the bank looking for his friend. He finally found Bryan sitting on the bank near one of the marble bridges. He walked down the bank and dropped to the ground beside the silent falcon and put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Bryan leaned into the embrace; it took him back to the abbey and all the times Tala would hold one of them after a grueling day; offering comfort and support.  
  
"I've grounded Ian. He'll be spending the next week in his room." Tala said, quietly. "But, I've been thinking, that we can't blame all of this on Ian; I'm at fault too."  
  
Bryan jerked his head up and stared opened-mouth at his captain. "Tala! How could you be to blame for that idiot! You didn't give him that headband."  
  
"No, but I'm the one who wouldn't tell Kai why Rei left. And I encouraged the rest to keep quiet; out of respect for your privacy. I now know that I should have told him, and I should have kicked your ass out the door and sent you packing to China; with orders to stay until you'd straightened this mess with Rei out."  
  
Bryan reached down and began plucking up bits of grass and just tossing them aside. "No, the blame is all mine; Ian is right I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. But," He looked up at Tala, a faint sheen of unshed tears shining from his eyes. "God help me, Tala, I couldn't bear the thought of some pervert using a picture of my tiger to jerk off to!" A single tear ran down Bryan's cheek.  
  
Tala threw both arms around his fragile falcon and pulled him to his chest. "Shh, Bryan, I understand, I wouldn't have wanted Kai to do that shot either, but we have to remember they have the right to make their own decisions. But that's all water under the bridge, and what's important is getting the two of you back together." He paused and shot a Kai patented death glare at an old woman glaring at them from the path that meandered along the side of the river. Under the fierceness of that glare: the elderly woman moved on.  
  
"Witch." Tala whispered.  
  
Bryan peeked up at him, "Tala?"  
  
"Nothing important, Bry." Tala refocused his attention; "Listen, we're leaving for New York in three weeks; Mr. D has arranged for us to live in a house next door to where the Bladebreakers will be staying. Once we get there, Kai and I will figure out some way to bring the two of you together and leave you to work it out. Just promise me; you won't lose your temper, ok?"  
  
"I'll . . .I'll try." Bryan said, softly.  
  
"Good." Tala released Bryan and rose to his feet; he reached down for the falcon and pulled him up. The pair stared at each other for a moment; then Tala leaned in and gave Bryan a brotherly peck on the lips. "Let's go home, Falcon. Supper will be waiting."  
  
Bryan smiled, "Right behind you, Wolf."  
  
Tala laughed, "Behind me is where you belong, Falcon!" And he went scrambling up the bank, laughing as Bryan gave chase.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will you stop arguing with me!"  
  
"But, Lee! There is no reason for you to walk out to that damn field and back again!"  
  
Kai shook his head, as he rose from the futon and went to the bedroom door. He stuck his head inside and calmly said, "If the two of you don't keep your voices down, you're going to wake up the rest of the village. And Rei; if Lee wants to see us off; let him. He's a big boy, he can decide things for himself."  
  
Rei glared at Kai: then transferred the glare to Lee, when the lion stuck his tongue out at him. "Now, that was and I quote, mature, unquote." Rei growled.  
  
Kai chuckled, "Come on, you two, it's nearly dawn. By the time, we make the field, the 'copter should be there, or about to arrive."  
  
Lee snatched up Rei's duffel bag and the three headed out. The streets were dark and they had only the fading light of the moon to travel by. Kai watched Rei and Lee moving confidently in the faint light, his own vision hampered by the lack of light, but he knew that the Neko-jin's would warn him if there was an obstacle in the path, so he wasn't worried.  
  
Ten minutes of walking saw them out of the village and as the sky slowly turned gray, they picked up the pace. They reached the field just as the sun burst over the horizon. A helicopter appeared at the same time.  
  
"Looks like your ride is on time." Lee said, as he watched the helicopter. He turned to Rei and handed him his duffel; and gave him a quick hug. He whispered into Rei's ear, "Take care, my brother, I'll see you soon." Then, he held him at arm's length.  
  
Rei smiled, "You take care also, my brother. Until we meet again." Lee nodded, and released him.  
  
Lee went to Kai and stuck out his hand, the Russian gripped it, and they looked at each other. "Take care of him and the kitten, Phoenix, or I'll be forced to kick your ass!" He shouted over the heavy roar of the blades that kicked up a small storm of gravel, sticks and grass, as it landed. Kai nodded; his eyes on Rei as the Chinese Blader shielded his eyes from the debris.  
  
The black 'copter landed, and a door slid open. A man dressed in black appeared and jumped to the ground, he quickly approached Kai and bowed. "If you and your guest ready to go, Mr. Hiwatari, we should get under way. The radar is showing bad weather headed this way."  
  
"Very well, give us a moment." Kai answered. The man bowed and quickly returned to the helicopter. Kai turned to Lee and said, "Don't worry until something changes, I'll guard Rei with my life. You have my word."  
  
"Accepted." Lee replied and bowed. Kai bowed in return, then he turned and took a bemused Rei by the arm and led him to the helicopter and handed him up to the co-pilot. He quickly followed Rei in and the door slammed shut.  
  
Lee turned away from the debris kicked up from the wash of the blades, but he looked up in time to see Rei wave, and he returned the gesture. "Goodbye, Tiger. May the Ancestors hold you in their hands." He whispered. He watched the helicopter until it was out of sight, then he headed home.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, what do you know two chapters in the same week, I must be sick! Actually this is my Easter gift to everyone!  
  
Okkeybees, Bluumberry, next stop New York! And Rei of the underworld, thank you for the Legolas plushie! He's adorable! My collection is growing!  
  
Bryan: Look at her crooning over a stupid plushie! She's out of her mind! She's even got me crying.  
  
Look, you grouch, leave my plushies' alone! They, unlike you, love me! And it's one stinking lousy tear, it won't hurt you to give up one lousy tear.  
  
Bryan: It'll ruin my image.  
  
What are you: a male supermodel? You don't have an image.  
  
Rei hugging Bryan: Stop picking on my koi!  
  
I thought you were eating your kibble.  
  
Rei: Tyson stole it.  
  
TYSON! I swear if I didn't need him for the next chapters; that boy would be so outta here!  
  
Tyson: What are you yelling about now?  
  
Kibble, Ty, kibble! You stole Rei's kibble! I refuse to get up at three in the morning to make him more, so get your butt in the kitchen and start making it now! Bryan can supervise, because I'm sure he doesn't want to get up then, either!  
  
Tyson: Rei can make his own. EEPP!  
  
Bryan: You heard her, get moving! (Drags Tyson towards kitchen by collar, Rei trailing behind)  
  
And our little comedy act is over till next time! Inuyasha, here I come!  
  
` 


	7. New York, hot dogs and blueberries

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: New York, hot dogs and blueberries  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: The Bladebreakers are reunited and Rei starts craving.  
  
Additional note: Once again, I want to thank all my reviewers for their kind comments, and I am now going to try to increase the pace of the story. But, I do have one question for you all; and depending on the answers; I will make a final decision on the fate of Rei and Bry's kitten. (I've been around Lee too long!) Should Rei have a miscarriage? Given his and Bryan's ages; is it fair to tie them down with a child at this point in their lives. I know what I want to do, but I would appreciate different points of views on this question. And I'm not telling because I don't want to influence anyone. You can email me if you don't want to put your answer in a review, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda  
  
~*~  
  
Max bounced on his toes, staring out the window of the airport waiting room. He smiled when Tyson's reflection joined his on the glass. The brunette slipped an arm around his boyfriend and tucked the boy into the curve of his body.  
  
"Hey Maxie, come and sit down! Gramps says, the plane won't be here for another twenty minutes, so why wear yourself out?" Tyson smiled; as Max briefly laid his head on his shoulder before he popped right back up.  
  
"But, its fun to watch the planes come in! And I want to be the first to see Kai and Rei's plane!" The hyper little blonde chirped.  
  
"No chance of that, little dude!" Grandpa Granger chuckled, as he joined his grandson and his boyfriend. "The controllers will have spotted it long before you do!"  
  
"Actually, Dizzi has already spotted it. It's actually ahead of schedule." Kenny announced, as he joined the group. "She says, they should be here any . . ."  
  
"FLIGHT 648 FROM BEJING WILL BE LANDING IN TEN MINUTES! FLIGHT 648 FROM BEJING WILL LANDING IN TEN MINUTES!" A calm voice announced in several languages.  
  
Kenny sighed, "maybe we should go and find out which gate they will be disembarking at."  
  
"I can already tell you that, Kenny. It's Gate 16." A cheerful voice broke in.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" The boys chorused, turning. Gramps Granger grinned, before bounding over and poking his old friend in the stomach. "You ole dawg, you! I should have known you'd be here."  
  
"I had to be in New York anyway, so I just thought that I'd meet the plane. I'm sorry I missed meeting your plane yesterday." The old gentleman apologized. "So, boys, how do you like the house?"  
  
"It's awesome, Mr. D!" Max cried his blue eyes lighting up. "The house has everything! Lots of room! A huge backyard with a swimming pool and . . ."  
  
"And a killer entertainment center!" Tyson interjected. "I've never seen so many video games!" His eyes glowed with excitement, then dimmed as something occurred to him. "Course with Mr. Grumpy Pants arriving, we won't get to play many games. He'll have us slaving away at training. We'll work our fingers off!" He waved his digits at them to emphasize his point.  
  
Mr. Dickenson chuckled, "I'm sure Tyson, you won't spend ALL your time training. After all, its still six weeks until the tournament; I think Kai will let you have SOME time off."  
  
Gramps laughed, "Yeah, but practice makes perfect and no matter how old you get, or how long you do something, there's always something new to learn. So, cut Kai some slack, he's just doing his job."  
  
"FLIGHT 648 FROM BEJING IS NOW LANDING! PASSENGERS WILL BE DISEMBARKING AT GATE 16! FLIGHT 648 FROM BEJING IS NOW LANDING! PASSENGERS WILL BE DISEMBARKING AT GATE 16!"  
  
"Oh, drat!" Max pouted, "I missed it!" Then his eyes lit up and he spun around and took off running.  
  
"Maxie!" Tyson yelled, "Where are you going!"  
  
"I'm gonna be first at the gate!" The little blonde shouted back and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Tyson, how many candy bars did he have?" The elder Granger inquired eyes on where the little blonde had been.  
  
"Ah, eight?"  
  
"Oh, great!" Kenny moaned, "He'll be bouncing off the ceiling for the next three hours. He clutched Dizzi to his chest; and sighed.  
  
"Come along everybody, we don't want to miss Rei and Kai; now do we?" Mr. D. said, as he tucked his cane under his arm and headed off in the direction that Max had taken. The rest of the party fell into place behind him and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was nervous. Correction, make that nervous and hungry, very hungry. The food on the plane had been decent, but it just didn't seem to be what he needed. He shifted restlessly in his window seat; as he tried to distract himself from the grumbling complaints his stomach was making by looking out the window and seeing if he could spot anything familiar from the air.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Rei turned his head to regard Kai, who was looking at him with concern. Ever since, they'd left the village, Kai hadn't exactly treated him like he would fly apart at any moment, but he did try to see that he wasn't uncomfortable or that he lacked anything.  
  
"Just nervous." Rei responded.  
  
"About what?" Kai reached out and took Rei by the hand. He rubbed the webbing between Rei's thumb and forefinger with his thumb, trying to convey support and comfort with the small gesture.  
  
"Meeting the guys. The tournament, and my place in it. Seeing the All- Starz, the Majestics and . . ."  
  
"And the Demolition Boys, especially Bryan." Kai finished for him.  
  
"Yeah." Rei whispered, as he looked back at the window. A firm but gentle hand took him by the chin and turned his face back to meet the soft crimson eyes of his captain and friend.  
  
"Rei." Kai said softly, "Stop tying yourself into knots and relax. We'll met each hurdle together and we will overcome them – together."  
  
Rei sighed, he felt terrible about the censure he thought he heard in Kai's voice. Several times during the flight, Kai had repeatedly tried to reassure him of Bryan's love. But, he just had a hard time believing it, given Bryan's silence in the past weeks. Knowing Kai was waiting for a response, he nodded and said, "All right Kai, and thank you."  
  
Kai sighed; he could see the anxiety that still lingered in those golden eyes. But, he simply didn't know what else he could do. Well, soon he'd have help: Tala and Lee would both prove to be powerful allies in this struggle for Rei and Bryan's future. And then there was Bryan, himself. That is if the ass could be trusted to not blow it. But until then he'd just do the best he could.  
  
"So, do you think the guys will meet us?" Rei said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive the bottomless pit, the human bouncing ball and Kenny will be there." Kai said, dryly.  
  
Rei chuckled, "What! No nickname for Chief?"  
  
"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We are on final approach." a stewardess announced; interrupting any response Kai might have made.  
  
Rei pulled his hand from Kai's and reached for the belt to obey the instructions; but he couldn't seem to find the darn slot to stick the metal into.  
  
"Here let me."  
  
Kai shoved the bit of steel into its proper place and then fixed his own. He and Rei watched the ground get closer. He waited for what was coming; then he felt it - a hand grabbing his. Amused, he looked down, sure enough; Rei had latched on. The Neko-jin didn't mind flying, but he absolutely hated takeoffs and landings. He had once asked Rei about his little quirk and the blushing tiger had admitted that he was more afraid of crackups at the beginning of a trip or the ending: than he was of a crash. So, he tended to grab the nearest support he could; in most cases a teammate; failing that he held onto the armrests and sweated it out.  
  
With a screech of rubber the plane landed without incident and Kai smiled, as Rei released both his hand and his breath. The tiger looked out the window to see if they were indeed on the ground, then he undid his belt and stood.  
  
Kai reached up and pulled out Rei's duffel from the overhead and then he led the Chinese from the plane.  
  
~*~  
  
Max hopped from one foot to the other, his bright eyes darting from face to face; searching for the familiar in an ocean of cultures and colors. Suddenly, he let out a whoop. "Kai! Rei! Over here!" The little blonde began to wave frantically: trying to attract his friend's attention.  
  
Rei's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning his head from side to side, he soon spotted the blonde that was streaking toward them. He only had time for a quick, "Incoming!" Before Max had collided with him.  
  
The impact knocked Rei down and he landed on his rear with Max in his lap and around his neck. "Rei!" the little blonde whooped in Rei's left ear- deafening him. Rei opened his mouth to reply but Max wasn't there anymore. He looked up to see Max dangling from Kai's fist and judging from the look on his face the Russian was definitely unhappy.  
  
"Max." Kai growled the lecture he was about to render aborted, when the rest descended upon them. Kai dropped Max and stood in front of Rei to shield him. Happy for the shelter, the Chinese climbed to his feet, dusted himself off, then tapped Kai on the shoulder to let him know he was ready. Kai stepped aside to let Tyson and the two older men greet Rei.  
  
After several minutes of excited talking, Mr. D. held up his hand and interrupted Tyson telling Rei about the fantastic kitchen in the house; and how much he was looking forward to Rei's cooking!"  
  
"Tyson, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to get back to the office. So, if I may," Mr. D. began, "I had meant to accompany you, while you go out to the research facility and see the All-Starz, but that will have to wait, I'm afraid. Judy and her team are stuck in Chicago because of bad weather."  
  
He looked down into Max's disappointed face. "However they should be here by morning, so we'll go out there in the afternoon. In the meantime, why don't you all go out and have lunch on me." He pulled out his wallet and handed Grandpa Granger some money. At the mention of food, Tyson's eyes lit up.  
  
"All right, let's go!" Tyson shouted and pumped his fist in the air. The brunette snatched Kai's claim ticket out of his hand and took off, Max on his heels. Rei slapped Kai's hand away, when the Russian made to take his duffel. The gold eyes beetled with warning, so he let the tiger have his way. Hoisting his bag, Rei gave Kai a triumphant smirk and walked away.  
  
Kai sighed, oh the joys of being around his team. A hand on his shoulder had him looking into Gramps Granger's shrewd eyes. "Chill, dude! The mini- me and his main squeeze are just happy to see the two of you." His eyes followed Rei as he trailed after Mr. D. with Kenny and Dizzi for company. "And," he continued, "Rei will let you know when he needs your help." With a friendly squeeze, the old man released Kai's shoulder and hustled off to join his friend. Soon the two old men were deep in conversation.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise. 'Damn! I'd forgotten how observant that old man was! I'll have to be more careful, or he'll start asking questions I don't want to answer.' His thoughts were interrupted by a distant shout of. "Yo, Kai! Wake up and get a move on!"  
  
The phoenix shook his head and took off after his party; he couldn't let them get away from him; and besides, he needed to rescue his stuff from the Bottomless Pit and his mate before they managed to spread the contents over half the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai sat in the booth of the little diner; the driver of their BBA requisitioned bus had recommended as a good place to grab a quick bite. He was staring in puzzled amazement at Rei. The Chinese had the last bit of his third of four foot-long hot dogs in his right hand and a large onion ring in his left. He slowly shook his head as the last bite of the chili and slaw loaded dog slid into Rei's mouth.  
  
"Rei," the Russian said, as the tiger took a bite out of the onion ring. "I thought you didn't like hot dogs."  
  
"I don't." the brunette replied, as he reached for his soda and took a healthy pull of it.  
  
"Then why are you eating foot-longs?"  
  
Rei paused, set his drink down and looked at Kai a puzzled light in his eyes. "Dunno, I just wanted them all of a sudden." Then he proceeded to polish off the last of his food.  
  
Tyson leaned over the back of the booth he was sharing with Max, Kenny and his Grandfather. "Hey, Rei! Max and I are going to the music store next door; want to go see what they have?"  
  
"Sure!" The tiger replied and bounded out of his chair. Kai made a grab for the Chinese's braid, but missed. "Rei, get back here!"  
  
Rei turned his head at the shout, made a face and waved before disappearing out the door, Max and Tyson in tow. Growling, Kai began to gather together his and Rei's trash to dispose of it, before he went and dragged the idiot three back to the bus. He heard Kenny excuse himself, and then a throat cleared behind him.  
  
"Boy, you are doing the best imitation of a mother hen, I've seen in a long time; and that isn't like you, Kai. So what's up?" The elder Granger took a seat in the booth and gave the fuming Russian a knowing look.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If it was nothing, you wouldn't look like you want to put Rei on a leash." The old man sighed at the stubborn look on Kai's face. "All right, so don't tell me, but remember," He said as he stood up. "The harder you hang on, the more he's going to defy you." Having dispensed his advice, the old man headed out the door.  
  
Thinking hard, Kai rose and threw the trash out before going to join the rest next door.  
  
~*~  
  
Dropping his bag on the foot of the bed in the room that he and Rei would be sharing, Kai looked around. The walls were painted a pale cream color with an oatmeal carpet underfoot. The dresser was a dark brown, as were the two twin beds. A huge walk-in closet was recessed into the far wall and a window faced the house next door.  
  
A single chair sat in one corner beside an oval table with a lamp. He sat down on the bed and began to take his shoes off. He was tired and a nap was looking good. The soft sound of footsteps made him look over his shoulder, as Rei walked in and headed straight for the other bed.  
  
The tiger yawned, and began digging into his duffel; Kai had left on the bed. A few seconds of digging had him extracting a pair of baggy black pants and a red tee shirt. He quickly stripped and donned the other clothing. Dropping everything to the floor, the exhausted boy climbed into the bed and mumbled something before falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark when Rei woke up; his rumbling stomach and a nagging sense of needing something tugging at his mind. He sat up and looked around; his superior vision let him see that Kai was asleep; so he quietly slipped from the bed and donning his shoes crept from the room.  
  
Downstairs, he headed into the kitchen and sighed when he spotted four large pizza boxes: all empty. After ten minutes of futile poking in cabinets and failing to find anything that struck his fancy, Rei pulled out the phone book. He began to leaf through the yellow pages; looking for the answer to his problem. The page for bakeries jumped out at him and he was in luck there was an all night one a couple of streets over from where he was!  
  
Smiling, he went upstairs to get his wallet.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai woke to vague sense of unease. A thin sliver of moonlight came through the window and it was enough light for him to see that Rei wasn't in bed. His sense of foreboding grew stronger; and he got out of bed to go look for his missing friend.  
  
"I'm going to pull him over my knee and spank the stuffing out of him! Then I'm chaining him to the damn bed, so I'll know where to find the idiot!" Kai growled, as he headed out the door. Ten minutes of searching had yielded no longhaired Chinese Blader; and Kai had finally had to admit that Rei had done the truly stupid; he had gone out-in the middle of the night-in a New York neighborhood-alone. And all he had to go on was a hope that he had gone to the bakery listed in the yellow pages.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei smiled happily as he left the bakery a white plastic bag with two pastry boxes swinging from his hand. He hummed as he walked back toward the house: visions of milk and blueberry muffins dancing merrily in his mind.  
  
As he passed an alley, he was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved up against a brick wall. He started to yell for help, when a familiar and very pissed off voice hissed.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"  
  
"K-K-Kai?" Rei gulped, "You're awake?"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. Now, I hope you have a VERY good reason for traipsing around in an unknown neighborhood at this hour of the morning!" Kai released Rei, who was suddenly grateful that Kai couldn't see the flush on his cheeks.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
At that dangerous growl, Rei scrubbed his left toe against the ground and offered his explanation. "I woke up and wanted something to eat, I didn't know what. You were asleep, so I went downstairs; there wasn't anything there I wanted to eat, so I thought I'd check out the yellow pages. I found this bakery and decided that something sweet was what I needed. So, I went and got my wallet and left." He sighed, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think."  
  
A firm hand under his chin forced his head up; Kai's eyes were narrowed and he knew he was in real trouble. "I hope your little trip was worth it." Kai's words were terse and measured for effect. "Because you will not do this again, do you hear me. I will not be the one who has to tell Bryan that because you did something stupid, we lost not only you but his child as well! Now get your ass home!" And he stood aside to let Rei pass him. But Rei stood still the two blueberry muffins; he'd eaten in the bakery weighing like stones in his belly. He slowly paled as different visions of what could have happened parading through his mind.  
  
"Oh, god!" He whispered body and voice shaking. "I could have been robbed, or worse!"  
  
"Now's a helluva time to start thinking, Kon!" Kai said coldly. He glared at the shaking tiger and growled. Swinging his right hand, he smacked Rei hard on the bottom. Rei jumped. "Get moving, or I swear I'll drag you out into the middle of the street and beat your bare ass red!" He threatened.  
  
Throwing a look at Kai's angry face; Rei took off like a scalded cat the bag of pastries banging against his thigh as he ran. Kai looked up at the sky and said softly, "Lee, I promised I'd take care of him, but how do you protect someone from they're own thoughtlessness."  
  
He sighed, and lowering his head took off after his charge.  
  
Ok, like I said, from now on the pace is going to pick up. Next chapter: the All-Starz and the long awaited arrival of Bryan and Co. And Spencer overhears an interesting conversation.  
  
Rei: How could I have done something so stupid!  
  
You're craving, my dear and a craving woman will do almost anything to get what she wants, or failing that will send out her husband. You should have sent Kai out.  
  
Kai: Like I would have gone.  
  
You would if you didn't want to listen to him whine all night. At least, he wanted something you wouldn't have had to search all over New York for.  
  
Rei: Hey! WaitaminuteI'mnotawoman!  
  
Slow, Kon, real slow. Need to keep up with the program, here.  
  
Kai: Smirk  
  
Bryan: Are you planning on killing my kid?  
  
Not telling. I'm open to opinions. I know what TigerRain thinks, now let's see what everyone else thinks.  
  
Bryan (growl)  
  
Uh, I think I'll be going now. I'm sure Kurama or Duo would like someone to help brush their hair, or maybe I can go wash a Gundam or a Goddess. Bye! 


	8. Purple and gold

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Purple and gold  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
Note: The All-Starz and Bladebreakers, minus Kai have breakfast with the All-Starz's. Mr. Dickenson and Kai meet the Demolition Boys at the airport and take them home. Spencer overhears a conversation between Kai and Tala; that shocks him.  
  
Additional note: Song segments: 'The longest time' and 'An innocent man' sung by Billy Joel.  
  
Disclaimer: If you can find a way to make the boys legally mine! I'll sing your praises at the Met!  
  
~*~  
  
"Yo! Peeps! The bus is here! Shake a leg!" Tyson's grandfather yelled up the stairs, the old man shook, as he leaned against the stair railing, listening to the various sounds from upstairs.  
  
"Tyson! Get a move on! The bus is here! No! Get your hand out of there! (Slap!) "Ow! Maxie!"  
  
"Coming!  
  
The old man smirked, as predictably, Kai appeared first. Rei would come next; to be followed by Kenny and Dizzi, last and certainly least, would come his grandson and Max. Only today Rei wasn't at Kai's heels, Kenny was.  
  
"Yo, Kai, where's Rei?" The old fellow looked around, expecting the golden eyed cat-boy to appear at any second. Kai grunted, and went into the kitchen and out the back door. Kenny offered the older man an apologetic smile. "Rei's in the backyard. He and Kai had an argument this morning."  
  
"And Rei went outside to cool off." The old man said wisely.  
  
"Yes," said Kenny, who might have said more, but Tyson and Max chose that moment to finally appear. Tyson had a goofy grin on his face and Max was blushing.  
  
Kenny took one look and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai strode across the yard to the redwood fence surrounding the pool. He opened the gate and headed toward a figure reclining in a lounge chair; listening to music through earphones. As he approached the tiger, who had his eyes closed, he could hear Rei singing.  
  
//Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on That's where you found me When you put your arms around me I haven't been there for the longest time//  
  
Rei squealed when something landed on his chest. His eyes shot open to see Driger lying beside his new CD player. He yanked the earphones out and looked up into stern crimson irises. "Jerk! You didn't have to scare me half to death!" His long fingers sought the off button, as he glared at the standing boy.  
  
Kai snorted, "Bus is here. Either get moving or get left behind."  
  
"That would suit me just fine." growled Rei, as he got up from the lounger.  
  
"You are acting like a baby hiding in his mother's skirts." Kai hissed. Stung by the insult Rei snarled and took a swing at the Russian. Kai lashed out and intercepted the blow. The two stared at each other; then Kai sighed and softly began to sing  
  
//I know you don't want hear what I say I know you're gonna keep turning away But I've been there and if I can survive I can keep you alive I'm not above going through it again I'm not above being cool for a while If you're cruel to me I'll understand//  
  
Rei's eyes widened with shock. Then he flung himself into Kai's arms with a sobbing cry. The Russian rubbed comforting circles on the trembling boy's back. "Shh, Rei. It's just nerves."  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry!" Rei's wail was muffled by the fact his face was buried in Kai's chest, but the sharp-eared Russian heard. "It's all right, Rei. I promise until you're ready I won't let Bryan anywhere near you, and I'll get Tala to help."  
  
Rei raised shimmering eyes to his friend's. "Tala?" He whispered.  
  
"Tala." Kai said firmly. "I'll talk to him, when Mr. Dickenson and I go and meet him and the others at the airport." He held Rei out at arm's length and gave him a tiny smile. "Now, come on, you've got an appointment with the All-Starz's."  
  
"Oh, joy." Rei groaned. "I swear, Kai." he said, as he followed Kai out of the pool area. "If I have to listen to one more snide remark about my reserve status, I'm afraid Johnny is gonna be in for a big disappointment, when he gets here; because his boyfriend's gonna be in the hospital!"  
  
Kai laughed. "I have a better idea! Put Michael in a chastity belt and weld it shut!"  
  
Rei started laughing so hard; he began to hiccup. Kai smirked and steered Rei to the bus.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan stared out the window watching the seemingly never-ending rows of marshmallow clouds flow under the plane. In just under an hour they'd be landing in New York and he'd be seeing his tiger again. And he was starting to have doubts about the plan he and Tala had come up with.  
  
Tala watched his friend and sighed. Bryan hadn't said a thing since they had eaten some time ago, not even when Ian who sat directly behind him kept cracking his gum; something that normally made Bryan homicidal.  
  
"Is there anything I can get you boys?" A stewardess leaned over in front of Tala, giving him a good view of her assets. He ignored the display, just like he had on the other occasions; she'd found excuses to hover over them. "We're fine, thank you."  
  
"Well, if there's anything you need just let me know." She flashed him a plastic smile and straightened up, before walking away with a little more sway to her hips than was necessary.  
  
Tala had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, when Spencer whispered dryly, "Wonder if her hips are as padded as her bra." It didn't help that Ian was giggling madly in the background. Bryan didn't even turn his head.  
  
'That's it! I've had enough of this!" Tala thought. He reached out and smacked the window gazer on the back of the head. There was a 'thunk!' as Bryan's forehead impacted with the window.  
  
"Hey!" Bryan rubbed his abused noggin; then he twisted in his seat to face the perpetuator of the outrage.  
  
When angry molten silver eyes locked with his own sapphires, the red head snapped. "Bryan Kuznetsov, have you finished brooding, yet?" At Bryan's blank look, Tala continued; "It's nice to see that I have finally succeeded in getting you to return to the Land of the Living!"  
  
"Huh?" Bryan blinked, thoroughly confused by his captain's words.  
  
~*~ Behind the pair, Ian smiled widely and opened his mouth, but a ham-sized palm muzzled him. Ian gazed indignantly at his lover, but Spencer shook his head and murmured, "Whatever you were gonna say, don't."  
  
"Spoilsport." Ian pouted.  
  
"Just trying to keep you from parachuting without the chute."  
  
Ian snorted.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Tal!" Bryan demanded. Why couldn't that damn Volkov just leave him alone!'  
  
"You've been sitting there this whole flight ignoring everything and everyone-brooding."  
  
"I've been thinking!" Moonlight eyes blazed.  
  
"Brooding." Tala repeated firmly. The older boy reached out and took his friend by the hand, when Bryan tried to pull away: the redhead simply tightened his grip. He gazed earnestly into hooded silver eyes. "We talked about this, Bry. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine. I guarantee it!"  
  
He was interrupted from making further argument, by the speaker system announcing that they would be landing shortly, so would they please fasten their seatbelts." He released Bryan's hand and got ready.  
  
Bryan silently complied with the request, Tala's plea echoing in his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Emily peered at the plate in front of Rei. It looked like a produce truck, a slaughterhouse and a hen house had had a collision; and then someone had dumped on the mess. She could see home fries, green peppers, green onions, steak, bacon, black olives, mushrooms and cheese. And was that pancakes under there! She shuddered, as Rei cut into the mess and stuffed it into his mouth with obvious relish. Staring in horrified fascination, she finally got her mouth working and choked out. "Rei, what is that you're eating?"  
  
The golden-eyed cat-boy gulped down half a glass of tea before answering her. "An omelet. I asked the kitchen help to make it special for me."  
  
Michael took one look and turned slightly green. "Whatever that is I WOULDN'T want to eat it!" He declared.  
  
The All-Starz's had invited The Bladebreakers to breakfast at the training facility, but all four were now seriously wishing they hadn't. Steve and Eddy had taken one look at Rei's breakfast and promptly moved to the far end of the table, where they pretended that the other end didn't exist.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny took Rei's strange breakfast in stride and continued with their own "Maxie, are you gonna eat those?" Tyson pointed to the half circle of silver dollar pancakes that ringed Max's two sunny-side up eggs.  
  
"Yes, and you can't have them!" When Tyson tried to grab them anyway, Max attempted to stab his hand with his fork.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson yanked his hand back and glared. Max stuck his tongue out and wrapped an arm around his plate, fork at the ready.  
  
"That's our Maxie, meaner than a junkyard dog!" Dizzi commented.  
  
Kenny snickered.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, much to the All-Starz's relief breakfast was over and they got down to the serious business of training.  
  
~*~  
  
Judy with Kenny at her side, watched as the group of teenagers trooped thorough the door and looked up at her. Standing at the control console in the observation room she smiled, as she directed them to where she wanted them to go.  
  
"Steve, since Kai isn't here, you will just be observing for now." The large youth nodded and went and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms.  
  
"Emily, I want you to work with Rei this morning; please use dish two." Rei and Emily nodded, and went to their assigned place.  
  
"Michael, please help Max with his defensive moves." Michael gave Max an impudent smirk and trotted to his favorite dish set directly in front of the observation room's window.  
  
"Guess that leaves you and me." Tyson grinned at Eddy, who smiled lazily. "I'll go easy on you, I promise." The young Japanese waved his hand airily. Eddy just quirked an eyebrow. They drifted down to dish four.  
  
As soon as everyone was in place, Judy nodded to a nearby technician who counted the pairs down. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1"  
  
"Let it rip!" roared from six throats, and technocolored streaks flashed across the bowls.  
  
Kenny flipped Dizzi open and began running analysis's as fast as she could process the information.  
  
~*~  
  
"Be sure to record everything." Judy ordered, never taking her eyes off the action below.  
  
"All systems are operating at maximum efficiency." A young woman reported.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
'Now, time to see if the new upgrades work.'  
  
Rei stared down into the dish, puzzled. Ever since Driger had hit the dish, he wasn't responding like he should. The blade seemed sluggish, almost like it was running in slow-motion."  
  
"What are you waiting for, Rei?" Emily shouted impatiently. She glared across the dish at the Neko-jin, "Afraid that Trygator and I will be too much for you.  
  
"It's not me." He raised his eyes and stared back at the bespeckled girl. "It's Driger, he's not working right." He looked back down into the bowl and watched as Driger wobbled, barely avoiding a pass by Trygator.  
  
Emily stared at the gray blade, as its rings sparked. Her head shot up and she opened her mouth, to . . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Kenny! Driger's power levels are dropping like a rock! Tell Rei to withdraw him!" Dizzi shouted.  
  
Judy grabbed the microphone, "Rei! Recall Driger at once!"  
  
"Driger, return!" Rei cried, holding his hand out. The blade shuddered, then leapt into the welcoming grasp. Rei pulled his blade to his chest and looked up toward his genius friend.  
  
"Kenny, what's wrong!"  
  
~*~  
  
Up in the booth, Judy frowned. 'Could there be something wrong with the new core she had had installed?'  
  
"Get me a reading on Rei's energy output! And compare it to Driger's, I want to know what's wrong!" Judy ordered, never taking her attention off of dish two. Everyone had stopped their sessions and was now gathered around Rei, peering at the blade in his hand.  
  
Kenny stared down at his information. Rei's energy levels had been at optimum, but something was preventing that energy from getting to Driger. "Dizzi?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, Chief. I'd say it was equipment failure."  
  
"Which we can't entirely rule out." Kenny murmured. Judy chose to ignore that comment, since it went along with what she was thinking.  
  
"Here is the information you wanted." Judy's chief assistant, Brad Stennett held out the clipboard with its several attached sheets of paper. Judy took it and rapidly read the information. Finished, she went to the control console and spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Emily, would you show Rei to the lab. We're going to have to remove the core; it's malfunctioning. Everyone else take a break." "Kenny, come with me." Judy turned and headed out of the room.  
  
Kenny shut Dizzi and trotted after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai leaned against a pillar, Mr. Dickens several feet away speaking to an acquaintance; and watched the crowd flow by, his sharp crimson eyes searching for four familiar faces. Suddenly, a pair of pale arms encircled his waist and he stiffened.  
  
"Miss me?" A silky voice purred, and a tongue flicked at his ear lobe.  
  
"Hmm," He said thoughtfully, as he relaxed. "Do I know you? I seem to recall the voice, but I think I need a reminder."  
  
"I can do that." Tala breathed and pulling Kai behind the pillar and screened by a large potted plant crushed his mouth to Kai's. Kai slid his arms around Tala's waist, delighting in the scent and feel of the body that rubbed against him. It was the need for air that finally brought the kissing to a halt, but neither let go of the other.  
  
"Remember me, now?" Tala whispered playfully, accompanying the question with a suggestive rub of his body. "Tease." Kai groaned, his hands flexing on the redhead's hips.  
  
"Your tease." Tala traced Kai's jaw line with his tongue. Kai shuddered; as Tala's hand crept up under his shirt.  
  
"Ahem." the sound of a throat clearing broke the mood. Tala and Kai looked up to find Mr. Dickenson beaming at them. "I hate to interrupt your reunion boys; but we need to get going." The old man said, "The others have gone to get the luggage, so once we get home, you can take up where you left off." He chuckled.  
  
Tala and Kai both blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Rei had appeared in the lab, Judy had taken Driger from him and her people began to take the blade apart. Now, the parts were spread out in front of her on a table. Kenny and Emily were checking and double- checking each part for flaws. The core, which she suspected was the problem, was being scanned.  
  
Rei hovered over Kenny's shoulder, his eyes anxious. "Have you found anything?" He asked.  
  
"No," Kenny replied absently, "but don't worry. If there's something wrong, we'll fix it."  
  
"I hope so." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Hey, Rei don't be so down!" Max clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Mom's the best, she'll find the problem and Driger will go as new." At a glare from Kenny, the little blonde grimaced and hastily said, "Not that your not good too, Kenny!"  
  
The bespeckled boy snorted, and returned to examining parts.  
  
"Doctor, the scan is complete." A technician told Judy, and she turned from the group around the table, to go over and took look at the computer- generated scans. What she saw disturbed her; deep inside the core was a fracture that had Driger gone to full power; the blade would have exploded.  
  
"Brad, get out another core and scan it carefully. If you find nothing wrong with it, we'll install it and then run some tests."  
  
"Yes, doctor." The young man answered and left.  
  
Judy walked over to Rei and smiled into his wide gold eyes. "The core was the problem and I've taken steps to see that it won't happen again. So, we'll install a new one and Driger should be stronger than ever, Rei."  
  
"Thank you." the grateful youth bowed.  
  
"See, I told you." Max smirked.  
  
Rei whacked him.  
  
~*~ "So, the others are at the research facility working with the All-Starz's. How long are they gonna be there?" Tala asked, as he leaned back in the lounger by the pool. The redhead had opted out of a nap to spend time with his lover.  
  
They were both sitting by the pool, Kai was sitting on the pool wall, dangling his feet in the water; having discovered the hard way that loungers will not hold two people. Tala had nearly fell off the lounger, laughing, when Kai picked himself up off the concrete; much to Kai's disgust  
  
"At least two more hours, and that give us enough time for a little talk, Tal. Captain to Captain."  
  
The redheaded Russian sat up and arched an eyebrow at his lover. "Captain to Captain?" Under Kai's peculiar code of honor: that phrase meant that whatever he had to say was the truth-plain and simple.  
  
Kai scooted back from the water and rose to his feet. His mahogany eyes darkened, as he came over and sat down beside Tala's chair.  
  
"It's important that we get Rei and Bryan back together, and Tala, you have to promise not to say anything to Bryan until I tell you its all right."  
  
Tala was surprised, but knew that Kai wouldn't ask this of him, unless it was really important. "All right, I promise." Kai took a deep breath.  
  
"When I picked up Rei in China, I learned something surprising about his people. The males can get pregnant. And Rei is pregnant."  
  
Tala stared at Kai for a moment, then he laughed, "I thought you were serious there for a minute."  
  
"Captain to Captain, Tala." Kai reminded his lover. "Rei is nine weeks pregnant with Bryan's kitten."  
  
'Kitten? I guess that makes sense, since Rei is a Neko-jin." Tala thought absently. Then Kai's words sunk in and he growled, "How long have you known this."  
  
"Sixteen days." Kai answered, "And in a few days, the White Tigers are going to be here and Lee and I would like for you to help us get Rei and Bryan back together."  
  
Tala heard the blood pounding in his ears, as he struggled to come to grips with what he'd been told. His mind reeled, it boggled, it . . . He shot out of the lounger so fast; he upset it. "SIXTEEN DAYS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED!"  
  
Kai rose to face his furious lover.  
  
~*~  
  
Spencer came out of the house and breathed deeply. He could see Kai and Tala by the pool, looking like they were deep in conversation. He hopped off the porch and headed toward the apple tree that was growing along the fence line.  
  
He was even with the redwood fence and the pool, when he heard Tala roar. "SIXTEEN DAYS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE CALLED! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO BRYAN, KAI! HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW HE'S GONNA BE A FATHER!"  
  
Shocked, Spencer hurried to the fence and leaning against it, began to listen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Kai hissed. "I don't want the world to know that Rei's pregnant!"  
  
"Bryan is not the world!" Tala snarled, "He's just the father of Rei's baby!" The agitated redhead began to pace, muttering obscenities as he stormed the width of the pool. When he came upon the upside lounger, he shoved it out of the way with his foot.  
  
"Tala, calm down!" Kai demanded, "Getting upset is not going to help!"  
  
Tala spun and glared at the bluenette. He was so angry; he went cold. "I think I have every right to be upset! I have spent weeks trying to hold Bryan together emotionally! His blading skills are currently shot to hell, and I don't know if I can depend on him! And now, I find that not only is his lover keeping secrets, but mine is actively helping to keep that secret!"  
  
"Will you listen!" Kai snapped, "Rei only found out seventeen days ago! And on top of that, he had managed to convince himself that Bryan didn't love him anymore!"  
  
"How could he believe that!" Tala demanded.  
  
"Nine weeks of silence, Tal!" Kai walked to the other boy, and gazed into his face. Tala growled and backed up a step. Sighing, Kai turned to face the pool, his voice calm. "Tal, let's stop arguing, it's not getting us anywhere. The important thing is getting them back together. For their sake, as well as the child's."  
  
Realizing that Kai was right, Tala felt the anger drain away; leaving him feeling tired. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I need your and Lee's help. If it was up to me, I'd strip them both naked and lock them in a room, they couldn't get out of." He glanced at Tala, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "sooner or later, one of them would have to give in."  
  
Tala laughed, "That could work. But, let's save that as a last resort." Then, he sobered, "Kai, Bryan and I did have an idea about how to bring Rei back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By going back to the beginning and starting over."  
  
Kai looked at his lover, slowly smiling. "I think you may have something there: love. Let's run it past Lee when he gets here."  
  
"All right." Tala reached out and turned Kai to face him. Gently, he traced Kai's lips with a finger and smiled, when the bluenette playfully nipped at it. "Forgive me? I shouldn't have blown up like that." He murmured, as he used his other hand to draw Kai against him.  
  
"Hmm, convince me, and I just might." Kai whispered, his eyes beginning to burn with desire.  
  
"Oh, I can be real convincing." and then Tala claimed Kai's mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Spencer crept away from the fence, his mind whirling. One thought came out of the chaos; there was no way in hell he was telling Ian! His idiot lover would go crazy trying to find a way to torment Bryan with the information; and Bryan really would kill him. And he couldn't tell Bryan, either without revealing how he'd found out.  
  
So, his best option was to remain silent for now. He went back to the house, his appetite for apples gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan was lying on his bed, looking at a book without seeing any of the words. Rei and the others were due back at any moment, and here he was hiding like some weakling! Restlessly, he laid the book aside and rose to walk to the window.  
  
Looking out he could see the cream colored wall in the room across from his. Suddenly, his eyes widened, as Rei walked into view. His breath caught, as he watched mesmerized. Rei was pulling his tank top over his head, as he walked toward his window.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei pulled his shirt over his head, as he walked toward his bed. He wanted to change, before he had to go down and start dinner. Starting to drop the shirt into the basket by the window, he sensed someone watching him. He looked out the window and gold met purple.  
  
They stared at each other; then both wheeled and bolted from their respective rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
I finished this chapter at 2:14 a.m. and as promised I'm picking up the pace.  
  
Right, now on to other things.  
  
Thank you for all your opinions on the kitten issue.  
  
Ok, Droopy1389: Here's your update! And as for where I got this crazy idea. I kinda combined two stories and gave them a twist. As for the stories that triggered this, well, they're listed in the notes in chapter one. It's their fault!  
  
Frosty wonder ice: Thanks for the info, I was pretty sure that morning sickness ended after nine weeks, although to hear some of the women in my family tell it, it lasted a lot longer than that! I wouldn't know, having never been in that position.  
  
TigerRain: I know this is an angsty story, but I just can't do it. The kit will live. I watched my youngest aunt suffer thorough four miscarriages and being told that if she tried again, it would kill her, so I simply can't do it.  
  
And on that note, I'm going to bed. 


	9. Questioning my course

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Questioning my course  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings  
  
Note: Rei hides in the attic. Kai and Bryan exchange words. The Majestic's arrive in town and invite everyone to dinner. And the poem's mine.  
  
Disclaimer: Them-all, Me-Zip  
  
~*~  
  
Rei ran down the stairs, frantically looking for Kai. He raced into the living room, Max and Tyson, who were trying to see how many pedestrians they could kill with their cars, looked up from their video game and gave him a strange look.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Max asked, as he laid down his controller.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Rei demanded, ignoring him. His golden eyes swept the room, but the Russian was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"He's over visiting Tala, said something about needing to clear up a problem." Grandpa Granger said, from behind Rei. The boy, who hadn't heard the old man coming, nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no!" Rei stuttered, as he whipped around the old man. "Just tell Kai, that I'm in the attic! Nobody else, just Kai!"  
  
"But, Rei!" Tyson whined, as he lunged for the Neko-jin's ankles, but missed and landed with a 'thud!' Max snickered. "What about dinner!" The brunette cried, as the Chinese headed for the stairwell. "Send for take- out!" Rei shouted over his shoulder, as he vanished up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Spencer came jogging thorough the front door and nodded to Kai and Tala in the living room, when Bryan reached the same spot in his mad dash to the Bladebreaker's house. Hearing the thundering feet Spencer looked around- too late.  
  
"Bry! Watch out!"  
  
"Spencer!"  
  
The two came together in a resounding crash and landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. Kai and Tala, who had been sitting on the couch rushed over to see if anyone was hurt. They got there just as Bryan snarled, "Was your father a gorilla by any chance?"  
  
"My mother is not fond of gorillas, thank you." Spencer retorted, as he levered himself off of his surly teammate and got to his feet.  
  
"She has to be! Because how else do you explain having an ape like you?" Bryan spat, as he sat up and gingerly felt where one of Spencer's knees had collided with his ribcage.  
  
"All right, you two, can it!" Tala ordered, as he reached down and pulled Bryan to his feet. Eyeing the excited youth, he demanded, "And where were you going in such a hurry, that you couldn't watch where you were going?"  
  
"I saw Rei!" Bryan's eyes glowed with determination. "I'm going over there and . . .  
  
"No, you're not." Kai said, calmly, stepping out to block the way to the door. "I won't allow it." The stoic captain didn't flinch when the lilac- haired boy rounded on him. "What did you say?" Bryan hissed, his face mere inches from Kai's.  
  
Tala moved to separate lover and friend, but Spencer grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. "Let me, if we need too." He mouthed, when Tala threw him an angry look. Tala nodded. 'Kai, I hope you know what you're doing.' He thought, as he looked on.  
  
"I said, I won't allow it." Kai repeated.  
  
"And why the hell not!" Bryan growled dangerously. He tried to shoulder the older boy out of the way, but Kai refused to give ground and he pushed the other youth back. The bluenette crossed his arms and gazed calmly at his opponent, who glared death back at him.  
  
"Nine . . .weeks . . . of . . . silence, is one reason, why the hell not." Kai said, as he stared deep into frozen silver. "Another reason: Rei is scared to death to see you." Kai's crimson eyes deepened to mahogany with his rising anger. "You can't say that the two of you parted on the best of notes, now can you?"  
  
"Once I get him over here, where he belongs, I'll talk to him!" Bryan snapped, as he attempted again to pass the Bladebreaker captain. His eyes widened, as Kai slammed him against the wall, and pinned him there.  
  
"And how did you plan to get him over here? Drag him? I don't think so!" Kai growled, "Get this thorough your thick skull, Kuznetsov. Rei is staying right where he is, until he's ready to go willingly with you! And if I catch you trying to force my team member into doing anything, I'll make you wish you were back at the Abbey!" Releasing the other Russian, Kai stepped back and nodded to Tala, "Later. I need to go check on Rei." And turning, he walked out the door.  
  
Tala stared after him until Kai had disappeared around the corner of the porch, then he turned to Bryan. "Where did you see Rei?"  
  
~*~ Spencer watched the bluenette disappear, then he switched his attention to his teammates. He stepped back to allow Tala to handle the situation, but still be near if he needed some muscle to prevent Bryan from doing something stupid.  
  
~*~  
  
"He was in a room directly across from our room, why?" Bryan seethed, as his fists clenched and unclenched. 'How dare Kai try to keep Rei and him apart! He'd show that . . .!"  
  
'Wonderful, Bryan will be up all night hoping for another look!' Tala sighed, as he watched the tiny muscles of Bryan's jaw clench: a sign of extreme agitation in the icy warrior. "Bryan," he said, softly placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't even think about it! You are not gonna sit by the window and stare at Rei's room all night, or I'll make Spencer and Ian trade rooms with us."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me!" Tala retorted, as he released Bryan's shoulder to take him by the hand and drag him into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa. "I have a vested interest in making sure you and Kai don't get into a fight, you know."  
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Vested interest?"  
  
"Yeah, if we stay in that room and you sit on the window sill all night. Rei will know, and he'll get nervous and not go to bed, and then that would make Kai cranky, because he wouldn't be able to sleep, and if he gets cranky, I'll get cranky, because I won't be getting any and damn it, I've waited long enough!"  
  
"And you think I haven't?" Bryan said wearily, as he looked away from Tala. "I don't understand why Rei is so afraid, he's always stood up to me in the past, and we'd argue; then make up. Why is this time so different?"  
  
'Because this time, its' not just him, that's involved.' Tala thought, as he tried to think of something that would help the other boy. But, he just couldn't think of a thing without giving away Rei's secret and he knew exactly what would happen if he revealed that. Bryan would go berserk. There'd be nothing on the face this earth that would keep him from Rei, then.  
  
He sat down by his friend and sighed, "Rei has his reasons and you'll just have to wait till he's ready to tell you why. That's all I know, Bry."  
  
Bryan just stared down at his hands and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spencer laid his head back against the wall, eyes closed against the pain in his heart. Bryan was his brother and he hated to see him hurting like this: but he could do nothing right now. Pushing away from the wall, Spencer slowly crept away; feeling a sudden need to be with his mate.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai pulled open the front door and walked into an argument.  
  
"Max! I want pizza!"  
  
"Tyson! You are not calling for pizza! I'm sick of pizza! I want Mexican, and we are going to get Mexican!"  
  
The bluenette leaned against the wall of the kitchen and stared at the two combatants. Max and Tyson both had their hands wrapped a different piece of the phone and were tugging it back and forth.  
  
"Don't break the phone."  
  
"Kai!" The two yelled and began explaining at the top of their lungs. In the midst of their confusing explanations, Grandpa Granger walked in and bellowed, "Quiet!" Max and Tyson's jaws snapped shut and they stared at the old man.  
  
Ignoring them, the old fellow turned to Kai and jerked a thumb toward the stairs. "Rei's in his hidey-hole. Kenny's working on Dragoon and I'm gonna ordered Mexican. (Max stuck his tongue at Tyson, who grimaced.) So, if you'll ask Rei what he wants and tell me what you want, I'll order the food.  
  
Kai nodded and left. Trotting up the stairs, he quickly reached the landing and headed part way down the hall. Stopping, he looked up and jumped, grabbing for the trapdoor cord. Nabbing it, he pulled the door down and stepped back as it unfolded into a small ladder. Max had found the attic, when they first explored the house, the evening after they had arrived. Rei had claimed it as a refugee from the madness in the rest of the house. He swarmed up the wooden steps and smiled as he heard Rei's soft voice reading aloud.  
  
"My first kiss,  
  
a taste of heaven that changed  
  
my unknowing heart.  
  
My virgin lips,  
  
had never felt anything,  
  
so special before you parted them  
  
with such mastery.  
  
You drank deeply of my innocence,  
  
so holy and inviolate.  
  
For you, I laid down,  
  
Holy Mother,  
  
rose Mary Magdalene.  
  
You smiled at the wonder in my eyes,  
  
reveled in the pleasure of my wakening.  
  
You took my chastity,  
  
changed it to wanton passion – with that smile.  
  
My first kiss was fruit from  
  
the Tree of Life,  
  
and my lover is the angel who guards  
  
Paradise.  
  
"Nice poem." Kai said, as he settled into the second pillow that Rei had dragged up there to use as seating.  
  
"Found this book of poetry in a box over in the corner." Rei said, as he fingered the pages of the book. "Thought I'd just sit up here and read for awhile."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rei laid the book down and pulling his knees up hugged them. He stared off into the shadows of the far side of the attic and sighed. "Is Bryan coming over?"  
  
"No. I told him that I wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Bet he didn't take that well."  
  
"He didn't, but that doesn't matter. Besides, Tala will keep him home."  
  
Rei turned his head and looked into calm red depths. "Kai, am I doing the right thing? Maybe, it would be better to just go over there and make a clean breast of everything."  
  
Kai shook his head. "No. Trust me, Rei. You need to do this when you feel ready to; when you are certain in your own mind: that now is the right time to tell him. Everything has a right time and a wrong time. Choose the wrong time and everything will be lost. What you're striving for is too important to chance on a maybe."  
  
With a frown creasing his forehead, Rei pulled his braid around to play with the end; a sure sign he was thinking hard. Kai held his breath and prayed that Rei wouldn't notice the spider clinging halfway up the binding. He looked around for something to swat the creature with. Rei had a real phobia about spiders and had been known to throw anything that had even the tiniest of eight-legged critters on it across a room, or out a window. Or if it happened to be on him: shriek at the top of his lungs and demand that someone get it off!  
  
Grabbing a shirt that poked out of a nearby box, Kai leaned forward and grabbed the spider, crushing it between his fingers. Rei's eyes went wide, as he realized what Kai had took off him and he opened his mouth to howl.  
  
"Ah, so this is where you are hiding. Kai, does Tala know that you are having trysts with Rei in secret?" A lightly French accented voice called.  
  
Startled by the unexpected voice; Rei's jaw snapped shut and he and Kai both looked toward the ladder, where a shining cap of blonde hair and laughing blue eyes gleamed.  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
The naughty French boy giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
Ian smiled, as he settled on the glider with a glass of ice-cold coke and a pile of American comics. Spencer would soon start dinner, and Tala and Bryan had gone up to their room to do something; leaving him to do whatever he wanted.  
  
He had just grabbed the first comic in the pile; a 'Tales from the crypt' issue, when he heard an engine purr. Glancing up, he dropped the comic, as a large bus pulled up in front of the Bladebreaker's house and a female driver got out. Dressed in green and yellow, she went to the door of the 'Breaker's house and knocked. Kenny stuck his head out and spoke to the woman. Ian watched on interest, as she turned and went back to the bus, a few minutes later, two blonde-headed young men emerged-Oliver and Enrique.  
  
"Majestic's" he breathed, before weakly waving, when Enrique spotted him and waved. Oliver smiled at him. The two youths conversed among themselves for a moment, then Enrique headed in his direction and Oliver went toward the other house.  
  
"Ian, isn't it?" The blonde Italian bounced onto the porch and grinned at him. The small Russian nodded. "Is the rest of your team in?" The boy asked, as he sat down on the concrete rim of the brick porch.  
  
"Yes, did you need to speak to our captain?" Ian said.  
  
"Please." Enrique said, then he chuckled. "Tell Tala that we just got into town and Robert decided that it would be a good idea to get together! He and Johnny and The All-Starz's will be meeting us at the restaurant!" The Italian Blader smirked, "So, while Oliver is inside persuading the 'Immovable Object' to come and bring his team. I am here to invite all of you!" Ian stared at the snickering blonde. Enrique laughed harder at his expression and threw his hands wide. "Please, tell Tala that he must do this because, well because, Robert is making an attempt at being spontaneous and we should all encourage him, as much as possible!"  
  
"Of course," said Ian, not really understanding, but willing to go with the flow. "I'll just go get Tala." And he slid over to the door, opened it and disappeared into the house's shadowy depths.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai and Rei trailed after Oliver as the blonde chattered, "Robert and Johnny are with the All-Starz's waiting for us to arrive. Robert is trying so hard too not be so rigid and we all want to encourage him, so please say, you'll come to dinner! Oh, and Enrique has gone to fetch the Demolition Boys! Tyson and Max have already agreed to go, as has Mr. Granger, so it's just the two of you who need to say yes!"  
  
Seeing Rei was turning pale, Kai said smoothly, "Oliver, if you'll give Rei and I a moment to talk about this. He hasn't been well and if he doesn't want to go, I will stay with him."  
  
The blonde stopped and turned, his bright eyes taking in Rei's pale face and slight shiver. Clasping his hands together, the French boy cried, "Mon dieu! Is that why Rei has been put on reserve! We had heard, but not why! Is it serious?"  
  
"No," Kai replied, "just very draining, and the doctors say, he shouldn't blade for a few months, until the condition clears up. And in case you're wondering; it's not contagious."  
  
"That's a relief!" Oliver said, grimacing as he realized how that sounded. "I didn't mean to sound like I was glad Rei is on reserve, just that he will get better."  
  
"It's o.k." Rei said quietly, "we knew what you meant. Now, if you will."  
  
"Oh, of course!" Oliver cried, as he darted off and down the stairs, leaving the other two to talk.  
  
Rei turned to Kai, his eyes huge. "Kai, I . . ."  
  
Kai put a finger against the other's lips and shook his head. "Rei, I won't force you, but remember what I said about a right time and a wrong time; this might be the right time, but one thing is for sure, you can't keep hiding from Bryan. Tala and I can only protect you for so long, Bry's smart enough to give us the slip sometime and you'll find yourself facing him alone; at least here you'll be surrounded by teammates and two other teams." He laughed softly, "And Bryan's not stupid enough to make a scene in public; or take the chance at having to face your teammates and two other Beyblade teams at once."  
  
A small smile quirked at the corner of Rei's mouth. "You're right, and who knows maybe it is time I came clean with him." Then he turned and headed back toward the bedrooms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked.  
  
"To change! I can't go out half-naked and dusty, now can I!"  
  
Kai just sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Enrique sat in the living room and listened to the arguing going on upstairs. Convincing Tala that a free meal for his team was a good idea hadn't been hard. The hard part had been convincing him to travel in the bus with the Bladebreaker's.  
  
From the sound of things, Bryan and Rei had a problem and Tala was making his irritating teammate promise to be on his best behavior; or he could just stay home!  
  
The Italian smiled; things were about to get interesting, because he hadn't mentioned that the White Tigers would also be there.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter nine! Things are definitely going to get interesting. Trust me. 


	10. Jealousy is Bryan's middle name

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Jealousy is Bryan's middle name  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Kai/Tala, Rei/Bryan, Max/Tyson, Spencer/Ian and various other pairings  
  
Note: While at dinner, Rei and Bryan have a confrontation in the bathroom. Rei goes and spends the night with Lee.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like an entertainment giant to you? If I were I would be at Diamond Head with several bungalow boys, sipping Pina coladas and watching glorious sunsets. Not slaving away in a library and dreaming of Diamond Head. So, forget trying to get any money out of me.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was on the bus waiting for Rei. Kai and Spencer had Bryan wedged between them, and Tala kept giving the boy meaningful looks every few seconds. The lilac-haired boy ignored them; he kept staring at the door of the bus; waiting for Rei to appear.  
  
"How long does it take to change?" whined Tyson, as he bounced with impatience. He'd been ready to go just as soon as Oliver had asked them. "I don't take this long!"  
  
"That's because your idea of getting ready is putting your shoes on." Kai said, dryly. Loud laughter erupted as Tyson glared at his captain.  
  
"That's not true! I know how to dress up!"  
  
"That's right." Max confirmed, "We actually went on a date, where he didn't wear his hat!" To gales of laughter, he went on, "And he actually had on a different set of shirts and vest!"  
  
Tyson turned to his grinning boyfriend and said sourly, "You are a great help, Maxie!"  
  
Max snickered.  
  
"Your main squeeze got you there: Ty!" Grandpa Granger cackled as he slapped his knee in glee. The old man opened his mouth to say something else, but Rei chose that moment to appear and the old man whistled. "Hoo, Rei! Looking good, boy!"  
  
Everyone looked at the blushing Neko-jin.  
  
Rei's hair wasn't in its usual wrap; he had tied it in a ponytail and had winged his bangs on both sides of his head. Around his creamy throat he wore a choker of white and gold beads done in single rows with a yin and yang medallion hanging from the middle of the bottom row of the choker.  
  
His feet were encased in black leather with black socks. The slacks he wore were cotton done in a smoky gray that hung just right from his hips. Completing the outfit was a long sleeved blue silk shirt, shot thorough with gold, white and gray threads. A gold bracelet peeped out of its hiding place on his right wrist.  
  
Oliver clapped his hands. "He is right, Rei! You look like a dream!" Rei flushed with pleasure. Beckoning him over, Oliver took Rei by the hand and guided him to the empty space between him and Enrique. The Frenchman playfully flicked the medallion as he said. "You should wear Western apparel more often, Rei. It really does suit you."  
  
Bryan glared at the green haired boy. 'I'll kill him! Stop flirting with my Rei, you French tart!' He growled, and started to stand, as the bus took off, throwing him off balance. He landed back in his seat and found both Tala and Mr. Granger glaring at him. Kai and Spencer each put a hand on a thigh and squeezed, reminding him of their presence.  
  
Imprisoned by friend and foe alike: Bryan spent the entire trip plotting painful demises for the little Frenchman who just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. As for his Italian accomplice, who was doing nothing to restrain the little bitch, he'd come up with something!  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was acutely aware of Bryan and had to make a conscious effort to not turn his head and met those freezing eyes. He felt like he was smothering in the close confines of the bus, and Oliver's flirting wasn't helping things.  
  
He nearly had a heart attack, when Enrique casually laid his arm across the back of the seat. He shot a look at the blonde, who slowly closed one eye in a wink. Smiling, Enrique turned his attention from Rei to one of his teammates, "Hey Tyson! I'm looking forward to beating Dragoon!"  
  
Tyson bounced in his seat and snorted, "HAH! Dragoon and I kicked your sorry butt, once! And we can do it, again!"  
  
"I don't think so! Amphillion and I have gotten along a lot better since the last time, we fought!" The Italian waved a hand casually. "So, don't be surprised when we turn Dragoon into a hatchling."  
  
Tyson turned purple and began to swell up. "Listen, you . . ."  
  
"Tyson." Kai growled from his seat. "Want me to put you in a cab and send you home? Because if you don't sit down and shut up, I will."  
  
Tyson took one look at his evil eyed captain and shrank down in his seat. Max promptly patted him on the back and whispered something that made him smile and straighten up.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence.  
  
~*~  
  
Lee smiled, as he gazed around at the appointments of the restaurant. It amused him at how people would spend tons of money to look like they hadn't spent any. He smirked, as he heard Mariah hiss.  
  
"Will you two wait until you get back to Johnny's room!"  
  
He looked over to see Michael running his tongue around the rim of his glass and giving Johnny a suggestive leer. Johnny on the other hand was regarding his boyfriend with a fondly exasperated expression.  
  
"Michael!" Judy Tate snapped, "Stop that! You're embarrassing Johnny!"  
  
"That's all right, Judy." Johnny said in a bored tone. "He just needs more lessons in manners. After all, it only took me three months to teach him how to bow correctly. His next lesson is how to kiss wrists. And believe me, he needs lots of practice at kissing."  
  
"Hey!" Michael yelped, as everyone at the table began to snicker.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello everyone, we made it!" Enrique called, as he and the rest made their way into the private dining room. Robert and Johnny stood and greeted everyone. "We waited to order, when everyone arrived, so if you all will be seated." Robert said, indicating the empty seats.  
  
Rei grabbed the first chair; he came to and rolled his eyes, when Oliver settled into the one next to him. Enrique sat across from him and smiled smugly.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Rei hissed in exasperation.  
  
"Nothing." Oliver giggled.  
  
"Why is it I don't believe that." Rei said dryly. He got no answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Waiters began to circulate handing out menus to everyone. Rei smiled politely, as he received his menu and stared at the contents.  
  
From down the table came Tyson's awed voice. "I've got to have the Porterhouse! Forty-eight ounces of meat! Man, that's great!"  
  
Robert peered over the edge of his menu and gazed at the drooling brunette. "Uncle Jack's is famous for its steaks. But, I doubt you could eat both steaks by yourself."  
  
"Don't make any large bets on that." Michael muttered, as he scanned his own menu. "I've seen him eat."  
  
Overhearing him, Johnny smirked and turning to Robert, he said casually, "I'll bet you a weekend in Cancun, he can."  
  
"I never bet on a sure thing, Johnny." Robert said, putting his menu aside. "Besides, I'd hate to take advantage of you."  
  
"Oh, come on, Robert." Enrique urged, "If he's so willing to foot the bill for a couple days of fun and sun; you should take him up on it!"  
  
"Oh, very well." The German said. He looked at the smirking redhead. "You're on."  
  
"Good."  
  
Robert looked on puzzled, as the entire table burst into laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
The waiters came and took their orders and everyone relaxed, as they made small talk with one another.  
  
"Rei," Lee said. "I'd watch out if I were you."  
  
Rei looked up the table at him, startled. "Huh?"  
  
"Mariah is mad about your sneaking out of the village again. She's planning on having a little talk with you."  
  
"Lee." Mariah warned.  
  
Lee laughed at the expression of panic that crossed Rei's face. Rei groaned, "I'm doomed!"  
  
Oliver patted him on the shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
  
Rei shook his head. "Nope, she'll just go over every single thing I've EVER done to make her mad, and yell about that, too. I'm doomed."  
  
"Rei!" Mariah sputtered. "I do not!"  
  
Lee, Kevin and Gary laughed.  
  
Oliver clucked and patted him again.  
  
Only Ian and Spencer heard the low growl that escaped Bryan.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan seethed, as he watched the green-haired boy through out the meal. The little bitch was always touching Rei, or watching every move he made. When Rei finally excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bryan saw his chance. He waited until everyone else was occupied and slipped from his seat.  
  
~*~  
  
The strain of keeping up a normal conversation with his mate's smoldering eyes constantly trained on him was beginning to get to Rei. His head was starting to pound like a jackhammer and he couldn't wait for the dinner to be over.  
  
He finished the last bite of his dessert, which he was certain was delicious, but for all the enjoyment he got from it, he might as well have been eating ashes.  
  
Finally, he couldn't take the strain anymore and interrupted Enrique's retelling of his latest trip to Milan with his lady friends, by excusing himself and go to the bathroom for some peace.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei had his face stuck over the upright hand dryer, when he heard the door open. Ignoring the footsteps behind him, he finished drying his face, and straightened. His eyes widen, as a familiar scent teased his nose, and he whirled to face an angry falcon. "We need to talk." Bryan said, coldly.  
  
"Not now, Bry." Rei said, as he looked into the other boy's silvery eyes.  
  
"Yes, now." The icy Russian said, and backed Rei up against a sink, where he pinned the Neko-jin.  
  
Nervously, Rei licked his lips and tried to squirm away from the porcelain digging into his spine. Unfortunately for him, that brought him into even closer contact with his angry mate's body.  
  
Bryan closed his eyes, as he felt Rei rub against him; all thoughts of his anger fleeing before the rising tide of lust that threatened to engulf him.  
  
With a growl, he grabbed Rei's chin and forced his face up; pressing hard against his slighter lover; Bryan claimed Rei's soft mouth in a savage kiss.  
  
Rei whimpered as the force of Bryan's kiss bruised his lips. His senses began to swim, as the familiar taste of his lover overcame them. Slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the neck of the one; he had missed so much.  
  
Bryan moaned, as his tongue flicked at Rei's lips begging for entrance. When the sweet portal opened, he dived in and began to explore the wet, warm cavern. As he held Rei close with one hand, the other began to roam and swept gently across the swell of Rei's belly.  
  
Rei had nearly lost himself in the scent and taste of his lover, when the hand that brushed his belly; snapped him out of his desire induced fog. He tore his mouth from Bryan's and stamped hard on Bryan's instep.  
  
"Ow! Fuck, Rei!" Bryan yelped, as he released Rei and held his abused foot up.  
  
Rei bolted.  
  
~*~  
  
Lee was restless, something was wrong; he just knew it. He had been listening to Grandpa Granger telling about the time he had had to dig Tyson's dad out of a hole in the ground; when the boy had crawled in and then got stuck.  
  
But his growing sense of dread was becoming difficult to ignore; he glanced around and noticed that Kevin, Gary and Mariah were also reacting to something. Gary had stopped fighting with Tyson over some leftover bread sticks, Kevin's eyes were wide and Mariah was nervously fingering a strand of hair. His eyes roamed the table, when he noticed a particular someone was missing.  
  
"Kai, where's Bryan?"  
  
Kai and Tala both looked toward Bryan's empty seat. "Shit!" they said as one and shoved their chairs back, just as Rei returned: looking a little flushed.  
  
Lee rose and went and sat down in Bryan's chair. "Where is he, Little Brother?" he asked quietly.  
  
"In the bathroom nursing a sore foot. I tromped on him." Rei answered, as he reached out and recklessly grabbed up a nearly full wineglass and downed it. He reached for another half empty glass, but Lee grabbed his wrist and firmly restrained him. "No."  
  
Tala sank back down onto his seat, and eyed the two Neko-jins. "I'm sorry, Rei. I really thought he'd keep his word."  
  
Rei shook his head, "Not your fault, Tala. Mine. I should have asked someone to go with me."  
  
Kai shook his head. "I was wrong about the level of Bryan's stupidity, but I told you this was bound to happen. It just happened sooner than I thought it would."  
  
He looked over at the other two who shared Rei's secret. "Let's meet tomorrow and discuss what we're going to do, before someone gets hurt."  
  
"Right." Lee and Tala agreed.  
  
"Lee," Rei said quietly, "Is there enough room at your place for one more."  
  
"Who?" Lee said perplexed, then he nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind sharing a bed with me."  
  
Rei looked up at Kai and sighed, "Would you bring me a change of clothes in the morning?"  
  
Kai nodded his attention elsewhere. Bryan was limping toward them; eyes intent on the four of them. "Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Wales. Room 812." Lee replied rising and motioning for Rei to do the same.  
  
"Then we'll see you at nine tomorrow. Is that all right with you, Tala?" Kai said, casually.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Till tomorrow then." Lee bowed and he and Rei went to gather the rest of the White Tigers, so Lee could make their excuses to their host.  
  
Kai watched them until they had disappeared, then he turned to Tala and said, "I think its time we went home."  
  
"I agree, it seems I need to talk to someone."  
  
Bryan winced.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan, you really are a jerk; you know that.  
  
Bryan: Just because you wrote it that way. At least, you let me kiss my koi.  
  
Hmm, you're right. I must be slipping.  
  
Bryan: Why don't you go torture Kai.  
  
I am. In a grand gesture of something, that I haven't figured out yet; I'm now juggling two stories; this one and 'Golden Blood'. And I really ought to get back to 'In the arms of Spring.' before Lady AA-Chan thinks I've abandoned her.  
  
Bryan: Don't let me stop you.  
  
Oh, don't be such a grump. There aren't too many more chapters in this one; then you can relax until I get struck by the lightning of inspiration.  
  
Bryan: Not the kind of lightning I'd like to see you struck by.  
  
Snot!  
  
Johnny: Better you than me.  
  
Tch, me darling boy-o! 'Tis yourself, who brought yer problem on, don't ye know. If you had kept a civil tongue in your head, you wouldn't have got this Irish girl's back up. So, I'm a-thinking, someday soon twill be a wedding for ye and yer lucky laddie! And I do believe I'll let Oliver cater.  
  
Johnny: Please, someone, anyone! Give me some rope!  
  
What did I tell you about being God?  
  
Johnny: I hate you.  
  
So you say. Would you rather marry Tyson?  
  
Johnny: You win. Kai, it is.  
  
Thought you'd see it my way. 


	11. Murphy's law

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Murphy's Law  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings  
  
Note: Know what they say about Murphy's Law; well we're about to prove it. Mariah sees Kai kissing Tala, then later when Lee and Kai give a present of baby clothes to Rei; she overhears the tail end of a conversation and misunderstands. In a rage, she attacks Kai, accusing him of cheating on a pregnant Lee. Max has an accident.  
  
Additional note: The beginning of this chapter has been one of the toughest things I've written in awhile; it's violent-so be warned. And I'm darn nervous about it. It seems you can take the boys out of the Abbey, but you can't take the Abbey out of the boys.  
  
Disclaimer: Them-all, Me-Zip  
  
~*~  
  
The front door of the Demolition Boys rented home slammed shut, as Tala slowly turned to face his three subordinates, a two-toned shadow at his shoulder. His red hair seemed to crackle with his suppressed fury. "Bryan, to our room, now." The anger in his voice was all the more menacing for its quietness. "Spencer, Ian go to yours as well."  
  
The three vanished as if they had been teleported. When they were out of earshot, Tala murmured, "We can't do anything that will cause bruises, if Rei sees them, he'd get upset."  
  
"Agreed, and I have the perfect solution."  
  
"Then, I will allow you to discipline him."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan stood facing the door, with the wall to his back. He kept his face blank, eyes down and his wrists crossed behind his back, a position of discipline back in the Abbey. He didn't look up when the door opened and closed. A soft whisper of feet crossing the carpet reached his ears, but that was all.  
  
In the continuing silence, Bryan had to resist the urge to move, calling upon all the training he had had to keep from looking up and meeting his captain's eyes.  
  
Tala stared at Bryan's posture; knowing that the lilac-haired Russian was thinking of the hours they had all spent in the same position at Boris, Voltaire, or some guard's whim.  
  
"Bryan." He purred, as he stepped so close to the other that he could feel the heat radiating off him. "You promised me that you would leave Rei alone tonight, I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
Bryan remained quiet. Tala reached out and grabbed a handful of lilac silk and pulled Bryan's head up, so that their eyes met. "Who am I?"  
  
"Captain of the Demolition Boys."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"A Demolition Boy."  
  
"As your captain, what do you owe me?"  
  
"Absolute obedience."  
  
"Did you give it to me tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is there any excuse for disobedience."  
  
"No."  
  
'As your captain, I've decided to hand the right to discipline you to Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers, since it was one of his team members, you laid hands on; despite being told to leave said team member alone."  
  
Stepping back, Tala nodded to Kai, who bowed and stepped forward. "Do you recall a conversation we had earlier today? One where I told you to not force Rei in any manner."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Kai said as he sat down on Bryan's bed, and eyed the other youth. "It would cause Rei a great deal of distress, if he were to learn what happens here tonight, you will not tell him. This is a matter between captains, understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then strip and come here."  
  
Face blank, Bryan obeyed. Reaching the bed, Kai reached up and yanked him down and over his lap. Holding out his left hand, the bluenette accepted the hairbrush his lover slapped into his palm.  
  
"Count to fifty, Tala."  
  
Bryan tensed, as he waited for the first blow; when it came, he bit the comforter to keep from crying out and he heard Tala say, one. As the blows came at varying intervals it was impossible to set for them. By number fifteen, he was moaning, crying by twenty-five. Number thirty-five had him screaming, and by fifty, he was beyond sounds, all he could do was lie helplessly under the punishment.  
  
At fifty, Tala took Bryan's shuddering body into his arms and lifted him from Kai's lap. Kai rose from the bed and threw the hairbrush in the general direction of the dresser. While Tala cradled his teammate: Kai prepared the bed. When he was finished, Tala laid Bryan down and cringed, when he whimpered. Drawing up the bedclothes to cover the boy, Tala and Kai left the room and went downstairs.  
  
They spent the night holding each other; lost in thoughts of regret.  
  
~*~  
  
At Bryan's first cry, Ian crawled onto Spencer's lap and shivered. Wordlessly, the large blonde held his tiny lover and rocked him slowly, tears sliding silently down his face. Too many ghosts, too many memories crowded his mind to allow him to rest, so he spent the night cradling his world to his chest and wishing for the luxury of dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Promptly at nine the next morning a cab deposited Kai and Tala outside the Wales Hotel. The pair gazed for a few moments at the building. "Hmm, Mr. Dickenson sure did right by the White Tigers, didn't he." Tala observed.  
  
"I asked him to find them something that was upper scale, but not ostentatious; no need to make them uncomfortable." Kai replied, as they paused outside the entrance.  
  
"Getting soft in your old age?" Tala asked, then ducked as Kai took a swing at him with Rei's bag. Laughing, the redhead opened the door and entered. Kai smiled slightly and followed.  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes later, they stood outside Room 812. Nodding to Tala, Kai knocked and the door opened to reveal a casually dressed Lee and a smiling Rei wearing a plush white robe. As Lee stepped back to allow his visitors to enter, Rei pounced on Kai, snatching the bag from him.  
  
As the tiger dropped the bag on the foot of the rumpled bed and began to yank out the contents, both Kai and Tala scrutinized him for any signs of anxiety or trauma. But, aside for a little puffiness around his eyes: Rei looked happy. As the lively sprite bounced off to the bathroom, Lee cleared his throat and brought the other captain's attention to him.  
  
"Care to have a seat, it'll take Rei some time to get changed, so we might as well get comfortable; while we're waiting."  
  
Kai and Tala nodded, then both crossed the room and sat down in the leather chairs in front of the windows. Once he was comfortably settled, Kai nodded toward the closed bathroom door. "How . . ."  
  
Lee sat down on the foot of the bed and shrugged. "Not too bad. He had a few restless moments and whimpered a couple of times, but other than that, not bad." He turned to look at Tala. "What about Bryan?"  
  
Tala's eyes darkened. "Bryan is currently scrubbing every surface in the house that isn't covered with cloth or carpet, or too delicate for it with a toothbrush. It should take the rest of the day." It was a small lie, but Lee didn't need to know that the truth was; Bryan was ensconced in bed and being waited on hand and foot by Ian and Spencer.  
  
Lee's jaw hit the floor. "Tala!"  
  
The Russian shook his head. "I told him to leave Rei alone, he disobeyed, and this is his punishment."  
  
Lee just stared at him.  
  
"Forget about it, Lee. Let's concentrate on the really important. The tournament begins in two days and we need to decide do we tell Bryan before or after it." Kai said, glancing at Tala and facing Lee. "Did Rei give you any specifics on what happened last night?"  
  
"Yes, but only because I asked." Lee ran a hand over his face, "Bryan surprised him in the bathroom; and pinned him against a sink, then kissed him." Lee sighed. "Rei said, that if it hadn't been for the fact, Bryan's hands started wandering; he would probably have laid with him right there on the tiles! As it was, Bryan touched their kitten; and that woke him out of his haze. And well, you heard him last night, he stomped on Bryan's instep and escaped."  
  
Kai and Tala both nodded. "So," Lee continued, "How are we going to work this? Do we use the straight approach? Sit Bryan down and tell him that in roughly six and a half months; he's going to a father."  
  
"Want to help tie Bryan down first." Tala said, bluntly. "You tell him that he's got a kid coming and he's going to go berserk." Startled, Lee's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious!"  
  
"Very serious." the redhead replied, "Lee, you know very little about us and the hell we've gone through. Kai knows, but even he doesn't know everything. Rei knows some of it, but he'll never know all of it, because Bryan will never tell him." Tala paused, leaned forward and held out a hand to Kai, who leaned over and grasped it. Turning his head, Tala met Kai's knowing eyes and sighed, then he turned back to Lee: who shivered under that glowing regard.  
  
"When we were prisoners of the Abbey, we had no control over anything – not even our own bodies." Tala whispered, "Sometimes, we were forced to service the guards; usually as a punishment for some infraction." His eyes grew distance; as he remembered things; he'd rather forget. Kai rose and went to stand by him, drawing him close with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Lee swallowed hard against the bile rising in his throat. He wanted to get up and flee the room, so he wouldn't hear anymore. But, he forced himself to sit and listen.  
  
Kai looked down at Tala with concern: then he knelt and gently took Tala's face between his hands and kissed him. The embrace helped to draw Tala back to the here and now. He blinked at Kai, then nodded his thanks. Raising his eyes, he met Lee's sick ones and smiled grimly.  
  
"Enough about that." Tala said, leaning back in his seat and dismissing the ghosts of his past. "Lee, I'm only telling you this, so you'll understand when I say, that once Bryan knows of Rei's condition; the tiger isn't going to able to take a piss without Bryan following him to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, Ancestors, not one of those!" Lee groaned, "I've got a cousin that was like that. The first time his wife got pregnant, you'd have thought no one had ever had a kitten before. He had to control every . . . thing . . ." Lee's voice trailed off, his eyes slowly growing large. "Control."  
  
The phoenix and wolf stared at the lion, as the White Tiger captain got to his feet and began to pace. Lee continued to talk to himself. "Control- that's the key. Bryan needs to control, because he doesn't know any other way. The dominant controls the submissive; but Rei is no real submissive and resents Bryan's attempts at dominance. So, how do we make them equal?"  
  
"Neutral ground." Tala said promptly, "Someplace, where they can really talk to each other."  
  
"Central Park." Kai said, suddenly. "Rei's calmest, when he's surrounded by nature. We could take them to a corner of the park and keep other people away, while they talk."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tala said, looking over at Lee, who nodded.  
  
"All right, then we'll take them there right after the tournament." Kai decreed; relieved that a solution had been found, now all they had to do was wait.  
  
At the other end of the room, the bathroom door opened and Rei emerged; ready to face the day.  
  
"I'm going to order room service, does anyone want anything?" Rei asked, as he headed over to a desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a sheet of paper, a pen and a menu. He held out the items to Lee, who took them and sitting began studying the menu.  
  
As he was doing that, Rei eyed Tala and sighed, "All right Tal, what did you do to Bryan?"  
  
"Your lover is currently learning the joys of cleaning house with a toothbrush. I gave Spencer and Ian very clear orders that they were to keep him at it, no matter how much he bitched." Tala replied blandly, as he took the paper items and pen from Lee; the lie coming easier with each retelling.  
  
"And that's all you did." Rei waited for an answer, but Tala ignored him in favor of dealing with choosing breakfast; before handing off to Kai.  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Rei, that's enough. Tala isn't going to tell you, so leave it alone." Kai ordered. The cat-boy glared at the two Russians, but didn't say anything else. He just took the pad from Kai and walked away, his braid swishing like an angry tail.  
  
Lee eyed him as he stalked pass, and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's right, we want three 'Goldie Lox', two with a pumpkin muffin, one with a banana muffin, one apple cinnamon French toast, five glasses of Four flowers juice and three coffees. Yes, that's Room 812, thank you." Hanging up the phone he turned and announced, "Breakfast will be up in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"All right," he said, as he walked over and shoved Lee further down the bed. "What are the three of you plotting?"  
  
"A trip to Central Park." Lee grinned at him. "I'm sure you can find a tree or two you'd like to climb." Huffing indignantly, Rei leaned back and snatched a pillow up and smacked Lee with it.  
  
Tala and Kai smirked, as a mini pillow fight broke out.  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah was just opening her room door, when she heard, "I'm going back to the house to check on Bryan and the others. Are you coming with me?" The voices sounded familiar, and she peeked out to see who the speakers were.  
  
Kai and Tala stood waiting for the elevator to arrive; they didn't see the interested pair of eyes peering at them.  
  
"No, Rei says, he and Lee promised to take Mariah shopping today. It seems Mr. D. gave each White Tiger a BBA credit card and told them to buy whatever they wanted. I hope he put a limit on Mariah and Kevin, because I don't know how they'd handle carte blanche."  
  
Mariah glowered at the bluenette and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Tala snickered, earning him a glare as well. The elevator 'pinged' and the doors opened to reveal an empty car. "Have fun." Tala grinned at his boyfriend, before giving him a quick kiss and entering the car.  
  
Kai waited for the doors to close, before snorting, "Right, fun. More like crowd control." Then, he headed back down to Room 812.  
  
"Just you wait, Kai." Mariah muttered, as she exited her room. "Crowd control, indeed."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei groaned, as Mariah piled another bag into his already overloaded arms; Kai and Lee were similarly weighed down. It had seemed to him, that Mariah had taken peculiar delight in burying Kai under packages. This had been going on for four hours and he was about ready to drop everything and run for the hills!  
  
Compare to her, he, Kai and Lee hadn't spent a thing!  
  
Finally, Lee called a halt to the spending spree and ordered everyone into a small corner cafe to get something to eat and drink before heading back to the hotel.  
  
Sighing with relief, Rei dropped his burden and eased into a chair. Lee and Mariah both excused themselves to go to the restroom. Kai eyed him from across the table. "Tired?"  
  
"Yeah," Rei replied, as he flipped open the menu, "I wasn't born to be a pack mule."  
  
"Well," Kai said dryly, "you've got the stubborn part down, but your ears aren't long enough; and you're short a leg." It was worth the smack in the head for the double take Rei gave him; one like that came few and far between.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the hotel, the three boys dropped Mariah's packages down on her bed with grateful hearts. Lee rubbed his aching arms and bowed to the bed. "Thank you for volunteering to take up the burden. My arms thank you and so does my aching back!" He said, factiously.  
  
Kai and Rei laughed. Mariah didn't. She shooed them from her room, closing the door firmly behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai pulled out a small package from one of his bags. He and Lee had found these in the second store they had gone to and as soon as they had seen items, they just had to get them for Rei.  
  
"Rei," he said quietly getting the tiger's attention. He held out the package. "For you."  
  
"Me?" Rei smiled, as he took it and began to open it. Lee drifted over, sat next to Kai and smiled, "Hope you like it."  
  
Tossing the wrapping aside, Rei opened the small shirt box, and gasped. Inside he found a tiny white tiger playsuit: complete with attached mittens, feet and tail. Plus it had a little cap with tiny black tipped ears. And there was also an equally tiny lion playsuit.  
  
Speechless, Rei lifted the tiny tiger suit out and turned it this way and that to view it from all sides. He ran the tail between his fingers and stroked the tiny ears.  
  
"It's . . .it's beautiful." He breathed. His eyes began to pool and he dropped the garment to dash to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hormones." Lee sighed, as he rose to retrieve the playsuit. He turned his head and smiled, "I'm glad we found these, they're perfect for the kitten."  
  
"Lee! Kai!"  
  
Kai's head shot up, and Lee spun so fast, he almost fell down. Mariah stood in the open doorway, her mouth hanging open.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, tiger claws! Lee and the others must have taken it with them!" Mariah hissed, as she surveyed the piles of clothes, jewelry and other items. "The bag with Mother's bracelets simply isn't here! I'll have to go get it." She peered at her new wristwatch. "I better go now, before they decide to go somewhere."  
  
She hurried to the door, snatching up her room key. A minute's brisk walk brought her to Lee's room, as she raised her hand to knock, she noticed that it wasn't shut all the way. Shaking her head, at someone's carelessness, she began to ease the door open.  
  
". . . They're perfect for the kitten."  
  
"Lee! Kai!"  
  
~*~  
  
One moment Mariah was standing in the door, the next she was a pink streak shooting across the room and attacking Kai, going for his eyes with her nails.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you cheat on Lee with Tala! I saw you kissing that redheaded . . ."  
  
"Mariah!" Lee shouted, as Kai tried to keep her from reaching his face. 'Where the hell did she get the idea that he and Kai were . . .'  
  
"I'll scratch your eyes out! I heard Lee talking back in China about a kitten! I didn't know he meant he was having yours!" Mariah screamed, as she pummeled Kai with her fists.  
  
"Mariah!" Lee grabbed her around the waist and pried her away from the Russian. Rei shot out of the bathroom attracted by the noise. "It isn't what you think! The kitten isn't . . ."  
  
"Kai! Kai!" Ian burst through the door at that moment. The short Russian's chest heaved up and down, as he panted out his message. "You and Rei need to get to the hospital quick! Max is in the emergency room! He's had an accident!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, this chapter's over and I have to say I'm glad. I simply hated writing the beginning of this chapter. Doing something that cruel to Bryan even if he is a pain is against my nature. A spanking like that will turn the muscles in your ass to mush, making sitting a painful proposition.  
  
Ok, the food came from Sarabeth's at the Whitney, which also has a place in the Wales.  
  
Goldie Lox: scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and cream cheese.  
  
Four Flowers juice: a special blend of banana, pineapple, orange and pomegranate juice. 


	12. Change of plans

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Change of plans  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Max/Tyson, and various other pairings.  
  
Note: Max's accident has put him out of the tournament, and Kai has a problem.  
  
Disclaimer: Not in the mood.  
  
I now have another Rei and kitten plushie, curtsey of Yugi Lover  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty confused minutes later found the White Tigers, two Bladebreakers, and a Demolition Boy rushing into the emergency room of Lenox Hill Hospital.  
  
Tala, who had been waiting for them, straightened up from where he had been leaning against the wall, and rushed over to meet them.  
  
"How is he!"  
  
"What happened."  
  
Rei and Kai spoke at one, and Tala held up a hand to stem the flow of questions. "We're waiting on x-rays, but the doctor doesn't think its anything really serious."  
  
"That's a relief!" Rei exclaimed, relaxing a little. The ride to the hospital had been tense with Ian supplying them with what little he knew. And that was Tyson showing up on their doorstep, pale as a ghost, screaming that Max had had an accident and they needed an ambulance. Spencer had called Mr. D, who's secretary told them she would call Lenox Hill, and have the emergency vehicle dispatched.  
  
Then Tala had come home and when he learned about the accident had order a cab and sent Ian for them.  
  
Now, the Neko-jin looked around and said, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Max's mother, Mr. D. and everyone else is in the waiting room, this way." Tala turned and headed down the hall, everyone falling in behind.  
  
The redhead led them down a short hallway and turned left and proceeded down a new hall to a glass door; he glanced back to see if he had lost anyone, finding all present; he gestured toward the door. "We're here." And pulled it open.  
  
When Rei entered the room, he saw that when Tala had said everyone, he meant everyone! Arranged along the wall and in the double row of seats down the middle of the room, were the All-Starz's, the Majestic's, Mr. Dickenson, Judy, Kenny, Spencer and Bryan. Missing was Tyson and his grandfather.  
  
"Where's . . ." the question died on his lips, as the door at the far end of the room opened and Grandpa Granger came through it dragging a struggling Tyson with him.  
  
"Gramps, let go! Max needs me! Ow!" Tyson stared up at his grandfather who had just slammed him into a seat.  
  
The old man stared down at his grandson and all traces of his usual bantering tone gone, growled. "No, Tyson, he doesn't. What he needs now is to concentrate on what the doctor needs him to do and your caterwauling is only distracting him. Now, you need to sit there and keep your trap shut  
. . ." One moment the old gentleman was fussing his grandson out, and the next he was being put aside, by a firm hand.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Ignoring the older man, the phoenix stood in front of his teammate and began to tap his right thigh with a finger. "What happened."  
  
Lee stepped to Rei's side and watched as Tyson turned the color of cream, then the brunette bolted from his seat and tried to run for it. Kai simply reached out and grabbed Tyson's collar: halting him in his tracks. Without a word, Kai threw him back in his seat.  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"He fell out of a tree." Tyson mumbled, finding the ground between his toes very interesting. "I see." Kai said.  
  
'Amazing,' Robert thought as he watched the scene. 'How intimidating such simple words can be, when he uses them.'  
  
"What was Max doing up in a tree?"  
  
Tyson gulped, his nerves steadied by the stern look in his captain's crimson eyes. "Max and I were out in the backyard relaxing by the pool, when we heard the kids in the yard next door yelling. So, we went over to see what the noise was all about. They were playing badminton and their birdie had somehow got stuck among the branches of this tree! Max decided that he could climb up and scoot out on the branch and bounce up and down and make the limb bob; that way he might be able to dislodge the thing!" Tyson waved his arms and grew alarmingly red in the face.  
  
"Dammit, Kai, we've all seen Rei bounce around tree limbs like a fricking chimp and nothing ever happened to him! So, we thought it would be safe to do it, but Max lost his grip and fell!"  
  
"Hey!" Rei exclaimed from the other end of the room, where he had taken a seat between Lee and Mariah. He half rose from his chair, only to be gently restrained by Lee's hand on his forearm. "You can't blame me! I grew up 'bouncing' as you put it!"  
  
Tyson glared at him.  
  
"Rei's not the only one who can 'bounce' around tree limbs, Tyson. Mariah can, I can and Kevin is slipper than a snake. Gary's the only one of us who is ground bound." Lee said, mildly. "Most of the kittens of the clan start learning how as soon as they can grip a branch and hang on. So, its' no big deal for us, and you really shouldn't try to do something just because someone else can, that can get you hurt, as unfortunately Max has found out."  
  
Oliver tilted his head and looked quizzically at Lee. "Excuse me, but I don't understand kittens? Why are you talking about baby cats?'  
  
Mariah laughed, "Kittens are what babies are called in our village. They aren't called children until they're four years old."  
  
"That's why to call someone over four 'kitten' is an insult, unless you happen to be using it as a pet name for your mate." Kevin smirked, before wandering over and sitting down next to Kenny and staring intently at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei tuned out the conversation about kittens and 'kittens' and stared at Bryan. There was something strange about his lover; he couldn't quite put his finger on. It wasn't until Bryan shifted uneasily in his seat that Rei blinked in surprise. Bryan was sitting on a pillow! 'Why is he sitting on a pillow?'  
  
Before he could pursue the thought any further a man entered and he turned his attention to what he had to say.  
  
~*~  
  
"W-W-what are you staring at?" Kenny asked, nervously. Kevin shrugged, "Never seen you without your other half before; where's the computer?"  
  
"Dizzi is not my other half!" Kenny yelled, and immediately blushed and lowered his voice, "Besides I left her at home; she needed to recharge her batteries."  
  
"Oh, why?" asked the Chinese imp, "Wear her out?"  
  
Snickers swept the room, and Kenny began to clench his fist and growl. He was saved from spontaneously combusting by the entrance of a man in a white coat bearing a clipboard.  
  
"Mz. Tate?'  
  
Judy got to her feet; helped by Michael and Johnny and she approached the questioner. "I'm Judy Tate, how is my son?'  
  
"Mz. Tate, I'm Doctor Richard Morgan." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. The raven-haired man consulted his clipboard. "Max has a fracture of his left ulna and bruising of his ribcage. And we would like to keep him overnight to make sure he doesn't have an concussion."  
  
As Kai listened carefully to the doctor's report, one thing became clear. Max would not be able to compete in two days time and that meant; Rei would have to or they would have to forfeit!  
  
~*~  
  
Rei also realized as the doctor talked that he would now have to compete or watch his team go down in undeserved defeat. He sat quietly wondering how he was going to get through the coming days.  
  
~*~  
  
Mariah's eyes narrowed, as she watched Kai and Tala whispering together over their lunches. They had all left the hospital after the doctor had allowed them each a moment to peek in at Max and say hi. Mr. Dickenson had then insisted that since Robert had picked up the tab for dinner the night before, the BBA could foot the bill for lunch.  
  
So, here they all were again, except for Max's mom and Tyson, who wouldn't leave his koi, eating, drinking and joking together like they were all great friends and that bastard was flirting with his whore and ignoring poor Lee all together!  
  
She just couldn't understand why Lee was letting him get away with it! Speaking of Lee, she looked over at the other table their party was occupying and spotted him talking to that large stupid oaf of a Russian, Spencer and his fashion challenged companion, Ian.  
  
As for Rei, he was sitting next to Lee, but his attention was on that creep that nearly killed him at the Worlds. Why was he watching him, and why did Rei seem to glow?  
  
She glared down at her dessert and viciously attacked it with her fork. "Hey, Mariah, it's dead already!" Startled, she looked up to see Enrique grinning at her. The Italian shook his head, "That is a waste of a perfectly good piece of chocolate truffle cake." He mourned.  
  
"Mind your own business!" She snapped, as she hacked off another piece of cake and mashed it.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Enrique said to Oliver as the Frenchman winced as another piece was dissected and mauled.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out."  
  
The two Majestics' weren't the only ones, who were watching Mariah's actions. Kevin frowned as he finished his own dessert. Mariah had been edgy, all right, bitchy ever since they had left the hotel and the looks she kept giving Kai should have incinerated him by now. Perhaps, when they got back to the hotel, he could ask her.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei was growing more and more concerned, he had been watching Bryan covertly and his mate was limping and when he went to sit down, he winced and lowered himself very gingerly. Rei was beginning to wonder if there was something going on that he hadn't been told about, and if there was . . . Well, he had a good idea, who to blame the secrecy on. The question was who to ask to get a straight answer from.  
  
~*~  
  
Bryan knew that Rei was watching him, and he tried to act like nothing was wrong, but he couldn't quite suppress the hiss of pain that escaped him, nor the wince as he finally settled. He risked looking Rei's direction and knew from the slight narrowing of those golden jewels that he hadn't missed a thing.  
  
Maybe that was a good thing and it would start Rei asking questions. He could stand a little pampering from his koi.  
  
~*~  
  
After lunch the teams went their separate ways, and Mariah fumed even more, when Kai left with that, that creature! And poor, brave Lee just sent them on their way with a wave and a smile. She flexed her fingers; it was too bad she hadn't been able to scar that cold-hearted son-of-a-water buffalo. That would have been a lesson he'd never forget! No one mistreats a member of the White Tiger Clan and gets away with it!  
  
She turned from the disgusting scene and stormed to the bus that had come to take her and her friends back to the Wales. She had some planning to do.  
  
~*~  
  
The afternoon passed and Kai paced the floor, he'd spoken to Mr. Dickenson and had gotten the answer he'd dreaded, talk about your wrongs coming back to bite you on the ass! Thanks to his jumping ship to join the Demolition Boys and then returning to the Bladebreakers: a new rule had been passed. A Blader who had left a team had to have spun with their new team at least once in competition, before they could substitute for another Blader on their old team, which meant Lee wasn't eligible to take Max's place.  
  
He only had tomorrow to come up with a plan or the team would have to forfeit. He couldn't risk Rei's health not with the level of competition they would be up against. He needed some advice and he knew where to get it.  
  
He headed for the phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Ian laid on a lounger by the pool soaking up rays. He loved the feel of the heat that was soaking into his bones. Everything was so peaceful with only the drone of bees, whine of traffic and the song of birds for company.  
  
Suddenly, the heat was cut off and he opened his eyes to find Rei standing over him: a determined expression on his face.  
  
"Ian, I want some answers."  
  
Ian gulped.  
  
~*~  
  
Kevin knocked on Mariah's door. When she opened the door, he slipped in and stood just inside the door. "What do you want, Kevin?  
  
"Gary and I are going to a movie. I came down to see if you and Lee wanted to go."  
  
"No." She said, "I've got something to do."  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, Emily and I are going shopping." She lied.  
  
Kevin blinked, "B-But, I thought you didn't like Emily! You said, she was a overrated, under talented b . . ." Mariah slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"She may be all that, but she still knows the best stores in New York. Of course," she smiled, "you could always go with us, if you think there'll be trouble."  
  
Kevin backed off, holding out his hands and shaking his head, "No. No, that's all right, I think I'll go see Lee. Bye!"  
  
The green haired Neko-jin spun around and barely had the door opened, before he was out and gone. Mariah laughed and went and closed the door.  
  
Now to carry out her plan, she'd humiliate Kai and his bitch in a way they'd never forget!  
  
~*~  
  
"Lee, change of plans, we need to scrap Central Park and do it here, tonight. How soon can you get here?" The phone made some squawking noises and Kai listened, "Not good enough. Rei wants to go visit Max and then we need to bring Tyson home. I need you here as soon as you can get here."  
  
More squawking and Kai sighed, "All right, that will have to do. Tala and I will meet you here then. See you soon." He hung up the phone and turned to find himself face to shoulder with Grandpa Granger.  
  
"About time you decided that the direct approach was the best." He said, and walked away, leaving Kai to stare after him.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ian, I want to know everything that has happened to Bryan since I left." Rei said, as he sat down on a deck chair that Kai had made Tyson tote out to poolside after Tyson broke the second lounger by falling through the webbing.  
  
"Everything?" Ian squeaked. 'Where was Spencer when he needed him?'  
  
"Everything." Rei nodded, "And I especially want to know what happened last night after I left the restaurant."  
  
"Rei, Kai will kill me if I do that! And if I manage to survive Kai, I won't survive what Tala would do to me. Don't make me tell you!" He pleaded. But Rei was implacable. "They aren't here, I am, and if you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll kill you!"  
  
Ian looked around frantically for a means of escape, but there was none, so reluctantly, he began.  
  
As Rei listened, he began to frown.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm, Kai sounds really worried. He didn't mention it, but I wonder what Mr. Dickenson told him about whether or not I could step in as a substitute."  
  
"Knock. Knock."  
  
He went over to the door, and opened it. Kevin breezed past him and perched on the end of his bed. "Hey, Lee! Wanna go to a movie with Gary and me?"  
  
"Wish I could, but Kai called and he wants me to come over there. He says, its' important, so I'll have to pass." He paused to put his shoes on. "What are you going to see?"  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean." Lee turned and glared at the imp. "Tiger claws! I wanted to see that! Can't you wait till I get back and go at a later time? Or maybe, we could go tomorrow."  
  
"I guess we could wait until later. Gary wants to go to the movies tomorrow too, and see 'Return of the king.' I think he's on an Orlando Bloom kick." Kevin waved a hand, and then he hopped off the bed. "I better go tell Gary, we're going later than we planned, so we'll eat first."  
  
"Did you tell Mariah?"  
  
"Yeah, but she said, she was going shopping with Emily, weird, huh?"  
  
Lee nodded, "Yeah, weird is right, those two are usually at each other's throats." He shrugged, and went to answer the phone, that rang just then. "Yes, thank you. I'll be right down." He hung up. "My cab's here, so I'll see you later." And he ushered Kevin from the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Tala and Kai sat drinking lemonade on the glider, waiting for Lee to arrive. "Well, at least, Bryan won't be able to do much about our news. He still hurts too much to move real fast. We'll definitely be able to outrun him." Tala said, as he played idly with the straw in his lemonade.  
  
Kai snorted and set his empty glass down, just as a cab heaved into view. The yellow car pulled up and Lee got out, just as Rei came through the front door.  
  
~*~  
  
"And that's what happened." Ian finished, and cringed at the look on Rei's face. Without a word, Rei rose and headed for the house. Ian scrambled off the lounger and ran for help.  
  
~*~  
  
Spencer and Bryan were watching tv, when Ian burst thorough the door, screaming. "Spencer, Rei is gonna kill Kai and Tala, you better get over there!"  
  
Not wasting time with questions, the blonde got up and rushed for the front door. Bryan was slower off the mark, but he too headed for the door to see what he could do to help.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei, what's wrong?" Kai said, as he rose to meet the Neko-jin. Rei didn't say a word: he just kicked Kai dead in the stomach. Kai sank to the floor, clutching his middle and retching.  
  
"Rei!" Tala dropped his glass, leapt to his feet and rushed to Kai's side, only to get punched dead in the nose by the angry tiger. He reeled back and fell over the arm of the glider.  
  
The snarling cat-boy stormed off the porch, pushed Lee out of the way and got in the cab. Lee stood staring, as Rei growled, "Lenox Hill Hospital." And the cab pulled away.  
  
~*~  
  
I wonder what Mariah has planned.  
  
Mariah: I'm not telling!  
  
Yes, you will.  
  
Mariah: Only if you make me. I'd rather show them.  
  
Well, that is the best way.  
  
Rei: I kicked Kai? Punched Tala?  
  
You certainly did.  
  
Rei: They're going to kill me!  
  
Nah, I won't let them. Well, at least not in this story.  
  
Rei: I knew it! You're gonna kill me in that other one, aren't you!  
  
Technically, I already have. You've just been reincarnated.  
  
Johnny: Abusing God's powers! You heretic!  
  
I told you I am God! So, I can't be a heretic. Now, go play with Kai.  
  
Johnny (shudder)  
  
Until next time, bye. 


	13. Talons and claws

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Talons and claws  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Max/Tyson and various other pairings  
  
Note: None this time, I'm gonna be evil and make you read and see. BHAAAAAAAAH!!!! And oh, if you want to read the uncensored version go to Adultfanfiction.net  
  
Disclaimer: Your joking, right?  
  
Grandpa Granger watched the group of boys gathered around the glider. Tala had his head between his knees, while Spencer plied an ice pack to the back of his neck. Kai lay back against the glider, his head resting on the pillow, Lee had slipped behind it. Ian was sitting on the brick rim of the porch, while Bryan leaned against it.  
  
While the boys were tending to the wounded, he had quietly cleaned up the porch and then returned to hear how the news of Rei's pregnancy would be broken to Bryan.  
  
"What set Rei off?" Bryan's quiet question caused everyone to jump and they all looked at each other, Tala raising his head to do so. The lilac haired youth looked around and growled when Ian flushed and refused to meet his eye.  
  
"Ian."  
  
The shorter boy sighed, "Spencer, would you see that I'm buried under the big tree back behind the storage area at the Abbey. And I want you to remember that I love you."  
  
"Stop playing the martyr." Kai growled, as he slowly straightened up, fixing a baleful eye on the nervous youth. "And tell us what you know."  
  
Ian pulled his hat off and began to play with the straps. "Rei threatened to kill me, if I didn't tell him about Bryan and his activities since he left; and especially about last night."  
  
"I suppose you told him." Tala said. He sat up and ran a finger under his nose, it came back clean, so he waved Spencer away and sighed.  
  
"I didn't have a choice. He would either kill me; or the two of you would, either way I was dead. So, I told him."  
  
"And last night was what set Rei off." Tala guessed as he laid his head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"What about last night?" Lee asked, eyes widening in puzzlement, when the group of Russians either flushed or paled, and refused to meet his eyes. "Kai? Tala?"  
  
Halfway to the hospital, Rei changed his mind, and ordered the driver to take him to Central Park instead, he needed to be someplace where he could center himself before he went back home and strangled Kai and Tala!  
  
He glared out the window of the cab, impatiently drumming his fingers on the seat, ignoring the myriad sights that whizzed, crawled or flashed past.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the cab pulled up in front of the park and deposited the young Neko-jin, who immediately began to jog away from the street and deep into the park.  
  
Ten minutes after arriving at Central Park, Rei found a tree that suited his needs; limbs that were heavy with foliage and broad enough to take his weight and be comfortable to sit on. Scrambling up the trunk, he was soon hidden from view.  
  
Quietly, he settled down on the widest branch, leaned back against the trunk, and removing Driger from his pocket used the blade to focus his center. He sorely needed to balance himself before he returned home and strangled Kai and Tala.  
  
Slowly, he allowed the quiet to permeate his being as he began to take deep calming breaths; focusing his will to block out everything but the reason for his flight. His mate had been deliberately injured by someone they both called friend, and that friend's mate. The ghost of the great cat that had begun his lineage had rose up in his soul; roaring its rage.  
  
And it was that part of his heritage he had satisfied with a fast and hard attack: leaving his prey battered and bleeding. For a brief moment, he savored the 'taste' of the victory, then he slowly let it go, and with the release forced the mighty beast to fade; never quite gone, but there to call upon in time of need.  
  
As he sank deeper into the trance, the outside world slowly faded from his consciousness, leaving only his subconscious to stand guard.  
  
"We lied about last night, Lee." Tala sighed, "We didn't want to upset Rei anymore than he already was; so we lied about Bryan's punishment."  
  
"All right, what the hell did you do that you are either ashamed of, or felt wasn't any of my business." Lee asked, he wasn't prepared for the growled answer.  
  
"Kai busted my ass with a hairbrush. Its' nice to know they kept that quiet."  
  
Lee wheeled and stared open mouthed at Bryan, who glared back. The cold Russian shrugged and continued, "Don't worry about it, Lion! I've had worst beatings, at least they put me to bed in a nice warm bed; usually after a beating, we got to sleep on a nice cold concrete floor."  
  
Lee spun back around and glared at the pair on the glider. "You two are damn lucky Rei didn't stick around to give you a lesson in what he can really do, when he's angry. I guess some part of him still remembers that he's breeding."  
  
"What did you say?" Bryan said, not sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"He said, that Rei is pregnant." Spencer said, quietly from where he sat with Ian, whose eyes were bulging in shock.  
  
Sitting on the brick wall, Spencer put an arm around Ian, and listened to the slightly heated four -way conversation between Lee, Bryan, Kai and Tala. The big blonde absently ran a hand up and down Ian's back, as the shorter Russian trembled at the rising voices.  
  
He wondered if he dared broach the subject of Rei's pregnancy, when Lee took that decision out of his hands, as he angrily told Tala and Kai off and let slip that Rei was breeding.  
  
Bryan's confusion was understandable, so he thought he'd help clarify things for him.  
  
"He said, that Rei is pregnant."  
  
While everyone swiveled to stare at Spencer, Grandpa Granger went to call the hospital.  
  
"Spencer!" Tala cried, "How long have you known?"  
  
The big blonde sighed, "The day we arrived I was walking past the fence when you got to shouting at Kai about Bryan, so I went over and listened in."  
  
Ian turned his head to stare at his boyfriend, "And you didn't tell me!" He demanded. Spencer looked back at him and shook his head, "Little one, if I had told you, it wouldn't have been five minutes before you would have been trying to cause trouble with the information. I may trust you with most things, but I know when to not tell you something."  
  
Ian punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Ignoring them, Bryan snorted in disbelief. "What are you guys trying to pull? Rei is as male as I am, and I can assure you that there is no way in hell, I can get pregnant."  
  
"That's right," Lee agreed, as he perched on the wall, "You CAN'T, but Rei can. Bryan, whatever our differences in the past have been, I'm telling you Rei is pregnant, and the kitten is yours."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Bryan crossed his arms and glared at Lee. "You said it yourself, we have had differences in the past and . . ."  
  
"Kuznetsov, you are one stubborn ass." Kai began . . .  
  
"Blam!"  
  
Everyone looked up as Tyson's grandfather stalked out of the house, a nervous looking Chief trailing behind him, clutching Dizzi like a shield.  
  
"The way I see it, homies; is you aren't gonna get the soon-to-be papa to believe anything until he hears it from the mama. So, while you were out here arguing, I called the hospital to have Rei come home, but there's a problem."  
  
"What problem?" Lee asked, a faint sense of unease touching him.  
  
"Tyson says, Rei never made it to the hospital." There was an immediate uproar.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Kai and Tala leapt to their feet, while Lee sprang to they're side: eyes wide and anxious. Bryan paled, and grabbed the wall for support. Spencer and Ian also cried out in surprised horror. . "We need to find him!" Lee cried, "Who knows what can happen!"  
  
"Damn it! I told him to not go anywhere alone!" Kai snarled, "that little fool! When I get my hands on him!"  
  
Grandpa Granger sighed, took a deep breath and shouted, "SHUT UP!" He fixed a stern eye on everyone. "If you 'gentlemen' can keep quiet for a moment. I called the Cab Company and found out that Rei went instead to Central Park. I then contacted Dickenson and had him dispatch a bus. We are going to the park and hunt for the boy."  
  
"No, we won't. I'm going alone." Bryan said, calmly. "Rei is mine and I've had enough of everyone's interference."  
  
"You'll never find him." Lee said, as he moved to confront the pale Russian: who stared impassively at him with arms crossed. "Believe me, if Rei doesn't want to be found, you'll never find him. I, however can find him."  
  
"How?"  
  
Lee smirked and tapped his nose. "If the wind is right, I'll be able to smell him. We, Neko-jin's can see, smell and hear better than you poor humans. So, I'll be able to track him a whole lot easier than any of you can." Lee shrugged, "besides if the trees are close enough together, he made try to use them as a means of escape, and I'm the only one who can chase him through the canopy."  
  
Bryan glared, but then reluctantly nodded, "All right, you can come, but no one else!" He glared around at the others. "I meant it, when I said, I'm tried of everyone's interference." He then faced Lee again. "When you've located Rei for me, I expect you to get lost!"  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
Tala looked at the old man and remarked, "You don't seemed to surprised. Why?"  
  
Grandpa smiled, "Because I knew the moment I saw Rei; he had that certain glow that pregnant women get. I saw it with my wife and I saw it with Tyson's mother. There is no mistaking that shine."  
  
"You never said anything." Kai straightened from the glider and frowned at the man.  
  
The old man shook his head. "You weren't listening, I've been talking. At the diner I was talking and at other times, when you tried to curtail Rei's movements, I talked, and today when you called Lee, I talked." He pointed a long finger at Kai and growled, 'There was a message in everything I told you, but you didn't get it."  
  
He looked at the stubborn cast on Kai's face and sighed. "And you still don't, do you? The message was simple; Let go." He looked around at the faces surrounding him and noted the surprise looks. He refocused his attention on the bluenette. "Kai, you're a smart boy. You wouldn't be where you are, if you weren't, but you could've handled this better."  
  
"And how would you have handled it?" Tala asked, as he tightened his grip on his growling lover.  
  
"Simple, I'd have kicked that one, "he jerked at thumb at Bryan, "in the rear and sent him after Rei." The old man shook his head; "this whole mess could have been avoided with a simple apology."  
  
"You know the whole story, don't you." Kai said suddenly.  
  
"No, just bits and pieces. But, I know enough to know that Rei and Bryan had a fight that sent Rei packing. And that all of you have been working like mad to keep him and Bryan apart."  
  
"Blame it on Hiwatari, since its' his fault." Bryan snarled. "I wanted to bring Rei home, yesterday, but he wouldn't let me."  
  
Kia spun and advanced on the other boy, growling low in his throat. Bryan sneered and crouched, ignoring the pain in his lower regions. "Bring it on, Hiwatari and I'll kick your sorry ass all the way back to the Abbey!"  
  
Tala grabbed Kai, while Lee leapt between the pair and put a hand on both boys chest. "Stop it! This is getting us nowhere!" Both boys bared their teeth at each other, and nodded before giving each other a final glare.  
  
None of the combatants noticed the man hiding in the bushes across the street. The man patted his camera and grinned. "The boss is gonna love these!" And he wiggled out of the bushes and disappeared down an alley.  
  
Bryan paced as he waited for the bus. While he didn't really believe their story about Rei being pregnant, he realized that he didn't really know all that much about Rei's race. So, he would just have to wait and see what Rei said.  
  
The sun was just beginning to set when Lee and Bryan set out to try and track Rei. They walked in silence for awhile, before Bryan said, "Anything?"  
  
"Not yet, the wind isn't right."  
  
They continued moving; each lost in their thoughts.  
  
"Bryan, why didn't you ever come for Rei?"  
  
Bryan laughed bitterly, "Because I didn't deserve him!"  
  
Lee stopped and stared in shock at the Russian, who turned to face him.  
  
"All my miserable life, I've been told that I had to be cold, merciless and that only perfection was acceptable! And I tried to be everything my trainers told me I had to be!" He turned and stared into the gathering darkness. "When Rei came into my life, I hated him! He stood in the way of my trainer's goal and he had to be made an example of! So, when I was told to destroy him, I went to the stadium to do just that!" The Russian paused and took a deep breath.  
  
"I saw the look on Kai's face, when Rei went to meet me, he was proud of him! And that made me want to crush Rei even more, how dare that traitor be proud of one of the people responsible for taking him away from us!"  
  
"From where I was sitting you were doing a pretty good job of tearing Rei to bits." Lee whispered. Bryan snorted.  
  
"Lion, if I had really wanted to kill him. Rei would have been dead, before Driger could have protected him. But, when I looked across the Beystadium at him, I saw a new me, someone who could be happy and free, but Rei was the only path to that life. So, I held back, I made it look good, but I wasn't really trying."  
  
Lee reached out and put a hand on Bryan's shoulder, the Russian ignored the contact. "Tala and I paid for our failures to win with the worst beatings of our lives the night Tala lost to Tyson." Bryan sighed, "You know the weirdest thing happened that night, as I laid on the floor of the cell they threw me in. I could have sworn that Rei came to me, knelt by my side, took me in his arms and told me that in the morning I would be free."  
  
"And he was right, by morning the government had moved in and taken over. Tala and I spent several days in a military hospital, then Mr. Dickenson came and said 'he was now the Demolition Boy's legal guardian.' and we went to live in a house he provided. Kai and Rei arrived later to live with us." He stared at a tree up ahead, was that a flash of white?  
  
"I never told Rei about that part of my vision, only that I knew that in destroying him I would be destroying myself, and I was right. I was never perfect, but I held perfection in my arms every time I took Rei into them, and I threw it all away, when I struck him in a jealous rage over a stupid picture!"  
  
Lee nodded, but before he could speak a familiar scent tickled his nose. Unnoticed by either youth, the wind had changed and was now blowing in their faces. "Bryan, I smell Rei and he's up ahead of us."  
  
Bryan nodded, trying to pierce the almost total darkness. "How far?"  
  
"Not far. Come on." Lee took off at a jog with Bryan right behind.  
  
Rei opened his eyes and grimaced. It had been a long time since he had mediated like that and now his back was killing him! Not to mention his bottom was a little sore as well. He sighed, and began to climb down from the tree.  
  
Halfway down the trunk, he yelped in surprise, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled. He grunted as his back came in contact with a firm chest.  
  
"If I wasn't so relieved that you're all right, I'd strangle you." A familiar voice growled in his ear. Rei gulped, as Bryan turned him to face him.  
  
Lee smiled, as he heard Rei's cry and knew Bryan had him in hand.  
  
"See you later, Little Brother." he laughed and headed for the bus to wait.  
  
"B-Bryan? How did you find me?" Rei asked, as he stared at his mate.  
  
"A certain lion sniffed you out."  
  
"Lee helped you? Why?"  
  
"Because he loves you and was worried when you didn't arrive at the hospital. You frightened us all, kitten."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be. It isn't right to worry the ones who love you." Bryan said, as he pulled Rei to his chest. He gently twined his fingers in Rei's braid and buried his face in the top of Rei's ebony head.  
  
'I love you kitten and I'm sorry that I struck you. I'm sorry that I never sent for you or came to bring you home." Bryan whispered, as he breathed in the scent of his tiger: all sandalwood and cinnamon. "Forgive me?"  
  
Rei was silent for so long, that Bryan began to lose hope and his eyes filled with tears, but then slowly a sleek head raised and he meet golden jewels; followed by a hand raising, and a finger began to trace his lips. Tenderly, he kissed the wandering digit and sighed in relief when he felt Rei tremble.  
  
Rei heard the desperate plea underlying his mate's words. And he quietly raised his head to meet shimmering eyes full of unshed tears, slowly he raised a hand and traced Bryan's lips with a finger. He trembled when Bryan kissed the tip of his finger. "I forgive you, but we need to talk."  
  
"Tomorrow, love." Bryan whispered, as he bent his head to claim Rei's lips. "I'll talk to you about anything your heart desires."  
  
Rei sighed and surrendered to his lover for now.  
  
Lee smirked as the pair emerged under a street light hand in hand. He grinned widely, as Bryan's head kept constantly moving as he scanned the area. "Not taking any chances, are you Kuznetsov."  
  
Rei groaned, when he entered the bus to find Lee smirking at him. "Oh, shut up!" He grumbled. : Lee looked at him innocently; "I never said a word."  
  
"No, but you were thinking it."  
  
Bryan snorted, as Lee began laughing. The Russian steered his lover into a seat and once they were seated pulled him into a protective embrace and ignored Lee all the way home.  
  
"They're back!" Ian shouted, as he rushed into the house. Rapidly the house emptied, as everyone raced outside to meet the returnees. Bryan pulled Rei out of the bus and began to march toward the other house.  
  
Kai moved to block him, but a look from Rei stopped him in his tracks. Rei shook his head and mouthed, "its' all right." Kai nodded and stepped aside. Bryan glared, then announced to the air. "Rei and I are taking over the bedroom, so someone needs to make other arrangements." And then ignoring everyone else, he led Rei up the stairs and inside.  
  
Tala laughed, and poked his lover. "I guess that means I'm sleeping over here."  
  
"What's wrong with your couch?" Kai shot back.  
  
"Ohh, just see if you get any tonight."  
  
Everyone laughed, as Kai sputtered.  
  
"Got you that time, Kai!" Lee hooted from the bus doors. "I'll see you all later, I'm for the hotel and bed." He waved, as they called goodnight, and went back into the bus. Seconds later, it pulled away.  
  
"Well, peeps! These old bones need their rest, so I'm for bed as well." Old man Granger said, and he went inside, followed by Kenny.  
  
The four Russians stood outside, then by unspoken consent; they went around the house and looked up at a certain bedroom window. They stood there watching as two forms come together for a brief moment on the shade, then the figures parted and only one was visible. That one stood for a moment more, then it too disappeared and the light went out.  
  
The four watchers stood for a moment, each with an arm around their own partner, then they whispered their good wishes for the reunited, and quietly went to their own beds.  
  
Bryan stood at the foot of the bed: his eager eyes drinking in the sight before him. Rei lay on the white sheets in nothing but his living cloak of hair. As he took in the picture before him, he noticed the slight curve of Rei's normally flat stomach.  
  
Rei crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to bed. Bryan smirked, and flowed to his side of the bed, slipping under the sheet, he turned off the light and turned to his welcoming mate.  
  
Gently, he slid into Rei's arms and captured the eager mouth that opened without urging and dived in. For several minutes the only sounds in the room were ones of love and passion, then Bryan pulled back and panting, he whispered the question he had to have the answer too.  
  
"Are you really going to have a kitten?"  
  
Rei sighed, and sat up. He reached out and took Bryan's unresisting hand and put it firmly on his belly. "We're still a little on the early side of things, but by the time Christmas comes, we'll have a son or daughter to care for. That is if you still want me." He said a little sadly.  
  
Bryan stared at him, and then he slowly bent down and kissed the spot where his hand had been. When he raised his head, Rei saw the devotion in the moonlight depths. "I was right, you are perfect." Bryan breathed.  
  
"No," Rei corrected, as he pulled Bryan's head up to meet his lips. "We are perfect."  
  
Dances around singing, "I am evil! A black magic woman! I'm so evil!  
  
Rei: If you were so evil, why'd you write this chapter?  
  
I had too; it would have slowed the story down to delay any longer.  
  
Rei: Whatever you say, I think you're just a romantic at heart.  
  
Fat lot you know.  
  
Rei: And what's with Mariah?  
  
Err, she's being a pill, but don't worry, she'll get hers, when Lee finds out what she's done.  
  
Mariah: Hey! Don't blame me for something you did!  
  
You're the actors, I'm only the playwright. Wait that didn't come out right!  
  
Mariah: Ha! You just proved my point!  
  
Put my foot in it that time. 


	14. Rescue mission

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Rescue mission  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Max/Tyson and various other pairings  
  
Note: Note the lack of notes. The only thing I'm saying about this chapter someone surprising is pining.  
  
Disclaimer: See the beginning of this epic  
  
"Will that be all, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Gunther, thank you." Robert dismissed his servant and got into bed. He lay back against the pillows and sighed, as the man closed the door. Just one more day and the tournament would be here and over with, then he could go back to Germany.  
  
He just wished someone had told him that Lee and the White Tigers would be here, so he could have been prepared. Every time he was around the untamed captain of the Chinese team, he yearned for what the others around him had found – their soulmates: a luxury that was not to be his. Too much stood in the way of his claiming what he really wanted - a certain fiery son of ancient China.  
  
So, he would go through the motions and hide behind the years of training, he'd received in hiding his true feelings and all the while; he'd be aching on the inside: where no one could see.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Pulled from his thoughts, Robert looked up as the bedroom door opened, and Gunther stepped in. "Excuse me, sir, but Mr. Boryer is on the phone, he says, its' urgent."  
  
Grateful for anything that would pull his thoughts from the direction they were going, Robert sat up and nodded, as the man brought him a robe. "Thank you, Gunther." He said, as he slid from the bed and donned the robe.  
  
Quickly, the purple-haired nobleman walked into the hallway and picked up the phone. "Yes."  
  
The older man went and stood a few feet down the hall, in case his young master needed him. Suddenly, Robert paled and swayed, concerned Gunther rushed forward, just as Robert steadied himself with a hand on the edge of the table. "Send the information to me immediately! And send a copy to Mr. Dickenson of the BBA, if you would." He gave the man the number to fax the information to BBA head. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I won't forget this kindness. We will speak, later. Goodnight."  
  
Robert hung up the phone and turned to find Gunther at his elbow. "Please wake the others, we have a problem. Ask them to meet me in the sitting room."  
  
"Yes, sir." The old servant turned and hurried off.  
  
That done Robert picked up the phone again and dialed a number from memory; he needed to warn Mr. Dickenson.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, four yawning young men were gathered together on the leather chairs and sofa in the sitting room of Robert's New York apartment. Michael leaned against his lover and grumbled, "What is so important that he had to drag us out of bed?"  
  
Johnny laughed softly and patted his mate's hand. "Poor baby, its' so unfair, he's having to haul his lazy butt out of bed and so soon after putting it in bed, too." He mocked sympathized.  
  
Oliver laughed merrily, as Michael gave Johnny the finger.  
  
Enrique grinned, and opened his mouth to add his two cents, when Robert walked in, bearing several sheets of paper. The grim look on his face had the others straightening up and looking at him in concern.  
  
"Robert, what's the matter?" Enrique asked, as he watched his captain walk passed him them and sit down in an empty chair by the faux fireplace.  
  
Robert glared at the papers in his hands; then he raised his eyes and coldly, almost clinically told them. "Someone called one of the so-called entertainment papers, i.e. scandal sheets, and told them that if they sent a photographer over to the houses the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys were living in; they would catch the two captains of said teams, 'in flagrante delicto.'  
  
"And I assume that they did." Oliver said as he nodded toward the papers. Robert nodded and handed the papers to Enrique, so they could make the rounds.  
  
"Yes, only the scandal sheet took it a step further, they altered the pictures they took. In the original photo: Tala is behind Kai with Lee between Kai and Bryan. The photo was altered to have Bryan between Kai and Lee." A look of distaste crossed the stern features of the proud knight. "And there is worse, the accompanying article has it that Lee went over there to have it out with Tala for stealing the father of his child."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Mon dieu, do any of them know this?" Oliver cried.  
  
Robert shook his head, "No, and its' too late to try and stop the paper from coming out; its' all ready on the streets. My contact says, the other media's are sure to pick something like this up and it'll be all over the country by afternoon."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Michael demanded, as he slammed a fist down on the arm of the sofa. "We can't let something like that get out! Who knows what would come of it!"  
  
"Mr. Dickenson and I are doing what we can. I've already told the people who run the paper my family owns that I would be highly displeased if I see any reference to this piece of garbage in our paper. And Mr. Dickenson is bringing to bear the influence the BBA has to try to minimize the damage. But, we agree on one thing and that is that all affected parties can not stay where they are; so we are going to move them."  
  
"Where to?" Enrique questioned. "We can't place them anywhere the media would think to look, so that leaves out local hotels, inns, the training facility, or here." He ticked each place off on his fingers.  
  
Robert nodded, "True. Fortunately, I have an answer to that. The German ambassador has agreed to house them at his home in the country. It's just outside the city, and the security there is very tight. We'll go for the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys tonight, and Max, Tyson and the White Tigers tomorrow."  
  
"That's not good enough, Robert!" Michael snapped, half-rising from his seat. Johnny reached out and restrained his lover by clamping both hands on Michael's right arm. Ignoring the Scot, Michael growled, "And what is being done to find out who gave the paper the tip in the first place!"  
  
"We're doing the best we can, Michael!" Robert rose from his seat. "We know who sent out the pictures and the article; and I'll counsel Lee, Kai, Tala and Bryan to consult with a lawyer about suing. We'll subpoena the paper's records and maybe then, we'll find out who's behind this and put an end to them too."  
  
The proud German looked at his friends and stated firmly, "Gentlemen, get dressed. We leave within the hour." Then he left the room, with the others right behind.  
  
Stanley Dickenson stared down at the papers coming from his fax machine; when the paper stopped coming, he ripped the offending sheets from the machine and turned to grab up his phone. The first place he'd call would be the bladers; then he'd call the garage and then his car. He'd make up for this outrage- somehow!  
  
"Ring! Ring! Ring!"  
  
"Coming! Coming! These ole bones don't move so fast, you know!" The elder Granger stumbled a little on his way to the phone; snatching it up, he said, "Yo! Who is it?"  
  
The phone squawked, and a feral growl left the old man's throat. "Ok, Stan, my man! You leave everything to me: I'll have 'em up and ready to go! How long, we got? Right! Talk at you in a little bit!"  
  
Revitalized by the thought of trouble, the old man hung up the phone and headed upstairs. Pausing outside Kenny's room, the oldster noticed that the little genius's light was still on, so he knocked and just opened the door.  
  
Kenny looked up, shadows under his eyes. "Oh, hello, Mr. Granger. Is there something you need?"  
  
"No time for chit-chat, Kenny, my man! We've got word from the big D, that we have to bug out of here tonight, there's trouble brewing, and he wants us out of the line of fire! So, grab your gear and if you could get some of Tyson and Max's stuff, I'd be grateful. I have to brave the phoenix's nest!" And before the small boy could say anything, he'd shut the door and was headed down the hall to face the wolf and phoenix.  
  
Less than an hour later, the party of four aristocrats and one American rebel were standing in the apartment building's parking garage. Robert nodded, before leading the way to where their cars were parked side by side.  
  
"Oliver," he said, over his shoulder. "In the morning, I want you to go to the hospital and see if you can't do something about hurrying up Max's release time."  
  
"Right." Oliver agreed, as his lover nodded at his side.  
  
"It was originally set for sometime between ten and one, so the more time you can shave off that, the better." He continued. Oliver nodded.  
  
Having reached the cars the five offered each other grim smiles, and each fingered the launcher, they carried just in case. "Let's go!" Michael said, impatiently as he unlocked the door of his and Johnny's car and got in. The fiery redhead grimaced and offered his teammates a salute and jumped in the passenger seat. As soon as he shut the door, Michael revved the engine and pulled away with a squeal of rubber. A heartbeat later, he and Johnny were gone.  
  
Robert shook his head and sighed. "We better get going and see if we can catch up with them."  
  
Oliver and Enrique just grinned.  
  
"Slam!"  
  
Deciding to take the bull by the horns, the old martial artist just threw open the bedroom door and stood back, when nothing came flying out at him, he stuck his head in to find launchers aimed at him.  
  
"Yo, peeps! No need for the armament! It's just me!" The old man held out both hands and stared at the pair of Russians until they lowered their launchers. "Phew!" He wiped the sweat from his brow; that had been a little close. "Boys, we need to move out! Stanley says, this place isn't safe anymore. So, Robert has arranged for us to go elsewheres!"  
  
As he talked the pair on the bed slid out and not asking questions or concerned about their nakedness, began to dress in the clothes they had been wearing that day. The old man blushed, and turned his back.  
  
"Kai, you'll need to pack for Rei. Tala, you'll need to wake your gang up. We don't have a lot of time! Stan the Man is sending a bus, so shake a leg! I'm off to pack my stuff." With that he hurried from the room.  
  
Tala grinned and walked to the window, he leveled Wolborg and pulled the ripcord. The blade covered the distance between the windows in seconds and crashed against the far wall.  
  
The resulting crash was echoed by the cry of "WHAT THE HELL!" from Bryan and a yelp from Rei.  
  
Kai looked up from where he was lacing his boots. "I'd say they were up." He smirked. Just before a naked, angry Bryan appeared in the window. "Wolf! I'm coming over there and killing you! What the hell do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Shut up, Bry! It was the fastest way to wake you up! Get packed, we're moving! Something's bothering Dickenson, so he's pulling us out of here!" A pale Rei appeared at Bryan's elbow, and Tala turned his attention to the tiger. "Rei, would you please go get Spencer and Ian up? Although I doubt they're asleep after that war whoop by Bryan."  
  
Rei snickered, and turned to do as he was asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Bryan growled, as he glared across the distance at his captain.  
  
"I don't know, I told you! Just get ready to move and don't forget my stuff!" Tala snapped, "And hurry, we don't know how much time we've got before our ride gets here!" Tala turned from the window to go help Kai finish with his packing.  
  
"Idiot." he murmured, as he began to put the clothes Kai had folded into one of the duffels on the bed. Kai had been busy, while he was shouting at his pig-headed friend.  
  
Kai smirked at him. 'That's why he's on YOUR team, I've got the smart one in that pairing." He said, smugly, as Tala snorted at him. Both Russians' heads swiveled around, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Tala stalked to the door and pulled it open. Grandpa Granger stood there, with a nervous Kenny right behind him. The old man nodded to the redhead, as they stepped into the room. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, but do to circumstances beyond my control I . . ." Tala looked over at Kai and smirked.  
  
Kai smacked him in the face with a pair of Rei's pants and pointed to the second duffel. "More packing, less talk." he snorted. Tala made a face at him, but returned to the bed to finish packing.  
  
Rei came downstairs carrying a duffel bag of clothes for Tala. Ian and Spencer were sitting quietly in the living room on the couch: ready to go.  
  
Bryan padded down the steps on the heels of his kitten: a murderous look on his face. He watched as Rei dropped the bag and went to kneel on the end of the sofa, so he could peek out the window. Wordlessly, he looked over at Spencer and Ian and jerked his head at Rei; the other two nodded. Rei was to be protected at all costs.  
  
The bus, the car with Mr. Dickenson and the four cars sporting the Majestic's and an All-Starz met up two blocks from their goal and proceeded together. Everyone wondered what they'd find when they got to where they were going.  
  
When Rei spotted the slowly moving cavalcade coming down the street, he turned and slid down the side of the sofa and hustled to the door. Bryan intercepted him, and put his lover to the side. "Stay here, until I've checked this out." He ordered, then turned and went into the kitchen. They heard the click of the back door and the soft snick of its closing.  
  
Rei stared anxiously after him, but stayed put. Spencer came up beside him and led him under the stairwell, and pushed him into the shadows. "Stay there." Spencer whispered, then he went to join Ian, who came out in the hall to stand facing in Rei's direction, while Spencer stood at his back, facing the other way.  
  
Rei fumed and made a mental note to discuss Bryan's over protectiveness with him in the morning, if he got the chance. Why was it he had to have to have this discussion with every Alpha in his life?  
  
The cavalcade came to a halt and Mr. D rolled down his window, waiting.  
  
Five car doors opened simultaneously and five young men got out and headed for the car and man patiently waiting.  
  
Stanley Dickenson smiled grimly, as he spotted the five bladers headed his way. He got out to greet them. "Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver and Michael, thank you for coming."  
  
Robert bowed, "Our pleasure and duty. Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Yes." Mr. D. started, when a voice said out of the shadows, "what's going on?"  
  
Six heads pivoted, as Bryan flowed out of the protection of the shadow side of the house.  
  
It took ten minutes to get everyone loaded and ready to go. Bryan had all but carried a protesting Rei up the steps of the bus. The Chinese had wanted to go and check and see if anything had been left behind.  
  
A snapped, "Dammit, Rei! Kai didn't leave Driger behind!" from an annoyed Tala finally shut the tiger up, and he went inside and sat down next to his mate; who immediately gathered him to his side.  
  
Once everyone was ready, Robert pulled away from the curb, with Johnny and Michael behind him; the bus came next, and lastly, Oliver and Enrique. Mr. D. having sent his car home, he chose to ride in the bus with his teams.  
  
Silence filled the bus until it was finally broken, and by Mr. Dickenson. "I know you all are curious as to while you were pulled out of what has been your home for the last few weeks."  
  
"That's right, bro." His old friend said, "What's this trouble you were blim-blamming about?"  
  
"I'll keep it short, and we can talk about it more in the morning." Mr. D. folded his hands on top of his cane, and sighed.  
  
"A business associate of Robert's at his insistence sent me a copy of an article complete with pictures. The gist of the photos and article was that Lee had come to the house to fight Tala."  
  
Stunned, Rei whispered, "Why?"  
  
"Because according to the article, Kai is Lee's lover and Kai had abandoned him and their child, and Lee wanted revenge." The old man stopped, and shook his head. "Bryan was in the photo trying to separate Kai and Lee." Tala started to say something, but Mr. D. raised his hand forestalling him. "Yes, Tala, I know it was Lee separating Kai and Bryan, the photo had been remastered."  
  
"Who?" The hoarseness of Kai voice said louder than words how angry he was. Tala gripped his shoulder to ground him, but the redhead was no less angry himself, only the need to help Kai kept him from lashing out.  
  
"We don't know, but I intend to find out." The older man said firmly. "So, to avoid a media circus, you'll spent the rest of the night and tomorrow at the German ambassador's country home."  
  
"What about Max and Tyson?" Rei asked, the trembling in his voice said, he was close to tears. Bryan held him tighter and nuzzled his neck, trying to calm him.  
  
"Security has been alerted, and as soon as Max is released, they will be joining you."  
  
After that no one had any questions, and the rest of the trip was made in silence.  
  
Exactly one hour later, Robert pulled up to the gatehouse of the ambassador's home. After confirming his identity with the guard, the cavalcade swept up to the brightly-lit front of the house, and the elderly couple that stood waiting.  
  
Meryl Wilheilm took one look at the weary youths getting off the bus and pushed past her husband. "Ach, I am Meryl Wilheilm and he," she motioned to her husband. "Is Tarell, my husband. I am the housekeeper here, and he is the major-domo. But, there is time enough for introductions in the morning! It is to bed, you must go and at once!" She ordered one and all and shooed them into the house: leaving her husband to deal with the luggage.  
  
She led everyone up to the second floor, chattering all the way. With the air of a sergeant assigning quarters, she opened each bedroom door with a flourish and waved in each couple or single that would be using that room.  
  
Bryan and Rei were the last ones; she led to a room. Crossing the room, she threw open the window and turned to the two boys, who leaned against each other; holding one another up. The wise old eyes smiled, as she walked over to Rei and gently took him from Bryan's hands, and led the tired tiger to the bed and helped him sit down. She knelt and pulled Rei's shoes off, as Bryan made his way to them.  
  
He had to strain to hear the words the plump German woman whispered to Rei, as she helped him undress. "Nothing is to be feared here, young one. You and the little one are safe; I guarantee it. Now, you and the fierce one need only to rest and in the morning, things will look brighter, nein?"  
  
"I hope so." Rei slurred, as he pulled his legs up and slid under the covers, where Bryan lay waiting. The Russian watched as Meryl pulled the covers up and over him and Rei. The two exchanged a look of understanding, then the old housekeeper took her leave.  
  
"Bryan?" Rei sighed, as he snuggled up to his falcon.  
  
"Yes, Koi?"  
  
"Why would anyone want to tell such awful lies? Kai and Lee are only friends! It doesn't make sense." Rei's voice trailed off, as sleep claimed him.  
  
Bryan pressed a kiss to Rei's forehead, and cuddling his beloved close, the Russian stared into the darkness. "I don't know, who you are, or why you tried to hurt my friends, but I will find you and when I do you will pay." The breeze carried the dark vow out into the night.  
  
Ooh, I'm in a dark mood that didn't come out the way I planned at all!  
  
Mariah: Rewrite it, then!  
  
I did! Three times! Its not a record, that honor belongs to one of the chapters of 'When two hearts . . .' If I remember correctly. And I'm not doing it again! Not even for a naked Hiei and whipped cream!  
  
Spencer: How about a naked Ian and whipped cream?  
  
(Ahhh, oooohhhhh, I don't know what to say. If I tell him, his boyfriend is a bug, he'll smash me, and if I take him up on it, and Ian likes me better than him, I'll still get smashed. Oh, bugger it! Decisions, decisions.)  
  
I'm sorry Spencer, but I was just elected Pope!  
  
Johnny: That's my line!  
  
Shut up, you! Oh, btw, I've finally got that idea, I needed. What colors do you favor? What is your tartan colors, anyway! Hello? Hello? Damn I do believe he's run off, again. I'll have to get the bloodhounds out.  
  
Until next time, bye!  
  
Oh, btw, Mariah's chapter is next. She gets almost a whole chapter to herself. Working title: Disgrace 


	15. Disgrace

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Disgrace  
  
Author: Lady Snowblossom  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Max/Tyson and various other pairings  
  
Note: I know I said Mariah was gonna get almost a whole chapter to herself, but the idea I had just wasn't working so I revamped it. But, she's definitely gonna get her ass fried in this one. And if you add the pages that the uncensored version has, (can be found on Adultfanfiction.net) this will probably be the longest chapter of this tale.  
  
Additional note: I've been on vacation; that's why this update took so long. Sorry, am I forgiven?  
  
Jeffrey Carson strolled to the door of the office of the editor of the New York Tattler a folder of prints in his hand. He paused and gave the glass and chrome door a rap before entering.  
  
Brent Lott looked up from his phone conversation and waved the beach boy wanna-be to a seat in front of his faux ebony desk. He grabbed a pen and jotted down something on a notepad at his elbow and with a terse "got it, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." hung up. He looked up at as Jeffrey eased into one of the leather chairs, looking expectantly.  
  
"What do you have for me?"  
  
The bleach blonde grinned and shoved the folder across the gleaming black surface. Lott reached out and pulled the package closer and opened it. Inside were color photos of several teenage boys. Some were of a redhead and a two-toned bluenette kissing and playing touchy-feelly with each other. The rest were of a whole group in the midst of a fight.  
  
"All right, who am I looking at? I don't know anything about that silly spinning top game." The salt and peppered haired man asked, as he shuffled the photos.  
  
Jeffrey chuckled, the only game the boss followed was baseball, ask him about any Yankee and he could rattle off stats like a ticker tape machine, but anything else – forget it! "Red there is Tala Valkov, captain of the Demolition Boys. They're from Russia, used to be World Champions. The one with the wedges on his face is Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers, and they're from Japan and are the current World Champions.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"The squirt is Ian, the big blonde is Spencer and purple hair is Bryan, the rest of the Demolition Boys. The black haired boy is Lee, captain of the White Tigers, Team China."  
  
Brent whistled as he looked at the photo of the altercation between Kai and Bryan. A smile slowly crossed his face as he figured out a way to make the picture work for him.  
  
"Carson, can you remaster this photo so that Lee, was it; is in the place of the purple-haired guy and put him where Lee was."  
  
"No prob. A few minutes with a computer and its done."  
  
"Good, because this and a couple of the others will go perfect with the article Whitney is writing based on the information our tipster left us. So, the faster you can get it done, the better. I want this out today."  
  
Carson reached across the desk and reclaimed the folder, "Right, I'll get right on it." Clutching the folder, he rose and headed for the door. Behind him, he heard a quiet "Good job." He waved his acknowledgement and exited.  
  
Brent Lott leaned back in his chair and smiled. Hopefully with so many fans of that silly spinning top game in town, his magazine would sell like hotcakes, and that was always good for the bottom line. The shrill ringing of the phone interrupted his musing, leaning sideways he grabbed it. He listened for a time and finally said, "Good, send it up. Jeff is working on the photos that will accompany it. Give him a little while and when he's done, I'll have him bring the pictures to you and the two of you can take everything to Blanche for layout. Goodbye."  
  
He hung up and turned to the note on his pad, dismissing the other item from his mind, until the finished article was in front of him.  
  
The sun was going down and Mariah sat staring at the horizon, her hand cupping her chin. The boys had been gone most of the day and that had given her plenty of time to call the New York Tattler with information that she was sure would have them sniffing around Kai and Tala. She smiled nastily at a pigeon that strutted along the ledge outside her window and laughed, as she imagined what would happen when word got out about the liaison between the two Russians.  
  
The fans would be sure to turn on them and Dickenson would have to call an investigation. And when he found out that Kai had deserted poor Lee, he'd be sure to ban him and that red-headed slut from competition for the rest of their lives, or at the very least strip them of their captaincies!  
  
"It's not like they don't deserve it." She told her reflection, as she stood up to go get ready for dinner. "No one abandons a White Tiger and gets away with it." Turning from the window, the pink-haired she-cat headed for the bathroom.  
  
Lee got off the elevator and headed for his room. He yawned, as he unlocked the door and slipped inside. Flipping the light switch, he peeled off his vest, kicked off his shoes and shucked his pants. Sighing, he scooped up the clothing and stuffed them into his laundry bag. He reached up and pulled the band that confined his hair off and shook the strands free.  
  
Tossing the band onto the bedside table, he paused to check out his reflection in the large mirror across from his bed. Running a hand down his flat stomach, he eyed the tawny skin and the way his black mane framed his stocky build. Twisting this way and that, he wasn't all that displeased with the image in front of him, he might be a little heavier in the thighs than was desirable, but who did he have to care? Being around Kai and Tala, Spencer and Ian and especially Bryan and Rei had just driven home a painful truth.  
  
He was alone.  
  
And likely to stay that way: seeing as none of the girls' back home interested him, nor did any of the boys. He had hoped while they were in Russia that maybe he'd find someone among the other teams. But the only one that aroused any kind of interest in him had been that arrogant German – Robert, and why would a rich guy like him want a poor village boy like himself?  
  
He grimaced at his reflection and shook his head. He had about as much chance with Robert as a snowball did during summer – none at all. Sighing pensively, he turned from the mirror and went off to take a shower before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be busy.  
  
As night wrapped itself around the Big Apple some trucks pulled out from a gray stone building heading out to drop off their burdens of magazines and papers; among them a revamped edition of the New York Tattler.  
  
D. J. Jazzman rushed into the foyer of the Wales hotel. He headed straight for the elevators and hopped the first one that opened its doors. A few seconds later, he was outside the door of Room 812; he looked up and down the hall before rapping sharply on the door, which was promptly opened by Lee, who stepped back, allowing the BBA judge to enter.  
  
After Lee closed the door, he turned and demanded, as he followed the man across the room. "Jazzman, I've done as you asked, but what is this all about?"  
  
D. J looked around the room, noting that all of the White Tigers, but Mariah were seated in the room surrounded by their luggage. Lee stepped passed him to take a seat on the bed. Grabbing a seat in the one empty chair, he began.  
  
"Where's Mariah?"  
  
Lee grimaced, "She's still packing. I swear, she's got have the city in her room."  
  
Jazzman shook his head, "I don't care how much of the city, she's bought, but Mr. D. was insistent that you be out of here before dawn. So, anything that isn't pack with have to be left for some of our people to pick up."  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked as he hid a yawn behind a hand.  
  
"Getting to that, short stuff." D. J. replied, holding up a paper with the headline 'New York Tattler' for all to see. "This is one of New York's trashier scandal rags and is the reason why you have to leave here."  
  
D.J. flipped opened the paper and showed them a page with a large picture of Tala holding Kai with Bryan between Kai and Lee. Lee jumped to his feet and storming up to Jazzman snatched the paper from his hands. The dark- haired man watched as growling deep in his throat, Lee quickly scanned the pages.  
  
"As I started to say," He began, ignoring Lee's low snarls. "The Tattler alleges that Lee is pregnant with Kai's baby and that Kai has abandoned him and their unborn child for Tala. Not only that, but it further alleges that Lee attempted to attack Tala, and Kai came to Tala's defense, while Bryan tried to keep Lee from getting to either Kai or Tala!" He sighed, "They're also backing up their claims with pictures, as you can see, or rather will see, when Lee lets go of the paper."  
  
"Lee?" Kevin squeaked his eyes wide with shock. Sitting beside him, Gary blinked in confusion  
  
Lee glared at the paper in his hands, then crumpled it and flung it across the room. "Who the hell-told these people that pack of lies?" Kevin darted over and grabbed it; retreating to the safety of Gary's bulk, the green- haired imp started to straighten out the mess. Curious, Gary peered over his shoulder as he began to read.  
  
Ignoring them, Lee hissed, "Kai and I are not lovers! We do not have a kitten! I respect his abilities as a captain and as a fellow blader, nothing more!" He glared at D. J.: who raised his hand to fend off the glare the angry Neko-jin gave him.  
  
"Hey, man! Don't look at me, I didn't do it! Regardless of who sold that bill of goods to the gossip rag, Mr. D. wants the four of you out of here."  
  
Lee began to pace, muttering various obscenities in English and Chinese.  
  
"Robert has arranged for all of you, plus the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers to stay at the German ambassador's summer home; its' an hour drive from here. By the time, we get there the Demo boys and Bladebreakers- minus Tyson and Max will be there. So is Mr. D. and the Majestics and Michael of the All-Starz's."  
  
Dropping the paper, Kevin shook his head. "I pity who ever it was that told these lies," He said quietly, "If Kai and Lee ever get their hands on them . . ." He left his thought unspoken.  
  
"Crash!"  
  
Everyone jumped and stared at Lee who had driven his fist into the bathroom door. "If I ever find out who did this, I'll kill them! How dare they!"  
  
"Chill man!" Jazzman's voice cracked like a whip. Lee spun and snarled at him. The man stood and faced the angry Chinese blader. "Lee, I know you're upset, but leave this to Mr. D., if anyone can find out whose responsible, its him. Now, let's go and get Mariah and get going! I have a bus waiting."  
  
Fifteen minutes later found them well on their way out of the city. Once on the bus, Kevin had lain down with his head in Gary's lap and gone back to sleep. The huge Neko-jin had simply shrugged at being used as a pillow and folding his arms over his chest had dozed off as well.  
  
Jazzman sat up front with the driver, while Mariah sat behind Lee and watched him stare, brooding out the window. "Lee?" Silence. She tried again, "Lee?"  
  
Lee scowled, couldn't Mariah see that he wanted to left alone? No, of course not, she only saw what she wanted to. Best to see what she wanted; then maybe she'd leave him alone. "What?" He snapped.  
  
She cringed at the sharpness of his tone, but she pressed on anyway. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
He frowned out at the blackness beyond the glass and growled, "I was thinking of how this is going to look back home. Grandfather is going to be furious."  
  
"He can't very well blame you for something that's not your fault." Mariah replied seriously.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether its' my fault or not. Our actions reflects on the village and now its going to be spread all over the world that I'm Kai's abandoned lover. Not to mention, I supposedly attacked another blader-justified or not!"  
  
Mariah felt the color drain from her face, she hadn't considered that in her hunt for revenge. Lee was right, their grandfather was going to be furious. He might even take Galeon from Lee! And if she confessed, she'd lose Galux!  
  
"I'm sure that once we explain things to him, he'll understand." She said weakly.  
  
Lee snorted.  
  
She fell silent after that.  
  
Meryl watched as her latest group of guests disembarked from the bus and she stepped forward to greet them with a warm smile. "Ach, I'm Meryl Wilheilm, the housekeeper here! Don't worry about your luggage, it will be taken care of. Now, I'll show you all to bed and we can all get acquainted in the morning!" She motioned for them to follow and turned, heading into the mansion.  
  
"Thank you." Jazzman said, as he led the group in her wake. The four young people stared around at the quiet elegance of the rooms they passed by, before climbing a flight of stairs.  
  
At the head of the stairs, Meryl pointed to the left, saying, "Your friends are all down that way. You will be staying in this wing." She headed to the right and soon everyone found themselves in bed and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Rei slowly opened his eyes; an uncomfortably full bladder informing him that it wouldn't take too much ignoring. He blinked as an unfamiliar room came into focus, 'Where?' He started to rise, when he noticed the hand resting on his stomach and felt something warm against his shoulder.  
  
A gentle smile curved his lips as he looked over his shoulder and saw a strand of lilac blowing in the breeze coming through the window.  
  
'Bryan'  
  
He sighed and began the delicate process of easing away from the Russian's warmth. He had learned the hard way that Bryan was a light sleeper and a newly woken Bryan was a-pardon the pun-Russian bear in the morning. He had often wondered if Bryan had been that way in the Abbey? Or was it a quirk he had developed since leaving there? Someday, he'd had to ask him.  
  
As he slid from the bed, Bryan snuggled up to his pillow and murmured, "use the velvet lined cuffs." Rei felt his cheeks flame, as he snatched up last night's clothes and hurried off to the bathroom.  
  
Tala woke to warm early morning sunlight on his face. As he propped himself up on one elbow, he gazed down at the peaceful face of his lover. It was still a marvel to him that he and Bryan had found such happiness. It hadn't been easy. But, Kai, Rei and Spencer had become his, Bryan, and Ian's guardian angels: the keepers of their souls and sanity. "My guardian angel." He whispered, as he traced Kai's jaw line with a finger.  
  
Soft crimson eyes opened and Kai reached up and pulled Tala down. "And you are mine." The bluenette whispered, as he softly kissed the redhead.  
  
Rei smiled, as he spotted Kai and Tala heading hand-in-hand for the bathroom. Despite the problem that had forced them from their temporary homes, it was good to know that everyone was together, or rather almost everyone; they needed Tyson and Max to be complete.  
  
Chuckling lightly, he followed his nose down the stairs and soon found the dining room. Meryl Wilheilm looked up as the neko-jin entered the room. She laid down the plate she had been holding and hurried over to the boy.  
  
"Ach, and now why are you up? There is plenty of time for breakfast, or is it that the little one couldn't wait?"  
  
The rumble from Rei's stomach answered her, and she laughed at the blush that stained the gorgeous creature's cheek. Reaching out, she patted Rei on the shoulder and led him to the head of the table. As Rei sat down, she headed for the door, saying as she went.  
  
"Nixie, our cook has a buffet style breakfast planned, so you sit there and I'll bring you some juice and see if I can't hurry her up, we mustn't let the two of you starve."  
  
Rei smiled, as the white-haired woman vanished through a door, still talking. 'I've got to ask her, how she knew about the kitten?' he thought as he looked around the room. The gleaming mahogany table he was seated at could easily seat a dozen people. Overhead a chandelier made of silver and what he suspected were real crystals dangled. The walls were painted with murals of the Black Forest, here and there were deer and bears peeking out at the diners. Owls ghosted among the trees and a stream spilled to pool at the foot of a rock face and fish leapt among the spray.  
  
A long mahogany buffet with a double row of chafing dishes stood along one wall waiting for the food to be placed inside. At the end of the room, a pair of French doors opened out onto a carefully tended rose garden; their perfume was heavy in the air.  
  
Meryl bustled back into the room bearing a tray with several glasses. "Now, young one," she began.  
  
"Rei, please."  
  
She smiled, "Rei. I've brought several different juices, so which would you like? Tomato, grapefruit, pineapple, orange, apple or pear?"  
  
Rei reached out and took the glass of pale yellow. "I like pineapple."  
  
Meryl nodded, filing away the information. "Nixie says, breakfast will be out in five minutes."  
  
Rei nodded, "Is it all right, if I go out and look at the roses?"  
  
"Of course, child! Go, I'll call you when the food is ready!" She shooed him out of his seat and waved at the doors.  
  
Rei smiled and glass in hand headed out into the sunlight.  
  
Up in his bedroom, a pale hand reached across the bed and a pair of silver eyes opened. A quiet rumble of aggravation filled the room, and a lean body rolled from the bed. Bryan padded over to the window and looked out. Eyes scanning the ground below, he spotted a flash of red, as Rei wandered into view, randomly leaning down and sniffing a blossom, here and there.  
  
Not being a particularly romantic individual, he still wished Rei had waited until moonrise for this jaunt, so they could have walked among the flowers by moonlight. His eyes glowed at the thought of Rei in moonlight. He quickly turned from the window to get dressed and join his kitten.  
  
Rei wandered through the beds of roses laid out in immaculate rows. The different varieties' colors ranged from the brightest white to the deepest yellow. And the sizes ranged from tiny tea roses to the largest of buds. He was sniffing one of the deep bronze roses, when an arm looped itself around his waist.  
  
Looking up, Rei's eyes widened. Bryan was wearing a pair of forest green pants with a jewel toned violet shirt that was just shy of being royal purple. A pair of shoes the same color as his pants encased Bry's feet.  
  
"Wh-Wh-when did you get that?" Rei whispered his throat suddenly dry. He took a quick sip of his juice as the falcon smirked at him. "You're the one, who kept telling me, I was wearing too much red. Like?"  
  
"Very much." Rei shivered, as Bryan leaned closer and gently flicked the sensitive tip of his ear with a naughty tongue.  
  
Tarell came around the corner of a hedge and seeing that the two were having a moment, cleared his throat. Flushing, Rei tried to pull away from Bryan, only to have the falcon tighten his grip. "Yes?" The Russian asked, turning his head to look at the German.  
  
The old man suppressed a smile at the blush on Rei's cheeks and bowed. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Good. Kitty here is hungry." Bryan said, and jumped sideways as Rei tried to jab him with an elbow.  
  
Tarell eyed their antics benevolently and led the way back to the dining room.  
  
Mariah was bored.  
  
After breakfast, Oliver, Enrique and Mr. Granger left to go and fetch Max and Tyson from the hospital. Jazzman and Mr. Dickenson also left to get to work on putting out any fires the 'Tattler' article might have started.  
  
Rei and Kenny were in the library perusing the books, while Bryan was somewhere around. And Johnny was lounging against a tree; watching his boyfriend attempting to teach Spencer how to pitch.  
  
She was listening with half an ear, Johnny's rather pithy comments on Michael's teaching style, when from inside the house loud voices were heard.  
  
"Ow! Let go, Tala!"  
  
"Lee! We weren't doing anything!"  
  
She turned and peered into the room and began to snicker. An annoyed Tala and Lee each had the smallest members of their respective teams firmly by an ear and were marching them through the dining room toward the patio.  
  
Lee came through the door first, towing the green-haired imp behind him. Tala followed Ian's hair now in his grip.  
  
"Spencer, come here and get your idiot!" Tala shouted. Spencer dropped Michael's glove and hurried to the foot of the patio's stairs. Michael and Johnny followed more leisurely.  
  
"What did they do?" She asked, as Lee prowled passed her.  
  
"This pair of prize idiots' were in the Gun Room trying to break into a glass case full of grenades! Don't you move!" Lee growled, as he slung Kevin into a chair. Tala picked Ian up and tossed him down the marble steps into Spencer's arms  
  
Deep in conversation, Kai and Robert came around the corner, they both stopped and stared as Ian sailed through the air. Then, they hurried forward to join the group.  
  
"Why were you doing that?" Spencer rumbled, as he glared at his lover.  
  
Ian flushed. "Ah, they had a collection of grenades from the Second World War, and we just wanted a closer look." "I give up." Spencer sighed, and dropped Ian on his ass. "Ow!" The big-nosed snake glared up at his mate. "Just see if you sleep in our room tonight."  
  
Ignoring them, Lee groaned, and sank down onto the top step. "It's not like we don't have enough problems, what with some idiot telling that stupid paper that pack of lies! Those two morons have to see if they can get us tossed out of here, as well!"  
  
"Humph, if you and Tala hadn't been so nosy, Ian and I could have been in and out, before anyone knew we were there!" Kevin sniffed.  
  
With a shout of "Kevin!" Lee leapt to his feet. Giggling madly, Kevin scrambled free of his chair leapt on the banister, slid down it to the ground and sprinted off toward the rose garden. Yelling for Kevin to get back here, Lee gave chase.  
  
Robert sighed, as he watched the merry chase with an ache in his chest. Too bad, Lee wasn't hunting him! "What a glorious hunt we could have; a savage lion vs. a noble griffin." He murmured.  
  
Standing at Robert's shoulder, Johnny smirked; Robert's words had confirmed a suspicion he'd had for sometime; Robert was in love with Lee. 'Now what do I do about it?' Johnny wondered. He'd have to talk to Michael, later. He chuckled, and Michael shot him a look. Johnny seldom laughed like that unless he was up to something. What was his crazy Scot up to now?  
  
Still smirking, Johnny stepped away from Robert and yelled at his personal nemesis. "Hey, Hiwatari! How about a practice match before I kick your ass for real tomorrow!" He called, as he walked off towards the tennis court.  
  
Kai scowled, but followed. "Humph, you talk big, McGregor. Too bad, you can't back it up!"  
  
"Ohh, this ought to be good!" Kevin crowed, and hopped down the marble steps. The rest of the teenagers followed, each laughing and making bets on which one would come out on top.  
  
Upstairs in the bathroom, Rei finished winding his long locks around the pair of chopsticks, he used to pin them on his head, before sliding into a tub of steaming water: scented with jasmine oil. Since he had scrimped on his morning ablutions that morning, he had left Kenny and Dizzi to a discussion of different philosopher's theories; preferring to go relax in a nice hot bath; before Kai dragged him off to train.  
  
Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the wall and allowed the scent to wash over him. It felt good to just sit and do nothing; he didn't even want to think.  
  
The door opened, and a silky voiced purred, "Well, what do we have here? A heavenly mermaid."  
  
"That's merMAN, you loon."  
  
"I resemble part of that statement." Bryan smirked, as he prowled across the gleaming blue and green tiled floor to sink to his knees by the cream colored tub. Lazily, Rei opened one eye and a tiny smile curled his lip. "Which part? The man, or the loon."  
  
Bryan reached for a bottle of jasmine scented body wash and a sponge. As he squirted some of the wash on the sponge, he quirked a brow at his kitty. "I have to choose?"  
  
Rei laughed, then gasped as Bryan began to run the sponge over his chest. He reached out and pulled Bryan up to his face. "Love you." the tiger breathed, then he claimed his lover's mouth in a deep kiss  
  
Mariah jogged up the stairs intent on finding Rei and telling him that practice matches were starting and challenging him to a match. At the head of the stairs, she went left and walked down hallway, checking each room, looking for Driger's companion.  
  
Down on the tennis court, Kai and Johnny faced each other and readied their launchers. "Well, Hiwatari, got any last words before I put you in your place."  
  
"Nothing worth wasting on you."  
  
Johnny scowled, "Then let's do this! Three, Two, . . ."  
  
Back in their bedroom, Rei finished tying his sash, as Bryan reclined on the bed, watching him. The pair had a lovely time of doing nothing more that enjoying being in each other's company; just talking and exchanging gentle kisses.  
  
Both knew they had to have a serious discussion about the past weeks and the reasons behind those weeks, but neither was going to rush it. They'd take their time and wait for the right moment.  
  
Suddenly, Rei snapped his fingers. "The present! I haven't shown you what Kai and Lee bought the kitten!" He spun and hurried over to his duffel bag went to a knee and unzipping it began to riffle its contents.  
  
"What present?" Bryan sat up and looked on curiously, as Rei finally pulled a box free and got back to his feet, he hurried over to the bed and dropped down beside Bry.  
  
"We went shopping with Mariah the other day, and they got us these, they're adorable!" Rei smiled brightly, as he opened the box. Dropping the lid to the floor, he parted the tissue paper and pulled out the top outfit; the tiny white tiger suit.  
  
"Knock, knock1"  
  
"Hey, Rei! You in here?"  
  
Reaching the last room on the floor, Mariah gave the door a rap and opened it; calling as she stepped inside, "Hey Rei! You in here?"  
  
She stopped dead, as both youths stared at her. "Don't you know how to wait to be invited in?" Bryan began, but Rei put a hand on his thigh, silencing him, when he saw the color drain from Mariah's face. "Mariah, is something wrong?"  
  
The pink-haired girl pointed a trembling finger at the playsuit in Rei's hands, "Wh-Wh-where did you get that?"  
  
Rei looked down at the bit of cloth and smiled, "Lee and Kai got it for me! There's one that looks like a lion. I'll show it to you." He handed the tiny outfit to Bryan and reached into the box, pausing when Mariah said, "Why? I thought . . ."  
  
Rei tilted his head, "Thought what?"  
  
Bryan laid the playsuit down and stared at the girl. He frowned, something was wrong here, she shouldn't be reacting like this. He put a hand on Rei's shoulder and stood up. Rei looked up, confused, "Bryan?"  
  
The Russian began walking toward Mariah, who started backing away. "Rei, she's seen that outfit before, or one that was similar, why else would she be asking where we got it." He stared into Mariah's eyes, "Haven't you, Mariah?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I saw Lee with one that looked like it, but that one was for him! Kai . . ." Mariah was aware that she was babbling, but the cold eyes that burned into hers made it difficult to think, she could swear that she saw her death lurking just below the surface of those silvery irises.  
  
Rei put the box on the mattress and slowly rose, he walked to Bryan's side and stared at the she neko-jin, "Little sister, why would Lee want a baby's playsuit?"  
  
It took all her will power, but Mariah managed to tear her eyes from Bryan's. She looked at Rei, "But, I heard him tell Kai, that it would be perfect for the kitten."  
  
Rei blinked, "They are perfect for the kitten, but the kitten's mine and Bryan's; not Lee's."  
  
"Yours'? But, isn't Lee having Kai's?"  
  
Rei's jaw dropped and his brain went blank, as Bryan barked a short ugly laugh. "Tala would rip Kai's balls off, if he thought he was cheating on him!"  
  
Rei's wits finally caught back up with him, "Mariah! Where the hell did you get the idea: Kai and Lee were together? When Kai came and got me was the first time, he'd seen Lee since everyone, but he and I left Russia after the tournament!"  
  
Mariah shook her head, "Rei, I saw Lee with my own eyes! He had that tiger suit in his hands."  
  
"Where and when, did you see him." Bryan demanded.  
  
"I don't have to answer that."  
  
"Mariah! Answer the question!" Rei snapped, and she winced at his tone. "All right," she said sullenly, "It was the same day, we went shopping. I was missing some bracelets and thought Lee might have them among his things. I went to his room, and his door was open, Kai was sitting on the bed . . ."  
  
As he listened, Bryan began adding things together, and the total infuriated him. He began breathing harder and growled, causing the other two to jump. Rei turned to his lover, a worried light in his eyes, hesitantly he put a hand on Bryan's shoulder. "Bry?"  
  
"You!" The Russian snarled and lunged for Mariah, who squeaked as Bryan's fingers closed around her throat. "You're the one, who told those lies to that paper!"  
  
"Bryan! Let go, you're strangling her!" Rei grabbed Bryan's wrists and tried to pull them away from Mariah's throat. Eyes bulging, Mariah desperately clawed at the Russian's forearms. Unable to pull his mate's hands away, Rei rushed behind Mariah and grabbed her around the waist and managed by exerting every ounce of strength he had to rip her from the maddened Russian's grip. He threw Mariah against the wall, where she sank to her knees, hands to her own throat, gasping for breath.  
  
"Bryan, calm down! We'll take her to Lee and she can explain to everyone at once, and if she's guilty, he and Mr. D. can take care of it!" Rei shouted, as he stayed between Bryan and Mariah, his hands held out, in case his falcon tried to attack again.  
  
Fighting for control, Bryan spun and went across the floor to the window. For several moments the only sound were the sounds of breathing; harsh and fast, and short and desperate.  
  
Lowering his hands, Rei went to Mariah and crouched down, his eyes dull. "Mariah?" She peeked up at him from under her bangs. "Is Bryan right? Did you do that? Did you tell the paper?" Rei's eyes made it impossible to prevaricate. "Yes."  
  
Rei rose, feeling suddenly old and weary. He reached down and pulled Mariah to her feet, keeping a grip on her wrist, he looked over at the icy- eyed Russian, "Come on, we need to find Lee."  
  
"Tennis court." Bryan replied curtly, his eyes never leaving Mariah. "They're all down at the tennis court."  
  
Rei nodded, and headed for the door, towing an unresisting Mariah. Bryan waited until they were out the door, before following.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Kai lower his launcher, as he and everyone else turned in the direction of the cry. They all stared, as Rei stormed toward them, dragging a pale Mariah behind him, a furious Bryan following. When the pair reached them, Lee stepped forward.  
  
"Rei! What's . . ." Lee's voice trailed off, as Rei raised a hand. The former captain of the White Tigers said coldly. "I know who sent the information to the Tattler."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why didn't you . . .?"  
  
"QUIET!" The tiger thundered. Absolute silence reigned. His icy gaze raked them all and more than one shivered under that freezing regard. "I'll let her tell you herself." He shoved Mariah forward, causing her to stumble and land at Lee's feet. "You have disgraced yourself enough, Mariah. Now, do the right thing and tell the truth."  
  
Lee whispered, "Mariah?"  
  
Mariah licked her dry lips. "I'm sorry, Lee. Rei's right, I'm the one, who told the 'Tattler' about you, Kai and Tala." . "Start at the beginning." Rei ordered.  
  
Mariah sighed, "the beginning? It began the morning before yesterday, when I saw Kai kiss Tala outside my room. They were at the bank of elevators and Tala was leaving. Kai stayed to go shopping with Rei, Lee and I. After we had finished shopping and had returned to the hotel. I was packing things away, when I noticed that the bag containing some bracelets I had bought for my mother were missing, I assumed that Lee had them."  
  
She paused and looked down at the faces staring up at her. The boys were looking stunned, except for the five Russians, they had been too well schooled in hiding their emotions; so she had no way of knowing what they thought. She sighed and continued, "When I went down to Lee's room, the door was slightly open and Lee was showing Kai a tiny playsuit. When Lee told Kai that the outfit would be perfect for the kitten, I . . .I lost it, and attacked Kai."  
  
There were several gasps, and Tala glared at Kai, "You never said, anything."  
  
Kai shrugged, "Slipped my mind."  
  
"That steel trap?"  
  
"Would you two please confine your family squabble to your room." Michael said, "I want to hear the rest of her story. And I can't do that if you keep yapping at each other."  
  
The two Russians glared at him, but fell silent.  
  
Mariah waited for a moment, then resumed her story. "White Tigers stick together, hurt one, the others will settle the score. When I heard Lee say that about the clothing, I knew he didn't know that Kai was cheating on him. So, I set out to avenge his honor. I wanted to not only humiliate Kai and Tala; I wanted to destroy their Beyblading careers. Later, when Kevin asked me to go to the movies, I lied and said, I was going shopping with Emily."  
  
Michael snorted, "Yeah, like she'd go anywhere with you."  
  
Mariah ignored him. "So I called the 'Tattler' and told them everything. When the article came out, I knew I had succeeded in destroying their reputations, only today, I found out that the clothing was a present from Kai and Lee to Rei, for his kitten. It never occurred to me that Lee and Kai were never together, I just assumed they had been."  
  
She paused to wipe tears from her eyes and looked over at Rei. "You should have said, something sooner."  
  
"Don't blame me for your dishonorable attack on Kai and Tala, you could have asked Lee, whether or not, he was pregnant." Rei hissed, "You have no one to blame for this, but yourself." He looked down at her. "You are no longer my little sister."  
  
Mariah got to her knees, tears streaming. "Rei." She whispered, but the longhaired tiger ignored her, to speak to Lee. "She'll need to make a statement for Mr. Dickenson, first, but then she'll have to been sent home. You'll have to tell the elders, and we both know what will happen when she gets home." He said, to a bleak faced Lee, who nodded.  
  
Kevin and Gary both blanched, while Mariah scrambled around on her knees and threw her arms around Lee's knees. "No! Lee, please not that!" He looked down at her, his eyes frosty; "It will be a just punishment. Give me Galux, you are no longer a member of this team." Numbly, Mariah reached into a pocket and removed her blade, and handed it up to Lee.  
  
He reached down, took the blade and placed it in his vest, then he yanked her to her feet. "Gary, Kevin, come with us." Lee ordered. The pair flanked Mariah, while Lee turned and bowed formally to Kai and Tala. "I hope you will accept my humblest apologies. It shames me to know that a former member of this team, has taken it upon herself to besmirch your names."  
  
Rei bowed in return, "My brother, the shame belongs to her, and not you. We attach no blame to you."  
  
"I was her captain and as such, the shame is mine. We will return to our village as soon as it can be arranged." Lee bowed again, before backing away and turning to step in front of Mariah. Without a word, he walked away, Mariah with her head hanging walking slowly, three steps behind him. Kevin and Gary at her side.  
  
Feeling strange about what he had just witnessed, Michael looked around. Robert and Johnny both had looks of cold anger on their faces. Looking cold, Rei backed up against Bryan; who wrapped his arms around him. Kai, Tala and the other Demolition Boys were staring after the sad party that trudged toward the house.  
  
"Rei? Why did Lee feel he had to apologize for Mariah?" The All-Starz's captain asked.  
  
"Lee was Mariah's superior, he is expected to know what his team is doing." Rei said absently, his eyes never leaving Lee and the rest, until they mounted the patio steps and disappeared into the house.  
  
"So, what will happen to Mariah, now?" Johnny asked.  
  
"I don't know what Mr. D. will do to her. But, when she gets back home . . ." Rei swallowed hard, his golden eyes dull. "She will have to face the elders, if they judge her guilty, in all likely hood, she will never spin again. Galux will go to someone the elders feel is more worthy."  
  
"Jesus!" Michael whistled, "That's harsh!"  
  
"Perhaps." Rei said softly, "but it is our way." He pulled free of Bryan's embrace. "If you will all excuse me, I need to be alone." He bowed shortly, and walked away, moving as if the weight of a thousand years were pressing down on him. After a few seconds, Bryan followed.  
  
"Why is it, now that I know who the culprit was, I wish I didn't." Michael asked.  
  
No one answered. 


	16. Tears and moonlight

Title: I'm a father?  
  
Subtitle: Tears and moonlight  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.  
  
"Here we are!" Oliver announced, as the car pulled to a halt in front of the house. Tarell came down the steps to greet the party as they clambered out of the car.  
  
"Whoah!" Tyson exclaimed, as he helped Max out of the car. "What a house!"  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed, staring up at the imposing edifice. "I bet you could get lost in there."  
  
Enrique shrugged his shoulders. "It's nice enough, I suppose." He said causally, as he nodded to Tarell.  
  
Tyson eyed the Italian with a jaundiced eye. "Well, you live in a damn castle, so I guess this isn't so impressive to YOU!"  
  
Before Enrique could respond, a voice said dryly, "I believe you mean palazzo. Johnny and I live in a damn castle." Robert said, as everyone turned and stared at the German. Johnny smirked at them from over Robert's right shoulder.  
  
"Whatever." Tyson said sourly. Max and Oliver snickered, as the bluenette glared up at the taller teen.  
  
"Tyson," His grandfather said, as he headed up the stairs. "You don't even know what palazzo means, so take Max inside and hush."  
  
"Grandpa!" Tyson yelped as Max, Oliver and Enrique burst into laughter, and Robert and Johnny smiled.  
  
"So," Max asked, as the group began to ascend the stairs, "what's been happening here? Has there been any word on who sent in that story to the paper?"  
  
Robert and Johnny immediately turned solemn, and Oliver and Enrique regarded them with worry. "Robert? Johnny?" Oliver said concern coloring his voice.  
  
"We'll talk inside." Robert replied, and turned away. Oliver and Enrique shared an anxious look, before hurrying to follow.  
  
Bryan and Rei wandered the backyard, until Bryan noticing that Rei was tiring, pulled his lover toward a dainty white gazebo covered in wisteria vines and surrounded by beds of peonies.  
  
Climbing the two steps to the interior, they made their way over to the wrap around bench and settled down, Rei put up his feet and laid his head in Bryan's lap. The falcon tenderly stroked his beauty's hair. "Kitten, do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Rei sighed, and closed his eyes. "I guess." he whispered. But, then he fell silent. Around them, birds sang and a hornet buzzed in the top of the gazebo. The slight breeze that flirted with both boys' hair was heavy with the scent of wisteria, peat and freshly mowed grass.  
  
Bryan waited patiently, one more legacy from the abbey; he could sit for hours and not move, if it proved necessary.  
  
Rei gathered his thoughts and opened his eyes. "I can't figure out why she didn't just ask them. Lee would have told her the truth. Although knowing Kai, he would probably either have ignored her, or told her that she was out of her mind."  
  
"She didn't ask, because she thought she already knew the facts. And because of that, she allowed her anger and hatred to blind her to everything: but the need for revenge." Bryan tilted Rei's head up, peering into his shimmering eyes. "And believe me, I know all about that sort of thing."  
  
"Yes, but . . ." Rei began only to be cut off by a finger against his lips.  
  
The falcon shook his head and began to run his fingers through Rei's bangs, "Love, its' done, and all the second guessing, what ifs, or closing your eyes and wishing it would go away is not going to change anything. Let it go Rei. Mariah made a bad decision and now she has to face the consequences of her actions. Stop trying to solve everyone's problems, and focus on taking care of yourself for once."  
  
"Sounds like you're telling me to be selfish, and not worry about my friends." Rei grumped, as his eyes grew heavy under the gentle strokes of his Russian's fingers.  
  
"No, just that its' all right for you to tell them once in a while to solve their messes themselves." Bryan's voice grew softer, as Rei drifted off.  
  
'Hmm, have to remember to tell Kai that running your fingers through his bangs has the same effect as brushing his hair.' Deciding Rei would be more comfortable in bed, Bryan eased his love's head off his lap, and slid out from under it. Sliding his arms under shoulders and knees, Bryan cradled Rei against his chest and headed for the house.  
  
Meryl Wilheilm descended on the group, as they came through the door, a weak smile on her lips. "Welcome." She greeted Tyson and Max; her eyes on Max's sling supported broken arm. "If you will follow me, I'll show you to your room." She turned and led the way to the staircase. Just as she put her foot on the first step, Bryan with Rei in his arms came through the dining room entrance.  
  
Meryl gasped, drawing everyone else's attention to the pair. The housekeeper's eyes were huge, as she left the staircase to hurry to Bryan's side. "What is wrong with . . ."  
  
"What the hell have you done to Rei?" Tyson yelled heading toward the Russian, only to be intercepted by Robert. The German calmly took Tyson by the arm and dragged him over to the staircase and pushed him down onto a step.  
  
"What are you doing?" the bluenette roared: attempting to rise against the German's hands.  
  
"Tyson, calm down, let Bryan explain!" Max hurried to Tyson's side and sank down beside him and clamped his good hand on Tyson's arm; restraining him.  
  
Robert crossed his arms and glared down his nose at Tyson, a thread of irritation in his voice. "I doubt that if Bryan had done anything to Rei, he'd carry him back to where help would be available."  
  
"And," Bryan growled. "If you had looked closely before judging me by my past actions, you would have noticed that he's asleep. Not injured."  
  
"I was asleep." A soft voice said. Rei turned his head and smiled. "Bry, put me down." Reluctantly, the falcon did as he was told and set Rei on his feet. The neko-jin turned his gorgeous eyes on his lover and pointed a finger at him. "KAI told you, didn't he?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Bryan tried to look innocent, but Rei wasn't buying it. "Oh yes, you do and if you do it again, you're sleeping alone for a couple of weeks! And no amount of pleading will save your ass!" He turned from his sputtering lover to go and hug Max, and slap palms with Tyson. "Good to have you back, guys!"  
  
"Glad to be back, Rei!" Max chirped. "That hospital was getting to me. There was nothing to do."  
  
"Not to mention the food wasn't all that great." Tyson added.  
  
Rei shook his head. "Tyson, you were there to be with Max, not play food critic." Rei said, mock-severely, before bursting in laughter at the look on Tyson's face. Then Tyson laughed and the two hugged again.  
  
Watching the reunion from the top of the stairs, Lee smiled. It was good to see Rei so obviously happy. He noted the way Bryan stood watching alertly, but not trying to interfere with Rei's actions. 'You've gotten a second chance, Kuznetsov; don't blow it. Goodbye little brother; I love you.' He turned from the stairs to find Kai looking at him with understanding eyes.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, then Kai said softly; "We love him too."  
  
"Then, I leave him in good hands," Lee replied quietly, "Welcome to the family, little brother."  
  
Kai's eyes widened and his breath caught, as Lee covered the small distance between them in two long strides. The two youths reached out at the same time and gripped hands, their forearms touching. "Ancestors watch over both of you." Lee said, as he pulled away from Kai, pretending to not see the emotion in the crimson eyes.  
  
"And you . . . elder brother." Kai blinked and bowed quickly to hide the suspicious moisture at the corners of his eyes. The ghost of a smile touched Lee's lips and he bowed too. Wanting to allow the Russian space to compose himself; Lee went back to the head of the stairs; and looked down.  
  
His eyes found the tall figure of Robert, who was talking to Oliver and Enrique, with Johnny leaning against the wall by the sitting room door. 'That doesn't look good.' Lee thought, as he sensed, rather than saw Kai at his right shoulder. The four Europeans all wore grave looks. Then Robert headed for the sitting room door, and Johnny opened the door. The German led his teammates into the room.  
  
Rei looked over from where he stood listening to Max tell him about some guy, who refused to stay at the hospital; even though he had dropped a pot of boiling water and splashed his legs with the water. Holding up a hand to interrupt the story, Rei smiled apologetically, but he wanted to know where the other bladers were going. "Robert, where are you guys going?"  
  
The German paused and half-turning answered quietly. "I am going to apprise Oliver and Enrique of today's happenings."  
  
"Hey, wait, I want to know!" Tyson yelled, and rushed toward the European.  
  
"Wait for me!" Max yelled and scurried after his boyfriend.  
  
Rei paled, and Bryan swiftly embraced him and whispered something in the neko-jin's ear. The watchers couldn't hear what was said, but whatever it was, made Rei shake his head negatively and he followed the rest. Bryan shook his head, but went along.  
  
"Kai, I want you to tell Rei good-bye for me." Lee looked over at the Russian, who raised an eyebrow in question. "I just think it would be better if Rei didn't see us off. He's upset enough as it is, so take him out back and make him train for tomorrow, that should keep him busy for a few hours." The onyx-eyed lion turned to face Kai. "And what are you going to do about tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know." Kai admitted, "I'm still considering options."  
  
"Well, don't take too long. And remember what happened back in China, I'd watch out for flying objects, if I were you."  
  
Kai snorted.  
  
"LET GO! HOW DARE SHE! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!"  
  
At Tyson's roar: the pair of captains looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"You better go put the fear of 'Kai' into Tyson, before he bursts a blood vessel." Lee murmured, dryly. As he pushed away for the stairs, Lee said, softly, "Until we meet again, little brother." Kai nodded and walked away feeling lighter of spirit; then he could ever remember feeling. Half way down the stairs, he paused and whispered to ears that he knew could not hear, for Lee had disappeared, "Thank you."  
  
"TYSON!" Kai sighed, and headed off to keep Bryan from killing the idiot.  
  
Lunch was a quiet affair, and the White Tigers didn't put in an appearance. Rei wanted to go up and bring them down, but Kai firmly vetoed the idea, by pointing out that Lee probably felt that it would be better for them to eat in their rooms.  
  
Afterwards, Kai dragged a protesting Tyson out to train; which prompted the others to join them. Rei was watching Bryan battle Michael, when he heard the heavy throb of a diesel engine. Realizing what was happening; he spun and raced toward the front of the house.  
  
Bryan was torn, as Rei raced away. His training demanded that he finish the fight with Michael, but his heart said, go after Rei. Michael saw the conflict in Bryan's eyes and smiled. The burgundy haired captain held out his hand. "Trygle! Return!"  
  
Blinking in surprise, Bryan stared at the grinning American, who waved at the fast disappearing neko-jin. "We can finish this later. Leave Falborg with me. Now go."  
  
Nodding his thanks, the Russian took off after his lover in an all-out sprint.  
  
Rei ran around the corner of the house, just as the bus began to pull away. Lee was staring out the back window and Rei waved frantically at him. But, Lee just smiled and raised his hand in farewell. Kevin and Gary crowded in beside him and waved as well, of Mariah there was no sign.  
  
"Lee!" Rei stood still, tears coursing dawn his face, as Bryan ran up behind him. Ignoring Bryan, he watched as the bus went through the ornate iron-gate and vanished from view behind a row of tall pine trees. "Damn you, Lee! You could have at least said good-bye."  
  
"He did." Kai said quietly. He had been watching Ian and Tyson battle, when Rei had shot pass and had hurried after him. "He asked me to say good- bye for him . . . little brother."  
  
Rei's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, as he stared at Kai. "L-l-l-little brother?" He whispered, "Why did you call me that?"  
  
Kai shrugged, "Lee called me that, so I guess that makes you my little brother."  
  
"Oh, great," Bryan deadpanned, "that means you're my brother-in-law."  
  
Crimson meet silver and Kai sighed, "Sadly, it's true. You can't pick your relatives."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Rei laughed at the indignant look on his falcon's face, the last of his tears drying in the breeze. "Come on, Bry. Let's go back, I'm sure Michael is itching to finish your match." He said, laughter still coloring his voice. The Chinese walked away, his braid twitching with each step.  
  
Bryan tore his eyes away from the enticing sway of his tiger's hips and faced Kai. "He isn't competing tomorrow, Phoenix." His tone was challenging.  
  
Kai frowned at the other Russian. "I don't want him to battle any more than you do, Bryan, but I need him in the line up, if my team is to compete."  
  
"I don't care about your damn team, Kai! I care about Rei and our child! If anything happens to him tomorrow, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Kuznetsov. I'll take care of Rei and if it looks like he's in danger, then I'll forfeit the match."  
  
"You'd better, or there won't be anywhere on this planet you can hide from me."  
  
Kai and Bryan glared at each other.  
  
"HEY, YOU TWO! ARE YOU COMING!" Rei's shout broke the staring contest, and the pair of frosty bladers strode toward the impatiently waiting neko- jin. Rei gave Bryan a questioning look, when they joined him, but Bryan ignored it and taking Rei by the elbow drew him away from Kai and off toward Michael: who was battling Oliver.  
  
Kai glared at Bryan's back, before going to join Tala, who was arguing with Tyson about stopping for a mid-afternoon snack.   
  
'God, I have got to get some sleep!' Rei growled mentally, as he slowly crept from his side of the bed. Ever since Bryan had fallen asleep after they had made love, he'd been lying here, one thought running through his head. 'What is Kai going to do about the tournament?' Standing, he looked down at the bed, where Bryan was a motionless lump on the other side and he glared at the peacefully sleeping Russian. For just a moment, he briefly considered whapping Bryan one and making him get up. 'If I can't sleep, I don't see why you get too.'  
  
Then he dismissed the idea as not worth the fuss Bryan would make and just ghosted over to the window. Outside, the moon was dabbing bits of silver here and there among the shadows cast by the buildings and trees.  
  
Acting on impulse, Rei turned from the window and went over to the chair where his robe was draped and threw it on, with a fleeting glance at his sleeping lover, the neko-jin slipped from the room and headed out to go for a walk.  
  
A pair of wise old eyes watched as the slender Chinese went out the dining room doors, and Meryl smiled. An incurable romantic, she went upstairs to send a falcon hunting.  
  
Bryan stormed out the French doors and came to a halt on the patio, his throat going dry. Rei was standing in the middle of the garden path, with the full moon behind him. Rei hadn't rebound his hair and it was moving like a living thing in the breeze that had come up. Tendrils of the silky stuff were tangled around Rei's arms and more caressed his sides; the rest waved like an inky banner.  
  
The light made Rei's creamy skin glow and it drew him, like a magnet. On silent feet, he hurried down the patio steps and skimmed over the immaculate paths between the rose beds.  
  
Rei's sharp ears heard the switching sound of the grass and he turned. A smile of welcome crossed his lips and he held out his arms.  
  
Meryl smiled in satisfaction as the lovers came together, at a sound behind her, she turned and her smile widened as her husband came towards her.  
  
"Ach, wife and what are you up to?" He asked, as he joined her. She nodded toward the window, and he stared for a moment, then took her by the hand.  
  
"Come and leave them alone. I think they need no more help from you."  
  
"True, but," and she gave him a look, he recognized immediately. After forty years of marriage, there were no secrets between them. "I could use your help in the bedroom." And pulling him after her, they hurried off as if they too, were teenagers in the grip of young love, once more.  
  
Finally! I got this chapter done! Writer's block! It was writer's block!  
  
Rei: Then explain all the other things you've written, when you should have been working on this.  
  
Ah, writer's block with this story's name on it?  
  
Kai: That excuse is worthy only of a weak minded idiot.  
  
You know, there are worse fates than having to marry Johnny and unless you want to find out what they are, I'd shut up, if I were you.  
  
Kai: humph!  
  
Well, there are two, maybe three chapters left in this one, and I have a plot bunny lurking.  
  
Question: Does anyone know if Bryan's parents were ever officially named anywhere? If they were, please let me know. I really, really need to get this infernal bunny off my brain, before I go any crazier. Thanks. 


	17. Morning matches

Title: I'm a father?

Subtitle: Morning matches

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: PG-13

Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.

Disclaimer: Thought it was time I slipped this in. They still aren't mine!

The horizon slowly grayed, then shaded into a rainbow of yellow, white and blue. Early morning birds sang and in the distance one of the guard dogs barked, sending a rabbit bolting for cover. The young man, who sat on the patio; coffee cup in hand ignored all of it, as he stared out over the yard.

Behind him the house started to come alive and he rose to his feet. He took one last look at the yard, then turned and entered the house. It was time to get ready for the tournament and he could only hope everything would work out.

Bryan sighed, he really hated to wake his kitten, but it was time to get ready, in a few hours, they would have to be at the stadium and then the battles would begin. Walking to one of the vases of lavender roses used to decorate their room, the Russian pulled out one and smirked.

An impish look entered his eyes and he went back to the bed and reaching out ran the rose feather soft over the golden shoulder of his mate. Rei had elected to sleep 'au natural' after they had returned from their moonlit stroll, and the expanse of skin he could see was definitely tempting him to say, 'to hell with breakfast' and just make love to his kitten until they had to leave. Shaking his head with regret, Bryan reluctantly decided to forego that pleasure and set about teasing his lover awake.

A smile crossed his face, as he gently brushed the tips of the petals under his love's pert little nose. The smile widened; when Rei screwed up his face and with a quiet little mewl brushed at his face, before scrunching down into the covers.

Once again, Bryan brushed the rose under Rei's nose and smirked, when golden eyes opened and glared up at him.

Rei woke to something tickling his nose, he swatted at the annoying thing, but it returned a moment later. Irritated, the cat-boy opened his eyes, only to find that Bryan was standing over him with a smirk on his face and a long stemmed rose in his hand.

"Humph!" Rei snorted and pulled the sheets and comforter over his head

"Rei." a voice purred and a hand shook him.

"Go 'way, I'm sleeping." And Rei clutched the coverings tighter.

Bryan smiled; his kitten was just too cute, when he didn't want to get up. "Baby, we have to get ready. Tournament, remember?"

"Go 'out me."

"I'd love too, Kitten, but I seriously doubt your captain would let us get away with leaving you behind."

A rude noise came from the lump in the covers. Bryan smiled wider and grabbing the bedclothes yanked them off his kitten.

"Hey!" The annoyed boy yelled, as he lunged for the end of the sheet. Bryan dropped the covers and intercepted the Chinese.

"It's shower time for my wittle kitty." The smirking Russian dragged his struggling lover off the bed and hauled him into his arms, heading for the door. Ignoring Rei's commands to "put me down, right now!" Bryan headed for the door and managed to get it open, only to come face to face with Meryl, who had come to wake them for breakfast.

Rei took one look and shrieked, "Bryan!" Backpedaling, Bryan ducked behind the door, all the while Rei was cursing in a mixture of English, Japanese and Chinese, and frantically trying to use his hair to hide his assets.

Mouth rounding in a silent "O", Meryl blinked, and then belatedly blushed and turned her back.

It was hard to tell which of the three had the deeper blush; as Meryl said hastily, "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." Then she went hurrying down the hall to disappear into one of the other rooms.

"Bryan, you dumb ass!" Rei hissed, "That poor woman is never going to forgive us for embarrassing her like that!"

"She'll get over it." The falcon said, as he stuck his head out and checked for anyone else. Not seeing anyone, he carried Rei out into the hall and headed for the bathroom.

Ducking into one of the empty guestrooms, Meryl sat down in a chair and started laughing. Every time, she'd start to get herself under control, she'd see poor Rei's face in her mind's eye and start laughing all over again.

Finally, her laughter petered out and she rose, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm going to miss those boys." She said softly to the empty room, "They have really livened this house up."

Sighing, she went out to go and order the maids to come and pack for their guests.

Breakfast was barely over, when the pair of buses sent by the BBA arrived; one would take the bladers to New York Stadium, the other would contain their luggage and would take it to a hotel carefully chosen by Mr. D.

Outside the front doors, Meryl and Tarell waited to bid their guests farewell, and to wish them luck. Behaving like the aristocrats they were; the Majestic's merely nodded their farewells; then swept on down to the bus. Michael paused long enough to salute Tarell with a forefinger to the bill of his cap, while smiling at Meryl before hurrying to join Johnny.

Tala led his team out and the Demolition Boys paused, also nodding to the pair. Bryan blinked in surprise, when Meryl pulled him into a strong hug and murmured in the Russian's ear. "You take good care of the little one, he is special, that one." Then, she kissed him on the cheek, and Bryan blushed and beat a - for him - hasty retreat.

Ian snickered, earning himself a glare, and he ducked behind Spencer, who just rolled his eyes.

Nixie came out and handed Meryl a white box tied shut with a red ribbon. The little cook smiled at the last batch of boys to exit the mansion.

Max and Tyson led the way, both chattering like magpies. As Tyson bragged about how fast he was going to win his matches, his grandfather rolled his eyes and sighed. Kenny came next, clutching Dizzy and squinting in the bright sunlight.

Rei and Kai were last. Drawing even with Meryl and her husband, the neko-jin went to bow, but Meryl would have none of it. Stepping forward, she handed Rei the box, and then hugged the surprised boy. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "Take an old woman's advice and spend more time in the moonlight, he likes it. God, go with you." Then she stepped back and smiled broadly at the pink that stained Rei's nose and cheeks.

Behind Rei, Kai nodded his farewell and gently urged Rei forward. With a last sweet smile, Rei headed down the steps to join his mate, who led him to the first bus. Kai followed and took his place beside Tala, who flashed him a quick smile.

As everyone began to board, Rei turned and waved; at his side, Bryan brought his hand up and nodded. Meryl waved back as the boys vanished into the interior. She watched misty-eyed as the bus pulled away and she took out a tissue, she had hidden in her sleeve to wipe away the tear that threatened to fall.

"Come, wife, they are gone, we must get back to work." Tarell said gruffly. Nodding, she turned and followed him into a house suddenly too big and silent.

"Hey, Rei!" Tyson called from his seat next to Max, "What's in the box?"

"Don't know." Rei replied, as he turned the box around in his hands, "but it feels warm."

"Warm?" Max queried, leaning over to get a good look at the box. His inspection of the box made him no wiser, so he turned puppy eyes on his teammate and chirped. "Open it?"

Rei sighed, his curiosity and Max's puppy-eyes were a lethal combination, even if he had been inclined to wait, he couldn't now. "There is no need for the eyes, Max." Then he tugged at the ribbon, "I'm as curious to know as you are."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Johnny said, his eyes on the white box. "So, open it already!" He snapped impatiently, as Rei pulled the ribbon free and handed it to Bryan.

"And here I thought you were a lizard." Michael whispered as he nuzzled Johnny's hair. Absently, Johnny reached behind him and swatted the burgundy haired youth. Michael laughed and sat back in his seat.

Ignoring the by-play, Rei opened the box and the rich scent of spices filled the air. Inside the box, he found a small card, lying on top of a sheet of wax paper. Giving Bryan the box, the tiger opened the card and read.

"Dear Rei,

Here is a small treat for you and the little one. We noticed that you have something of a sweet tooth, so Nixie made up a batch of her special Christmas gingerbread squares for you.

It was a pleasure to have meet all of you and I will always treasure the memory of the 'all of you' I saw this morning.

Auf Wiedersehen,

Meryl"

Rei blushed scarlet, as he hid the note and pulled the wax paper aside. Inside the box, he counted at least two layers of rich brown squares of gingerbread dotted with raisins and currants. Reaching in, he pulled out one and sank his teeth into it. He smiled happily, as the spices mixed in the sweet burst across his taste buds.

Practically drooling, Tyson bounced impatiently, his eyes locked on the brown goodie in Rei's hand.

"Rei-i-i-i!" He whined, "Gimmee a bite! I'm starving, here!"

"You're always starving." Kai said dryly, as the rest of the bus burst into laughter and Tyson smiled sheepishly and tucked a hand behind his head.

"Well. Heh," He flushed and sank down in his seat. Max smiled and hugged his koi with his good arm and Tyson sat up and brightened.

"Don't worry, Tyson, I'll share." Rei said, handing the open box to Kenny. The bespeckled boy took the box, reached in and withdrew a square before handing the box to Mr. Granger. Quickly the box made its way around the bus, although Max had to smack Tyson's fingers, when he went to take more than one.

Smiling, Rei went to put the last bit of his treat in his mouth, when a pale hand grasped his wrist. Blinking, Rei watched as Bryan drew his hand to his mouth and the Russian, eyes never leaving the Chinese's face, delicately flicked his tongue against Rei's fingertips, drawing the bit of sweet into his own mouth.

Rei shuddered, and a flame kindled in his golden eyes turning them umber. Smirking, Bryan leaned into his lover and Rei met him halfway, their mouths mating. The reaction from their companions was immediate.

"Get a room, guys!"

"Not here! I'm trying to eat!"

"Woo! Hoo!"

Breaking apart, Bryan and Rei both gave their companions half-hearted glares and settled back against their seats; Rei's head resting on Bryan's shoulder, the Russian's arm around his waist.

Only one person didn't join in the teasing of the pair, Robert sighed and began to wish for a swift end to the journey.

"Wow!" Max chirped, "Look at all the fans!"

Rei turned and grimaced. Outside the window of the bus, a veritable sea of people surged and roiled like a boiling pot of water. Here and there banners dotted the crowd; some proclaiming a team name, others sported more personal messages; like 'I love you, Rei!' or 'Marry me, Tala!'

One banner in particular caught the neko-jin's attention and he blinked and then nudged Bryan, who looked at him in question. Grinning, Rei pointed out the window and Bryan took one look and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?' Oliver asked, as he stood up to get ready to leave the safety of the bus.

"Ian actually has a couple of fangirls!" Rei giggled, still pointing.

"What?!" Ian twisted around and nearly bruised his nose by banging it against the window. "Ow!" the snake rubbed at his nose, but then he pressed up against the glass, and goggled.

Behind him, Oliver giggled, as the rest of the bladers jostled each other for a look.

Toward the end of one section of fans, two blonde haired girls held up a banner that read, "Ian is hot!"

"I guess there is no accounting for taste." Johnny said dryly.

"Hey!" Ian turned around and glared at the Scot, who didn't look impressed. "You're just jealous that there's no banners out there saying, you're hot!" The smaller boy growled.

Johnny smirked, drawling lazily, "I don't need banners to know how attractive I am. As long as Michael," and he took his lover by the hand. "Finds me attractive, I don't need anyone else."

Michael chuckled and leaning down to nip at Johnny's ear, purred, "You better believe you don't." Then, he pulled Johnny around and kissed him.

"Humph!" Ian crossed his arms and dropped into his seat sulking.

Spencer groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. It was going to be a long day.

Security was out in full force separating the bladers from their rabid fans. When the Demolition Boys disembarked, cat-calls and jeers filled the air, then over all came the shout of "Tala, you're nothing but a dirty whore!"

On the heels of the shouted words, came screams of pain, as some fans of the Demolition Boys gently remonstrated with the offender. Tala gave no sign of having heard the commotion and strode head-high for the opened door leading to the locker rooms.

Pale with anger, Kai led his team off the bus and ignoring the cheers and a nasty comment or two flung at them, glanced quickly to see that Rei was where he should be at his right shoulder, satisfied the bluenette headed for the stadium and his lover.

Once inside the stadium, Kai disappeared to go see Tala. Rei sat down on a bench, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands dangling between them. With a dejected sigh, his shoulders slumped and his head drooped. Max and Tyson exchanged concerned looks and they went and sat down on either side of the neko-jin.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Max asked softly, as he began to rub Rei's back.

"Come on, Rei, you can tell us!" Tyson urged, as he put a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Its' just so wrong! Tala is completely innocent! People shouldn't judge him on what that stupid paper wrote about him!"

"Indeed, my boy, it is wrong, but that's the way with some people; the philosophy being if it's in print; it has to be true." A familiar voice said from the door. The three boys looked up.

"Mr. Dickenson!"

Mr. Dickenson walked in and closed the door. The jovial man made his way to the trio. He came to a halt in front of the Chinese, who smiled wanly at him, a question in his eyes. The older gentleman settled down on a bench and folded his hands on top of his cane.

"She's suspended for now." He said quietly. The old gentleman stared down at his cane, and sighed. "I told Mariah, I was very disappointed in her for being willing to destroy two fine young men's careers on the basis of a partially overheard conversation. And that the board and I would have to think long and hard about her future involvement in the BBA. And we would also wait to see what the elders had to say, before making a final decision."

"I guess that's only fair." Rei said quietly. The neko-jin's golden eyes dulled and he got to his feet and began to walk away.

"Rei?" Max said, his own eyes narrowing in worry.

"Hey, buddy, where you going?" Tyson called.

"Out. I need to be alone for a few minutes, don't worry about me." Rei waved a hand and disappeared out the door.

"Wait, Rei! There's something I need . . ." Mr. D. began, the door clicked shut on his words. "Oh, dear."

"What is it, Mr. D.?" Max asked.

The portly gentleman sighed, "I wanted to tell him, well never mind, he'll find out."

Max and Tyson frowned.

Rei wandered out onto the landing overlooking the arena and he watched as the excited fans flowed in and took their seats, their voices rising with excitement. An electric feeling charged the air, as the crowd fed off each other's energy.

"The crowd's certainly excited." Rei thought as he listened to A. J Topper and Brad Best whipped the crowd's excitement level even higher with their comments on the upcoming matches. Noting the time on the scoreboard over the arena, he turned to head back to join his team.

As he turned, he bumped into someone.

"Hey, brat! Why don't you watch where you're going!" The man, who had obviously been visiting the concession stand and had more than a couple of beers, if his breath was any indication, glared at Rei.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Rei apologized, and went to go around the drunk. The man grabbed his arm and hauled him back - leering.

"You know, you're not half-bad looking, how's about you and me going into the bathroom and having a bit of fun."

"Not interested." Rei growled, tugging on his arm, but the man refused to let go.

"Oh, I think I can change your mind." The drunk slurred, as he attempted to pull Rei toward him. Rei cocked his fist to slug his would be molester, when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around the drunk's waist and lifted him off the floor.

The man's eyes bulged and he yelped, "What the hell?"

Rei stood staring, stunned, when from around the man, came Lee. The lion turned and eyed the drunk, calmly. "My little brother told you he wasn't interested, you should have listened to him. Gary."

"No problem." The bear of a neko-jin rumbled, and he hauled the man over his shoulder. Lee turned and smirked at the open mouthed Rei, "Better shut your mouth Rei, before you swallow a fly."

"L-l-Lee? What are you doing here? I t-t-thought . . ." Rei stuttered to a stop, as Lee laughed. "Let's turn this jerk." He waved at the man dangling from Gary's shoulder, "over to security and then I'll tell you what's going on."

And taking Rei by the arm, he led the way toward a pair of security men on a lower level.

Kai growled, 'where was he? The matches start in less than ten minutes and the Chinese blader wasn't back from wherever he had gone off too.'

Max and Tyson both sat staring anxiously at the door, when there was a rap and the door opened. A woman wearing a security uniform stuck her head around the door and said, "Mr. Dickenson says that Rei will join you in the arena."

Tyson leapt to his feet and rushed to the woman. "What's wrong? Is Rei alright?"

The redheaded officer smiled, "He's fine, he just has to sign some complaint papers."

"Complaint papers?" Tyson and Max chorused.

"Yeah, some drunk tried to get fresh and this big Chinese dude stopped him."

"Big Chinese dude?"

"Yep," the woman said, as she turned to leave. "Kinda looked like a bear." and she left.

"Bear?" Max said, puzzled.

Kai pushed off the wall. "Let's go, we can ask Rei once he joins us." The Russian strode out the door with Max and Tyson right behind him.

Kenny was waiting when Kai, Max and Tyson turned the corner and headed for where the brainy teen stood, clutching his ever-present laptop.

"Kenny!" Max and Tyson rushed to the bespeckled boy, "Kenny! Do you know what happened to Rei?" Tyson demanded.

"No, I've been talking to Judy." Kenny suddenly stopped and stared passed his friends, Rei was rushing around the corner and running at his side was Lee. Just as the pair skidded to a halt the loudspeakers chose that moment to blare.

"BLADEBREAKERS AND ALL-STARZ TO THE ARENA!"

Nodding at Lee, Kai stepped in front of Rei and said firmly, "Later." then spun on his heel and headed into the arena.

Rei sweatdropped: smiled nervously at Lee and followed Kai with Max and Tyson on his heels.

As the two teams stepped onto the arena floor, Jazzman standing over the dish in a cherry picker urged the crowd to give it up for the two teams. And the roar grew deafening.

Max, Rei and Tyson waved at the crowd, while Kai headed over and sat down to await the call to battle. The two teams went to their respective benches, and Jazzman called the first match.

Kai and Michael stood and strode confidently to their side of the dish. Both acknowledged the other with slight movements of their heads and assumed position.

"THREE, TWO, ONE! LET IT RIP!

Both boys launched at the same time and wasted no time in engaging in a slugfest of slashing and slamming.

The battle between the two captains seesawed back and forth without either seeming to gain the advantage. Finally, Kai called on one final effort from Dranzer and the mighty phoenix responded with everything, it had to give and blasted Trygle from the dish. Both boys stood panting, their chests heaving as they recovered from the battle.

"AND THE WINNER OF ROUND ONE IS KAI!" Jazzman announced unnecessarily from his perch above the action.

After giving the boys a couple of minutes to regroup, the second round began. After five minutes of intense smashing and bashing, Michael took advantage of a slight wobble on Dranzer's part to knock the phoenix out.

"AND THE WINNER IS – MICHAEL!"

The crowd was going crazy, chants of Michael, Michael filled the air, some American flags were waved, as Kai's supporters roared back and waved their own Japanese and Russian flags. Rei leaned forward, his eyes on his friend.

Kai stood proudly, his hands clenched around his blade and his launcher, his posture proclaiming he wasn't out of this yet.

In the third and decisive round, the two combatants pulled out all the stops and immediately went for the kill. The two blades came together in a blinding flash of light and when everyone could see, Trygle laid at his master's feet, while Dranzer spun dizzily at the bottom of the dish.

'AND THE FIRST MATCH GOES TO KAI!"

The crowd went nuts, as Kai and Michael nodded to each other, then turned and returned to their respective teams. Tyson stood as Kai approached, the Russian paused and said quietly.

"Don't screw up."

"Man, Kai, you never give me any credit!" Tyson complained, "I'm the world champ! I don't screw up!"

"Oh, really?" Kai retorted, "I can think of a few occasions."

"Here we go again." Max moaned, dropping his head in his hand.

"Actually, Dizzi has a theory." Kenny began, as his laptop began to sputter.

"Hey, don't blame it all on me! You helped form this theory too, you know!" Dizzi squawked.

"What theory?" Rei asked intrigued.

"That it's how Kai psyches Tyson up for a match."

Rei looked out at where Tyson stood waving his arms, and the impassive Kai standing with folded arms, and smirked. "Somehow, Kenny, I don't think that's it. But, you know, I have my own theory."

"You do?' Kenny perked up, "What is it?"

"That ticking Tyson off is Kai's idea of fun."

Steamed, Tyson stomped up to the dish and glared across the dish at Emily; who glared right back at him.

"Let's do this, Emily!" Tyson snapped.

"Anytime you're ready, Tyson!" The orange haired girl spat.

Rei tuned out the battle to search the crowd for Lee and the rest, his mind on the conversation he and Lee had had in the Security Office.

"All right, Lee; not that I'm not glad to see you, but I thought you were on your way home." Rei glared at his friend.

Lee sighed and tucked his hands behind his head. "I thought I would be too. But,"

"But?"

"To make a long story short. By the time, Dickenson had finished talking to both Mariah and I, there wasn't time to book a flight yesterday, so he suggested we just wait until after the tournament and leave then. I guess he told you what was decided?" Lee asked.

"Yeah," Rei said, staring at the oyster shell white paint on the opposite wall. "He told Max, Tyson and I that he has suspended her for now." He looked over into the ebony eyes of his boyhood friend. "I still find it hard to believe, she'd do something like that!" He said quietly.

"I know, I'm still having trouble with it, myself." Lee agreed and glanced at the clock. Seeing the time, he rose to his feet and pulled Rei up with him. "Match time."

The roar of the crowd jolted the cat-boy out his thoughts and he grinned to see Tyson hamming it up for the crowd. 'Guess he won the round.' The neko-jin chuckled; then he looked over at Emily, who looked like she'd like to wrap her racket around Tyson's neck. 'Yep, he won.' and chuckled again.

Kai was satisfied, the matches were going well, and Tyson, the idiot actually seemed to be thinking for once, as he played Trygator like a fish on a line, luring the alligator in and forcing Emily to make mistakes of impatience.

Then his thoughts turned darker, Tala had passed off the incident outside earlier: as no big deal. But the bluenette had known it had hurt his lover, then something happened to Rei, who should have been safe in their locker room, so where had he been that a drunk got at him? And if Lee was here, were the rest of the White Tigers, and Mariah here, as well?

"AND THE WINNER IS TYSON!"

Rei and Max cheered, as Tyson waved at the fans and shouted, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"What a ham!" Dizzi sighed and Kenny chuckled, "Yeah, Dizzi, he's just a little 'porker'

"OHHH," the laptop groaned, "Chief, that was terrible!"

Overhead the loudspeakers blared,

"NEXT MATCH IN TEN MINUTES! MAJESTIC'S AND DEMOLITION BOYS PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

Max, Tyson and Kenny had gone off to get some refreshments, leaving Kai and Rei to wait for their respective boyfriends. Rei became increasingly nervous over Kai's silence about what had happened in the Security Office. So, it was with a sense of relief, that he greeted Bryan, when the Demolition Boys joined them.

Kai greeted Tala with a kiss, while Rei and Bryan joined hands and stood forehead to forehead, their eyes saying all that needed to be said. Ian and Spencer studiously avoided looking at their teammates, by staring at the ceiling and the walls.

"Hey, Rei, stop swapping spit with your boyfriend!" a voice yelled. Rei sprang away from Bryan and shouted, "Kevin, you pest! Where are you hiding?" Belatedly, he realized what Kevin had said, and yelled, "And we weren't swapping spit!"

Snickering, the green-haired neko-jin came out of a doorway and put his hands on his hips.

"You brat!" Rei growled, "What are you doing down here?"

Kevin shrugged, "Lee thought you might like to watch the matches from where we're sitting. We've got a great view of the dish; you can see everything. Kai can come if he wants."

Rei looked at Kai, who nodded, smiling the longhaired blader turned back, "All right, give us a minute and we'll join you."

"I'll be right down there." Kevin pointed left to a stairwell, and then he hurried off.

Rei grabbed Bryan and pulled him close and kissed his lover-hard and fast. "Good luck, Bry." He whispered and released the lilac-haired blader. At the same time, Kai stepped back from Tala's embrace. There was nothing more to be said, when next they meet, either the Demolition Boys had won, or they will have lost.

Rei shivered, as he watched his lover's eyes change from the warm light they held when Bryan looked at him, to the cold, angry light of long ago. He looked away, unable to bear the remainder of what Bryan had once been.

To his right, Tala's blue eyes blazed with an icy light, and Spencer and Ian became flinty-eyed and grim. Without a word, the four Russians pivoted as one, and strode down the entryway to the arena.

Rei watched and wondered not for the first time, would the Abbey ever lose its grip on the quartet?

"Let's go." Kai's clipped words brought the Chinese around, and they hurried down the hall to join Kevin.

Lee greeted them with a small smile, as he indicated seats by him. Nodding, Kai and Rei slid into their seats, while Kevin hopped over the back the seat on the far side of Lee and slid down into it. Gary ignored them all, in favor of stuffing a huge handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Rei looked around and then said, "Where's . . .?"

Lee shook his head, "She stayed at the hotel, said it was better that way."

Rei sighed and turned his attention to the match below, Spencer and Johnny were walking out to take their places; neither acknowledged the crowd screaming for one or the other.

"Five gets you ten, Spencer gets under Johnny's skin in less than one minute." Rei offered Lee, who gave him a look.

"Do I have 'gullible' printed on my forehead?" Lee asked, "There's no way I'm taking that bet. I KNOW how short Johnny's fuse is!"

"Oh well, never hurts to try." Rei chuckled, as the pair below launched their blades on a head-on collision course. Sparks flew as the two blades crashed together, Johnny obviously yelling at Salamalyon.

The salamander took charge of the battle, and Seaborg seemed helpless to prevent the impending disaster.

"Hah!" Kevin crowed, "Seaborg's gonna get beached!"

"I won't bet on that." Kai said quietly, "Watch."

Kevin watched and sobered, as Seaborg pulled a reverse move that put Salamalyon on the defensive and the whale kept driving, until he drove the salamander over the top of the dish and out.

"AND ROUND ONE GOES TO – SPENCER!"

Rei watched, as Spencer turned and cocked his head, obviously listening to something Tala was telling him. The big Russian nodded, and turned back to the fuming Scot.

Johnny gritted his teeth, although he and the other Majestic's had gotten a little better at listening to each other during a battle, he still tended to go it alone. Now he was angry with himself for falling into the trap; Robert had warned him about; the trap of underestimating Spencer.

With a snarl on his lip, the Scot launched his blade, the instant the command left Jazzman's lips. Spencer was just as quick off the mark, but Johnny had released too quickly, and Salamalyon was off-balance and Spencer quickly took advantage of that to slam the blade out of the dish. The round had taken exactly one minute.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO – SPENCER!"

"That was quick." Lee said, as the two combatants gave way to the next pair – Ian and Oliver.

"Johnny made a tactical error and gave Spencer the advantage." Kai commented, as the battle between Wyborg and Unicolyon got underway. "If he had shown some patience, he might have taken that round."

"Can Johnny spell, 'patience'?" Kevin asked.

"Doubt it, "Rei snickered, "but, he knows the word, im-patient real well!"

The four burst into laughter.

Ian swore under his breath, Oliver was proving to be tougher than he had expected. "Damn Frenchman! He just kept coming! The first round had been going on for five minutes, and that's the longest any of Ian's matches had ever lasted, but this one promised to go the distance and then some.

"Unicolyon!" Oliver shouted. The Unicorn slashed at Wyborg and slammed Ian's blade out of the dish. Ian stared down at his blade in disbelief, behind him; he could hear Tala's annoyed voice.

"Ian! What do you think you're doing? Get him!"

"AND ROUND ONE GOES TO – OLIVER!"

Ian stared across the dish at the petite green-haired Frenchman and narrowed his eyes. "The next round will be different." He vowed and readied his launcher. At the command of 'Let it rip!" Ian held back for just a second to allow Unicolyon to hit the dish, then he fired and sent Wyborg crashing into the other blade. Sparks flew as Unicolyon reeled from the blow, Wyborg staying on top of the unicorn allowing no time to regroup.

Oliver tried to find a way to counter the surging offense of the determined snake but couldn't gain any maneuvering room and could only watch helplessly as Unicolyon was driven from the dish.

"AND ROUND TWO GOES TO – IAN!"

The crowd went crazy as the two fierce warriors, struggled for air, both exhausted by the battles and knowing that the winner of this one, would be whoever could summon the strength to last out the fight, or got lucky.

"Oliver! Don't let him corner you!" Enrique shouted from where he sat on the bench, watching his best friend struggle. The Italian leaned forward as if he could impart energy into Unicolyon. The entire stadium seemed to hold its breath, as the duo launched for the last time.

Oliver wasted no time in summoning his mighty bitbeast, hoping to overpower Ian and Wyborg, before they got going. But, the purple snake lived up to it reputation of being lightning fast. Wyborg dodged the headlong rush by the unicorn and went on the attack.

The pair of blades pounded and smashed into each other, each responding to the cries of their masters, until Unicolyon pushed Wyborg against the wall of the dish and began to grind away at the Russian blade.

"Wyborg, push him back!" Ian shouted, desperately making the connection with his beast and pouring all he had left to give into his blade. Wyborg responded with one last burst of power that sent Unicolyon wobbling on its axis and then slowly it fell over.

"AND THE MATCH GOES TO – IAN!"

The violet haired blader smiled proudly, as his blade continued to spin in the bottom of the dish, but his smile faded into a look of absolute disbelief, as Wyborg's blade began to slowly disintegrate, leaving only battered parts at the bottom of the dish.

He wasn't the only horrified, Kai felt his blood freeze, as Ian slid down into the dish to retrieve the parts of his blade.

There was no way, Ian would be able to fix that blade in the two-hour break between the matches now over, and the final, and that meant. He looked over at Rei, only to find him and Lee staring at him.

"You know," Lee said calmly, "with Ian and Max out, that leaves only you, Tyson and Rei for the Bladebreakers and Tala, Spencer, and Bryan for the Demolition Boys." He looked down toward the floor, "And it looks like that thought has occurred to someone else."

Neither Kai nor Rei needed to look, they already knew who Lee was looking at – Bryan.

"Oh, hell." Rei groaned.

Ok, I admit it; I suck at battle descriptions, so the ending of this chapter kinda petered out on me.

And if someone wants to volunteer some descriptions for the next chapter, I'd love it.

Anyone get the feeling, our falcon is not gonna be a happy camper.

Now, Breezes from the east and Freaky Feline both commented that my descriptions reminded them of pictures, and I thank them for the compliments.

They have both touched on something I strong believe; a story is a picture painted with words. And just as a good painter uses color and texture to create a scene that lives and breathes in your imagination, so too, should a writer choose words that best conveys the scene they are trying to relate. 'A dainty white gazebo' is better than 'A little white building.' And it is my hope that most of the time; I achieve that goal. But, I leave that to my readers to decide.


	18. The phoenix and the falcon

Title: I'm a father?

Subtitle: The phoenix and the falcon

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: PG-13

Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings

Bryan locked eyes with Rei and pointed to the entryway of the arena. His lilac eyes were grim. There was no way, he was going to allow Rei to continue to duck the issue of the upcoming matches, not now that it would be his team against Rei's.

"Looks like Bryan wants to talk to you," Lee commented dryly, as he gazed down at the Russian.

"Shout at me, you mean." Rei replied, as he poked Kai in the back. The bluenette had stood as soon as the match was over, and was scowling down at the determined falcon. "Move, Kai. I'm hungry, you can incinerate Bryan with your infamous 'death glare' later!"

Kevin giggled and quickly hid his laughter behind a hand, when Kai swiveled his head to fix that deadly look on him. Gary rumbled quietly behind the green haired imp, not even trying to look intimidated.

"Humph!" Kai snorted, but he moved out into the center aisle and hauled Rei out to join him. The three White Tigers quickly joined them and they left to seek out some food.

Bryan scowled, as Rei vanished through an exit. He knew Rei had seen his message; was his kitten ignoring him?

"I don't think Rei is going to come down here." Tala murmured, as he came to the falcon's side. "So stop scowling like that, what if your face froze that way?"

"We could rent him out at Halloween as Frankenstein's Monster and make some extra cash." Ian snickered.

Bryan spun and lunged for the snake. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! NOW YOU DIE!"

"SSSPPPEEENNNCCCEEERRR!" Ian squalled, as he sprinted towards the dish platform in a desperate effort to outrun the taller boy, who raced after him with murder in his eye.

Spencer and Tala both sighed, and decided to ignore the situation as the pair began to run a lap around the dish.

"Where do you want to eat?" Lee asked Rei, "in the cafeteria or one of the stands?"

"I'm going to the International stand." Rei said, as he dodged a couple of arguing fans, as the group came to a halt outside the bank of elevators. "The sign says they have Greek cuisine among others, and I've always wanted to try a gyro." He flicked a glance to the slate haired boy, who stood lazily watching people go past. "Kai?"

The Russian straightened and drifted over to the neko-jin's; stopped in front of Rei and turned to push the 'down' button. "I'm going to lunch with Tala, and check on Wyborg."

"Do you really think anyone could get Wyborg fixed in two hours?" Kevin was incredulous; "Nobody could fix that hunk of junk that quick!"

"We'll never know until we check, now will we?" Kai tossed over his shoulder and entered the newly arrived elevator, the rest piled in, Kai pressed 'G', while Rei reached in front of him and pressed one.

The golden-eyed boy then look up at his friend and frowned, "Just don't forget to take Tala to lunch, all right."

"I won't, I promise." Kai replied, wanting to soothe the worried look on his friend's face. Rei nodded, behind them, Kevin murmured softly, "you could have Tala for lunch."

"KEVIN!" Lee and Rei sweatdropped: while Kai looked at them; bewildered by the sudden outburst. "Wha?" He began, just as the doors opened. Rei gratefully escaped, taking the other neko-jin's with him before he had to explain, which would have been just too embarrassing; leaving a perplexed Russian behind.

"You didn't have to kick me!" Ian whined; the long-nosed boy limped after his teammates pausing, every once and awhile to rub at his abused rear end.

Bryan looked over his shoulder at the complaining youth, and smiled nastily. "If you had kept your big mouth shut, you wouldn't have gotten kicked, now would you?" Turning back, the falcon glared around at the ocean of fans that had descended upon him and his companions as soon as they had exited the arena. A veritable forest of paper, pens and pencils were being shoved at them, accompanied by shouts, demands and polite requests for autographs, while a host of cameras flashed at them.

The lilac-haired Russian growled and a few of the autograph hounds shied away, suddenly nervous about the expression of cold anger on the boy's face. Bryan wanted out of this mess, so he could hunt his kitten down and make him see sense, and 'he will', Bryan thought, 'if I have to lock him in a locker!'

'Where are the security guards!' Tala fumed, as he tried to make a path for him and his teammates, he was only too aware of the smoldering Bryan at his shoulder. 'God, help us, if Bryan loses it!' the red head thought, as he scowled at a woman, who wanted him to sign her breast. 'Oh, like I'd touch that! What is it with some of these people!'

Concerned that Ian might get swallowed up by the enthusiastic crowd; Spencer reached down and pulled his lover forward and placed the snake firmly between himself and Bryan. All four of the Demo Boys were beginning to get antsy, this crush of bodies they found themselves in, wasn't something they were used to dealing with, and it was making them nervous. Back in their Abbey days, there was always guards between them and the crowd, and Boris would only allow a select few to get close enough for them to give out their autographs, or have a picture taken.

"Make way! Come on! Move!"

"Finally!" Tala exclaimed as a half dozen security guards forced their way to the engulfed quartet. The lead man, a tall gray haired dark skinned man reached the Russians and quickly apologized for the breakdown in protection. The rest of the guards formed a flying wedge with the Demo Boys in the middle. And they quickly found themselves at the bank of elevators; where the guards formed a wall between them, their escape route and the few fans, which had followed, still hoping for a picture or autograph. When the blue doors of the elevator opened, the four wasted no time in getting inside and riding down to the lower levels where the locker rooms were located.

The halls were brightly lit and the lights glinted on the glass that covered the posters of several big name basketball and hockey players that competed in the arena. The light reflected off the polished diamonds of the mosaic tiles that formed pictures of older arenas from the past. The halls themselves were painted blue and white. The flooring was black and white alternating marble tiles.

Reaching the door of their locker room, Tala reached out and opened it, when he stepped inside, Emily of the All-Starz immediately descended on him.

"Well, where is . . . Oh, there you are!" She snapped at Ian, who stared at her blankly. Emily held out her hand, Ian blinked at it, and Emily snorted. "Give me Wyborg! We can't try to fix it, if we can't examine it!"

Ian blinked again, and looked beyond her to where Judy Tate, Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny stood behind and around a massage table that had been set up as a temporary repair bay. "Oh." Ian said somewhat stupidly, but he handed over Wyborg and Emily hurried back and laid the shattered bits of the blade on the table and poked at the cracked core.

"This will definitely have to be replaced." She murmured mentally running a list of replacement parts through her head.

Meanwhile, Tyson was eyeing Ian. "Hey, man! Why are you limping? You didn't get hurt during the match, did you?"

"No," Ian whined, "he kicked me!" The shorter Russian jerked his thumb toward Bryan, who scowled. "And I didn't do anything!"

"Lair!" Bryan growled. Ian flinched at the cold tone and quickly darted around the reassuring bulk of his lover; putting the blonde between him and the deadly glare being directed in his direction. Spencer reached down and gave his mate a pat on the shoulder, while giving Bryan a mild look.

Bryan snorted, and redirected his attention to where Judy Tate stood showing Kai and Tala something in her hand.

Storming up to where the trio stood, he grabbed Kai by the shoulder and pulled the bluenette around to face him. "Where's Rei?" He demanded.

Kai gazed coldly at the hand that still gripped his shoulder. "Move it or lose it, Kuznetsov!"

"Bryan, let go!" Tala snapped, as he glared at his teammate over Kai's shoulder.

Snarling, the falcon obeyed and let go, but he continued to glower. "Well?"

"Rei is eating lunch with the White Tigers." Kai replied, "He'll be down later."

"What's he doing eating with them?" Bryan demanded, "I swear Kai, if that bitch upsets . . ."

"Mariah isn't here." Kai said coolly, "She remained at the hotel."

"Boys," Judy's calm voice broke in, "if you are going to argue, please do it outside, its' very hard to concentrate when people are yelling around you." She looked down at the table, before continuing, "And its' going to require a lot of concentration to repair Wyborg."

The trio nodded, and wordlessly headed for the door and exited. When the door closed, Ian whistled softly, "I hope this place has good insurance, because they're gonna need it!"

Rei and the White Tigers entered the small cafe and as they crossed the white and black flooring, a familiar voice called to them. "Lee! Rei!" The lion and tiger turned their heads and spotted Michael waving at them. "Why don't you and Kevin and Gary join us?" He indicated the surrounding tables with a wave.

The cafe's walls were white and decorated with flags of the countries whose food, the establishment served: there was Greek, French, Spanish and English. The tables were wrought iron with a round glass top. Each table had three chairs, also wrought iron and padded on the seat and the back with red cushions. On the surface of each glass top was to be found a small square container of sugar and sweetener packets; a flag shaped salt and peppershaker and a napkin dispenser.

Seated with Michael, was Johnny, as well as Robert. Oliver and Enrique sat at the next table. "We'll hold this table, " Michael went on, as he pointed at the table right next to Robert, "and someone can sit with Oliver and Enrique."

"Fine." Rei called back, "We'll be over in a moment!" Turning back, the tiger quickly grabbed a tray and collected silverware from a bin with gray perforated containers. He chose green tea as his drink, and when his turn in the queue came, he ordered two gyros and a side of scalloped potatoes, along with a slice of honey cake. As he received his meal, behind him he could hear Lee quietly request fish and chips with a side of coleslaw.

Rei made his way toward the group, deciding as he went to sit with Oliver and Enrique, so that Lee, Kevin and Gary could sit together. So, he was surprised when Michael signaled for him to sit in the chair next to Johnny. He was even more surprised, when Johnny leaned over and whispered urgently, "Please get Lee to sit next to Robert! It's important, trust me!"

He had no time to ask what Johnny was talking about because Lee was already within earshot. So, he just motioned for Lee to join him and he pointed at the seat next to Robert. "Sit there, Lee."

The lion looked at the indicated seat and flushed. "I think I'll sit here, if you . . ." he started, but just then a young man wearing a name tag that read, "George" hurried up and looking at Rei said quickly, "If you're not going to be using this chair." He indicated the chair closet to Rei, "you won't mind if I take it, will you? We've have a party of nine wanting to sit together."

"No," Rei said cheerfully ignoring the frantic shaking of Lee's head, "my friend and I will make do with the other chair." Lee sighed and giving George a slightly sardonic smile said, "Go ahead."

"Thank you." George picked up the chair and carried it off. Glumly, Lee sat down and tried to ignore the youth sitting mere inches from his shoulder. As he tried to concentrate on his meal, over the smell of the fish, fries and tang of the cabbage and mayonnaise, he could smell the dark, deep woods, mountain air and leather that meant Robert.

Rei sat bemused, at the sight of his boyhood friend sitting rigid in his seat, studiously staring at his strips of fish and potatoes, as if he expected them to move at any moment. And Robert, he had never seen the German looking, well, nervous was the word that came to mind, and he, for one would never have guess that the frosty nobleman would fall prey to such a thing.

Trying to distract Lee, Rei waved the gyro as his friend. "Lee, you should have gotten this!" He enthused, "they're delicious! If I know Bryan, he'll never get around to going for some food, so I think I'll get him one."

Lee stared at the combination of spiced lamb, onions, lettuce, and cucumber and dill sauce. He had to admit that it did look good. "You might be right, Rei, but I think I'll stick to fish."

"Ah, where's your sense of adventure?" Rei teased, getting up from the table. "I'll be right back." And he walked off.

Johnny sat watching Robert and Lee with amusement, the pair put him in mind of a couple of toms encountering each other on a picket fence; if one twitched; the other flinched. "Lee," Johnny smirked, as the lion jerked his head up to stare at him. "While I am certainly glad to see you and the others, why are you not on the way to China? I thought that was the plan."

"It was," Lee sighed, and put down his fork, "But, our interviews with Mr. Dickenson took longer than expected, so we just stay at a hotel, so we could attend the tournament as originally planned."

"Interviews?" Oliver cocked his head and gazed guilelessly at the dark neko-jin.

Lee sighed again. He just knew if he didn't tell them, they'd pester him until he did. "I met with Mr. Dickenson . . ." He began.

As soon as the locker room door was closed, Bryan turned on Kai. "Why haven't you forfeited?" He demanded, voice hoarse with anger: his concern for his small family shining from his pale eyes.

"Because there may not be a need, too. I was thinking about that, while we were waiting for all of you all to join us." Kai scowled, he turned his head and looked at his silent lover; who was leaning against the wall, watching silently. "Tala, what do you say to pairing Spencer with Rei, if it goes to a third round?"

The redhead straightened and nodded, "And how would we pair off for the others?"

Kai flicked at look at the stony faced falcon, "Well, as much as I would love to battle against you, I think you'd better take Tyson."

"Makes sense, that way no one can accuse us of throwing a match in favor of the other." Tala approved the decision. Then, he frowned and looked from lover to teammate, "But that would mean . . ."

"It would mean that Kai and I will take be taking the other." Bryan actually smirked at the thought.

Tala shivered, it was never a good thing when Bryan smirked, because the falcon was at his most brutal when he gave someone his twisted version of a smile; only Rei was privileged to see the real thing.

"I like the sound of that." the falcon continued, glowering at the bluenette, "And once, Tala and I kick your and Tyson's sorry asses, there won't be any reason for Rei to compete. And I like that even better."

Kai crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the other Russian, which was quite of feat as they were of a height. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Kuznetsov! The last time my team and yours tangled, we won, remember?"

Tala decided it was time to intervene before things got out of hand, and as he stepped away from the wall, he saw a pale faced Rei standing in the corridor; just a few feet away.

"Ah, Kai. Bryan." He began, but the glaring pair took no notice of him and continued their argument.

"I remember." Bryan snarled: his eyes stormy. "But, you had Rei to help and this time, he's not in the picture!" The falcon got in Kai's face and growled, "All it takes is two wins, Hiwatari and your crippled team is finished!"

Kai's lips twisted into a sneer; "We'll see who's finished, Falcon! And as for Rei, if he decides to try and compete, how are you going to stop him? Slap him; like you did the last time he defied you?"

Tala groaned. "Now, you've done it, love. Why did you have to throw that in Bryan's face?"

Bryan blanched, and a tremor ran through his body. "How dare you!" He hissed, "How dare you say that to me! You have no idea how much I hated myself for doing that to Rei!" He snarled. "And what about you!" The furious Russian spat, "You're the one, who's playing fast and loose with Rei's health, so you can satisfy your ego!"

"That's it! Stop it right now!" A furious voice shouted, and Bryan and Kai whipped their heads in the direction of that cry. In his anger, Rei flung the first thing that came to hand, Bryan's lunch.

"Hit the dirt!" Tala shouted, and the trio hit the floor allowing the food to strike the wall behind them, shattering and spraying its contents all over them.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!" Rei stormed toward them, Bryan leapt to his feet and he rushed forward to intercept his raging lover.

"So, Mariah decided to stay at the hotel. She says, she can't bear to face anyone." He glanced at Rei, whose golden eyes had dulled to topaz. His unspoken message was clearly understood; it was Rei, she couldn't bear to face. Lee felt his thigh brush against Robert's and he jerked it away as if he'd been burned; flushing as he did so.

Robert flinched, 'Gott in Himmel! Does he dislike me so much, he can't bear to touch me?' The proud German's heart slowly shattered; his hopes and dreams scattering like dust in a high wind. Abruptly, the nobleman stood and bowed to everyone. "I need to attend to a personal matter." He said coolly, at everyone's startled look. He bowed to Rei; "Good luck and please, be careful! We don't want you getting hurt." Then he was gone.

Lee stared after him, he had felt Robert tense when he had accidentally touched him. 'Am I that repulsive?' He wondered, an icy pit forming in his belly.

Johnny frowned, what was the matter with Robert? He's never acted like that before. Leaning over, he whispered in Michael's ear. "Love, I'm going after Robert, something is wrong."

"All right, I'll meet you in the box." Michael knew better than to offer to accompany his lover, there were times, he simply wasn't needed, and this looked to be one of them. The Scot smiled and rose, nodding to Rei. "Good luck!" He said, and departed.

Rei sighed and picked up his drink and set it down without tasting it. Thinking about Mariah hurt, in more ways than one. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Rei was startled to note the time; pushing back his chair, he stood and grabbed the box containing the gyro and drink, he'd bought for Bryan. "I've got to go," he told Lee, who blinked at his sudden movement. "I'll see you after the matches."

"Good luck, to you and your team; Rei." Michael said quietly. The others quickly added their best wishes, and Rei hurried off. Outside the cafe, the crowd wasn't nearly as large as it had been earlier, and Rei quickly made it to the nearest bank of elevators.

He pushed the 'down' button and waited impatiently for the car to arrive. When it did he got in and pushed 'G' with his elbow; the box he was carrying was proving to be a little unwieldy, so he was using both hands to hang on to it.

Once, the car reached its destination he was out the door like a shot and hurried down the corridor, there was less than thirty-five minutes before the start of the finals, and he was anxious to get Bryan fed, and to find out what Kai had decided about the matches.

Rounding the last corner between him and the Demolition Boys locker room, Rei became aware of the scent of anger in the air, and there in front of him was the reason. Bryan and Kai were practically toe-to-toe and glaring at each other. He slowed his steps and stopped several feet from the pair; as he listened, he paled, then . . .

". . .Slap him, like you did the last time, he defied you?"

Rei saw red, and deep inside the slumbering great cat woke with a roar. He matched the roar with one of his own. "That's it! Stop it, right now!" The blazing mad neko-jin was aware of Tala, but he dismissed the redheaded Russian as unimportant; his prey was his mate and the friend, who had just landed a low blow to said mate.

Rei flung the box, as hard as he could toward the pair. He was vaguely aware of Tala's cry, as he stormed forward, snarling, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" And was intercepted by his lover.

Robert stood leaning against a windowsill, staring out over the horizon with unseeing eyes; so wrapped up in his misery; he failed to hear the footsteps that slowly approached.

"Why did you leave?" Robert groaned; the burr of Johnny's accent spoke volumes, the Scot was angry.

Robert sighed, and laid his forehead against the window, 'God must hate me.' He decided before straightening and turning to face the shorter youth. "Go away, Jonathan."

"No way, Robert! Not until I get an answer!"

Robert frowned, defiance was ever Johnny's way, but right now; he didn't need it. "I don't answer to you, Jonathan, so there is no reason to justify myself to you!" He began to turn back to the window.

"No," the Scot hissed, "You're right, you don't have to answer to me, but what of Lee? I was watching his face, when you left and he was devastated. Stop playing the fool, Robert and wake up, he's as in love with you, as you are him."

"You're wrong, he doesn't love me!" Robert snapped, "if he did, why'd he jerk away from me, when our thighs touched?"

"God, you are so blind! Did it ever occur to you, that maybe he acted the way he did, because he was afraid of offending you!?" The fiery Scot pointed an accusing finger at his captain and friend. At the look of astonishment on the German's face, the redhead softened his tone. "Robert remember how I used to act around Michael? Remember how I fought the attraction because I was so sure he wasn't good enough for me? That he would never fit in with us?"

"Yes." Robert whispered his red eyes widening.

"Well, look in the mirror." Johnny growled, "whether you want to admit it or not, you're acting in exactly the same manner. And it took Michael's nearly drowning in that damn loch for me to realize that I could have lost the best thing that ever happened to me, simply because I was afraid to take a chance and tell him what was in my heart. So, what kind of wake-up call do you need, a plane crash, or how about an avalanche? They have them in China and he lives in the mountains."

"Enough!" Robert shouted; then he lowered his voice. "You've made your point."

"Good."

The duo fell silent, as Robert pondered his friend's words. Johnny was right, if he remained silent, there might never be a chance for Lee and himself; provided, of course, that Johnny was right about Lee's feelings toward him. So, how was he to approach this? Would Lee prefer the straight approach, or should he woo him in time-honored fashion? One thing was certain, Johnny would never let up until he did do something.

"I think," he broke the silence, "I owe Lee an apology for my behavior."

Johnny grinned with delight, "Yes, and I think the perfect way to apologize would be to ask him out to dinner, just the two of you. I'll make the arrangements."

Robert smiled, "very well, but please don't let Michael get involved, his idea of romance is different to say the least."

"What?" Johnny teased, "you don't think spending the day in a video arcade eating chili dogs and nachos is romantic?"

The grimace of distaste on Robert's face said it all, and Johnny burst out laughing.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES TO THE START OF THE FINALS!"

"We should go, the others will be waiting." Robert said quietly, as he half-turned to head for the exit, then he stopped and turned back, "Johnny."

"Yes?" The Scot replied as he stuck his hands in his short's pockets and began to stroll pass his friend.

"Thank you."

The red head shrugged, "no problem, big guy. Oh, just so you know, I've invited the White Tigers to share our box, along with the All-Starz."

"You did what?" Robert demanded, "no, never mind!" He shook his head, "I suppose you planned to invite them all along?"

"Not really," Johnny replied, turning his head, and looking at Robert over his left shoulder. "It just occurred to me, when I realized at the ambassador's what Lee meant to you. And I decided that given you'd probably never do anything about it on your own; I'd just give you a nudge in the right direction, now and then." He smirked and facing forward jogged off to the elevators.

Robert glared at the back of Johnny's head, before sighing in defeat and following the shorter youth.

"Rei, listen to me!" Tala cried, "Kai and Bryan, they didn't mean it! They're just angry! Rei!"

Bryan fought to keep his arms wrapped around his tiger, turning his head he motioned Tala away, jerking his head to the side. Rei struggled, his expression a mixture of rage and disappointment. "Let go, Bry!" He demanded squirming and thrashing about.

The Russian clung tighter. "Rei, baby, please calm down and let's talk." He murmured, desperately trying to get through the murderous haze in his lover's mind. Bryan had never seen Rei like this, as he hadn't witness Rei's attack on Kai and Tala at the house. "Rei, please."

Kai slowly rose to his feet and approached the pair, his crimson eyes locked with the burning gold of Rei's own. He stopped, when Rei bared his fangs. Tala slipped an arm around Kai's waist and tried to steer him away.

Rei snarled, "Why, Kai, why? Of all the things, you could have said, why? You know that Bryan sometimes slips back into Abbey behavior." He glared, "Damn you, answer me!"

Kai closed his eyes against the pain in his dearest friend's voice. 'Why had he tried to hurt Bryan like that?' He just didn't know.

"Come on, Kai. Let Bryan calm Rei down, then you can talk to him." Kai shrugged his lover off and stared sadly at the panting boy, who glared at him.

Bryan could feel Rei's racing heart against his arm, and he nuzzled the side of his love's head, gently murmuring soothing nothings. Rei struggled to calm down, fought to control the rage in his soul.

No one spoke or moved, while Rei waged his internal battle, finally the anger drained away, and he sagged, his head coming to rest on Bryan's chest. Slowly, he turned his head and gazed at his friend.

"Go with Tala, Kai. I'll see you in our locker room. I want to be alone with Bryan, now." Rei's voice was weary, he looked at Tala, who nodded and drew Kai away, with a pained look in his dulling crimson eyes; Kai allowed his lover to lead him away.

When Kai and Tala returned to the locker room, Rei turned in Bryan's arms, seeking comfort. Bryan began to stroke the back of Rei's head and rocked his upset love. "Shh, Rei." The Russian murmured, "I'm as much to blame for what happened as Kai is." He could feel Rei's heart rate slowing down and he sighed, "We both just lost our heads, so don't take it so hard."

Rei raised his head; "He didn't have any right to say that."

Bryan shrugged and bent his head to press a kiss to Rei's forehead. "We're just human, love, and sometimes humans lash out." A sardonic smile twisted his lips, "I'm not so sure, that if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't have done the same."

"Bryan!"

"COMPETIORS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA!"

The locker room door flew open and Max and Tyson, with Kenny at their heels, raced outside.

"Come on, Rei!" Tyson cried, "time to go!"

Kai came out and without looking at Rei, announced, "Bryan, I'll see you in the arena."

Rei looked up at his lover, who nodded, "Very well, phoenix." Bryan looked down at his lover and gently kissed him, then he released him and gave Rei a gentle push. "Go on, love. We'll see each other shortly."

"Where are they?" Oliver kept turning in his seat, watching for a pair of familiar faces. The green haired Frenchman was worried that Johnny and Robert wouldn't make it to the arena for the opening of the finals.

"Will you stop twisting like that," Enrique teased, "you're going to turn into a pretzel!" The Italian shot his own glance toward the nearest entryway. "They'll get here. There's still five minutes before they begin."

"I know, but what if Johnny hasn't found Robert?" A scowl twisted the soft features of the pretty Frenchman; "You know how Robert gets, when he gets moody."

Enrique nodded.

Oliver settled his right elbow in his left hand and curled his forefinger under his bottom lip, "what do you suppose set him off this time?"

"I have no idea." his lover told him. "But he has been acting strangely for awhile, if it wasn't for the fact, we're talking about Robert here, I'd swear he was acting lovesick."

Oliver stared at him and blinked, then he laughed, "Robert? Amour?"

The Italian shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

The door to the locker room flew open, and the hyper-trio burst into the room, trailed by Rei, who immediately went and sat down in front of the red painted lockers. Kai slowly entered and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Kenny set Dizzi down on the nearest bench and flipping his laptop open, began to advise Tyson on how he should handle his match against Tala; since Kai had informed them that that was who Tyson would be facing.

As usual the bluenette wasn't listening. "Aww, come on, Chief! I beat him once, and Dragoon and I can do it, again!" The chunky boy boasted, "I'll even bet you a triple scoop ice cream cone on me, we could do it with one hand, or claw tied behind our backs!"

"Tyson! Get real!" Kenny bounced in place, his glasses bobbing up and down on his nose in his agitation. "You saw how strong Ian and Spencer were, and they aren't even the best bladers on the team!" The little genius tucked his finger under Tyson's nose, causing the other to flinch. "Unlike some people, I was watching the matches and the Demolition Boys blades have been upgraded! And that means they're stronger than ever!" He glared at the dragon: who had a blank look on his face. "Are you listening?"

"Save your breath, Chief." Kai said coolly. "We're just going to be treated to another of Tyson's make-up-my-strategy-as-I-go matches."

"Hey!" Tyson yelped and spun to face the Russian. "I think out my strategies.

"You could have fooled me."

Max sighed, and ignored the beginning argument, there had been so many like it in the past. Spotting Rei sitting alone, he wandered over and sat down by the neko-jin.

Max wasn't the only one ignoring the argument. Rei rubbed at his pounding temples; he'd give a lot for some aspirin right now. 'When this is over, I'm going straight to bed and sleep for a week.' he thought. A familiar scent tickled his nose and he opened his eyes to look at Max. The blonde was staring at him with concern.

"Rei, are you all right?"

The Chinese smiled, and straightened up. "I'm fine, just annoyed with Kai and Bryan. They're after me to forfeit if we go to a third match."

Max nodded, "It's just because they really care about you. None of us wants to see you or the baby hurt."

"I know," Rei sighed, "I just wish they'd stop trying to make my decisions for me."

Max smiled, reaching out to pat Rei's hand. "Well, I won't try to force you to do anything, I just want you to know I'll support you, no matter what you decide."

Rei smiled, "Thanks Max, that means a lot."

The blonde smiled back, "No problem."

"BLADEBREAKERS AND DEMOLITION BOYS TO THE ARENA!"

"Well," Max said and rose, "looks like its show time!" He rose and headed for the door, Rei obediently rose to follow.

Reaching the door, Rei stopped when an arm wearing a shark fin arm guard blocked his path. "Rei," the bluenette said quietly, "I won't try to force you to drop out, but remember, even I know there are some things that are more important than a mere tournament."

Rei blinked, surprised, the Kai he knew from a year ago would never have said something like that. He stared at his friend-speechless.

"And Rei," Kai continued, "I was wrong to say what I said to Bryan. You were right, the Abbey will always be a part of him, just as its' a part of me." The phoenix gazed earnestly into the somber golden eyes that held him in thrall. "Forgive me?"

Rei sighed, "It hurt, Kai; hearing you say that to Bryan, but I understand, so I'll forgive you this time; just don't do it again."

A slight smile curved the phoenix's lips, as he gently touched the golden cheek of his best friend. "I promise, besides I don't want a repeat of your temper anytime soon."

"Humph!" Rei snorted.

Lee sat staring down at the empty dugout that would hold the Bladebreakers, he'd been half expecting them to announce that to some reason or the other, the 'breakers wouldn't be competing. And the Demolition Boys would win by default.

Robert and Johnny hurried onto the walkway above where the private boxes reserved for the teams were, a quick scan of their box showed everyone was present. As Oliver waved frantically at them, Johnny gave Robert an encouraging smile and sauntered off to join a broadly smiling Michael.

Robert squared his shoulders and headed for the far side of the box, where Lee and his teammates sat. Kevin looked up surprised, when the nobleman stepped passed him, then grinned when he realized where the German was heading.

"Hmm, looks like someone's on the prowl, " the green haired imp smirked, he settled back in his seat and prepared to watch the show, and he only partially meant the upcoming battle.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Lee looked up startled at the deep voice that spoke quietly at his shoulder. His eyes widen, as Robert indicated the empty seat at his side.

"P-p-please." The dark neko-jin was confused, why was Robert bothering to sit with him, when he'd all but ran away earlier. But before he could ask anything, Robert beat him to it.

"Lee, I owe you an apology for my earlier behavior and I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me this evening, so I might explain why I acted in such an unbecoming manner."

Lee blinked. Now he was even more confused. Dinner? With Robert? He opened his mouth to ask Robert what the hell was going on, but he was really surprised, when he heard himself say. "I would be honored."

His stupefaction was complete when the normally cold red eyes of the German warmed, as Robert smiled and said, "No, I'm the one who is honored."

"Finally!" Johnny exclaimed, turning and leaning back in his seat. Michael regarded his meddling Scot with an amused quirk of his lips.

"I take it, something went the way you wanted it, too?"

"Yes," Johnny said as he rose from his seat and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He headed out into the center aisle.

Michael called after him, "Where are you going?"

"To call Wallse!"

"Now what?" the American sighed.

"Man, the fans are really stoked!" Tyson exclaimed as the Bladebreakers approached the entryway to the arena. They could hear the crowd buzzing like a hornet's nest, and A.J and Brad were doing their best to really make the place rock with a commentary about the World Championship in Russia late last year. "And just think, they're all here to see me!"

Max sweatdropped and smacked his boyfriend up side the head; "Tyson, you had a little help, remember?"

"Heh, well, yeah." Tyson flushed, and looked at Max, with a dopey look on his face.

"Try not to embarrass us," Kai growled.

Rei smirked, at the flush that bloomed on Tyson's' cheeks, 'trust Tyson to think he's the center of attention.'

"Good luck, boys!" A cheerful voice called, and the four looked to the left to see Mr. Dickenson and Grampa Granger walking towards them. Mr.D settled his cane on the floor and folded his hands on top of it.

He beamed at the boys, "Ready?"

"You bet!" Tyson enthused, "Those Demolition Boys won't know what hit 'em!"

The portly gentleman laughed, "Well, its' nice to know you're confident, Tyson."

Rei rubbed at his temples again, his tension headache was really getting bad, and the noise from the crowd wasn't helping. Lowering his hand, he sensed someone looking at him and he turned his head to find Mr. Granger staring thoughtfully at him.

Gold meet brown as Gramps Granger eyed the neko-jin, his face grave. The old man stepped forward, his mouth opening, when Mr. Dickenson said, "you best be going in. They'll be introducing you soon."

Rei gratefully made his escape.

"Rei, you better tell Kai, you're not well." The old martial artist thought, as the boy vanished down the entryway.

As the Bladebreakers lined up halfway down the entryway, the arena was plunged into darkness. Gasps and cries of surprise and alarm came from the stands. But spotlights of red, yellow and blue came on and began to swing back and forth and around, before finally coming to rest on a figure on a platform. Dressed in a dazzling white suit, accented with a red bow tie and red piping on the lapel and down the legs, the figure stepped forward and spread out his arms as if he were embracing the entire audience.

"ALL RIGHT! BEYBLADING FANS! WELCOME TO THE FINALS!"

The crowd roared.

Jazzman smiled and continued his introduction. "We had a very exciting semi-final; now get ready for more fireworks! The two teams you're about to see have meet before and if any of you were in Moscow for the Worlds, you'll remember it was real show! So, without further ado, please give a warm welcome to the Demolition Boys!"

Two golden spotlights hit the square of grim-faced youths, who stared stonily out into the darkness in the direction of where their competition was waiting barely seen in the shadows. The crowd howled, whistled, jeered and cheered.

"Right!" Jazzman cried, "Now give a New York welcome to your world champions: the Bladebreakers!"

As their own spotlights lighted up the line of boys: the crowd went nuts. Tyson, Max, and Rei smiled and waved. Kai ignored the crowd, focusing instead on Tala and his team. The two captains stared at each other; then they pivoted and lead their warriors to their respective dugouts.

Kenny settled down on the bench and got busy setting up Dizzi to record the matches. Rei and Max stared over his shoulder watching him type in some data.

Tyson stood up and came over to lean over the monitor, trying to see upside down. "Well, Chief?" He asked, when he gave up trying to understand the graphs Dizzi was displaying.

"Just do as we discussed, let Wolborg chase you." Kenny adjusted his glasses, "since we haven't really seen Wolborg in action, except in a few practice session and Tala was careful to keep his full potential hidden, we'll just have to play it by ear. Let Wolborg wear himself down, before you strike."

The arena held its collective breath, as Jazzman threw his arms wide and cried, "All right, New York! So, let's get ready to rock! First up in a repeat of the World's final match, the Demolition Boys will be sending out the always dangerous - Tala!

The lithe redhead stepped out of his dugout and walked out to the raised platform where the dish, he and Tyson would do battle laid concealed, with a loose hipped walk that had the girls screaming and not a few fanboys drooling. Sauntering up the steps to the platform, Tala settled into his place and coolly raked the stands with his glittering sapphire eyes; the image of superstar unattainability.

Kai smirked slightly, as he watched his boyfriend play the crowd, using his sensuality to draw them in. 'Sex definitely sells.' he thought, the smirk deepening.

Jazz gave them a moment to appreciate the picture in front of them, then he whooped, "the other half of that awesome match-up was our next competitor! Give it up for - Tyson of the Bladebreakers!"

Tyson popped out and began to wave at the crowd with both hands, shouting, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Eyeing his showboating teammate's lover, Rei shook his aching head slowly, "Max, I thought you were going to break him of that."

"When did I say that?" Max asked puzzled, "I know he goes overboard sometimes, but that's just Tyson."

"Try all the time." Kenny said dryly. As Max sputtered and Rei giggled, the brunette tapped at a couple of keys, then inquired quietly, "Ready to go, Dizzi?"

"Always."

Tyson hopped up the steps to the platform and grinned at his Russian friend, "Hey, Tala! This sure looks familiar! I just hope you don't plan to freeze us in a ice tower this time!"

The redhead smiled dangerously, "Ice tower? Not this time, Tyson, but there is definitely something cold in your future."

Tyson grinned, "Bring it on! Dragoon and I can handle it."

"We'll see." Tala smirked, "We'll see."

Overhead, Jazzman flashed his dazzling smile and said; "Now for the dish, our competitors will be using!" The cover split in two and the halves drew back to reveal the dish rising from concealment. Everyone gasped at the revealed dish - it was Niagara Falls! There was a two-foot wide bridge spanning the width of a rushing, tumbling torrent of water that fell into the second level of the dish.

"Ok, everyone, our competitors will have to stay on the bridge, because if they topple over, their blade will be swept over the edge and will be lost in the depths of the pool below!"

Tyson's eyes grew wide and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Worried?" Tala asked calmly, as his eyes raked the bridge; his mind already forming a plan to use the spray to his advantage.

Tyson ignored the question as he studied the surface, which was glittering with water. 'Hmm, the surface is wet, which means, Tala could use Wolborg to freeze the surface to turn this into an ice rink.' "Aww, man!" he blurted, "and I forgot my skates!"

"Are you ready?" Jazzman yowled, "Three, two, one! Let . . . it . . . rip!"

Tyson and Tala launched at the same time, and sent their blades on a head-on collision course, but Tyson remembering Kenny's advice, shouted at the last second, "dodge 'im, Dragoon!" The blue blade swerved, barely avoiding the red blade, just squeezing pass to come up behind the wolf.

"Man." Max breathed, "there's not a lot of room for maneuvering is there?"

"No," Kenny agreed, his fingers flying on the keyboard, "and Tyson is going to have adjust his tactics accordingly."

"Yeah, but will he?" Rei wondered aloud, his hand straying to his temple.

"Who knows?" Kenny sighed, "Tyson's always been a loose cannon."

Tala wasn't happy, Tyson was refusing to make contact and that was annoying the Russian. He'd realized early on, what Tyson was trying to do and he wasn't going to let the twerp get away with it. 'Time to end this.' He thought.

His right arm shot up and he folded his left leg under himself, as he shouted his command, "Wolborg! Icicle Razor Storm!" And swept his arm down. The red blade responded, as the mighty wolf bitbeast blasted from confinement showering the dish with razor sharp needles of ice.

On the Bladebreaker's bench, eyes widened, and Kenny gasped, "A new attack! That's what he wasn't showing us! He'd developed a new attack!"

"Hmm, time for a talk, lover." Kai muttered, as he tried to analyze the new attack and find a counter.

Thrown off balance by the ice, Dragoon spun wildly and hit the bridge wall and skidded to a halt.

Overhead, D. J. shouted, "AND THE FIRST ROUND GOES TO - TALA!"

'Humph!" Tyson snorted, as the blades were retrieved and the pair got ready for the next round. He pointed at Tala and growled, "You got lucky that time. This time, Dragoon and I won't go down so easy."

"Promises. Promises." Tala purred, his eyes burning with determination.

As the pair launched for the second round; Max, Kenny, Rei and Dizzi were hurriedly consulting with each other, trying to find a way for Tyson to counter this new attack.

"If Dragoon only had a flame-thrower." Dizzi sighed. "He'd do a lot better."

"Very funny, Dizzi. Now, can you come up with anything." Kenny asked. The laptop was silent for a moment, then in a quiet tone, Dizzi delivered her analysis. "With the ice on the bridge, Wolborg has the advantage, he's been modified to act like a skate, so he skims over the surface, while Dragoon can only skid. Chief, I'm afraid that unless Tyson and Dragoon figure out how to skate real fast, they're done for."

And at that moment, her words came true. Wolborg slammed into the skittering Dragoon and sent him flying.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted in desperation, the blue blade was skidding all over the bridge, unable to find purchase on the icy surface. As the Japanese youth stared in horror, his beloved Dragoon went over the edge of the bridge and disappeared into the rushing water. "Noooo!" and Tyson went to his knees.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS - TALA!"

"I lost." Tyson whispered, "Rei was counting on me to win and I lost." He thumped the platform with a fist. "Aww, man, he's going to be so disappointed." Slowly the chunky boy rose and turned to leave.

"Tyson, good match."

"Huh?" He turned his head at the soft words, Tala stood smiling, his blade clenched in one hand. "Oh, hey, Tala. Congrats and all that." Tyson nodded.

The Russian's smile widened, "Now, we're even. We'll have to see who wins the next time."

"Yeah," Tyson brightened, "And next time, no new attack is going to get me."

Tala laughed.

Michael stared, puzzled at Johnny, who was scribbling on the back of a program. The Scot had reappeared in the middle of Tyson and Tala's match with a thousand-watt smirk on his face, and since then he'd been scribbling away.

Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you writing?"

"A note to Robert." Johnny said, as he clicked his pen shut and put it back in his pocket. "Be a love and pass this on." Michael shrugged and took the note and handed it to Enrique, "Pass it to Robert."

The blonde Italian handed it to Eddy, who gave it to Steve, who handed it to Kevin, who grinned, read the note, made a face and took it down to where Lee and Robert were sitting. "Mail!" the imp cried and dropped the note in Robert's lap and took off, before either could question him.

"What's that?" Lee asked curiously, as he watched Robert unfold the note.

Robert quickly read,

"Robert,

I made reservations for two at Wallse for 8:00. Try not to balls it up. And I want a full report in the morning!

Johnny"

Robert folded the note and put it away, then he smiled quietly. "Just a note from Johnny. It seems he was so certain you'd agree to go out with me, that he went ahead and made reservations for us at my favorite German restaurant."

Lee laughed, "Confident, isn't he?"

"Just trying to help a friend out."

Tyson gave Rei a hangdog look. "I'm sorry, Rei. I wanted to win, so you wouldn't have to and I let you down."

Rei took Tyson by the shoulders and smiled, "Hey, buddy! You did the best you could, so don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but now, no matter how it ends, unless Kai loses, you'll have to go against Spencer." The bluenette said with concern. Rei shook his head.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he said firmly, "Now you had better go retrieve Dragoon. They just pulled him from the water."

"Oh, right." Tyson said and hurried off to reclaim his blade. Max gave Rei a worried smile, then followed his boyfriend.

"Are you really going to wait to decide at the last moment?" A cold voice said, and Rei looked to the left to where Kai stood looking out at the empty platform.

"No," the tiger said, "I've already decided."

"And."

"And it can wait until the match is over." Rei said firmly, "Kai, don't you and Bryan kill each other, or I swear, nether Tala or I will forgive either of you."

The ghost of a smile curled Kai's lip, and he nodded, "And we won't want that, now would we?"

"Wow, was that a match, or what! We promised fireworks and we've delivered! Now the next match-up in this final's, the Demolition Boys are going to send out their most enigmatic member – Bryan!

The cold-featured boy walked out and went immediately to the platform; he didn't have time to waste on meaningless gestures; like wooing the fans. He was there to win, and that was all!

The crowd was equally contemptuous of Bryan and showed it, by hissing and booing, although there were a few cheers.

"And representing the Bladebreakers is their captain – Kai!"

Like Bryan, Kai didn't waste time with the fans, he too walked out to the platform and quickly ascended the steps to the platform's top.

Bryan stared across at the bluenette. "Well, Hiwatari, time to settle this."

"I agree, Kuznetsov." Kai replied coolly, "it is time."

Lee stared gloomily down at the two antagonists. 'Things are going to get ugly real fast.' He thought, as he shifted in his seat. He shot a look at Rei; his little brother's hands were clasping his knees in a death grip and he had a faked look of confidence on his face.

He dimly heard Jazzman describe the new dish, a mock up of the Black Forest with trails and unexpected glades for setting up ambushes and all-out attacks. And he flinched as the blades flew at the start of round one.

Robert was worried, both Russians were dueling with the skill of fine swordsmen, both were probing, seeking a weak spot to attack and savage their opponent and he had no doubt that should one or other falter, the end would be vicious. While he could appreciate the beauty of their duel, this had to be tearing Rei apart. A low growl from the youth next to him widened his eyes and he shot a glance at Lee.

The lion was gripping the back of the seat in front of him with a white-knuckled grip that would have cracked it, had the seatback been plastic. As Robert place a concerned hand on Lee's shoulder, the lion growled, "Are those two fools trying to kill each other?"

Dranzer dodged a blow by Falborg and fled down a trail, the falcon charging after the fleeing blade. Bryan looked up to snarl at Kai, when he heard a 'crack' and looked down, Dranzer had reversed direction and slammed Falborg, who was off balance into the air and out of the dish.

"AND ROUND ONE GOES TO – Kai!"

Falborg returned to Bryan's welcoming grip and the two warriors stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. Each nodded and quickly loaded their blades. And barely waiting for the command – launched.

The second round was a stunning display of hair trigger thinking and lightening fast reflexes. The pair of proud fighters gave and demanded no quarter, as their bitbeasts tore into each other. While they fought, they were steadily turning the Black Forest into a war zone. A momentary falter by Dranzer had Falborg coming in for the kill, by grinding the blade against the dish wall. Dranzer lost its momentum and stopped spinning.

"AND ROUND TWO GOES TO – BRYAN!"

Rei growled and half-rose from his seat, only to have Tyson and Max both step in front of him and push him back down. Max opened his mouth to be interrupted.

"Don't count Kai out just, yet." Gramps Granger said calmly, looking out at the platform. "Legend has it, phoenix's are born from ashes, you know, so the falcon may have lit the fire, but he hasn't blown away the ashes."

"So, you mean Kai is gonna win this?" Tyson asked. His grandfather shook his head, "nope, just that you shouldn't count him out just, yet. And Rei, you can't change them, so there's no need to go tying yourself in knots. Just let what's gonna happen, happen."

"This is it." Lee told Robert, who nodded. Elsewhere in the box; the other Majestics were watching transfixed, while Michael held Johnny's hand and thank all the deities that it wasn't him facing the maelstrom of power. Judy was talking non-stop to her technicians, while Emily recorded the match. Steve and Eddy were both sitting on the edge of their seats, excitedly discussing which would win. Kevin was white-faced, while even Gary had stopped eating.

"Just one more, Bryan." Ian whispered, as he sat frozen by Spencer's side. Leaning against the side of their dugout, Tala unclenched his fists and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants legs. "One more," he murmured, "please, Kai, Bryan don't destroy yourselves."

"Bryan," Rei whispered miserably, his temples throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He watched as Bryan gathered himself together for one last effort. He knew from experience how draining this intense a battle could be, but would Falborg or Dranzer protect their companions, the way Driger had? Only time and circumstance would tell.

"Chief," Dizzi begged, "close me, I don't want to watch this! This going to be ugly."

Even Jazzman, who remembered, Moscow only too clearly was worried, but he called the countdown anyway. "Three . . . two . . . one! Let it rip!"

Bryan and Kai wasted no time in calling out their bitbeasts, when the blades hit the remains of the forested dish. They poured everything they had left to give in a final vicious head-on collision. There was a flash of light blinded everyone in the arena, and when the light faded.

Falborg and Dranzer lay unmoving in the bottom of the dish and their companions laid on the platform.

Tala and Rei erupted from their dugouts and each raced to their lover's side. Rei, headache forgotten, and his heart in his mouth tore up the steps and fell to his knees by Bryan, who was lying face down.

"Bryan," Rei rolled his lover over, and pulled him up in his arms. "Bry, love, speak to me!" He cried. Closed eyelids fluttered, and Bryan opened his eyes for a second. "No." he whispered, then his eyes slid closed and he went limp. "Bryan!" Rei screamed.

Tala flew up the steps to Kai, and like Rei, he fell to his knees and gathered his battered lover to his breast. "Kai?" Crimson eyes slid closed, as a weary voice murmured, "don't let him."

"I won't." And it was a promise.

Well, this is the fifth version of this, I've written. The first four were all eaten by my hard drive. Now, it seems it may have been a combination of hard drive and old discs, so I've bought new ones and hopefully I won't be losing any more stories.


	19. It's just a tournament

Title: I'm a father?

Subtitle: It's just a tournament

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Rating: PG-13

Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max and various other pairings.

The crowd fell silent, as they stared in horror at the carnage before them. The inside of the dish was scorched beyond recognition by the heat of that last terrible blow. Here and there in the crowd, some of the fans began to weep at the pitiful sight of Rei and Tala cradling their fallen lovers; their grief etched in the set of their bodies.

Rei buried his face in his love's soft hair, and drew in a deep breath of Bryan's scent: a mixture of pine and icy air, much like a December country morning. 'Why didn't I do as you wanted?' Without noticing Rei began to rock back and forth, his guilty thoughts burning his soul like acid. 'I just had to have things my way and now look, look at the price paid for my stubborn pride. Bryan, how will I ever make this up to you? To Kai, or Tala?' He raised his head and turning it blotted his nose on his shoulder: uncaring of how it would look.

Rei looked down at his arms and idly noted the fine tremors that ran their length. Raising his eyes, he looked toward the wolf: who knelt clutching his wounded phoenix to his breast. A lump threatened to cut Rei's breath off, as he watched Tala gently pull Kai's bangs back from his face and lean down to press a kiss to the battered warrior's temple.

Sensing something Tala lifted his head, turned it and met Rei's anguished eyes. The wolf and tiger stared at each other, then Tala quietly mouthed, "It will be all right."

Rei blinked, he had braced himself for Tala's condemnation, indeed he had expected to see hatred in those bottomless sapphires; he certainly hadn't expected comfort. "Tala?" He choked.

The redhead smiled sadly and mouthed, "end this." Then he turned back to Kai, no longer caring about the tournament, his world having narrowed down to the pale, silent youth in his arms, and he had - for his sanity's sake- to focus all his energies on caring for him.

Rei turned from the redhead and stared down at his own ravaged Russian. 'Tala's right, I have to end this.' A steely glint entered his eyes and he pressed a kiss to the top of Bryan's head, then he carefully lowered the lilac haired fighter to the carpet-covered surface of the platform and slowly rose to his feet.

Carefully, Rei stepped over Bryan's supine body and headed down the steps. At the bottom of the stairs, he was met by a trio of paramedic's who taking one look at his face decided to not ask any questions; instead they merely stepped to the side allowing the determined looking youth to pass them in silence.

"What is he doing?" Lee said aloud, as Rei headed for the judge's table. The lion had watched the savage match between the icy falcon and the fiery phoenix with an increasingly sick feeling in his stomach, and the outcome had brought to mind: a similar incident in Moscow.

"I think he is going to do something he should have done earlier." Robert said quietly resting a hand on Lee's right wrist in a comforting gesture. When Lee didn't seem to object, he left it there, as he watched Tyson, Max and Kenny running out to intercept the Chinese. 'Good luck, Rei.' he thought.

Tyson barreled out of the dugout with Max and Kenny on his heels. The three carefully skirted Ian and Spencer, who stood waiting for Tala to descend from the platform; where he had been ejected by the paramedic's who needed the room to work on Kai.

"Rei!" the bluenette yelled, as he raced up to the Chinese, who stopped and looked at him. Panting, Tyson bent over; hands on thighs, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Tyson," Rei's eyes warmed briefly, but soon dimmed again, as he spotted Bryan being carried off. His heart yearned to be at his lover's side, but he had to do this first; and then he could devote all his energies to caring for his mate. Quietly he whispered to himself, "I'll be with you soon, my love."

Tyson straightened, his dark eyes searching Rei's face. "What are you doing?"

"Tyson, do you believe in me?" Rei asked, as he looked back at Dragoon's companion and beyond him, to where Max and Kenny stood quietly waiting.

The bluenette stared at the tiger slacked jaw. "Of course, I believe in you! What kind of a stupid question is that?"

Rei drew himself up and crossed his arms over his chest. "One I needed to ask, and here's another one. I'm going to tell Mr. D. that I withdraw from my match against Spencer, will you support that decision?"

Max began to smile, while Kenny blinked.

Tyson stared at the floor, his mind whirling; part of him was angry that Rei would wait till this late date to declare himself; but a part understood; Rei had been there for the team; but now he needed to think of what was best for his family.

Worried about Tyson's taking so long, Max put a hand on his shoulder; ready to plead Rei's cause. Ignoring his lover, Tyson raised his head, "Rei, you have to do what's best for you; its only a tournament after all."

"Thanks, Tyson." Rei smiled gratefully, "you don't know how much that means to me."

Embarrassed, Tyson put his hands behind his head, and rambled, "you know, its not like there won't be other tournaments, and once Max is better, you won't be put in this position again."

Max elbowed him. "Tyson, shut up."

The Dragon's mouth snapped shut.

Max smiled at the Chinese tiger, "you already know my answer.'

Rei smiled at the blonde and bluenette.

"Chief?"

Kenny smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Its' only a tournament, Rei."

"Then we agree."

Standing by the dugout, the white-haired old martial artist gazed at the stalking tiger, a hint of pride in his eyes. 'I knew you'd finally come to your senses, Rei. Now show this crowd what the tiger is really made of.'

Stanley Dickenson lowered his arm from where he had shielded his eyes from the devastating last blow of the two mighty avian warriors and gasped at the sight of their proud companions lying still as death on the platform.

"Kai. Bryan." He breathed, as Rei and Tala came scrambling to succor their mates. The old man shook his head at the sorrowful sight: his heart going out to the boys, who had battled so bravely.

"Mr. Dickenson?" A hesitant voice brought him back and he turned his head to look at one of the other judges.

"Yes, Lonnie?"

Lonnie Mitchell looked toward the dish and winced, "Mr. Dickenson, what of the tournament? Do we continue, or should we call it?

"We can't call it! The fans would never go for it!" A red haired woman exclaimed, and Lonnie turned to her.

"Look at Rei, Elene! He's in no shape to continue!" Lonnie waved at the Chinese boy, who was rocking the pale haired Russian. "I'm willing to bet Bryan means something to Rei, else he'd have gone to Kai! Are you gonna force a grief stricken boy to fight?"

"No, but the fans expect." Elene began, but was cut off by a tall dark skinned man.

"While the fans are important, Elene, they cannot be allowed to influence our decision on this. We have to do what's best for our athletes and none of them are up to battling right now. It would be wiser to just tell everyone that we are going to postpone the final match until say, tomorrow at which time the teams will have come to grips with this tragedy and can go on."

"I have to agree with Santosh. That would be the sensible course to take." A small Asian gentleman nodded from the other side of the table.

Elene frowned, "And what are we to do with the fans, who have to leave tomorrow, Hideaki? Refund their money?"

Unperturbed by her comment, the Japanese merely smiled. "If they ask for it. But, I doubt many will, because after all, they have seen a great deal of excellent blading."

Mr. D tuned out his arguing judges, as he watched the paramedics tend to both Kai and Bryan and then bear the boys off. From where he was standing, he couldn't see Rei since the Chinese had left the platform, but he could see Tala and the slender Russian was very pale and leaning against Spencer's sturdy body. And given what Lee had told him, Rei had to be hurting even more than Tala.

"Mr. Dickenson? Mr. Dickenson?"

The old gentleman turned from the sight of Kai being strapped down on a stretcher and focused on Lonnie's concerned face.

"Yes?"

"Sir, if you agree we've decided to postpone the match between Rei and Spencer until tomorrow. By that time; we should have some word on Bryan and Kai's condition and the boys will have had a chance to regroup." Lonnie said quietly, behind him the other judges nodded.

"That won't be necessary."

Mr. Dickenson turned and Lonnie looked over to see a pale, fist clenching neko-jin staring back at them.

While Rei was talking to Tyson, Lee stood, pulled away from Robert and brushed past the nobleman. The German watched the lion head for the stairs and said quietly, "Where are you going?"

Lee paused, as Kevin and Gary joined him, without turning to look at the German, said calmly, "Rei and Tala need the support of all of their friends, now. And I for one, am going to be there for them." There was a faint hint of challenge in those words and Robert heard it.

Standing, the proud blueblood stepped out and said firmly, "Then I will accompany you."

"Are you sure?" Lee glanced at him, "I plan to take the straightest route to Rei, I can. Will your dignity stand up to something a little unorthodox?"

The challenge was definitely there now, and a tiny smirk crossed Robert's lips and he bowed shortly, "I will follow where you lead and let you judge for yourself."

A light blazed in Lee's onyx eyes and a feral smile stretched his dusky lips, "then follow." And he shot down the stairs heading for the rim of the wall, Kevin and surprisingly Gary, right on his heels; leaving Robert flat-footed, but the German was up to the challenge and darted forward.

"Robert!" Oliver cried, "what are you doing?"

"Following his heart!" Johnny snapped, as he got to his feet pulling at Michael's hand. "Come on, we're going with them!" The Scot rushed out into the aisle and raced to where Lee, Kevin and Gary were leaping over the wall to land on the dugout roof, before dropping to the ground. Michael shrugged and scrambled out of his seat and tore after his flame haired lover: leaving an opened-mouth Oliver behind.

Reaching the wall, Robert didn't hesitate; he planted his right hand and pushed, sailing over the wall and onto the roof. With a soft grunt, he rolled to the left and dropped to the ground. Lee met him, a hint of pride in his eyes.

Johnny and Michael's movement broke the dam: Eddy and Steven left their seats and Oliver blinked when Enrique rose to his feet and moved to join the rush. "Enrique!"

The blonde Italian turned to his French lover and waved. "Am I the only one, who has not lost his mind?" The petite Frenchman wondered, as Johnny and Michael leapt as one over the wall. He watched as Steven dropped straight from the wall to the floor, and Eddy took the route over the dugout.

Enrique paused and looked back at his lover and beckoned, before making his own leap. Oliver sighed, rose and walked toward the wall. "Mon Dieu, the things I do for you!" He sighed as he prepared to make his own descent to the floor.

Lee led the wave of bladers to where Rei was talking to the rest of the Bladebreakers. The lion paused for a moment, as he spotted Tala bidding Kai farewell. The redhead had stopped the paramedics long enough to lean over his lover to press a kiss to Kai's lips. Then he had stepped back and allowed the medics to bear his lover off, while he and the remaining Demolition Boys also saluted their fallen companion. Now, the wolf, snake and whale were coming over to join them.

"Then we agree." Rei's calm voice snapped Lee's attention back to the tiger. And he gazed at his 'little brother'. Rei had a air of resolve about him, that Lee could only remember seeing in Moscow, when he had faced Bryan; knowing that he might very well die; but refusing to give in to the falcon's terror tactics.

"Agree to what?" He asked, as Rei turned to face him.

"That I will forfeit."

Lee blinked. Then he shook his head. "Why did it take you so long to do what you should have done first thing?"

Rei looked at him with dignity. "I had my reasons."

"Reasons, smeasons." Lee replied, "now, that you have finally decided to come to your senses, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Mr. D. to declare the Demolition Boys the winners and then I'm . . ." Rei's voice trailed off, and he looked at Lee with uncertainty in his eyes. "Lee?"

"Yes?"

"I have to make right that damn story."

Tala gasped. "Rei."

The ebony haired beauty turned to his best friend's mate and shook his head. "Tala, it is only fair. You and Kai have been greatly wronged and its' only right that the truth comes out."

Tala shook his head, "No! You don't have to do this! It doesn't matter what people think of me!"

Rei growled. He advanced on the Russian and gripped the front of his uniform. His eyes burned topaz as he looked up in the slightly taller boy's eyes. Tala was astounded at the fierceness he saw burning there.

Slowly, deliberately, Rei hissed, "Elder brother, it . . .matters . . .to . . . me! You are the mate of my brother and I will not stand aside, while you and he are defamed! I can not make people believe the truth, but I can at least put it out there, so that both sides of the story is there for people to make up their own minds!"

Lee stepped to Rei's side. "What about Mariah?"

Rei turned his head and glanced at the lion. "I will not mention her, but if someone asks directly, I won't duck the question."

"Fair enough." Then Lee smirked at a perplexed Tala. "Well, I adopted Kai, and now it seems Rei has adopted you, so welcome to the family - brother."

Tala blinked. "Huh?"

Rei laughed and released Tala's shirtfront. "Explain it to him, Lee. I have to go."

As he walked away, Rei sighed and fixed his eyes on the portly gentleman; who had formed his team. 'I just hope that when I get through, all of you understand that I had to make the choice I've made.'

"Ladies and gentlemen, we wish to thank you for your patience and to make an announcement. And for that announcement, we will be turning the microphone over to Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers."

The lights of the arena went out, until there was only a single white spotlight and into the center of the pool of light, stepped the white tiger. The crowd burst into applause, as the boy stood proudly surveying the fans, as the lights came back up.

Rei's golden eyes swept over the stands and then he turned to look fondly at the knot of bladers and supporters, who stood along the wall to his left. From Grandpa Granger to his 'elder brothers', they were all there, and he felt their love and support; his only regret was that Bryan and Kai were not there.

Looking to the crowd again, he tilted his head up. 'This for you: Bryan. Kai.'

Slowly and deliberately he bowed slightly from the waist to the four cardinal points, then he straightened and began to speak.

"There will be no third match; I forfeit."

The crowd gasped in surprise: before beginning to shout questions at the slender youth. Rei raised his hand and the noise gradually abated.

"There are reasons for my decision, please hear me out and I will explain." He shot a look at Lee, who nodded. Nodding back, Rei launched into his off the cuff speech.

"A couple of days ago, a paper here in New York printed a story; concerning Lee, captain of the White Tigers, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov. Most of what the paper printed was a lie: the result of a misunderstood conversation. The picture accompanying the article of Lee, Kai, Tala and Bryan was remastered to make it seem that Kai was protecting Tala from Lee; when in actuality, Tala was trying to keep Kai from getting into a fight with Bryan. Lee was merely attempting to separate them."

Rei paused to let that sink in, then he continued, "the fight was over the fact that Kai, Lee and Tala with my consent had hidden the fact that I'm pregnant from the child's father: Bryan Kuznetsov." And he pulled his tunic tighter, so the swell of his child was clearly visible.

There were gasps from the crowd and a buzz started, as people began to understand what they were hearing.

Rei turned slightly to face another part of the audience and drew himself to his fullest height. "Lee is NOT pregnant, nor is he Kai's lover; Tala Valkov is."

The buzzing from the audience grew louder, as Rei stared up at the sea of faces unflinchingly. "But, why?" A voice cried.

"Why?" Rei sighed. "Because the person responsible believed that Lee's honor was being besmirched by his mate and that the only way to repair the damage was to punish the ones, who were responsible for that dishonor."

A faint sheen of tears came to his eyes, as he whispered, "And what better way to punish them; than to have the fans believe that two of their heroes were having an affair, while one of them was waiting for his child to be born. This was nothing less than an plot to destroy Tala and Kai's careers."

He turned slowly to face another part of the crowd. The people gazed down at the youth, standing there, his shoulders slumping as he bared his soul to them. "Some of you here, may have been in Moscow for the Worlds and know what happened there between Bryan and I."

A hum of agreement drifted down to him. And he sighed again.

"Bryan was under orders to kill me, but disobeyed and he paid a terrible price for that disobedience; as did Tala for his failure to win his match. After they were rescued from their intolerable existence. I was asked by Mr. Dickenson to help Kai rehabilitate the Demolition Boys. And since I bear them no grudge, I accepted and got to know them, as few will. And in the course of that learning I came to love Bryan and he to love me.

Rei shifted his position once again to favor another part of the crowd, and this shift brought him face-to-face with the others. A fleeting smile touched his lips, but then he returned his gaze to the stands.

"Bryan and many of the others you see standing here, tried to get me to withdraw from the tournament, but I refused. Kai had placed me in reserve and I could see no reason to step aside. Then Max broke his arm and due to the BBA's substitution rules, we couldn't bring in anyone to take his place. So against everyone's wishes, I was determined to see things through for my team's sake. I was wrong."

Rei lowered his head and locked eyes with Tala. "Kai said something to me down in our locker room before the finals that started me to thinking and I realized that he was right. There are some things more important than a mere tournament and that reinforced my decision that if either Tyson or Kai lost their match, and the other one tied; I was going to withdraw."

He sighed, "now, because of my selfishness, I have hurt some of my dearest friends. And I will make amends in the only way I know how."

Lee's eyes narrowed. "Rei." he hissed, "don't do anything stupid."

The tiger tore his eyes away from Tala's and turned to face Mr. Dickenson. "I hereby resign from the Bladebreakers and the BBA. There is no place in this sport for someone, who wrongfully and willfully endangers his sport, his friends, his teammates and his family." Slowly, Rei removed the wireless microphone he'd been wearing and dropped it to the floor, then he turned and began to walk away.

An angry voice cut through the silence that met his announcement clear as a clarion call, "If you take one more step, I will hunt you down and beat you senseless!"

Rei swung around, as a bristling wolf stalked toward him. Rei blinked, as Tala grabbed his forearms, the Russian's eyes blazing with fury. "Rei Kon, that was the biggest load of crap, I've heard since Ian tried to convince Bryan that he wasn't the one, who stole his clothes and towel from the showers in the Abbey; forcing Bryan to run naked through the corridors until he got back to his room!"

"Hey!" Ian protested, "don't go telling tales on me!"

Tyson stared at Ian in surprise. "Man, that took guts! I wouldn't have tried something like that for love or money! Why'd you do it?"

Ian shrugged, "In the Abbey, you had to make your own entertainment and Bryan's streak show was the talk of the Abbey for weeks. Rumor has it that some of the guards made copies of it from the security camera footage and passed it around to their friends. Bryan was a tad miffed about it."

"A tad?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "From what I know of Bryan, I'd say he was probably more than a tad upset."

"Ok, so he was a lot miffed. But, I still say he over reacted." Ian complained.

"What did he do?" Kevin grinned. Ian huffed, "sewed the legs of pair of my pants closed at the ankles, waited till I went to the showers, stole my pants and substituted the other pair, then went and pulled the fire alarm." As everyone began to snicker, the snake waved his arms and growled, "Its' not funny! I almost killed myself trying to get into those damn pants!"

Tala and Rei ignored them all. "Rei, you are not a fool, so don't act like one! Everyone makes bad decisions in their lives; sometimes from a lack of information, others because at the time, they thought they were doing what was right!"

"But, Tala!" Rei began, but the Russian cut him off. "No buts, Rei! You made a judgement call and it was the right one, until circumstances changed, then it became the wrong decision; your only mistake was sticking to that decision for too long!"

"But, if I had stepped down sooner, Kai and Bryan wouldn't be in the hospital, now!" Rei cried, struggling against Tala's grip in his frustration.

"True enough, Rei, my man!" A new voice entered the conversation, as Grandpa Granger leaned on his big stick. "But, what you ain't seeing is that Kai could have stopped this, by going to my man, Stan and telling him, he was withdrawing the team. Or, Bryan could have gone to Stanley and told him that your doctor recommended that you not compete and why. So, instead of shouldering all the blame, its time you accepted that we all had a hand in what happened and move on!" The old man banged his stick on the floor to emphasis his words.

"Mr. Granger is right, Rei." Tala said calmly, "I could have pull my team out, when Wyborg fell apart, but I didn't, so I had a hand in what happened as well." The Russian gazed into Rei's eyes and whispered, "besides how do you think Bryan and Kai will feel, when they find out that you've abandoned your career; because of it?"

Lee walked up, the rest of the bladers behind him. "They would be as mad as I am."

"Lee!" stunned, Rei could only stare, as Tala released him and the lion pointed a tawny finger at him.

"Don't you, Lee, me!" The lion hissed angrily, "How dare you cheapen their sacrifice! They gave everything they had to protect you! So, don't you dare walk, because if you do, you're not worthy of Kai's friendship, nor do you deserve Bryan's love!"

Rei's head jerked like he'd been slapped as Lee's words sank in.

"That's enough." Stanley Dickenson walked up to the knot of bladers and his old friend.

"I have something to say." He sighed, "Rei, I am disappointed in you."

Rei hung his head in shame. Mr. D. thumped the end of his cane against the floor and said firmly, "Get your head up!" When Rei raised his tear-dampened eyes to look at him, the older man nodded. "That's better. Now, Rei, you have always impressed me with your maturity and the cool way you handled the adversity life has handed you. But this time, you made a mistake and now you want to run away."

"No! I wasn't running away!" Rei protested.

"That's what it looks like to me." Dickenson looked around at the group gathered around them, his gaze lingering on Lee and Tala. "And to these others. Lee told me about your child and I had hoped that you wouldn't be foolish enough to attempt to battle, and I'm glad to learn that you would have stepped down." He raised a finger and sighed, "Loyalty to your team is a good thing, Rei, but there is taking it too far. And if you had spoken up sooner, we could have announced that due to the illness of two members of the Bladebreakers, the team was withdrawing and we could have substituted the White Tigers; since they were already here."

"I- we - didn't think of that as a possibility." Rei stammered.

"No," Mr. D. agreed, "I don't suppose you didn't."

"Now, what?" Tyson demanded, storming up them. "Kai and Bryan are hurt. The tournament is over, so where do we go from here?"

"Shut your yapper!" A voice roared and Tyson cringed. Grandpa Granger shook his stick at his grandson. "What we do is as plain as Dragoon's scales! We take Tala and Rei to the hospital, put them in with their significant other and throw away the key!"

"But, Grandpa! What if the hospital won't let them stay!" Tyson shouted, "They have rules about that sort of thing!"

"Oh," Mr. Dickenson stroked his mustache, "I think arrangements can be made."

"Arrangements? What kind of arrangements?" Rei questioned, as Tala listened in, not daring to hope that they might be allowed to stay with Kai and Bryan. Now that the tournament was over he needed to be with Kai, and he knew Rei needed Bryan.

"I'll have to make a couple of phone calls, but I'm almost sure that I can get Bryan and Kai placed in a four bed ward and you'll be able to stay there without trouble." Mr. D. answered.

Rei and Tala couldn't help the smiles that spread across their faces; if anyone could pull off that miracle; it would be Stanley Dickenson. "Thank you, Mr. Dickenson." Rei whispered, as he hugged Tala, who wrapped his own arms around the neko-jin. "Da, thank you." Tala murmured trying to hide the tremor in his own voice.

Mr. Dickenson looked up at the growing increasingly restless crowd, "No thanks are necessary, Tala, Rei, just get out of here and see to your boyfriends." He turned from the group of teenagers and one old codger and went to where a BBA official stood holding a microphone.

Taking the microphone in hand, Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and began. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is the decision of the judges to award the tournament to the Demolition Boys." The crowd growled a bit about that. Disregarding the growls, Mr. Dickenson continued. "Plus, Rei Kon has rescinded his decision to resign." A few cheers went up. "Lastly, The BBA will be issuing a report on the condition of Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kuznetsov, as soon as we hear anything. Please join me in sending our best wishes for a speedy recovery to them at NYU."

The crowd responded by shouting, cheering, and whistling.

"Let's go," Rei said quietly to Tala, as Mr. D began to speak. "I want to get out of here as soon as I can."

"But where are we going?" Max asked.

"NYU." Kenny piped up. When everyone turned to look at him, the little genius sweatdropped and confessed, "I was curious about some of the paramedic's equipment and one of them showed me a couple of things. They work for an ambulance service, but they said, that if any of us needed to be taken to the hospital; they'd be using NYU."

"All right, then." Tyson enthused, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And headed for the nearest exit.

"Ah, Tyson." Michael said inquiringly. "How do you plan on getting there? NYU's not within easy walking distance."

"I have the answer to that, Michael." Judy Tate stated, as she worked her way through the group with Emily at her side. "I had Emily call up the busses, so all we have to do is get down to the lower level and leave." She looked around and then she beckoned Ian. "But first, we have something for you."

She held out her hand and nestled in its palm was Wyborg in an ultra-hyped purple and gray blade.

"Wyborg!" Ian shouted joyfully, as he snatched the blade from her and began to examine it from all angles.

"You're welcome." Judy said drolly.

Spencer nudged Ian, who looked up in surprise. "Say thank you." The big blonde ordered. "Oh, thank you." Ian parroted, then he waved Wyborg in the air and crowed, "Look at Wyborg! He's got a whole new blade! I can't wait to try it!"

"Later." Spencer sighed, trying to curb Ian's enthusiasm by grabbing for the purple and gray blade. But, Ian guessing Spencer's intention curled his fingers around the blade and cradled it to his chest. "No way, Spence! Mine!"

Michael looked at his coach and groaned. "You just had to give it to him, now, didn't you."

Judy smiled.

Emily gave Ian a disgusted look and sniffed, "if they're going, they had better get a move on before the fans start leaving."

"You're right, Emily." Judy nodded, "Maxie, I have to see to the dismantling of our equipment and Emily is staying here with me, but as soon as that's done, we'll be joining you at the hospital."

"Ok, mom." Max sighed, he had hoped that his mom would accompany them.

"Now, Maxie," his mother chided, "I won't be more than a hour, all I have to do is see that everything is underway and then I promise I'll be right over."

"Whatever you say, mom." The little blonde perked up. "See you then."

Judy ruffled his hair, "Get going all of you."

Rei and Tala didn't need to be told twice, they were halfway to the exit, before she had finished speaking; the rest streaming after them.

Ten minutes later, they were on the bus and heading for the hospital.

Rei sat next to the window and stared out at the colorful parade of people, buildings and various modes of transportation from suicidal bikers to the ever-present cabs; and didn't see a thing. He was lost in his mind wondering what they'd find when they reached the hospital.

Now that he wasn't running on adrenaline, his headache had returned full force and had brought a queasy stomach along for the ride. He sighed and started when a hand fell on his thigh, looking over he met the concerned eyes of his newest 'brother'.

"Rei?"

"Thinking." He twined his fingers with Tala's and found comfort in the warmth of the Russian's hand.

"It shouldn't be much longer before we reach the hospital." Tala said quietly, as he stroked the webbing of Rei's hand between his thumb and forefinger with his thumb. "Rei."

"Yes?"

"Lee explained the brother thing to me."

"And?"

"Thank you, I'm honored that you would want to adopt me." Tala stared straight ahead. "Its' still very strange for Bryan and I to know that anyone cares about us, or Spencer and Ian for that matter."

Rei sighed and gently withdrew his hand from Tala's grasp and reached up to grasp Tala's chin and pulling the Russian's head around.

"Tala, I have told you before, it was what the Abbey made of you that we hated, it wasn't you, Bryan, Spencer or Ian. I've come to love in my own way each of you for the people you are, for who you want to be and I'm proud that you've allowed me to have a hand in your struggle to overcome your collective past."

Tala blinked against the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, brother." He whispered.

Rei smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "You're welcome, brother."

Grandpa Granger sitting directly behind the pair; smiled. 'Good job, Rei. Tala really needed that.'

A nurse smoking a cigarette outside the automatic door's of NYU's emergency room raised an eyebrow as a bus pulled up in front of her and a seemingly endless wave of young men spilled forth like jewels out of a broken treasure chest.

The crowd was led by a breathtaking pair - a delicious looking brunette with calf-length ebony hair and his partner - a stunning redhead. As they and their entourage swarmed passed her, she dropped the cancer stick and sighed, "If I was only thirty years younger."

One of the boys; a short big nosed thing smirked at her and winked; before vanishing through the doors. Behind him, came an older man in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a loud blue and fuchsia Hawaiian shirt. "There's a lot to be said for older women." and grinned, before disappearing into the hospital.

The nurse blushed.

Tala beat Rei to the receptionist's desk by a half step, but both boys' spoke at the same time. "Could you tell me where to find Kai Hiwarati? Bryan Kuznetsov?"

"Just a minute: boys! One at a time, please!" the receptionist said calmly holding up a hand, she looked directly at Tala, as Rei's mouth snapped shut. Taking a deep breath, Tala said anxiously, "I'm looking for Kai Hiwarati, he and Bryan Kuznetsov were brought here from the arena by ambulance."

"Just a moment," she said fingers poised over the keyboard, "How do you spell the last name?"

"H-i-w-a-r-a-t-i," Tala spelled slowly and clearly, as the woman typed. He could sense Rei at his side, practically vibrating with the need to get to his mate, not that he didn't feel the same way.

Rei twitched with impatience; he felt like climbing over the damn desk and doing the typing for the woman! 'What was taking so long? Was she hunting and pecking?' His impatient thoughts were cut off by her brisk, "Here he is."

The chestnut haired woman read from her screen, "Kai Hiwarati was just taken to the fourth floor and placed in Room four eleven: bed two." She hit a couple of buttons and read further, "In bed one of the same room is a Bryan Kuznetsoff."

"Kuznetsov." Rei corrected quietly. "Can we go and see them?"

She looked at the notes attached to the patients, and then she looked up at the pair of anxiously watching youths. "I'm sorry, but their doctors are recommending that only their next of kin be allowed in the room at the moment."

"Thank you." Tala said, taking Rei by the shoulder and turning him. As they walked away, Tala spoke slowly to his new 'brother'. "Let's tell the others what she said, then we'll grab an elevator and go to the fourth floor and find Kai and Bryan."

"Oh, right, Tala." Rei nodded and followed the redhead to the where the others had grabbed seats.

Lee sighed at the downcast look on Rei's face. "Not allowed to see them?"

Rei shook his head, "only next of kin for now."

"Well," Max said brightly, in an attempt to brighten Rei's spirits. "They certainly can't keep you out, after all you're Bryan's lover, and Tala's, Kai's. And you two are the ones they need more than any of us."

"Besides," Enrique pointed out; "we can always come back tomorrow. It's not like any of us will be that far away."

"You really don't mind." Rei asked in relief, he really didn't feel like dealing with Bryan and the others at the same time.

"Of course not," Robert rose and walked to stand in front of Rei. "We understand perfectly." the German indicated the others with a wave of his hand. "We'll simply have the bus take us back to the arena, and contact Mr. Dickenson and see what arrangements have been made for housing Spencer, Ian, Max, Tyson and Kenny. Then perhaps, if all is well, the two of you can join some of us for dinner."

"Michael and I would be delighted to take them out." Johnny spoke up quickly. He wasn't about to allow Robert's chivalrous upbringing ruin his chance with Lee tonight.

Lee glanced at Johnny in surprise, the Scot was determined that he and Robert spend some time alone. He smiled to himself; it seemed that Michael really was good for the irascible warrior.

"Then that's settled." Robert said calmly, and extended his hand. Rei quickly clasped it, giving Robert a swift smile, before releasing him to move on to his teammates and friends.

Quickly everyone extended their wishes for a speedy recovery for the invalids, and then Grandpa Granger shooed the pair toward the elevator bank. "Get going, there's a couple of boys, who need the two of you more than we do, now git!"

Tala and Rei got.

The elevator whooshed open onto the fourth floor and Rei and Tala exited. A quick scan of the message board told them that Room four eleven was to the right, so they headed that way, their stride lengthening in anticipation of seeing their lovers again.

A nurse glanced at them as they went pass her station, but she didn't say anything. Tala scanned the room numbers and grabbed Rei and pulled him into a darkened room. Kai and Bryan lay silent and except for the slight movement of their chests - still as death on the white sheets of their beds.

Each was hooked to a heart monitor and a pole with two IV bags hanging from it stood sentinel at the corner of each bed, as clear plastic lines snaked down and over the rails to disappear under the blanket. By each bed was a dark padded vinyl and metal chair; a vent ran the width of the room under the two windows the room boasted. A door led to the bathroom and the ever-present privacy curtains ran along a narrow rail on the ceiling.

Tala left Rei to go to Kai's side, the Russian quickly lowered the railing so he could lean down and kiss his beloved on the lips. He began to whisper to Kai in Russian, as he stroked wild slate bangs with a trembling hand.

Rei blinked back tears, as he went to Bryan's side and following Tala's example lowered the railing, then he too pressed a kiss to soft slack lips. Setting down in the chair at Bryan's bedside, he took a hold of his right hand and pressed it to his cheek.

Time seemed to stop for the pair of conscious boys, as the only sounds they heard was the soft whisper of the nurses shoes, the beep of the monitors and the soft snores of their lovers.

Rei leaned back in his chair and sighed. His stomach was beginning to cramp and he really felt like throwing up, but he didn't want to alarm Tala. He glanced over to where much to his surprise the redhead was sound asleep, his head resting on Kai's arm, just above where the IV's contents were flowing into the needle in Kai's lower arm.

Quietly, he rose to his feet and began to slip over to the bathroom door. Just as he reached for the handle a soft groan from behind him, made him turn. Bryan was stirring restlessly, his head beginning to thrash from side to side and his hands were beginning to clench, as he drew his legs up. He was murmuring something and Rei strained to hear, as he hurried back to Bryan's side; leaning over the boy, he attempted to soothe the agitated youth; "Bryan."

All of a sudden the Falcon's eyes flew open and he lashed out, screaming. "Leave me alone, Boris!" His sudden movement caught Rei by surprise and the blow took him right on the chin, knocking him backward against the wall and he hit his head hard.

Tala shot up at Bryan's cry and stared in horror as he watched helplessly as Rei took the hit and slammed backwards into the wall. He was on the move, as Rei slid down the wall with a dazed look in his eye.

Rachel Hope put down the phone and turned to the gray haired older woman sitting in front of a computer. "Well, both the boys in Four eleven are being transferred to sixth. They're being put in one of the four bed wards."

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Angie Westcott paused in her typing.

"Dunno." Rachel replied, "that's all it said. Transport will be up in a few minutes to take them up. I better go see if either of them is awake." Angie nodded, as Rachel rose and skirted the desk to head down the hall.

Tala reached Rei, just as a nurse flicked on the light. Her eyes went wide as Tala went to pick Rei up and paid the price. Rei lost control of his stomach and the poor neko-jin emptied its contents on Tala's shoes.

Rachel rushed to where two kidney shaped bowls were sitting on a tabletop, then spinning; she hurried back and shoved the bowl under Rei. Tala backed off, as the woman deftly maneuvered Rei and herself over to the chair at Bryan's bedside. She stood patiently holding the bowl with one hand, while Rei finished emptying his stomach and leaned back against the cool vinyl. With the other she used the call button to summon help.

Angie looked up and seeing the light outside Room four eleven burning, she got up and hurried down to see what was wrong.

"Rachel?" She said, as she entered the room.

"Careful, Angie. Someone had a little accident." The strawberry blonde said, as she exited the bathroom from where she had cleaned the bowl.

Angie looked down at the mess on the floor and said, "So, I see. What happened?"

"Don't know yet, but the cat-looking boy was being sick all over Red over there, when I walked in." Rachel nodded at Tala. Angie looked from one boy to the other; she could see why Rachel described them the way she did. The pale cheek brunette did look like a cat, a very embarrassed one, but a cat, nonetheless. While you couldn't miss that flaming red hair." Then her eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers.

"Got it! Ever since those two came in." She waved a hand at Kai and Bryan. "I've been wondering why their names sounded familiar. Looking at these two, I remember! They're Tala Valkov and Rei Kon!"

"So?" Rachel said.

Angie grinned, "My two grandsons are amateur Beybladers, and they idolize the Bladebreakers!" She chuckled at the look on Rachel's face. "Your cat-boy is Rei Kon, a member of that team and the boy in bed two is his captain, Kai Hiawatri. Red is really Tala Valkov, captain of the Demolition Boys!"

"And the other boy?"

"Is Bryan Kuznetsov, also of the Demolition Boys, they're considered the bad boys of the Beyblading world."

"Well, be that as it may," Rachel said firmly. "They can't stay here. Only immediate family members are supposed to be here, and Rei, was it?" She didn't pause for confirmation, "needs to be check to see if he has something contagious; so he won't infect anyone."

Tala opened his mouth to protest, but froze when . . .

"They're leaving over my dead body." a weak but determined Bryan rose up on one elbow to glare at the two women.

"And that makes two of us." Kai slowly, stubbornly pushed himself upright on his bed.

"Kai!"

"Bryan?"

As promised, here is chapter nineteen. This tale is almost wrapped up, everyone. I only envision maybe two more chapters, then it's done.


	20. Take me home

Title: I'm a father?

Subtitle: Take me home

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Pairs: Rei/Bryan, Kai/Tala, Spencer/Ian, Tyson/Max, and various other pairings

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Note: I am terribly sorry for the wait! I have rewritten this bear of a chapter at least a dozen times and have never been happy with it, so I'm offering this final version and I'll hope for the best. For some reason, I was just blocked when it came to getting this down, and I want to thank everyone for they're help and patience.

222222222222

"Rei is not going anywhere without me." Bryan eyed the two nurses with intense displeasure. The falcon was disgruntled to note that his deadliest glare wasn't affecting either woman. Angie gave him back one that was just as intense and said firmly. "Bryan, Rei is sick. I don't know how long you have been awake, but it has obviously been for awhile, or you wouldn't know that Tala and Rei have to leave."

"Long enough." The Russian snapped back, "and I mean it, Rei is i not /i going anywhere without me."

"Bryan," Rei said quietly as he struggled from the chair and wobbled his way over to his falcon's side. "Don't argue, please. I really don't feel good right now." Bryan looked over at his little love and gathered him against his side with one arm.

Moonlight eyes studied the sweet face before him and Bryan felt his insides crawl; Rei's expressive eyes were hazy with pain, and his golden skin had paled to a tan color. "Rei, how long have you been feeling ill? And why didn't you tell Kai or me?"

"Not now, Bry." Rei whispered as he reached a shaking hand up to cup his lover's cheek. "I had my reasons, but I don't want to talk about it now." Rei really hoped Bryan wouldn't press for answers right now, because he really didn't feel good and wasn't up to arguing with the other boy.

A familiar icy feeling crept up his spine as Bryan stared down at his tiger and he felt his heart freeze with fear. He released the rail to wrap his other arm around Rei and unable to keep his own balance without the support, began to topple over pulling Rei down with him, when a pair of strong arms caught them and a pair of solemn blue eyes gazed into his.

222222222

Tala watched as Rei made his painful two step trip to the bed and cursed himself for not noticing sooner that the Chinese was ill. He had been so wrapped up in his own worry that he hadn't even realized that Rei was hurting for a far different reason.

"Dammit," he muttered from where he sat behind Kai, who turned his head and looked quizzically at him. Jerking his chin at the pair on the bed, he growled, "no one gets sick that fast, so what did we miss?"

"We miss?" Kai said softly. "Da, you, me, Bryan, how did we allow Rei to even show up at the stadium, when he is obviously sick." Tala said as he watched Bryan release the bedrail. His eyes widened before rocketing off the bed so fast, he nearly knocked Kai over; lunging across the space between the beds to catch Bryan as he tilted over.

222222222

"Thanks, wolf." Bryan said as Tala lowered him to the mattress and helped Rei to settle down on Bryan's chest.

"Don't mention it." Tala replied as he pushed the button to raise the head of the bed. "Bryan, why didn't you tell Kai and I that Rei was ill?"

"Because I didn't know!" Bryan's disgust was evident, "Do you think I'd have allowed him to even i think /i about competing if I had known?"

"Nyet," Tala said quietly, his bright gaze moved to his 'brother', "you would not, so when did he become sick?"

"I'm right here, you know." Rei said sourly, then he sighed, "It was right after lunch and honestly, Tala, I thought it wasn't anything worse than a severe headache."

"And yet, you . . ."

"I had my reasons." Rei didn't allow the redhead to complete his sentence. "And I'm not telling you what they were; because I don't feel like arguing about it."

An icy voice spoke from behind Tala. "You may not want to talk about it now, but we will discuss it later." Kai was furious, both with Rei and with himself for not noticing.

Rei flinched.

2222222222222222

Angie and Rachel were feeling decidedly out of the loop. From the conversation going on Rei had gotten ill some time after lunch and hid that fact from his captain and friends. And, as Angie looked at the three Russians, they weren't very happy about it.

"Angie," Rachel whispered as she stared gaped mouth at the four youths, "have you ever seen a comatose patient, let alone two regain consciousness that quickly before?"

"No." She answered as she slowly reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Do you think we'll have to call in security?" The strawberry blonde whispered as she frowned at the display of affection between the four.

"Only as a last resort," Angie replied as she punched some numbers into her handset, "I'd rather try to reason with them first." She paused, then spoke urgently into the phone, "Brenda, page Drs. White and Strongbow, their patients in four eleven have woke up. We need to know what their orders are." She paused again and listened, "right. After you do that, please call transport and have a wheelchair sent up, we have a patient that needs to be taken to emergency. Oh, and have housekeeping send up someone with a mop and bucket." There was another slight pause, then Angie quietly acknowledged the response and hung up.

2222222222

"All right, peeps!" Grandpa Granger waved his arms at the assemblage of boys, "let's get a moving! No need to be taking up space, when we can't do any good here!" He began to make shooing gestures and the crowd of youngsters laughed and began to hustle for the door.

Outside, the shadows were getting longer and some of the people standing around in the smoking area were discussing where they might go for dinner. Ignoring the buzz of voices, Lee sighed as he followed in the wake of Enrique and Oliver: his mind full of dark thoughts.

"What was that sigh for?" The soft voice nearly startled him out of his skin and he jumped sideways with a surprised yelp. "I'm sorry," Robert said as he reached out and steadied the lion, "I thought you knew I was there."

Sternly telling his racing heart to settle down, Lee smiled wanly at the German. "That's all right, I was lost in thought and didn't hear you." As he stood there, he was conscious of the fact that Robert hadn't released his hold on his arm and he fervently hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"If I might, could I ask what you were thinking about?" Robert forced himself to release his grip on Lee's arm, it had felt so right to be touching him. At Lee's surprised look, he added quietly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, that's all right." Lee replied shrugging his shoulders, "I was just thinking that this trip hasn't turned out quite the way I thought it would." Robert's heart twisted at both the bleak tone and the dull look in the usually sharp ebony eyes. He opened his mouth to enquire further, but at that moment from up ahead of them came a sharp cry.

"Hey, why don't you warn somebody that you're gonna stop like that!"

Lee's head shot up and he and Robert both turned toward the cry. About twelve yards ahead of them stood Kevin and Steven. The short green haired neko-jin was waving his arms and snarling up at the burly American, who was regarding the shouting imp with an amused expression.

As the Chinese and German began moving toward the pair, Steve casually curled his fists on his hips and drawled lazily, "It's not my fault you weren't watching where you were going. After all, I'm kinda hard to miss." Then he gave Kevin with a considering look, then smirked, "Of course, perhaps if you'd grow a little, you might be able to see over a curb and wouldn't be having a problem with running into people."

Lee groaned. Kevin's jaw dropped. Oliver and Enrique, along with Max and Tyson started snickering. Kevin blinked, then he exploded, "Why you . . ." He lunged for the American blader, only to be brought up short by Gary's hand on his tunic collar. The larger neko-jin hefted his shorter teammate up and held him at arm's length.

"Gary, put me down!" Kevin flailed his arms and legs in a vain attempt to free himself, as Steve turned and began to walk away. "Hey!" the Monkey shouted, "you come back here! I'm not done with you!"

Lee stifled a laugh at the outraged look on Kevin's face and strode purposefully in front of the boy. "Kevin, stop that yelling. The last thing we need is you making a scene." He said sternly, as Kevin continued to struggle. "But, Lee!"

"But, what?"

"He said I was short." Kevin growled rebelliously, as he glared at the boy just boarding the bus. "Yeah, so?" Lee shrugged, as Kevin turned his glare back to his captain, "who hasn't told you, you need to have a growing spurt. Gary, take him to the bus, please." Gary silently nodded and began to carry off the monkey. Kevin growled and hissed as he was borne off, and Lee ignored the sputters and mutters as they headed for the bus. As Lee turned to watch them, he murmured quietly, "I just hope they don't kill each other."

A quiet laugh reminded him that Robert had been at his side and he flushed. "Ah, Robert," he began embarrassed, but Robert held up a hand. "Sometime, I will have to tell you about traveling with Johnny." The German said with a slight grimace, "you are not the only one with a teammate who has a temper."

Lee grinned at the grimace, "Now, that would be a great dinner topic." i I could think of a better one. /i Robert thought, as Lee continued, "We can swap stories and see who has the bigger pain in the butt teammate." The two captains laughed in perfect understanding as they resumed walking toward the bus, Lee's dark mood lightening as they went.

2222222222

Before anyone else could say anything, a ginger-haired girl appeared in the doorway and smiled cheerily. "Transport!" She chirped as she maneuvered the chair into the room and paused just inside the door.

"Hullo, Tina, that was quick. We only just called." Rachel said quietly, "just a second and we'll have your patient ready for you." Tina shrugged, "I had just taken someone to room four twenty-four, so they just sent me over, since I was all ready here." Rachel nodded and moved to help Rei, but Bryan tightened his grip and brushed her hand away.

Tala frowned and he reached out and smacked his obstinate warrior upside the head. "Boris Bryan Kuznetsov, stop being an obstructive ass and let them do their job!" Bryan opened his mouth, but Tala ran roughshod over whatever he had been about to say. "I don't want to hear it!" He snapped, then sighed as Bryan closed his mouth. Leaning closer to his friend, Tala looked deep into silvery lilac pools and said softly, ""if you have ever trusted me, trust me now. I will accompany Rei and will guard them with my life." He watched as the moonlight eyes closed and Bryan sighed, "I hate it, when you cut to the heart of the matter like that." Bryan said wryly.

"I know." Tala replied smugly, "but you also know I'm right."

"Da, but that doesn't make it any easier." Bryan said resignedly, "I've trusted you this long and I'll trust you with this. But," the moonlight eyes opened and Bryan fixed Tala with a deadly look. "If anything happens to them, you had better be dead, because you'll be praying to die, before I get done with you."

"Are the two of you done now?" Rachel asked in a tone that clearly said i teenagers! /i Tala gave her a cool smile, but nodded. "Da. We will go with the girl downstairs." Rachel gave him a look, but nodded back. Then she turned her attention to Rei.

"Rei, come on now." Rachel coaxed gently, as she reached over to help the boy. Rei sighed as her hands closed on his shoulder and he obediently began to shift over, but Bryan tightened his grip and refused to let him do move than twist his hips. Rei gave his lover a quizzical look. "Bry?"

"I want to go with you." Bryan's voice was colored with desperation. The falcon hated the way his body was betraying him when he needed it the most. Rei was going downstairs with only Tala for protection and that hurt; he should be the one protecting his kitten – not the wolf.

"Bry," Rei whispered, "you can't and you know it. But, Mr. D. told Tala and I that he was going to try and get us permission to stay with you and Kai overnight, so if that happens, unless what I have is contagious – I will come back to you."

"You better." Bryan whispered as he pressed a kiss to Rei's forehead and Rei gave him a watery smile. Rachel frowned, then her eyes widened at the look on Tala's face as he stared at her. Quickly, the strawberry blonde schooled her features into a neutral look and as Bryan slowly released his death grip, eased the Chinese away and onto the waiting wheelchair.

Tala gave Bryan's shoulder a squeeze; then he turned from the falcon and deliberately went to Kai and tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I'll be back." He whispered and hugged the phoenix. "I know." Kai whispered back, "take good care of him."

"I will." With a final squeeze of his arms, Tala spun and followed Rei and Tina out the door.

2222222222

Lee leaned back against the cool vinyl of the seat and closed his eyes. Behind him, Kevin and Steven were still having at each other, and Michael's variously worded suggestions that the two shut up, or at least, keep it to a dull roar were only causing the volume to go up.

'I should go help him.' The lion thought, but he just couldn't seem to move. Behind him, he heard the slight 'whoosh' of a seat cushion as a body settled on it.

"Amazing, the things people choose to do to relieve tension, isn't it?" The voice was weighty with understanding. "Some meditate, or practice drawing a sword, or maybe even pick a meaningless argument."

"Meaningless argument?" Lee opened one eye and tilted his head back to look up at Mr. Granger, who regarded him gravely.

"That shouting match going on back there, isn't about height or whether a monkey can beat a bull, its about relief. Everyone has been so wrapped up in what's been going on the last couple of days, that now that they know everything is all right, they can let their hair down and cut loose."

"But, the All-Starz's weren't really involved . . ." Lee began, but Gramps cut him off with a snort.

"What does that have to do with it? The Majestic's weren't really involved. Yet when they saw an injustice being done, they acted." The old man sighed. "Oh, some might say they were only trying to protect the BBA from scandal, but it goes deeper than that, Lee. What we're talking about here is respect.

Robert could have simply passed on the information his people sent him to Stanley and been done with it, but he did more. He involved himself in correcting an injustice by seeing that people he respected were moved to someplace where they could be protected. And Michael didn't even need to do that, but he was willing to step up and do battle if necessary to see Robert's plan thorough." The old martial artist shook his head and stood.

"So, instead of worrying about a little shouting, you should be grateful that they cared enough to get involved." Then, he headed back up the aisle to return to his seat.

Never before had Lee been treated to a dose of Mr. Granger's special brand of wisdom and the lion was thrown for a loop by the seemingly dotty old man's perception of the way things were. He worried his bottom lip for a moment as he pondered the words the old warrior had laid on him and sighed as he saw the truth behind them and embraced it. Then he thanked the Ancestors for sending the old fellow to teach him such a valuable lesson.

2222222222222

As soon as the small party was out of sight, Kai laced into the falcon warrior. "Ti Durak! Fool! Baka!"

At the lash of Kai's angry words, Bryan's frustration at not being able to be with his love erupted into fury: his silver eyes turned to steel and he snarled back. "Shut up, Hiwatari! Don't you even i presume /i to lecture me, just because YOU'RE feeling guilty!" The pair of furious bladers ignored the nurses, who stared from one to the other, Bryan hissed as he shifted around the better to glare at Kai. "Now that the tournament is over, Rei's no longer your responsibility, I'll take care of him. So back off!" He hissed in warning.

"Oh, like you've been doing?" Kai spat back, before adding maliciously, "oh, wait! We've all ready had this conversation."

Glancing toward the open door, where several curious people were craning their necks to see what was going on, Angie tried to intervene. "Boys, there is no need . . ." She could have saved her breath, because neither paid her the slightest bit of attention. Kai slammed his fist down on his mattress as he continued his rant, "I must say, you are doing a wonderful job taking care of him. All we have to do is look at the floor and Tala's boots to see how well you're doing!"

"Sic sukam sim!" Bryan spat back, "Before you jump onto me, maybe YOU can explain why you didn't know, since you're . . . " He pointed at the phoenix: who snarled at him. "Mr. I'm-so-perfect Hiwatari, who TELLS everyone that he can read his team like a damn book!"

The threat of violence was thick in the air and Angie knew she had to take control, before things got out of hand. "Boys, that is enough!" She raised her voice and waved her hands to attract their attention. When they both glared at her, she shook a finger at them and said sternly, "If the two of you don't settle down; I'll be forced to ask your doctors for permission to sedate the pair of you, do you want that?" The looks on both of their faces were answer enough. "I didn't think so." She said coolly and turned to Rachel. "Would you please go and check to see if any new orders have come through for them."

Rachel eyed the pair of Russians nervously and she leaned over to Angie and whispered, "Are you sure you want to stay in here with them – alone."

"I'll be fine," Angie reassured her co-worker, "they're afraid and the tantrums they're throwing is just a way to blow off steam." She cast a half amuse glance at the glowering duo. "My grandsons act the same way when they're in a snit; so I'll just treat them the same way I would Kynan and Trevor."

"How's that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I try to reason with them," Angie said loftily, then she grinned, "if that doesn't work, I squash 'em like a bug!"

Rachel laughed, "All right, I'll leave you to your squashing." And she went to the door, where she eyed the gathering of patients and staff. "All right, everyone! The show's over! Off you all go!" She made shooing motions and with lingering looks, the crowd dispersed.

22222222222222

"Well, that's taken care of." Stanley Dickenson said to himself, just the door to his office flew open and in stormed Grandpa G. Frowning; the portly chairman of the BBA rose to meet his friend and asked. "Why are you back so soon?"

"Docs wouldn't let us see them." The old martial artist replied, "so we left Rei and Tala to sneak into Kai and Bryan's room and we came back here to find out, where you were sending everyone else."

Dickenson fingered his mustache, "that shouldn't have been a problem. I just got off the phone with Dr. Phillips, he's the administrator in charge of medicine at Lennox Hill and he said, he'd make arrangements for Rei and Tala to stay with Bryan and Kai, immediately!" The old man said agitatedly.

"Relax, dude, if you just got done confabbing with the head man, maybe he hasn't had time to alert his people. I'm sure if there continues to be a problem, either the redhead or the tiger will let us know" Gramps said calmly, "now, where is my grandson and his homies staying?"

The portly gentleman paused and raised an eyebrow, "By the way, where is everyone?" "Downstairs. I left them on the bus; didn't think you'd want 'em wandering around the place." Gramps G replied as he took a seat on a maroon and black chair. Mr. D nodded, "that may be for the best, anyway to get back to your question. I felt it might be a bit awkward to put them in the Fitzpatrick with the White Tigers, so I made arrangements for everyone who needs lodging to stay at the Warwick." Dickenson said quietly, as he turned to look out the window.

Gramps G rested his hands on his stick and sighed, "you might be right about that. Knowing my grandson and his temper, it would be better to keep him away from Mariah." The old martial continued quietly, "Lee is going out tonight with Robert, while Oliver and Enrique have offered to take Spencer and Ian to dinner. Afterwards, if they want they'll drop them off at the hospital. Johnny and Michael are going to the penthouse and wait to see if Rei and Tala want to go to dinner and the rest of the pack are either going to the movies or back to the All-Stars facility."

"I'm certainly glad to see that others are making an effort to include Spencer and Ian, it gives me hope for their future." Dickenson said as he turned back to his companion. "Well, they've come to see that no one hates them and they're ready to test the waters of friendship." Gramps G replied as he leaned back in his chair. "And one day, I think you'll find that they'll all have flown the coop."

Stanley took off his glasses and polished a lens with his handkerchief, as he replaced them, he answered softly, "I look forward to that day, because it will mean that they have finally put the Abbey behind them"

"And that's a good thing," his old friend replied, then Gramps G grinned mischievously, "So, did you get me that ticket to the "Phantom of the Opera?"

"The BBA got us both tickets," Mr. D smiled, "and the performance is tomorrow. And since everyone else has plans, how about dinner on me." "Sounds good to me," his companion said, "let's get the troops sent on home, then we can go tie on the feed bag!" A playful smile curved his lips as he rose and headed for the door. "I think I could out eat Tyson, right now!" He shot over his shoulder as he opened the door and disappeared out it.

Dickenson laughed and followed.

222222222222

Ignoring the whirl of people in the emergency room, Tala stretched his legs out in front of him, as he sat next to Rei while they waited for their turn in triage. The redhead turned over options for approaching Rei over his silence about his illness, when a startled gasp from the boy next to him had him going on alert. Sharp blue eyes scanned for a threat and then, he relaxed as he saw what had startled Rei.

A tiny little girl had grabbed the end of Rei's braid and was playing with it, her bright bird like eyes beamed as she chirped, "pretty kitty!" Rei smiled softly at the child and opened his mouth to speak . . . "Naomi!" A brown haired woman snatched up the child and without a glance at Rei and Tala, began to scold her. "How many times must I tell you not to leave my side!" And she turned to leave, but Naomi cried, "I want to stay with the kitty!" Her mother sighed in exasperation. "Naomi, don't be ridiculous! They don't allow pets in the hospital!" And she bore the child off.

"I am not a pet." Rei muttered sourly. Tala snickered and settled back in his chair, "Oh, I don't know about that; after all, you are Bryan's kitten." At Rei's indignant glare, the redhead grinned and said softly, "Well, you are!"

"Humph!" Rei snorted.

222222222222

Lee stood in front of the full-length mirror and examined himself for any flaws. The woolen suit he'd chosen was a European cut that emphasized the width of his chest, while tapering the slight thickness of his thighs. As he twisted around to look at the back, there was a knock on his door and he scowled. i 'Wonder who that could be?' /i He strode over to the door and yanked it open. His scowled deepened when he saw who stood there. "What do you want?" He snapped.

Startled, Mariah stood balanced on one foot, her arms full of bags. "I . . .I . . .I brought the things I bought as you ordered." She whispered, as she lowered her foot and jerked her chin at the items in her arms. "All right, bring them in." Lee stepped back and allowed the girl to enter. As she passed him, he closed the door. "Just put them on the chair, I'll give everything back to Mr. Dickenson in the morning." Lee told her as he grabbed up his brush and returned to the mirror to begin brushing out his wild mane of hair.

Mariah piled up the bags on the indicated chair and turned to watch him. "Going out?" She asked timidly. Lee growled as the brush caught a snarl, but he answered her as he ruthlessly pulled the bristles through the snarl. "Yes, I have a date with Robert in an hour."

"Robert?" Mariah queried, "why are you going out with that snob?"

Lee turned from the mirror and fixed the girl with a frown. "And how would you know?" Lee growled, "you've spoken to him, what? Maybe three or four times." He waved the brush in Mariah's face and as she backed away, he snorted and tossed the brush on the bed, while he retrieved the black leather thong he'd laid on the back of a second chair earlier. As he tied his hair back in a thick ponytail, he resumed talking. "Anyway, Robert is not a snob. I've found him to be soft spoken, thoughtful and rather charming."

"You sound like you're in love with him." Mariah said bitterly. "So, are you going to be like Rei and abandon both our village and our ways for a foreigner!"

Lee pivoted slowly on his heel and stared narrowly at the pink clad female. "After what you did, what gives you the right to judge anyone!" Lee hissed as he stalked toward Mariah and grabbing her by the arm pulled her toward the door. "Bryan has made a few mistakes in his handling of Rei, but he's learning – despite his upbringing. And," he opened the door and shoved Mariah through it. "As for being in love with Robert." He leaned forward and snarled in her fear filled eyes, "Neither the village or least of all – you, have the right to say nay to me, if I am!" And he slammed the door.

"Bitch." Lee snarled at the closed door and taking a couple of calming breaths started toward the bed to put on his shoes, when the phone rang. Picking it up, he said quietly, "Hello?" The phone squawked at him and he smiled, "send him on up, please." And he hung up.

A few minutes later, there was a knock and he opened the door to find a young man wearing a suit standing at his door. "Mr. Lee Ki?" At Lee's nod, the man continued, "I'm Stewart Lancing from Cartier's, sir, and I have a package for you from Mr. Robert Jurgen." He held out a slip of paper, along with a pen. "If you will just sign the receipt." Lee scribbled his name on the slip and after examining it, Stewart handed Lee a flat white wrapped rectangular box, then he nodded to Lee. "Good evening, sir." and left.

Lee stepped back into his room and closed the door. Walking over to his bed, he sat down and tore the brown wrapping paper off to reveal a red box with gold trim and Cartier's printed in flowing script across the middle. Opening the box, he gasped, inside was a gold chain necklace with a lion pendant carved from amber dangling from the center. He stared down at the beautiful thing and breathed, "Robert."

222222222

Mariah stared at the closed door and her shoulders slumped. "Lee," she whispered. Giving the door one last despairing look, she turned and drifted back down the hall – alone.

2222222222

The hallway outside the examination rooms was a crisp white with dark blue trim. Tala had been pacing the floor from corridor to fire exit, waiting for some kind of word ever since Rei had been taken inside. He had just reached the fire exit, when he heard a door slam and he turned just in time to see the doctor who went in to examine Rei come out. He started towards the man, who turned his head towards him and waved him closer.

"Young man," the doctor's nametag read Frasher. "Who is Mr. Kon's legal guardian. We need to do some x-rays and he refuses to have them." Tala glared at the man and said coldly, "Rei doesn't have a legal guardian. He has been living on his own for years and answers only to himself and his lover." The doctor didn't look happy at that, "Well, where is she? Maybe, she can get him to . . ." "Her?" Tala laughed, "doctor, his mate is a man; my teammate Bryan and he's currently in bed on fourth floor." Tala crossed his arms and smirked at the look on the man's face, "so, you'll have to deal with me. Why do you want to do x-rays?"

Doctor Frasher looked distinctly unhappy at Tala's words, "he has a possible tumor on his abdomen and . . ." He stopped talking at the shaking of Tala's head. "It's not a tumor, doctor. It is a baby."

Doctor Frasher blinked at the calm words, and then he shook his head. "Young man, now is not the time for pranks! Your friend's very life could be in danger! Is there no one I can contact to persuade him to have the x-rays?"

Tala glared lethally at the man. "Why won't you listen? You would be endangering his baby!" The doctor sighed; there would be no help from the angry boy in front of him. In fact, he'd have to see that the staff psychologist checked the youth's sanity. "Look, young man, your friend is a male and boys do not get pregnant." He said patiently.

"They can if they are neko-jins." Tala snarled back, aware that the doctor was patronizing him.

"They certainly can." Both males turned and saw an elderly Chinese man in a white lab coat standing in the junction of the two corridors; gazing calmly at them.

2222222222

Promptly at seven-thirty, Robert walked through the door of the Fitzpatrick and headed for the registration desk. "Robert!" The German looked around at the call and smiled as Lee hurried toward him.

"Lee," Robert eyed the Chinese, then he said quietly, "did my present not reach you?" He cocked a curious brow, when Lee flushed and held out the box. "It did, but Robert, I can't take this! It must have cost you a fortune!" Lee tried to shove the box into Robert's hands, but the German refused to take it. Seeing that Lee was genuinely upset by his gift, Robert looked around and spotted a place, where he and Lee could talk about this.

The nobleman took his lion by the elbow and led him across the foyer to the secluded corner and releasing Lee's elbow placed both hands on the shorter youth's shoulders and said quietly, "Lee, the money is nothing." He bent closer to the other and murmured, "It would give me great pleasure to see you wear it, so please don't refuse me."

Lee shivered at the warm brush of Robert's breath on his neck and his flush deepened. "But, Robert . . ." A finger against his lips stopped him and he blinked as Robert took the box and opened it. The purple haired blader removed the necklace and carelessly let the box fall from his fingers. "Please."

At first, Robert thought Lee wasn't going to acquiesce, but then he slowly turned and the German bent down and brushed the warm ebony ponytail out of the way. His eyes widened as he felt the tremor that ran through Lee at the touch of his fingers and the German smiled in a predatory way. "The hunt is on." He breathed as he fastened the necklace in place.

Lee couldn't suppress the tremor as Robert's fingers brushed a trail of fire across the nape of his neck and he thought he heard the German say something. "Pardon? Did you say something?" He looked over his shoulder at Robert, who shook his head. "No, must have been someone else." Lee wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't say anything more, and Robert carefully turned the lion around and gazed down at him.

The pendant glowed as it nestled in the hollow of Lee's throat and the sight captivated Robert. He reached out and gently fingered the lion and hid a smirk at the flush that colored Lee's cheeks and nose. "Sie Schauen schon an"

"Now I know you said something." Lee accused glaring at the German, "what was it?" Robert smirked and firmly took Lee by the elbow and began to steer him toward the doors of the hotel. "I will tell you sometime, but for now we must go or we will be late.' Lee grumbled but soon forgot all about being annoyed, as he found himself enjoying the contact with Robert's body. The pair of young men didn't notice the various admiring glances they received as they crossed the vestibule, or heard the sighs of disappointment from several ladies, who were smart enough to realize that they were together.

Outside the night air was alive with the sounds of voices, horns, sirens and music. Lee didn't have a lot of time to take in the view as Robert led him to a sleek little black sports car and opened the door. Lee slid in, as he waited for Robert to join him; he took in the interior of the car. The rich scent of real leather tickled his nose and he ran a hand along the smooth black surface of the bucket seat. The dashboard looked worthy of a fighter jet with a number of buttons and dials he had no idea what their functions were, then Robert was sliding in and he settled back to enjoy the ride.

2222222222

"Dr. Fen!" Doctor Frasher looked at the man askance. He had met the visiting physician at a hospital mixer and had been impressed by the man's knowledge of alternative medicines, but now he wondered if the old man was going senile.

Dr. Fen nodded; he knew what was going on in his colleague's mind. "Dr. Frasher, if you will permit us to enter the examination room, I will explain." The American stepped back and indicated the door, the Chinese bowed and with a quickness that belied his age hurried into the room with Dr. Frasher and Tala on his heels. He bowed shortly to Rei, then addressed the other adult. "Neko-jin's are a hybrid race of cat and man; their origins are so far back in time that neither China's best minds can track their lineage, nor do the neko-jin's themselves remember how the race began." He looked at Rei, who shrugged and the man continued, "what is known is that since ancient times neko-jin males have been hermaphrodites."

"But, hermaphrodites are either male dominant or female – not both!" Dr. Frasher protested. "True," Dr. Fen agreed, "but for neko-jin's that is not the case, the males are fully functional as both sexes; the only exception is that the males do not develop breasts, nor do they have menstrual cycles." He smiled gently at the stunned look on Dr. Frasher's face. "It is believe that this trait developed as a way for the race to survive if a village's females proved to be barren or were too few in number to keep a village viable."

"But, but, how am I supposed to treat him then?" Dr. Frasher asked in a stunned tone. Dr. Fen shrugged, "as you would a pregnant woman; there is no difference in that sense." He turned to Rei and said something in rapid Chinese and Rei responded quietly. Dr. Fen turned back to his compatriot and said softly, "it would be acceptable to Rei if I assisted you in the examination. Would you allow this?"

Dr. Frasher was definitely feeling out of his depth and he could only nod. The elder Chinese bowed and murmured, "thank you." He looked back at Rei and spoke quietly for a moment, and then he beckoned Dr. Frasher to his side. "We will begin the exam now." Rei calmly laid back and allowed the doctor's to begin to touch him.

Tala, who had been following the conversation – relaxed. He had been prepared to enter the room and barricade the door until he could reach Dickenson for help. Now, he had the feeling that would not be necessary.

2222222222

Lee took up a spoonful of his peach and hazelnut strudel and gazed out at the passing foot traffic. He had enjoyed the meal with Robert, who proved to have a droll sense of humor and now, he was dreading the end of this fairytale evening.

When they had entered the restaurant, he had noted the quiet elegance of the establishment and felt that it was so Robert in nature. The walls were pristine white with abstract paintings on the walls and the tables were small and intimate. They had been escorted to a table for two next to one of the windows and he had allowed Robert to choose their dishes. He had to admit that the lobster appetizer had been excellent and he'd never even heard of cod strudel. He'd even got to meet Kurt Gutenbrunner, chef and owner, when the man had come out to greet his guests.

"So, Lee," Robert's quiet voice broke into Lee's musings and the Chinese lion blinked. Robert smiled, "when do you return to China?" Was it his imagination but was there a touch of wistfulness in Robert's voice? "Tomorrow morning." Lee swirled his spoon in the white peach sorbet that topped his peach strudel as he avoided Robert's eyes. "The flight leaves at ten." He sighed as he peeked at Robert over his lashes.

Robert felt that sigh settle in the pit of his stomach. i Gott! He had so little time! /i The German forced a smile to his face and signaled for the bill. "Then, it will be my pleasure to show you some New York's most beautiful spots at night." As Robert dealt with paying the bill, Lee rose and stared out the window; his pulse was fluttering at the thought of spending more time in Robert's company.

i I don't want tonight to end! /i His heart cried and Lee silently cried with it.

222222222

Bryan and Kai both felt intense satisfaction at their new quarters; despite the fact the only difference between this room and the one they had just left was their current quarters had four beds.

After Tala and Rei had left, two more wheelchairs had arrived and they had been moved up to the sixth floor. Once they had been settled in, the head nurse had come in and told them that Rei and Tala would be allowed to stay with them. The woman stressed how unusual that was and that if they caused any kind of a disruption then their roommates would be made to leave, so they had better behave themselves.

The two Russians had listened and promptly dismissed her. Now, they were waiting for their lovers to join them.

22222222

Rei sighed as he watched Dr. Frasher finish filling the last vial of blood. He hated being stuck with needles; they made him feel like a pincushion! Dr. Fen looked at the relieved young man and smiled, "well, young one! That's the last one! So, now we will send the vials to the lab and we should have the results in the next day or so!" He looked over at his younger associate, "Yes?"

Dr. Frasher nodded, "yes." He picked up the rack containing the tiny bottles of rich red blood and said quietly, "I'll just go and arrange for a bed."

Tala waved an elegant hand and startled both men; he had been so quiet while they'd worked that they'd forgotten he was in the room. "You might want to check to see if Kai Hiawatri or Bryan Kuznetsov have been moved. The head of our organization was suppose to try and arrange for us to spend the night with them."

Dr. Fen eyed the serene redhead and nodded wisely, "Ah, yes, now I remember Rei's mate is receiving care here, is he not?"

"Da," Tala answered, "and mine as well."

"Very well," Dr. Frasher said, "I'll go check and arrange for transport." The man exited the room, leaving the two Chinese and one Russian together.

"Doctor," Rei whispered anxiously, "do you have any idea what could be wrong?" The tiger was worried about the number of vials taken; there seemed to be an awful lot for just a few tests. The old man patted his arm; "I have a suspicion, young one. The tests will tell me if I am right."

"Is it dangerous, what you suspect?" Tala demanded as he skirted the foot of the bed and glared at the doctor.

"It can be if left untreated, but I do not think it will be in this case." He patted Rei on the arm again and smiled, "I will go and see what Dr. Frasher has found out and then we can get you to bed." A sly look entered the old man's eyes, "And preferably in the same bed with your mate."

Rei blushed. The old man laughed and bowed to the pair of youths and left.

"Rei," Tala said after the door closed. He gave the tiger a long look; "you have a bruise on the point of your chin from where Bryan hit you; are you going to be angry at him for that?

"No, he didn't know it was me." Rei fingered the tender spot and winced, "he's gonna go on a guilt trip, isn't he?" Tala sighed, "you already know the answer to that."

Rei slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. After a moment, he peeked through his fingers at the redhead and sighed, "I suppose I could give him a matching one, then maybe he'll get over it?"

"Won't work," Tala shook his head, "he tripped for six weeks after you left, so you'll have to come up with something else."

"Ancestors," Rei groaned, "why does he have to be so stubborn?"

"It's part of his charm." Tala shrugged.

222222222222

Robert steered the car into the parking lot of the Fitzpatrick and parked. Lee watched as the German unfolded his long legs and got out of the car and came around to open his door. It had been a fabulous evening. After they had left Wallse, they had gone to Rockefeller Center and then, they had strolled down Broadway and mingled with the playgoers. All in all, it had been a wonderful experience. He smiled as Robert opened his door and he got out. Robert took his arm and they walked in comfortable silence to the front door.

Inside the lobby, it was only a matter of moments before they were on the elevator and heading for the sixth floor. Sneaking a glance at Robert, who seemed fascinated by the elevator control panel, Lee wondered if he dared to ask the German to come in for a little while.

All too soon for the lion, they came to his floor and the end of his Cinderella evening. 'Where's a fairy godmother when you need one?' Lee thought humorlessly as he and Robert walked down the hallway to room sixty-two.

When they reached his room, Lee unlocked the door and then turned to his companion. "Robert, would you like to come in?"

As he stared down into ebony pools that held a silent plea in their depths, Robert knew that now was the irrevocable moment, the crossing of the Rubicon – if he walked away now, he could still be what his family expected of him. If not, then he would be whatever the Fates made of him.

"I would be honored." He heard himself say and deep in his soul a voice said, /i 'the die is cast' /i . And he followed Lee into his room.

222222222

Clear across town, a red headed youth glanced at a clock that read two in the morning and smiled. Behind him an amused voice asked softly, "are you finally ready to come to bed?"

Johnny rose from the black Italian leather couch and turned his smile that rapidly morphed into a lecherous grin on the speaker, "yes, I am." And he took Michael by the hand and led him to their room.

22222222222

Bryan had been dozing when he heard the squeak of wheels and Tala's laughter ringing out. He and Kai both sat up and both stared anxiously waiting. Seconds later, a wheelchair with Rei on board came through the door and as the light fell on the tiger's face; Bryan gasped at the purple bruise blooming on his love's chin.

i "Oh, gods!" /i He winced, then looked away at the look of understanding that crossed Rei's face. i How do I face him? /i The falcon thought as Rei was helped into the bed just beyond his and a nurse bustled in, carrying a plastic wrapped cup, while the wheelchair was withdrawn. He remained silent, while the nurse fussed at Rei and Tala hurried over to nuzzle Kai. i They look like a pair of wolves greeting each other. /i The lilac haired blader thought as he watched the pair, all the time knowing that Rei was waiting for him to speak.

22222222

Rei sighed as Tala began to tell Kai what the doctor had said. i Dammit, why couldn't they have been wrong? Bryan was tripping all over the place! /i Brushing a strand of wayward hair from his eyes, he opened his mouth, only to shut it in surprise as Tala bounded across the room and gave him a wink.

"We need to redecorate!" The wolf declared and moving a tray table out of the way, the wickedly smirking Russian shoved Rei's bed over next to Bryan's. "There, that's better!" Tala nodded, then he went over and repeated his actions with his own bed.

Rei shook his head and reached for Bryan, only to stop when a familiar icy voice hissed, "Tell me, Rei, what part of 'even I know there are some things more important than a mere tournament' did you not get?"

"Kai," Rei flinched and at his side Bryan stiffened. "Can't this wait?"

"No," the phoenix said, "it can't. I want to know why you risked . . ."

"I know what I risked!" Rei snapped back, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, your actions say otherwise!" Kai hissed crimson eyes blazing.

Rei felt the rise of his own anger, and he struggled to contain it. "You want to know why I didn't speak up?" He snapped, "it's because (a) I wasn't sick when we got to the stadium! It was after lunch that I got ill! And (b) I wanted to give you and Tyson a chance to win the damn tournament!"

"You . . .Tyson . . . me . . .win . . .tournament!" Kai was so mad, he couldn't articulate his rage. "Yes!" Rei hissed, "I had already decided BEFORE we went to the stadium that I wouldn't compete no matter what, but since I was going LAST; I didn't think that there would be a problem in waiting!" He paused and added; "I didn't count on getting sick."

Kai was so mad he went cold. "If that is the best reason you can come up with, I was wrong, you're worse than an idiot!"

Rei snarled, but before he could retaliate: Tala reached out and slapped Kai upside the head and he glared at the pair across the room. "Enough! What's done is done! We can argue about this until the crack of doom and it won't change anything! Rei was wrong to let things go as long as he did, but he acted in what he thought was in the best interests of his team!" The redhead grabbed his fuming lover by the chin and forced Kai to look at him. Gazing into the dark storm of mahogany, Tala said softly, "Tell me Kai, what would you have done?"

Kai's mouth opened, then snapped shut as a look of chagrin crossed his face. "Exactly," Tala said in satisfaction, "so stop jumping Rei and let's all go to sleep." The wolf took his lover in his arms and squirmed down into their coverings.

222222222222

Across the room, Bryan laid down with his back to Rei and pulled his sheet over his head. Rei stared; hurt by Bryan's strange silence. Then with a sigh, he laid back and stared up at the ceiling. He knew that Bryan was ashamed of having hit him earlier and he ached for the pain his beloved falcon was feeling. He sighed and rolled to face his lover.

"Bryan?"

Bryan tried to ignore the pain in Rei's voice, but he just couldn't, so with a sigh, he pulled down the sheet, rolled over and looked into a pair of sad eyes. "Please, baby, talk to me." Rei begged softly, "I'm not angry about you're hitting me, but I would like to know what you were dreaming about."

"It's not important, Rei. Go to sleep, I want you alert when the doctor shows up." Bryan whispered, but Rei shook his head. "No, I explained why I did what I did, so now you have to tell me; fair's fair."

"Just tell him, falcon." Tala's annoyed voice came from the other side of the room, " 'cause if you don't he'll keep after you and none of us will get any sleep."

Bryan sighed and reached out to touch Rei's cheek. "And you would too, wouldn't you." Rei said nothing but just wrapped an arm around Bryan's chest. The Russian sighed again and said softly, I was dreaming about the Abbey, the first time Boris . . ."

i Footsteps echoed off the gray icy walls of the cell area of the Abbey and in the distance the steady drip of water spoke of a broken pipe somewhere up ahead.

"Dammit, Tala, couldn't you have picked a better spot for a meeting than the old lab?" Bryan grumbled as he hurried along the frozen hallway towards the lowest level of the Abbey. A few minutes brisk walk brought him to the dark stairs that led down to the door of his destination.

Moving with the familiarity born of long acquaintance with the stairs, Bryan practically ran down the granite blocks. At the bottom of the stairwell, his breath emerged in puffs of fog as he scurried to the single steel door and yanked it open.

The room was empty.

"What the hell?" Bryan hissed, then spun as the door closed and a low evil laugh filled the room.

"My, my, little falcon, if I had known how eager you were to meet with me, I'd have done this sooner." Boris stepped out of the shadows and approached Bryan with a leer on his face. Bryan backed up a step and snarled, "what do you want?"

"Why you, my beauty." The older man purred, as he reached out to cup the boy's cheek with a hand. Bryan slapped it away and headed for the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he spun and lashed out screaming, "leave me alone, Boris!" /i 

Bryan shuddered to a stop, "I can't tell you the rest." He whispered brokenly. Rei immediately snuggled closer to his love and held him tightly. "You don't have too, I can guess." The Chinese pressed a soft kiss to Bryan's cheek and drew him in even tighter. "I love you, Bryan and no one will ever touch you like that again." Rei promised fiercely as he kissed his fragile falcon again. "I love you, too." Bryan whispered, then he buried his face in Rei's neck and neither spoke for the rest of the night.

And none of the four slept.

2222222222

Robert stood at the window of the airport and watched as the plane bearing Lee, Mariah and the other White Tigers dwindled into a tiny speck and then it was gone. Just that morning he had woke up with Lee in his arms and they had had breakfast together and both had talked of nothing important as their short time in each other's company ran out. Now, he felt bereft as if a part of his soul was missing.

"Robert? Are you ready to go?" Johnny's reflection appeared at his side and the German sighed at the look of understanding the Scot gave him. "I am with you, Johnny." The purple haired nobleman turned from the window, only to stop when Johnny rested a hand on his shoulder. "You will see him again, Robert. After all, you wouldn't want to miss the birth of Rei's child, now would you?"

At Johnny's words, Robert felt his heart lift and he gave the redhead a genuine smile. "Yes, I must certainly will attend that event." He gave Johnny an arch look, "after all, I will want to deliver my baby gifts in person and see all of our friends again." He reached up and gave Johnny's hand a squeeze, before ducking under it and heading off toward the airport doors.

Johnny shot the window a look and smiled, then he turned and hurried after the German.

2222222222222222

Dr. Fen walked into the ward and smiled broadly at the four youths. "Good morning, everyone. I have Rei's test results." The tiny old man held up a folder before laying it down on a bedside table and pulled a pair of glasses from his coat pocket and put them on.

Rei felt his stomach clench with apprehension as he took Bryan's hand. Kai and Tala leaned forward on their beds and waited for the old man to tell them what was going on.

Flipping open the folder, Dr. Fen began to read, while everyone held they're collective breaths. "Hmm, yes, just as I suspected. Not unusual really." The old man mumbled to himself.

"Dr. Fen?" Rei said quietly. He sighed, when the old fellow gave no sign of having heard him. "Dr. Fen." He repeated a little louder. "Doctor!"

The old man's head jerked up and he blinked at Rei, "Yes?"

"What's wrong with me? Is my kitten in danger?" Rei's voice quivered, and Bryan released his hand to draw him closer to his side, not that the Russian was any less apprehensive.

"Food allergy brought on by your pregnancy." Dr. Fen said cheerfully. "I'm surprised that your village doctor didn't tell you what kind of spices to avoid during your pregnancy – you really should avoid dill and the like and I wouldn't recommend getting around catnip if I were you – especially during your last trimester."

"Why?" Rei asked faintly, as the image of Bryan putting a lock on the spice cabinet at home came to mind and having to be ruthlessly suppressed. At the same time, a not so quiet whisper came from the other side of the room.

"Kai, how much do you want to bet that whenever we eat out, Bryan is gonna demand a list of ingredients for every recipe on the menu, before he'll allow Rei to order."

'I never bet on a sure thing." Kai retorted as he struggled not to laugh at the woebegone expression on Rei's face.

Rei sighed and returned his attention to the doctor grinning mischievously at him.

i 'Does he ever stop smiling?' /i Rei wondered as the old man continued, "let's just say, I hope your mate has a lot of stamina and leave it at that, shall we." And he winked.

Rei promptly turned maroon, while Bryan snorted.

Over on the other side of the room, Tala fell off the bed – laughing, while Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.

2222222222222

Four days later Mr. Dickenson stood watching an interesting group of teenagers as they either sat or stood in the waiting area of Gate Sixteen. Kai and Tala were holding hands and edging their way toward a couple of large potted plants, while Rei was standing at the big window watching the planes and Bryan was heading toward him, after disposing of the trash from a snack he and Rei had shared.

"I'm so glad everything worked out. It would have been awful if Rei were going home alone." The old man said as he beamed at the couple.

"Yes, it has." Dickenson turned to smile at his old friend, who stepped to his side and watched as Ian crept over to where Tyson and Max were sitting.

"Uh-oh" the old martial artist said as he observed the snake's hand darting toward Tyson's unguarded sandwich. "Here we go again." He sighed.

22222222222

'Home." Rei sighed with contentment, as he gazed out of the airport window. "We're going home.' He hugged himself and then smiled at the reflection that joined his on the glass. A pair of strong arms slid around his waist and he leaned back against the warm body behind him.

Pressing a kiss to the side of Rei's neck and grinning at the shiver that produced, Bryan murmured softly, "a ruble for them.' Sighing quietly, Rei turned in the protective embrace and tilting his face up, he whispered, "I was just thinking about how happy I was to be going home." Then he wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck and smiled as he pulled his falcon's head down for a kiss.

Bryan was more than happy to oblige him.

When they came up for air, the falcon cupped Rei's cheek in his hand and sharp silver eyes searched the sweet face in front of him.

"What?" Rei asked a little uncomfortable with the close scrutiny that those eyes were giving him.

"Just making sure that you are all right." Bryan said calmly, "you have a nasty habit of hiding things from me."

Rei flushed and ducked his head. "I said, I was sorry." He mumbled from the general vicinity of Bryan's chest.

"I know, love." Bryan stroked the back of Rei's head, then to change the subject, he said softly, " I was thinking."

"You were? Did you strain anything?" Rei asked in mock concern, raising his head and gazing at his lover with more than a hint of mischief in his eyes. Bryan frowned at him and growled, " I have half a mind . . ."

"Yes, you do."

"Rei."

Rei couldn't help it; he began to giggle, teasing his falcon was just so damn easy, because Bryan fell for it every time. "All right, I'll be good. What were you thinking?"

Bryan looked out the window and sighed, "I was wondering if you wanted to have the kitten in China?"

Rei was surprised, he had assumed that Bryan would want the kitten to be born Russian. "I would like that, but why don't you want the birth to take place in Russia?"

"Simple. To the best of my knowledge there are no neko-jin doctors in Moscow and I'm not taking any chances. I've had enough excitement for this pregnancy, thank you." Bryan's tone left no doubt about how the strain of the last few days had affected him.

Rei sighed, "I haven't been a very good mate to you, have I? Making you worry and all."

A firm finger pressed against his lips, "Stop right there. I don't want to hear it. You are everything I could have wished for, had I known what to wish for back when I was in the Abbey. You are the reason I'm here today and I don't want to hear another word about you not being good for me. Are we clear on that?' He said firmly.

"As crystal." Rei snuggled closer, just happy to be right where he was.

i 'I'll never be able to show you how much I love you.' /i The falcon thought as he tightened his grip and closed his eyes savoring the feel of the boy in his arms. Ignoring the river of people who flowed in unpredictable eddies around them; Bryan basked in the glow of the love he had found against all the odds.

Then, the peace was shattered by: "IAN, I WAS GONNA EAT THAT! COME BACK HERE!"

Bryan sighed, as Rei pulled away from him and watched as a green streak flashed past with a blue and red blur on his heels. "Wonder what Ian snitched?" Rei bent around Bryan to keep the pair in sight as Tyson tackled the pint sized Russian and the two promptly began to roll around on the floor, fists and feet flying.

"Don't know. Don't care." Bryan replied as he pulled Rei back and tucked his lover against his side. "I'm just glad we won't be on the same flight." He nodded to Kai and Tala as the pair went past and reaching their respective team member grabbed whichever body part presented itself and began to drag them apart.

"Kai, let go!" Tyson yelled as he struggled against his captain's grip, "that shrimp stole my whopper!"

"You'd already had three!" Ian yelled back fighting Tala's hold; "you could spare one!"

"SHUT UP!" Kai and Tala roared as one and there was an audible snap as two jaws clamped shut.

"I swear the two of you are going to be the death of us." Tala growled, "Ian, I gave you enough money to buy two meals – one of you and one for Spencer, so why are you trying to steal the bottomless pit's food?"

Ian shuffled his feet and then looked up at his glowering captain, "we ate, honestly Tala, but I'm still hungry, so I thought I'd just take one of the human garbage disposal's . . ."

"Hey!" Tyson yelped, "I am . . ." His indignant wail was cut off, when Kai clamped a hand over his mouth. "Murmuph!"

"You are too, you just won't admit it." Kai said dryly, "now, shut up before I tell Kenny who hid Dizzi's backup battery the other day."

Tyson's eyes bulged at the threat and when Kai removed his hand, Dragoon's companion gulped, "you wouldn't."

"Only if you make me."

Tyson opened his mouth, but the announcer chose that moment to declare, "FLIGHT FOUR HUNDERED AND EIGHTY TO MOSCOW, RUSSIA IS NOW BOARDING! ALL PASSENGERS, WHO ARE MAKING FLIGHT FOUR HUNDERED EIGHTY; PLEASE BOARD AT GATE SIXTEEN! The announcement was repeated in several different languages.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!" Tyson sighed as Kai gave him one last glare, before trailing after Tala, who was dragging Ian back to where everyone's carry-on luggage was piled. As he began to follow the trio, Tyson looked over to where Rei and Bryan stood and waved.

Bryan and Rei both raised hand in salute; then they stepped away from the window and Bryan took Rei by the hand. The tiger looked over at his love and Bryan smiled, "ready to go home?"

A feeling of warmth and contentment washed over the neko-jin and he smiled brightly,"Yes, I'm ready to go home."

222222222

I've never claimed to be good at languages, but here are the approximate meanings. And I accept the blame for screwing up if they're wrong.

Ti Durak – You're a moron!

Sic sukam sim – son of a bitch

Sie Schauen schon an – you look beautiful


	21. Chapter 21

Title: I'm a father?

Subtitle: Welcome to the world, little one!

Author: Lady Snowblossom

Pairing: Kai/Tala, Bryan/Rei, Spencer/Ian, and various others

Note: Its' been a long ride but we've finally have come to the end of this epic. And to think I thought it'd only run for six chapters! I'm just sorry it took me so long to finish it.

22222222222

Showers of snow dropped in sheets of white ice from clouds driven like sheep running from winds that snapped like wolves on the hunt at anything outside in the early morning light. The white cascade piled on roofs and twirled like whirling dervishes down empty lanes as pinpricks of candlelight announced that the village was slowly waking to a new day.

Snug in his little house, Rei Kon watched by candlelight as flakes of snow struck the glass pane like demented moths and sighed as he rested his hands on his distended belly. Behind him, a newly waken Bryan added more wood to the firepit and then prodded it into place with an iron poker. As the wood hissed and popped, he finally broke the silence.

"Do you think they will still come?"

Bryan set aside the poker and crossed the floor to put his arms around his tiger and dropped a kiss on the top of a shining ebony head. "Da," he said quietly, "Kai and Tala are not about to let something like a little snowstorm keep them away. They'd hire a relay of sled teams to make it."

Rei snickered a little at that. "I can see Tala doing that, or hiring a suicidal pilot to fly over the village and parachuting out of the plane." He frowned a little and twisted his head around to look at the Russian standing behind him. "Does Tala know how to parachute?"

A gleam of something, mischief maybe, entered Bryan's eye and he smirked, "Not that I know of, but if the thought occurred to him, I wouldn't put it past him to have taken lessons. He can be quite stubborn. Remember what he said when we left to come here."

Rei grimaced. "Yeah, he said that he would be here a few days before the kitten was due, and if I dared to have it before he got here, he'd skin me alive."

"I'd take him seriously, if I were you." Bryan commented as he nuzzled Rei's neck and smirked as the neko-jin shivered. "And what of the rest, do you think that Ian and Spencer will not come?"

"Oh, Ian will come, if only to harass you." Rei chuckled as he gently pushed Bryan's hands away and turned from the glass, he smiled at the frown on his falcon's face. "Don't worry, love. I'm sure Spencer will keep him in line, if Tala doesn't."

"They better." Bryan growled, "but I was thinking more of the rest of YOUR team. I don't see the human bouncing ball or the geek staying away," He paused before continuing sourly. "Or Granger."

Rei laughed and swatted at him playfully. "You're right, they'll badger Kai until he lets them come, so I guess you'll just have to grin and bear it. They really aren't that bad, you know." He commented as he walked over to the futon and picked up a small wicker basket, before easing down onto the padded surface.

Bryan shook his head and headed for the kitchen. "That's YOUR opinion. Personally, I find them annoying as hell. Granger keeps whining about the tournament and Max has to be tied to a chair to make him sit still. And if, Tala catches the geek trying to get his hands on our new upgrades one more time . . ." His voice trailed off as he disappeared into the stygian depths of the kitchen.

"Kenny." Rei called after him. "His name is Kenny, you twit. And I wish you'd use it." Receiving no answer, he shook his head and opened the basket and pulled out a tiny red shirt. Holding it out, he was struck again with amazement at the size of the garment and it frightened him a little to know that he would be responsible very soon for the well being of the child that would be wearing it. With a soft sigh, he laid the tiny item aside and reached into the basket for the length of white ribbon he intended to use as edging for the neck and wrists. As he did so his lower back throbbed sharply for a moment causing him to gasp and grab for his back with both hands. The pains had been coming and going all night, making him wonder if even though he didn't sleep at night anymore, he shouldn't have just gone in and laid down and rested.

"Rei?" The Chinese looked up as his mate came out of the kitchen, teakettle in hand. "What's wrong?" Bryan asked as his concerned darkened eyes met Rei's and he set the kettle down on the firepit wall and walked over to his tiger and gently pushed Rei's hands aside, so he could rub at the spot Rei had been holding.

"I think my back is telling me that I've spent far too much time hunched over sewing, and it doesn't want do anymore right now." Rei relaxed into the soothing feel of Bryan's strong hands pressing firmly, but gently into his aching muscles.

Bryan snorted softly at that. "I TOLD you that spending all of last night trying to fold yourself in two was a bad idea." The falcon said smugly, as Rei glared up at him.

"Well, you could have stayed up and helped me with the last of the sewing." Rei sniffed haughtily: his bright eyes dancing.

"Not a chance." Bryan replied stoutly, "I refuse to sit around and entertain you by stabbing myself with that instrument of torture."

"Its' not my fault, you can't keep track of your fingers." Rei grinned, "I'll never understand how you can remodel this house, design a new set of blades for your team and learn how to be a carpenter and hunter and yet, you can't learn to sew."

Bryan snorted, but said nothing as he gave Rei one last rub before stepping back and heading over to set the abandoned kettle on the coals to heat. Once there he glanced over his shoulder at his lover and said lazily, "You missed something in your list of talents."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "I did?"

"Yeah," Bryan said gleefully as Rei stepped into his trap. "You forgot to mention that I'm a world class tiger tamer." Then he bolted from the room as a pillow came sailing toward his head.

"Bryan!"

2222222222

The darkness of the Beijing sky was tempered by the glow of artificial lights as a group of young men entered the lobby of the airport. Around them, the few other travelers flowed heading either for the gleaming ebony and gold counter, where smiling Chinese women waited, or for a row of vending machines, where they could get something to tide them over till the tea shop opened.

"Man, this place isn't as busy in the morning, is it?" Max chirped as he trailed a small group of boys through the door of the Beijing airport.

"It is five o'clock in the morning, Max." his boyfriend grumped as he plodded along rubbing at bleary eyes. "It would be just like grumpy pants to make us get up this early to go somewhere."

"Tell you what, Tyson. If its' too early for you, you can go back to the hotel and bed. And when we get back, we'll tell you all about Rei and the baby." Ian grumbled as he blinked in the bright lights as they entered the terminal.

"Why don't you all just shut up." Tala growled as he looked over his shoulder at the knot of bladers behind him. "Kai explain all of this to you last night, Tyson. If you had been paying attention instead of stuffing your face, you might actually remember that the weather man said there would only be a short window of clear skies over the village and we have got to make that window or . . ."

"Or we will have to turn back and hope we can outrun a mountain blizzard." Kai stopped next to a row of black plastic seats and turned back to face his companions. "All of you sit down here, while I go and check on our flight status.

"Master Hiwatari! Sir, I've been trying to reach you!" A blonde haired woman wearing a Biovolt uniform rushed up the small party and stopped just short of them. Kai scowled at the woman and said impatiently, "Well, Tanya? What were you trying to reach me for?"

"Sir, the helicopter has developed some electrical problems, we are trying to fix it as quickly as possible, but . . ."

"But?" The icy question caused the woman to flush again as she rushed to finish her explanation.

"We think we can have the problem fix by mid-afternoon."

Kai glared at the hapless woman. "Not acceptable." He snipped coldly, "we have to be in the air in less than ten minutes or we will not reach the village on time."

"I know, sir. And I'm sorry, but it simply can't be done any quicker than our projected repair time, or the helicopter will not be safe to fly." Tanya spread her hands helplessly as she faced her angry employer.

Tala rose to stand at Kai's side and glared at the blonde, who flushed again and fidgeted under the twin death glares she was receiving. 'Now, I understand why Kolya didn't want to be the one to inform Master Kai of the problem." She thought as she wondered how she could get back at the chief mechanic for putting her in this spot. 

" . . . Find the problem?" She blinked as she realized that Tala had asked her a question and she had nearly missed it. "Ah, about twenty minutes ago, when we started the preflight check. We were powering up the rotors when . . . "

"Perhaps," A low voice interrupted from behind the group. "I can be of some assistance. I would be happy to offer you and your party a ride in my helicopter." Whirling, Kai felt his jaw drop, as he found himself gazing at someone he didn't expect to see – no, make that three someone's. For behind the aristocrat stood Johnny and Michael who wore identical smirks: gathering his scattered wits, Kai managed not to squeak, as he demanded. "Robert, what are you all doing here?" At his side, Tala gaped like a fish and he wasn't the only one. The other four were also surprised at the appearance of the trio.

Hiding his amusement at the unusual sight of a dumbstruck Hiwatari, Robert gave the other two captains a short bow and said quietly. "I'll answer that on the way, we must leave now if we are to make the window." Tala and Kai exchanged a look and then Kai faced the patiently waiting German and said, "Thank you, we accept."

"Good." Robert commented as he watched Tala snatching for his duffel bag, which broke the paralysis of the rest of the group causing a flurry of activity. Ian and Tyson got tangled up in their luggage straps and had to be rescued before Max and Spencer could grab their own baggage. Tala handed Kai his bag and waited for Robert to lead the way.

"Just a moment." Kai murmured to Tala and turned to the woman patiently waiting. "Tanya, I expect the helicopter to be ready to go when we return. And you can tell Kolya that I will discuss with him –at length- his not catching the problem sooner." He gave the visibly sweating woman a stern look and snapped, "you're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" Tanya bobbed her head and took off, heartily glad to have escape Kai with nothing more than a couple of glares. She didn't envy Kolya at all; maybe she should rethink her plan to get back at him for putting her in this position in the first place.

Forgetting about the woman as soon as she disappeared past a group of Africans bundled up to their eyebrows. Kai turned back to Robert and simply waited. Taking that as his cue, the German headed for a hallway at the rear of the room. Kai and Tala fell into step with him, causing Johnny and Michael to drop back a step.

"Johnny and Michael are here, but where is everyone else?" Max asked and Robert smirked. "Oliver is catering a wedding and Enrique has a cold. So, they couldn't come. And the rest of the All-Starz's are involved in an exhibition being held in Seattle."

"Which I managed to talk Judy into letting me miss, thank god." Michael said happily.

"She only let you miss it, because Johnny can't go anywhere without you in his left hip pocket, anymore." Robert quipped, earning him a glare from both redheads, who he ignored. "Speaking of missing team members, where is the one you call 'Chief'?

Kai glanced at Max and Tyson and nodded towards them. "The wonder twins there took 'Chief 'skating and got him involved in a game of 'Crack the whip.'

"Oh, no." Robert shook his head, "don't tell me, he was the tail of the whip."

"Hey!" Tyson yelped, "he let go at the wrong time! Isn't that right, Maxie!" Max pretended to not hear the question, as he readjusted his grip on his luggage. Ian snickered and Spencer reached over and swatted him.

"Ow!"

Ignoring the ruckus going on behind him, Kai nodded, "Exactly, he slammed into the rink wall and now he's laid up with a wrenched knee and an impressive array of bruises. He was not happy at having to stay behind." He smirked at the memory of Kenny's rant, Tyson and Max's cringes and apologies and Dizzi's wails of disappointment and continued, "anyway, I was under the impression that we were the only ones invited."

"Well, Robert . . .oompf!" Johnny gasped as Robert pretending to trip on the edge of a planter containing some shoots of bamboo slammed an elbow into his stomach, driving the air from his lungs and doubling him over.

"Hey!" Michael yelped as he wrapped his arms around the gasping redhead. "Sorry, Johnny." said Robert, who didn't look the least bit contrite. Johnny gave him a sour look, but refrained from saying anything as he pushed Michael's hands away and straightened up.

"Well, we're lucky you're here." Max interjected, "since with Kai's 'copter down, we'd be . . . Oh, my gosh! Kai, the presents! How are we gonna get them to Rei now?" Without waiting for Kai to answer, the little blonde turned to address the stern featured youth standing in front of them. "Robert, would you have room for a few gifts?"

"I'm sure we can find the space." Robert assured the agitated boy. "It just so happens that Oliver and Enrique sent along a couple of gifts as well."

"Great!" Max bounced in place. "Kai can call his pilot and transfer the packages over to your helicopter! Can't you, Kai!"

Kai rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. "If you had waited a moment, Max. I was about to do that." He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "If you will tell me which gate, I'll call my men and get the transfer underway."

"Fifteen."

Kai fished his cell phone from his pocket and stepped away from the group to make the call. As he did so, Johnny pulled Robert a couple of steps in the other direction and hissed in a low voice. "Was that elbow really necessary?"

Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, Robert replied just as quietly. "There are some things, certain people don't need to know about. And I will thank you to keep THAT bit of information to yourself." The Scot scowled, "IF you had waited to hear what I was going to say, before going off half-cocked." Johnny growled, "I was going to tell Hiwatari . . ." His voice trailed off, as a frosty look spread across Robert's face and he sighed. "Oh, never mind! You've made up your mind that you already knew what I was going to say, so I'm not going to waste my breath trying to defend myself."

"Boy, someone is just a bit tetchy." Michael interrupted as he rested his hands on his lover's shoulder and glared at the German, while Johnny sighed in vexation. "You know, Robert," The American said quietly as he glanced around at the crowd of curious people, mostly Chinese, who were giving their small group interested looks, before continuing. "Johnny does know how to keep his mouth shut and it isn't his fault that you haven't followed up on that night in New York." Ignoring the look that glazed over Robert's eyes, Michael looked down at his red head, "Let's go, love. Robert needs a few minutes and WE need to get on the helicopter before he decides to leave us here." And he turned Johnny and gave the Scot a push toward the hallway: collecting the rest of their party as they went.

Stunned at Michael's rebuke, Robert watched as the group became one more knot in the stream of humanity ahead of him and vanished. As a man leading a small child brushed past him, the German started and hurried to catch up before they left him behind.

222222222222

The morning sky was beginning to lighten as an elderly man stepped out of his house and listened as the village woke to a new day. Below where his house sat in solitary splendor, the cows were lowing in the barns as they began to demand breakfast. Chickens, donkeys, horses and dogs added their cries to the clamor. Thoughtfully, he stroked his beard as his wise old eyes scanned the snow falling from the heavy clouds over head. A slight sound behind him made him turn and he smiled as his grandson stepped out yawning and stretching.

"Good morning, Lee."

"Good morning, grandfather." Lee bowed before walking over to stand at the old man's side. He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath; a thoughtful look entered his eyes and he glanced at his grandfather. "The snow should slack off sometime before noon. At least, for a little while."

"I can read weather signs for myself, you impertinent imp!" Elder Tao growled, his eyes lingering on the lion pendant around Lee's neck, "but you are right." He pulled absently at his much-abused beard, "are the houses done?"

Rei had asked permission a few weeks ago, to use the guesthouse for his and Bryan's teammates, as they didn't have enough room for everyone to sleep on the floor at their home. Once it had been granted the women of the village had descended on the place and they had spent the better part of two weeks refurbishing the place with fresh paint and linens. Old Liang the carpenter, along with his two apprentices – Yong and Bryan were kept busy repairing minor faults in the furniture and Fai the glazier made a few new vases for decorating the hallways and rooms with. And over it all, his mother Chi-lan had ruled like a benevolent dictator.

"Almost. Mother says the beds need freshening and she will send Mariah to do that after breakfast." Lee answered as he watched a tiny swirl of snow dance along the path in front of the house.

"That is good." The dry old voice whispered. "And the other arrangements?"

"Nearly," Lee replied, "The hunters have been bringing in game for two days. The women have plenty of vegetables and bread prepared, so there's nothing else to be done, until our guests arrive."

The old man stopped fiddling with his beard and sighed, "It has been a long time since we have played host to outsiders on a large scale. Perhaps the other elders and I should not have granted them permission to come. A flash of mischief flared in the old man's eyes, "Although, if we hadn't they would have shown up anyway." The mischievous look faded and a thoughtful one took its place. "There have been enough changes already to our way of life. What with Rei taking that Russian boy for a mate and mingling his blood with ours."

"Grandfather!" Lee exclaimed as he turned to face the elder Ki. Was his grandfather going to refuse their guests admittance at this late date? And why this sudden attack on Rei and Bryan? The old man looked over at him with a solemn expression that melted into one of ancient understanding.

"Do not worry, young lion." Elder Tao said quietly, "permission was given and I will not rescind it." He paused for a moment as the bray of a displeased mule came from close by. The old man placed a fond hand on the shoulder of the young warrior. "Change is sometimes frightening, but it is also necessary for growth. I am sure that the village will survive this change as we have others in the past."

"I'm certain of it, grandfather." Lee answered, as he struggled to contain the pride he felt at his grandfather's rare show of affection. He started to say something else, but a soft voice spoke from behind the two males interrupting him.

"If the two of you are through solving the universe's problems, perhaps you will come to breakfast before the fish and rice become too dry to eat?"

Lee turned to see his mother smiling benignly from the doorway, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Woman," Elder Tao complained, as he turned as well, "you would interrupt the Emperor if he were giving a speech, so I'm not surprised that you feel your rice and fish are more important than the conversation you ARE interrupting."

"We don't have an Emperor." His daughter-in-law retorted before vanishing into the interior of the house. Her father-in-law sighed and gestured for Lee to precede him into the house. "Come grandson, we have been summoned and if we do not obey, I have no doubt the old dragon that is your grandmother will be the next to demand our attendance. Women, they simply don't know their place anymore!"

As the old man grumbled, Lee struggled to stifle his laughter and headed into the house. As he disappeared, his grandfather stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the sky and nodded. "Yes," he murmured, "change is coming. And if you and your mate can work things out; Rei is not the only one who will be mingling foreign blood with ours." Casting a final look at the leaden sky and shaking his head over the strangeness of fate, he went into breakfast.

2222222222

Sent to fetch Lee and her grandfather to breakfast, Mariah paused as she opened the door and listened as her brother and grandfather discussed the arrangements for housing the village guests. As much as she dreaded facing the arrival of the youths she had so greatly wronged, it still hurt to know that her family was changing their hospitality customs to avoid any unpleasantness. So, intent was she on the conversation going on, she failed to hear the soft footsteps that came up the hallway behind her and she started as her mother spoke.

"Mariah, did you . . .? No, I can see you haven't." Mariah spun to face her mother and Chi-lan gave her daughter a stern look. Mariah flushed at the unspoken rebuke in her mother's voice. "Well, never mind. I'll do it myself. You get back in the kitchen and give your grandmother a hand. Today is going to be busy and we don't have time for you to hang about feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yes, mother." Mariah whispered meekly before ducking past the older woman and fleeing back down the hallway, her footsteps echoing hollowly as she ran. Frowning, Chi-lan sighed as she watched the girl run away. 'I'll have to take that girl in hand as soon as Rei is delivered.' she decided as she turned and erased the frown from her face to open the door wider and call her errant son and father-in-law into the morning meal.

22222222222222

They had been in the air for twenty minutes; when Tyson finally broached the question, Robert had been waiting for. "So, Robert, why are you, Johnny and Michael here?"

The purple haired aristocrat leaned forward and answered quietly, "Elder Ki wrote me and said that he had something he wished to discuss with me, and that if I so desired I could bring some companions, so Johnny and Michael graciously consented to travel with me."

"Oh," Tyson mumbled, "I thought maybe . . ."

"Thought what?" Robert frowned at him and Tyson hastily shook his head and backed off. "Nothing, really. Just a story I heard." He babbled and retreated behind Max, who rolled his eyes.

Robert glared at the bluenette, but he was distracted when Spencer spoke up from behind him. "The other day I was in the BBA gym in Moscow and overheard a rumor about new rules. Perhaps, you know something?"

"I've heard that too." Kai said twisting around to look at the big blonde, "Something about the older teams getting too much of the spotlight, so they want to promote some of the lesser talented teams by forcing changes to the rules governing the kinds of attacks we can use, wasn't it?"

"Da." Spencer nodded.

"Read that some of the directors have got kids, who can't blade their way out of a wet bag, but they think if they handicap the better teams then the brats will have a better chance." Michael growled from behind Tala. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Man, that sucks!" Tyson exclaimed waving his arms and nearly bashing Max upside the head in his agitation. "What if they banned 'Phantom Hurricane'!"

"Don't worry, the old man isn't about to let a bunch of no-hopers' ruin the sport he's worked so hard to build to the point it is now." Michael laughed as he leaned back and stretched his long arms over his head before dropping one casually across Johnny's shoulders. "Besides, most of the board are old-timers like him and they know that if they don't give the fans what they want; which is a lot of action. Then, the fans aren't going to shell out the cash to come to the tournaments. It's just a couple of newcomers who think they're being clever in pushing for the new rules."

"I hope you're right, Michael." Max said anxiously, "What does mom say?"

Michael flashed him a cocky grin and chuckled, "She says not to sweat it, sport. It's just a rumor and until it becomes reality, don't worry about it."

"Putting that aside, because we could debate it all day, I assume we will be met when we land." Robert began and Kai nodded. "That's right. Rei and Bryan and possibly Lee will be there." Robert caught his breath at that name, but Kai went on. "Rei called last week and said that everything was arranged. We're to stay in one of the guest houses, since he doesn't have room for everyone at his and Bryan's place." The bluenette commented as he fussed idly with his scarf. "I suppose the same arrangement will have been made for all of you."

"I don't know," Robert confessed, "I really don't know Chinese customs that well, so perhaps we will be staying at the elder's house."

"How do you rate?" Tyson grumbled sourly not liking the thought of being treated differently. Robert smiled thinly at the peevish question. "A personal invitation from the head elder of the village, perhaps? "

Tyson opened his mouth, but a growl from Tala cut him off and he subsided muttering to himself. After a little bit, Max wrapped an arm around him and leaned in to whisper something to him and Tyson slowly relaxed and snuggled against his lover and closed his eyes. Seconds later he was sound asleep.

Having nothing else to do, the rest decided to nap as well.

2222222222

"Ah, damn!" Lee stifled a laugh as Bryan slid around a rock and wind milling his arms struggled to keep from sliding into a pile of dirty snow mixed with straw. Sidestepping rapidly, Bryan managed to keep his feet and hearing the choked off snicker, he glared at the tawny lion who stood lazily next to a split rail fence and smirked at him.

"Shut it, Ki." Bryan growled as he limped toward the now broadly grinning neko-jin, "or I'm gonna have to beat you in front of the students again." Raising his hands to fend off Bryan, Lee noted the limp and raised a curious eyebrow. "Did Peony get you again?" He couldn't resist asking knowing full well that the bird- who- seemed to have it in for Bryan had probably gone for the Russian's ankles again.

"What do you think." Bryan said sourly at the mention of his avian nemesis, " I told Rei the next time he fixed chicken and dumplings, she's going into the pot!" He walked past Lee and looked over his shoulder at the Chinese, who if anything was grinning even wider and huffed at him. "Are you coming or what?"

"And what did Rei say to that?" Lee asked as he caught up with Bryan with a couple of strides. "That I'd miss fighting with her to much!" Lee snickered and the lilac haired warrior grumbled at him, but refrained from saying anything aloud.

The two boys walked carefully along the icy dirt lane between the fences that formed small pens filled with a cow, mule or a couple of sheep. Once even a curious pig stopped snuffling at the ground searching for stray bits of missed breakfast to look up with liquid eyes at the pair as they passed by.

For a time only the crunch of the snow under their boots broke the silence, then Lee said softly, "So how did you manage to get out of the house without Rei?"

"It wasn't easy." Bryan looked up at the sky and sighed, "he wanted to come but I forced him to go to bed. He got all worked up over Mariah and his back was hurting, I made him lay down and rest." Lee flinched, but Bryan ignored him as he remembered the scene that took place a little while ago in his home.

2222222222222

"Bryan, do you think I should tell Mariah to stay out of sight?" Anxious gold eyes stared at his knees as he fussed with the blanket Bryan had insisted on covering him with as he sat on the futon sipping at his breakfast tea. "I mean, I don't want anyone getting upset because of her."

Sighing, Bryan sat down next to Rei, took his teacup from him and set it on the floor. Then he entwined his fingers with Rei's and gazed out at the firepit and its merrily burning wood, "Kai and Tala gave you their promise and they are, despite everything men of their word, you know that. So, as long as she doesn't make trouble, they will leave her alone. What more can you ask for?" Bryan shook his head; "It's not like anything more can possibly be done to her. She's lost Galux, been expelled from the BBA and had to make a public apology to Kai and Tala."

Tearing his gaze from the firepit, Bryan looked down at his and Rei's joined hands, then he looked into saddened gold eyes. Feeling his heart twist, Bryan gently released Rei's hand and slid his arm around the youth drawing him to his chest in a gesture of comfort. "An apology I might add, that was written up in the 'Blader's News'." He finished softly, knowing that Rei-despite his anger at Mariah's actions - had still been hurt at the punishments heaped on the Pink Menace.

"I guess you're right." Rei said softly, " I was just . . ."

"Just trying to solve everyone's problems for them again." Bryan interrupted, "what have I told you about that."

"All right," Rei grumbled from where he laid against Bryan's chest. "I'll stop, but don't blame me the next time you need me to fix something and I tell you to do it yourself."

"All right, I won't" Bryan chuckled, then he smiled softly as Rei wrinkled his nose and yawned widely. "Time for bed, sleepyhead." The Russian tilted his love's face up and smiled. "While you're napping, I need to go and meet Lee. We're going to be the welcoming committee." He said softly before bending his head and giving Rei a gentle kiss.

Rei broke the kiss and shook his head. Bryan frowned at him and Rei placed a hand on Bryan's shoulders a pleading look on his face. "I'll nap later, I want to be there to greet everyone." He yawned again.

Now it was Bryan's turn to shake his head. "It's hasn't stopped snowing and you don't need your feet getting wet." He raised his hand to forestall the protest he saw forming on Rei's lips, "you are not going and that's final." He gently dislodged Rei from his place on his chest and rose and held out a hand. Rei glared at the hand and then looked up at the falcon with a pout, but Bryan wasn't giving in. "Bed, Rei."

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his way, Rei ignored Bryan's hand and struggled to his feet and stomped off toward the bedroom slamming the door behind him. Bryan watched him go and sighed, then he grabbed his coat from the coat rack beside the door and left.

2222222222

"So, he gave you a hard time, did he?" Lee's quiet question broke into Bryan's thoughts and the Russian shrugged. "No more than usual, when he's trying to get his way." They were passing by the guesthouses; when a flash of pink distracted Bryan and he squinted at it, trying to figure out what it was. Then it was gone and he shook his head dismissing the image. Glancing at the shadows on the ground and gauging the time from their position, the falcon blader began to trot away from the houses and anyone inside. As he did so, he called over his shoulder.

"Come on, Lion. If we don't step it up, they'll be here before we can reach the bean fields." Hearing the challenge behind Bryan's words, Lee accepted it and took off, determined to prove to Bryan once again that he was –at least – faster than the Russian.

222222222

Mariah peeked around the window frame and watched as the pair disappeared around a bend and sighed. It wasn't like she could accompany them, even if she wasn't in disgrace her mother had made it quite clear that she was to finish making the beds in the guesthouses this morning before she did anything else.

"Here, girl!" A quilt smacked her in the face and Mariah glared at the old woman standing in the doorway. Old Lu-ma was one of the village midwives. Her mother Chi-lan being the other one and Lu-ma used her authority to berate anyone and everyone in the village. The old woman had even gone so far as to lecture the elders on occasion. "Get to work, you lazy good-for-nothing! We need these beds done and they won't be, if you keep mooning out the window!" The old female ranted, "I don't know why they even let you come back! You've disgraced us once! And are likely . . ."

Mariah didn't wait to hear anymore. Tears sprang to her eyes as she shoved passed the bitter tongued old harridan and ran from the house. Her feet slapped on the ground as she sped away from the hateful words that burned like a brand in her mind and heart. "Disgrace. Disgrace." The word seemed to echo to the rhythm of her strides and in her agonized state, she nearly ran over a figure that was stumbling in the snow and clutching at its middle. She slid to a stop and nearly had heart failure, when she recognized the figure.

"Rei!"

222222222222

Rei paced the floor, glaring on each pass at the door and grumbled to himself about over protective Russians. He scowled at a picture of Moscow's Red Square as he went past it. Snorted in irritation at several lacquered eggs that sat under the picture in a black and gold basket set on a tiny table that been Bryan's first solo carpentry project.

In an effort to help Bryan win acceptance from the people of the village. Rei and Lee brainstormed a plan in the form of Bryan's accepting an apprenticeship in the carpenter shop where he worked four days a week, taking time off whenever there was a hunt going on, so he could participate in that. The rest of the week was spent training students in the temple. The plan worked like a charm, once everyone saw how hard Bryan was willing to work to provide for his growing family; the villagers had plied them with gifts of food, clothing and other goods – including a small flock of ten chickens and a rooster.

Rei had been bemused at first by the swift way; Bryan had incorporated small bits of Mother Russia throughout their home, since they had moved to the village during his fifth month. After thinking about it for a few days, he had finally realized that what Bryan had been doing was making his presence permanent, even when he wasn't there.

He sometimes forgot how insecure Bryan felt at times: so instead of trying to talk him out of whatever alteration he wanted to do, he applauded the changes and even suggested a few of his own; the end result had been a harmonic mix of two cultures.

"Damn him," Rei muttered, "I could have worn my new boots." A pain sharper than any he'd had before knifed through his middle taking him by surprise and he nearly went to his knees. "Bryan!" Rei cried as he instinctively grabbed his middle and stumbled to the door. Yanking the door open, he scanned the room for his mate and shivered when he saw Bryan's coat was gone.

"Dammit, no!" he moaned as he realized what was happening. 'Bryan is going to kill me! Dr. Chiao TOLD us that back cramps were one of the first signs of labor.' Rei whimpered in fear as he backed into the bedroom and wobbled over to a chest that he frantically opened to remove a pair of black felt boots. Stepping past the chest, he shuffled over to the bed and dropped the boots and leaning on the mattress, he managed to stuff his feet into them. Shoving away from the bed, he staggered toward the door and stumbled across the room to the coat rack. Grabbing up his coat, he fumbled it on as he reached for the door latch and getting it open, he wobbled through it and headed for the main part of the village, leaving the door open behind him.

222222222

"Here they come." Bryan pointed toward a distant speck and Lee nodded. "Good, they managed to get here before the next front came through." The Chinese blader looked toward the mountain where a fresh bank of clouds could be seen gathering.

"Da," Bryan said, "they will have to get off quickly, so the helicopter can leave before the storm hits, or it will be trapped here until the next break in the weather." He reached out and grabbed Lee by the arm, his eyes on the rapidly approaching helicopter. "We better move back, it looks like the pilot has realized that he needs more speed." He said as he pulled Lee along.

"Right." Lee agreed as he watched the helicopter race along. He and Bryan barely made it to a safer spot before the purple and white monster was landing and a door slid open and a number of figures spilled out tossing bags out into the snow as they jumped. As soon as the last figure stumbled clear of the wash, the helicopter took off and raced toward the horizon.

"Come on." Bryan said as he hurried to greet the people, who were gathering up the bags. One figure – a blonde stopped to wave before stooping to pick up something. Lee trotted after him but stumbled to a stop, when one of the figures – a tall redhead bent over and revealed.

A tall purple haired youth, who stood unfazed by the wind that was beginning to blow ice and snow around: a youth who stared straight at him before taking a single step.

"Robert."

2222222222

Rei leaned against a fence post and panted. The pains seemed to be growing in intensity and they were coming in shorter intervals. As he stared down the icy lane, he wasn't sure that he could make it to Dr. Chiao's. The path from his house to the doctor's seemed to stretch forever and he didn't think his strength would hold out much longer.

As he recovered from the latest attack, his sharp hearing heard the sound of someone running and he stumbled on some snow as he tried to get out of the way, as he did so, a pink blur twisted to avoid him and skidded to a halt.

"Rei!"

"Mariah!" Rei gasped, "I need your help. I think the kitten is coming and Bryan went to . . ."

"I know!" Mariah dashed tears from her eyes and rushed to Rei's side and drew his arm across her shoulders. "I saw him and Lee heading for the bean fields." She tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and decide what to do with Rei. Dr. Chiao's house was on the far side of the village and she didn't think he could make it there. That really left her with only one option.

"Rei, we have to get to my grandfather's. Mother is there and she can help you, while I go for Bryan."

"All right, Mariah." Rei whispered, as he allowed the girl to support him as they struggled their way through the snowdrifts. Mariah's mind raced as she listened to the soft pants and strangled gasps from her childhood friend. It was taking too long to reach the house and help and she was beginning to think that they would have to turn to one of the neighbors, when she realized that while she had been trying to figure out what to do they had reached her grandparent's.

"We're here, Rei. It won't be long now." She encouraged him and Rei gave her a weak smile. "That's good, Mariah." The boy whispered, "because I don't think I can take another step." And as if to prove his words, he slipped from her grip and slid to the ground.

"Mother!" Mariah screamed as she tried to get Rei back to his feet. She looked toward the house and shrieked louder, "Mother! Help! Mo-th-er!" The door of the house flew open and a tiny little woman cried, "Mariah, why are you . . ." Her voice trailed off as she spied her granddaughter struggling to lift a body from the ground. An turned in the doorway and called, "Chi-lan, Rei is out here and he needs you! Shen, come help Mariah!"

Mariah stopped struggling with Rei and watched as her father rushed from the house and quickly got Rei to his feet and then scooped the youth up and carried him inside. "Mariah, go for Rei's mate, now!" She nearly jumped out of her skin at her grandmother's order. With a frightened look toward the doorway Rei had vanished through, she turned without a word and sprinted as fast as she dared for the bean fields and Bryan.

22222222222

Lee was stunned, he hadn't heard from Robert since the German had kissed him goodbye in the hotel back in New York and now here he was. 'Was Robert here because of Rei, or . . .' He refused to dwell on the other option.

Robert felt his breath catch as he gazed at his lion, who seemed to have turned into a statue. 'Lee's wearing my necklace.' He thought absently as he ignored Bryan being swamped by his teammates and a trio of Bladebreakers. He had taken a step toward the tawny youth, when Tyson yelled, "Hey, Lee! What ya doing over there? Come over and say hello!"

Unconsciously, Lee fingered the necklace nestled in the hollow of his throat where it usually rested since Robert had given it to him and forced himself to move. As he approached the group he plastered a smile on his face and nodded to Robert as he stopped a few steps from him. "Hello, Robert, this is a surprise."

Robert suppressed a shudder at the husky greeting and summoned a smile, "Yes, it is, isn't it." Hungrily he devoured the sight of his lion and ruthlessly stamped down on the desire to grab Lee and kiss him senseless right in front of everybody.

Watching the pair, Johnny sighed and Michael leaned in close and murmured, "What's wrong, love?"

"Robert's at it again." Johnny groaned in disgust, "why doesn't he just kiss Lee and get it over with."

"Because a lifetime of training isn't that easy to set aside, just ask Tala and his bunch." Michael observed wisely. "Just give it some time, and I'll bet before we leave here, Robert and Lee will be doing the horizontal tango. Just remember how hard it was for you to be affectionate with me in public at first."

"You're right." Johnny nodded, "I guess we'll just have to let nature take its course, and . . ."

"And?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow. Johnny grinned up at his taller mate, "If worse comes to worse, we'll just have to lock them in a room together." Michael laughed.

Ignoring the Europeans, Tyson darted over and grabbed Lee by the arm, talking ninety miles an hour as he did so, "Man, its cold! Almost as cold as Russia! How's everything? Find someone to replace Mariah, yet?"

"Tyson, give him a chance to answer, would you?" Max shouted and Tyson released Lee and put his hand behind his head grinning sheepishly as he did so. "Heh, sorry about that, Lee. Just excited, ya know."

Lee was grateful for Tyson's interruption and he smiled at the bluenette. "I'm excited to see all of you as well, Tyson." Then, he staggered back as Max glomped onto him. "And you too, Max." Lee laughed giving Max a quick hug and releasing him. Max laughed.

As Lee moved around to greet the rest of the bladers, Robert watched him and pondered the significance of Lee's wearing his necklace. Did it mean that Lee really did love him? Or, had his grandfather told that he was coming and Lee felt it would only be polite to wear the jewel.

He just didn't know.

Ian and Spencer stood off to the side and watched as Lee moved on to greet Tala and Kai. Ian swore as snow got into his eyes, so he hunched down to rummage through his bag. After a few seconds, he pulled out a pair of goggles and slipped them on. Standing up, he looked around and finally noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey, Bryan! Where's Rei?"

2222222222

Shen laid Rei down on a bed and Chi-lan pushed past her husband to give Rei a quick examination. She frowned as she ran her hands over the boy's belly and felt the position of the kitten. "Shen," she said softly, "go for Dr. Chiao, the little one is coming and it looks like Rei is going to be one of the quick ones at delivering."

Shen nodded and hurried from the room as his mother entered carrying a steaming bowl of water and several towels draped across her arm. "Here, daughter-in-law, we can start getting Rei comfortable and ready for when his blessing enters the world."

Chi-lan smiled gratefully and began divesting Rei of his clothes.

222222222

Mariah ran till she thought her heart would burst, but she kept going she wasn't going to fail Rei, not now when he needed her the most. She plunged down the path that lead straight into the heart of the fields and nearly cried with relief, when she spotted a small knot of figures in the distance.

She put on a burst of speed and nearly twisted her ankle on a bean hill, but she kept going and soon was within shouting distance. She stopped and panted to get in some much need air then she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Bryan! Bryan!"

22222222222

"About time, someone notice." Bryan shouted back, "Rei is at home taking a nap and he is sooo not gonna be happy that it took at least ten minutes for anyone to realize he wasn't here."

"A nap? At this time of day, is he all right?" Max asked paling. "He never sleeps this late, unless he's sick."

"Rei's fine, Max." Lee interjected glad for a reason to ignore the silent youth standing close behind him, "He's just behaving like a pregnant neko-jin. You should have seen Bryan, when Rei started sleeping during the day and staying up all night, eh, Bryan?"

Everyone looked at Bryan, who flushed. "Well, how was I supposed to know. I thought there was something wrong with him."

"So, what happened?" Tala asked intrigued.

"Dragged him off to the doctor's and got a lecture on neko-jin physiology." Bryan sighed as he remembered that day just a few weeks past.

22222222222

'Dr. Chiao gave Bryan and Rei a thoughtful look, then he sighed. "This is my fault, boys. I should have mentioned this when you first came back to the village." He leaned forward on his stool and patted Rei kindly on the knee, at the same time he looked Bryan deep in the eye. The Russian was looking pale under the tan he'd acquired since arriving months ago and there was a shadow of fear in the silvery depths.

"Mentioned what?" Bryan growled as he tightened his grip on Rei's hand and glared at the old man. Rei gave his lover a quick glance but kept quiet.

"That what Rei is doing is perfectly normal for a pregnant neko-jin." The elderly man leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach and prepared to lecture. "In ancient times, our ancestors were nomads and as they traveled from area to area; they discovered that it was safer for the kittens to be born between twelve and three in the morning when the night is deepest. In that way the clan would be close and able to fight off any animal that might try to attack and take the kitten. Consequently that led the child bearers to begin to change their sleeping habits when they were about six months along, so they would be ready for when the birth happened. And even though there is no real need anymore for such caution, it has become ingrained and once the kitten is delivered, Rei will slowly revert to his old sleeping habits, once the kitten allows."

2222222222

"So, that's why he's not here." Max said quietly.

"Nyet, he's not here, because I wouldn't let him come."

"Bet he didn't like that." Michael commented and Bryan gave him a look, but before he could answer they all heard the faint cry of Bryan's name and saw Mariah as she stumbled toward them.

"What's she doing here?" Ian asked sourly. The shortest D-boy still hadn't forgotten or forgiven what she had done to them in New York and had hoped the bitch wouldn't be anywhere near the village when they arrived.

"Ian," Spencer warned, "You will not say anything to her. She is Tala and Kai's to deal with, so leave it alone." Ian looked up at his taller lover and flinched at the stern look on his face. "Oh, all right, if you say so." He groused and studiously ignored her as she ran up to the group.

Lee grabbed Mariah by the shoulders to steady her and demanded, "Mariah, what's going on? What were you saying? Why were you running like that?" Wheezing, she looked up into his face and rasped out in a voice raw with cold.

"Rei . . . kitten . . ." Everyone blinked stupidly at her before Bryan stuttered, "Bu . . .but he's not due yet!"

"Never mind that, idiot! Babies come, when they come." Tala snapped as he snatched up a bag and glared at the stunned falcon. Chuffing in exasperation, he batted Bryan in the knees with the bag and growled at the boy. "Are you going to stand there like a statue all day, or are you going to lead us to the village? I'd like to get there before your child arrives, wouldn't you?"

The lilac haired Russian blinked again; then without a word sprinted away; leaving the rest to follow as they could.

2222222222

Chi-lan wiped sweat from Rei's brow and smiled at the boy. "You're doing fine, Rei. Just a little longer and it will all be over with."

"I want Bryan." Rei whispered as he laid half propped up in the bed staring down at Dr. Chiao, who sat on a stool between his knees.

"I know, dear. And I'm sure he will be here any moment." Even as she spoke she could hear the soothing voice of her mother-in-law speaking to someone in the hall. She looked up to see the door open and Bryan slipped into the room. The Russian's eyes were fixed on Rei's face and he hurried across the room to take his love by the hand and kiss him tenderly on the brow.

"You made it." Rei said with a watery smile, his eyes glittering with pain. "I'm glad."

"Yes, he made it and with not a moment to spare. Chi-lan, the birthing stool, its' time." Dr Chiao said as he stood up from his stool. He gave Bryan a stern look, "if you are going to leave now is the time to do it."

"I am not leaving." Bryan glared at the old man and tightened his grip on Rei's hand. Looking back down at the holder of his heart, he said firmly. "I will see my child born. And when a contraction comes, I want you to squeeze my hand. I will share your pain." Rei nodded.

She gave both youths an encouraging smile and stepped quickly to the side of the room and carried over an elaborate stool with a hole in the middle of the seat. "Bryan, help me." She said quietly as she went to help Rei to his feet. Between the pair they got Rei onto the stool and Bryan stood in front of him holding both hands and offering all the support he could.

"It hurts, Bryan." Rei whimpered as he rode another wave of pain squeezing Bryan's hands until his knuckles were white. Bryan never uttered a sound until Rei's grip relaxed; then he glared at Chi-lan.

"Why didn't you give him something for the pain." Bryan quietly raged at the woman, who shook her head. " Drugs won't help at this point." She soothed, "Rei is just a bit frightened because this is all new to him and that's making it seem worse than it really is."

Bryan glared at her not at all reassured by her confidence. Minutes ticked by broken only by Rei's soft grunts, then he suddenly shrieked and Dr. Chiao quickly got busy.

Bryan held his breath as Rei gave one last effort and Dr. Chiao caught the infant and quickly handed it to Chi-lan, who wrapped it in a towel she had waiting and hurried over to a table to begin cleaning the child. As she rubbed the little body clean the child let out a lusty wail and Chi-lan called over her shoulder. "A fine boy, Rei! You and Bryan should be proud."

"I am." Rei whispered as he sagged against Bryan, who wrapped his arms around him and kissed every part of his tiger he could reach. Dr. Chiao finished his duties and smiled, "Now, Rei, let's get you cleaned up and back into bed. Then you may hold your son for a moment."

"Here," Chi-lan nudged Bryan and held out a small wrapped bundle that made a soft mewling sound. "You hold your son, while I help Rei." She nearly laughed at the panicked look that crossed Bryan's face. Taking pity on the poor youth, she showed him how to hold the baby, making sure that he supported the head properly.

It only took a few minutes to get Rei cleaned and into bed and then Rei held out his arms, whispering, "let me see him." Bryan carefully walked to the bed and transferred the kitten to his mother's arms. "He's beautiful, Bryan." Rei choked as he gazed down into a tiny face, then he laughed as the little one yawned, awkwardly rubbed his face and went to sleep.

"Not nearly as beautiful as his mother." Bryan felt his heart swell with love and protectiveness and his eyes filled with tears. He leaned down and kissed Rei deeply, "I love you, little mother." He breathed against Rei's mouth.

Dr. Chiao and Chi-lan beamed at the pair, then Chi-lan clapped her hands and said gently, "that's enough, you two." She stepped forward and shooed Bryan out of the way. "I'll take the baby, Rei, while you get some sleep and Daddy here can go tell his friends the good news.

Rei was reluctant to give the tiny bundle up, but he could feel his eyes getting heavy and he sighed as the woman took the baby. Anxiously, he watched as she took the baby and laid him on a nest of pillows. Dr. Chiao stepped to the bedside and smiled down at his patient. "I will take my leave now, Rei. You have done well." Bryan didn't want to leave his family, but Dr. Chiao took him by the arm. "He will sleep now and you will come with me, doctor's orders."

Rei smiled as the door closed and he fell to sleep.

22222222222

Ki, An sat behind a red lacquered table smiled benignly at the group of youths in the reception hall. Six were staring stoically out into air, while two huddled together on a bench. The last of the group – Michael, she believed his name was, was prowling around the room and twisting nervously at his hair. She didn't fail to note that one of the boys was standing a little closer than necessary to her grandson. 'So, that's the one who has captured my little lion's heart,' she nodded mentally to herself, 'a fine looking boy that one. Now, we will see if he is serious about this relationship.'

Pleased with her thoughts, she smiled approvingly as Mariah came into the room carrying a tea tray. As Mariah put the tray carefully down on the table, An spoke softly, "Lee, bring your friends over here and have some tea. These things can take some time and there is no need to not be comfortable while we wait."

Max and Tyson exchanged a look, then they hesitantly rose and made their way over to the table and lowered themselves down to the floor. Lee unconsciously reached for Robert's hand, then recalled himself and flushed before mumbling something and hurrying over to the table. Robert followed and deliberately sat down next to Kai and Tala and began to ask about their plans for the next tournament.

Lee looked disappointed and his grandmother bit back a smile. 'He is already learning how to handle my grandson. I think I like this boy.' She signaled for Mariah to start pouring the tea while she picked up a plate of moon cakes and offered it to Johnny. "Please try one of these moon cakes, they are from a recipe my mother taught me when I was a little girl." Johnny thanked her politely and accepted the plate, as he reached for one, he paused, cocking his head to listen. From the hall, he could hear someone not quite running, but definitely moving with a purpose in mind and they were heading in their direction.

Everyone rose and stared as Bryan stormed into the room, his eyes gleaming with suppressed tears and joy. "I'm a father." He announced and the room erupted in cheers. Mariah began to cry. Max and Tyson charged the lilac haired warrior, while Michael and Johnny grinned. Ian and Spencer smacked palms, as Kai and Tala hugged and kissed each other before darting forward to rescue Bryan and do the same to him. Robert took the opportunity to kiss Lee quickly, before offering his own congratulations to the new father.

'Yes, he is definitely learning.' An thought as she too went to tender her own congratulations.

222222222222

Stanley Dickenson smiled as he read aloud to D. J. Jazzman from the latest edition of the 'Blader's News".

"Bryan Kuznetsov and Rei Kon are pleased to announce the birth of their son, Kitchi Sahale. The baby arrived at 11:20 on November twenty-second and weighed in at six pounds and four ounces and was twenty inches long.

When this reporter saw the little darling he was two weeks old. Kitchi has smoky purple hair with eyes of silver with gold flecks. His skin in is a pale gold color and he has a killer smile even at his tender age.

It doesn't take a crystal ball to see that he's going to be a heart breaker and I predict that his parents are going to need ball bats to keep the suitors from the door!

Welcome to the family, Kitchi!"

As the old man closed the magazine, he and D.J shared a smile and the BBA announcer mused thoughtfully, "I wonder which of their blades, he'll wield someday. Driger or Falborg?"

"Only time will tell."

2222222222222

Half a continent away, Rei carefully pasted the article in the baby book that Emily had given him. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up and smiled at the young man who walked in and quickly crossed the floor to his side.

Bryan reached out and took the book from his tiger and placed it on the nightstand. "Time for bed, little mother."

"Kitchi's asleep?"

Bryan leaned down and nuzzled Rei's hair. "Da." The low murmur set Rei's blood on fire. "In that case, daddy, I think you're right."

Bryan smiled and turned off the light.

2222222222

Kitchi Sahale is the combination of two Native American names and means: Brave Falcon.

And with that this tale is done! Until I write again! Fair Skies!

Oh, and as for Robert and Lee, that's a tale for another time. When I get it written, that is.


End file.
